Daddy Daryl Revisited
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: I found THE flashdrive with all of my old work. Beth thinks Daryl would be the perfect father to her little Silas. Daryl thinks they both hung the moon. Lots of fluff and family stuff. Beth, Daryl, Glen, Maggie, Rick, and Lori
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **I absolutely cannot believe it – I found THE flashdrive with all of my saved work! I know that I checked this flash drive before, but somehow overlooked a "secret" folder I had created. Hahahahaha. I will be reposting some of my older works – with some much needed revisions of course. I hope you enjoy this as much the second time around as some of you did the first time.**

 **I'm Leaving On a Jet Plane**

Beth was sitting behind her desk scarfing down a buffalo chicken salad when she heard it. The unmistakable sound of the life flight helicopter circling the building. She couldn't explain the feeling it gave her in the pit of her stomach – it was one of three reasons. One - planes and helicopters had always got her motor running. Or two - the thought of an actual patient having to be lifted out for more intense medical care than their small regional hospital could provide. Or three - the more likely reason for the butterflies in her stomach - the pilot was more than likely none other than Daryl Dixon.

Beth and Daryl had been seeing each other for going on a year now. _Let's see_ Beth thought to herself as she crunched on the greens in her salad. _Shane's been gone for going on two years now, Silas is two and a half years old_ – Beth was trying to do the math in her head. She and Daryl had started seeing each other about a year after Shane's passing – Si was around eighteen months old when Daryl picked her up for their first "official" date. She smiled thinking to herself what an awesome father Daryl could be to Silas, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. _Stop it Beth!_ she told herself. _You're getting ahead of yourself!_ She loved her baby boy more than life itself and it was the one good thing to come from her tumultuous time with Shane Walsh. _I was an idiot to think that even a baby would have persuaded that man to put a ring on my finger._

Beth had not gotten in the family way on purpose, mind you. It's just one of those things that can happen when you're living with someone. Beth was pretty sure that Shane was never "all in" on the relationship as she was. She, of course, had heard the talk behind her back about who all Shane was sleeping around with. Beth chose to ignore it, thinking that eventually he would tire of chasing skirts and truly settle down with her. When Si was around six months old, she'd finally had enough. Shane coming home most nights reeking of booze and other women convinced Beth that it was time for her to take action. She had to do what was best for both her and Silas. Beth packed up their things and had them sitting by the front door when Shane came in from working the overnight shift.

" **Goin somewhere?" he asked her. "Didn't know ya'lls plannin a trip."**

" **We're not going on a trip Shane" Beth told him. "We're leaving. I'm going home – going back to Momma and Daddy's until I can figure out what to do from there."**

 **Shane looked like he'd been slapped. "Beth – ya can't take my boy. Ya can't leave me" Shane told her.**

" **I can and I will" she told him. "I'll send Otis or one of the other farm hands to come get the rest of our stuff. You won't have us to hold ya back anymore, Shane. You can do whatever ya want – although really, we haven't been that much of an obstacle for that, now have we?"**

" **Please don't do this Beth" Shane begged her. "Please."**

" **If I don't have a ring on my finger by the end of the week, I'm outta here" Beth demanded. "And that means – in case you are unaware – that you have to quit fucking other women."**

 **By this point, Shane had pulled Beth into a hug and he was crying. She couldn't tell if he was truly afraid of losing her and Silas, or if he was just sad to not be calling the shots for once.**

Beth finished up her salad and threw the disposable bowl into the trash can. She quickly washed it down with a swig from her water bottle and got up to go brush her teeth really quickly. If that was Daryl up on the roof, and he wasn't there for a medical emergency, he'd be hanging around the hospital for a while. If that were the case, she knew that he'd be at her door any minute. It just wouldn't do to greet him with buffalo breath. Beth grabbed her make-up bag that had her floss, mouthwash, and brush in it – she was going to run down to the restroom and brush her teeth before she ran into Daryl. Just as she opened up her office door, Daryl was swooping her up off her feet and slamming the door closed behind him with his foot. He pressed her up against the wall and begin placing kisses up and down her neck.

"Daryl – you got here quicker than I thought you would. I's gonna go brush my teeth – I just finished my lunch" Beth giggled.

"Mmmmm" Daryl growled as his tongue dipped into her mouth. "I'm gonna say ya had some kind of salad cause I taste bleu cheese." This caused Beth to giggle uncontrollably.

"Yes – I had a buffalo chicken salad – it was yummy!" Beth reported. "You had any lunch?"

"Nope – some people been workin all day – don't have time for such niceties as eatin on a schedule" he smirked and started kissing each ear lobe.

"I could get Samantha to run down and grab ya something from the cafeteria before they stop serving lunch" Beth offered.

"Sounds good" Daryl mumbled into her ear "Can ya have her just leave it out by your door? I'm gonna be busy for a while." Beth tried to wiggle out of Daryl's grasp, but then he started rubbing his scruff on her neck which drove her nearly insane every time he did it.

"Let go of me, Babe. So I can concentrate at least long enough to call Samantha" Beth gasped. Daryl did as she requested, but only because he really was very hungry. No breakfast and a morning full of boring ass organizational meetings before he flew up from Atlanta had taken its toll. Beth picked up her phone and punched in a couple of numbers. "Hey Samantha" Beth said cheerfully. "Could you run down to the cafeteria before they quite servin and grab a plate lunch?" Beth smiled over at Daryl who had taken up temporary residence on her sofa. "Yes, one meat and three veggies – no bread" Daryl's head snapped up to look at Beth. "Thanks Samantha – yeh, just leave it outside my office door – I'll grab it."

"What?" Daryl asked, after Beth had hung the phone up. "I can't have no bread?"

"Nope" Beth answered him. "We're both off bread. Your blood glucose and A1C was way too high last time I checked it."

"Dammit" Daryl said, trying to act like he was really pissed, but in reality he was just happy she wasn't forcing him to eat a salad.

"And I could stand to drop five or ten" Beth mumbled to herself.

"Come ere" he said. Beth crossed over to the sofa where Daryl took her hands pulling her down to him. "Ya don't need to lose nothing" he told her in his raspy voice. Beth laughed as he grabbed her into a hug. "I love ya Beth – I love ya so much." He squeezed her with each word.

Beth thought her heart just may explode. "I love you too – more than you'll ever know."

"Were ya able to get off next week?" Daryl asked her. Beth nodded her head up and down.

"I did – now are ya gonna tell me what the big surprise is? Why did you need me to take off an entire week?" Beth questioned.

"We – you, me, and Silas are goin on vacation" Daryl told her.

"What?" she squealed. "Where are we going?"

"The beach – we're flyin down in the mornin – be back next Friday in time for the homecomin game. Can ya get yourself and Silas packed – with just the bare necessities by then?" Daryl asked her. "And I do mean the bare necessities – don't have a lotta room for luggage. We're flyin down with Abe."

"I sure as hell can!" Beth exclaimed. "Wait – I probably need to let Momma and Daddy know where I'm goin." Even though Beth and Silas had moved out on their own, she still liked to keep her parents in the loop as to their activities.

"They already know – already talked to em" Daryl said. Beth's eyebrows shot up in surprise as if to say are you serious? "What? Ya think I's gonna take their baby and grandbaby to Key West and not check with them fist?" Beth jumped and threw her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him long and hard.

"I'm so excited! And this will be Si's first trip to the beach." Beth was babbling nervously. "And his first plane ride" Beth continued. Beth grabbed up a notepad and starting making a list of items that she must absolutely pack. Daryl decided that Beth was going to be involved with that for a while so he opened up her office door to see that his late lunch had been delivered. He scooped it up and sat himself down at the work table in Beth's office. Using the plastic fork included in the Styrofoam box, he dug into the veggies. He had to admit, that for hospital cafeteria food, this had to be the best in the region. Daryl should know – he'd had he's share of hospital cafeteria food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Original Author's Note:I am truly blessed in that my husband regularly does the Wal Mart and grocery shopping – like on a weekly basis. He even handles all that coupon and price matching business – whatever the hell that is. I did have to go recently to buy Gatorade and protein bars (swim meet) and the lady that usually waits on my husband said "what are you doin here?" My response "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here." We both got a good laugh out of that.**

 **Poor Daryl – he's not one of those guys though. Pretty sure he'd rather take a damn beating than go to Wal Mart – with a list, no less. Thoughts are in italics.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Author's Note (10-10-18) – Working on this while I'm on fall break (can I get an Amen for fall break?). Hope you're still as much in love with this story as I am.**

 **As always, I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Goldfish Crackers – Yes, Doritos – No!**

Daryl had volunteered to go to WalMart and get the items on Beth's list while she stopped by Rick and Lori's house to pick up Silas and then head home to start on supper. Daryl was beginning to think he got the raw end of the deal. He'd never seen the likes of the list he held in his hand. He did enjoy reading her girly handwriting though – it was just so Beth, so girly and flirty – made his dick twitch a bit. He could picture her chewing on the end of her pen while she put the list together.

WalMart List

Swim trunks (3T) – these will be in the clearance section this time of year _What the fuck is a clearance section? What is 3T?_

Sunblock – 50 SPF – located in the pharmacy section _The fuck? Who wears sunblock?_

Sunblock – for faces – same place _Wait, there's sunblock for faces?_

KY Jelly – pharmacy _Now, that's more like it._

Grab a couple pair of shorts and shirts for Silas – _3T again, look in the clearance section She really want me pickin clothes out for Si?_

Snacks for Si on the plane – NO Slim Jims or candy! _Fuck! That boy can't catch a break_

Daryl had actually done a pretty good job with the swim trunks, shorts and shirts for Si- he was pretty proud of his selections on that front. He also had found the sunblock and the lube – he was actually coming up with some ideas to put that lube to good use. The snacks were throwing him for a loop. He knew if he went home with a bunch of "shit" that he was gonna catch hell. He had to admit defeat and decided to call Lori.

"Hey" he said when Lori answered. "Beth and Si already gone?

"Yeh, they just left. Everything okay?" Lori asked him.

"Well, bout half way. Listen" he started "Beth sent me to Wal Mart to get some " before he could even finish his sentence Lori was cackling on the other end of the line. Then he heard her telling Rick "Beth sent Daryl to Wal Mart". Now, he heard Rick laughing as well – _fucker_ he thought to himself.

"Ya gonna help me or naw?" Daryl huffed.

"I'm sorry – sorry. What do ya need?" Lori snickered.

"I've managed to find everything she wrote down, but she wants snacks for Si. But, you know as well as I do, that Beth and I don't see eye to eye on what a fittin snack for a little boy is. Hell, I'd give him an RC and a bag of Doritos if it's up to me. I don't have any idea what to get. She specifically banned Slim Jims and candy – and to me, that's a perfectly good snack - soooooo"

"Uhm, not so much Big Boy. Goldfish crackers would be good. Dried fruit, cereal bites, anything like that" Lori suggested.

"So, like hippie food" Daryl asked her.

"Well, yeh, I guess" she laughed and shook her head. Rick was still laughing in the background. _Fucker_ Daryl thought.

Daryl finally made some snack selections – peanut butter and crackers, teddy grahams (he liked those a lot, maybe Si would share those), goldfish crackers, fruit and cereal bars, and banana chips. He made his way up to a lane to check out and it appeared everyone else in town had done the same. Forty-five customers trying to check out and four damn cashiers – figures! Three hours after parting ways with Beth at the hospital, he pulled into the parking lot at Beth's apartment complex. Daryl was already missing her. He had missed the hell out of Silas too. He hadn't seen him in going on nearly two weeks now. Daryl threw his overnight bag over his shoulder, and grabbed the shopping bags to sprint up the stairs to her apartment. As he reached for the doorknob, the smell of dinner met his nostrils. _Mmmm, at least it smelled like beef, one could only hope it wasn't some kind of tofu shit she was trying to pass off as meat._

"Beth" he called out.

"In the kitchen" she yelled back.

"Si!" A blur of blonde hair, something similar to a Tasmanian Devil came to Daryl's mind, ran from the end of the hallway and jumped at Daryl nearly knocking him to the floor.

"Darrewl!" the little boy screeched "Darrewl – come ere – gotta show ya sumthin."

"Okay – okay, Little Man" Daryl grabbed the boy up into a bear hug and just held onto him. He didn't want to put him down – he had really become attached to Silas and he had missed him so much. He'd missed that wild white blonde hair of his and even that little boy smell. Silas soon began to protest though by kicking his little legs out behind him.

"Darrrewlll" he said "Put me down – gotta show ya sumthin" the boy insisted.

"What is it Si?" Daryl asked him as he put the boy back on his feet and went to follow the toddler.

"Come ere" Si pulled Daryl by the hand and led him to his bedroom. As they entered the boy's bedroom, Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. "Look" he beamed with pride. "Momma helped – but I told her what ta do."

There in the middle of Si's floor was a town made out of boxes, paper towel tubes, and anything else most normal people would throw away. Again, Daryl realized that he had fallen in love with what could be considered for all practical purposes as a hippie. She didn't waste a thing, recycled faithfully, and grew her own veggies out on the balcony. _God, he loved her crazy ass_! The closer Daryl inspected the mini village, he realized that it wasn't just any town. It was their town – an exact replica of the town in which they lived. The town square featured every single storefront that was actually there, and Beth had drawn in details right down to the store name and items in the windows. It was fucking amazing!

"Silas – this is impressive. What made ya want to do this?" Daryl asked him. He loved how this little boy thought. Daryl thought he was the most creative person he'd ever met, and hell, he wasn't even three years old yet. Daryl noticed that Silas had taken every toy vehicle he had and incorporated it into the "town's" landscape – and they were appropriately placed, not just randomly thrown in the mix. Cars were in the First Baptist Church's parking lot, a helicopter sat atop the hospital, and firetrucks were at the fire station.

"Darrewl, there's your chopper" Si pointed to the top of the hospital. Daryl grinned at the boy.

"It sure is" Daryl said. "Wonder where I am?"

"Ya gettin ready to fly somebody out – it's a mergency." Silas responded. Daryl laughed and sat there playing with all the cars and trucks with Beth's baby boy. Beth finally came to the door and she smiled seeing the both of them in the floor playing.

"Supper's ready" she said. "Meatloaf" Daryl looked at her suspiciously. "Real meatloaf – made from beef" she added with a wink. That's all it took for Daryl to hop up from the floor. Silas wasn't quite as quick to get up – he had to put all of the vehicles back exactly where they belonged. He couldn't figure out why Daryl would never put them back where they were supposed to be.

Daryl stopped in the restroom to wash up a bit. Silas joined him, and Daryl pulled the step stool up to the sink so that the little boy could wash his hands too. After they finished up, Daryl turned the light off in the bathroom and followed Silas to the kitchen. Daryl lifted Si to put him in his booster seat – it was all very natural – like Daryl was meant to be there. Beth fixed Si's plate while Daryl fixed his own, and then Beth fixed a plate for herself. Then the three of them joined hands, and Daryl asked the blessing. Asking the blessing was something that Beth had grown up doing, and Daryl had actually been introduced to the concept when his grandmother took him in to finish raising him.

"So, ya have any trouble findin everything at the store?" Beth asked him.

"Naw – I did alright. Had to call Lori for some help with the snacks – never gonna hear the end of that" Daryl told her. Beth giggled.

"So, what did ya think of Si's town in there?" Beth said.

"Wow – I ain't ever seen anythang like it?" Daryl said "How long ya'll been workin on it? Looks like it took forever." Daryl put more ketchup on his meatloaf which earned a frown from Beth – Daryl didn't care though, that's the way meatloaf was supposed to be eaten – lots and lots of ketchup. Si reached his hand out for the ketchup bottle and Daryl squirted some on his meatloaf. Beth couldn't help but smile at her little boy wanting to be just like Daryl – the most amazing man in the world in her opinion.

"Well, two weeks I guess. Ever since you were here last" Beth answered. "There's one more section Silas wants to do though before he will even consider it anywhere near finished."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Daryl looked to Silas.

"The airport" Silas mumbled around a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Beth pointed to her mouth to let Si know he shouldn't talk with his mouth full. Si took it to mean he should wipe his mouth. "Need to do some search."

Daryl had a confused look on his face and turned to Beth for some help.

"Research" Beth clarified. "Si needs to do some research before he can build the airport."

Beth smiled at Daryl because this was their opportunity to inform Silas of where he was headed very, very soon. Daryl looked to Beth with a hint of questioning in his eye and she nodded at him.

"Well, you are in luck Little Man" Daryl told him "We will be at the airport bright and early in the mornin."

Silas gasped, "We will?"

"Yep!" Daryl said. "We are goin on a trip – and we are gonna fly to get where we goin."

Silas squealed – kinda like his momma had done earlier in the day. He didn't care where he was going. All he cared about was that he was going to see the airport and then he was going to take his first plane ride ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Original Author's Note:** I do not own any of the TWD characters, but Silas is all mine. When I think of Silas, I think of my daughter's swim coach's son – he's pretty much hell on wheels, but cuter than a bug's ear. He drove a battery powered corvette into the pool one day – no lie! Hope you're enjoying the , Cherokee Lake is actually in Tennessee, not Georgia. However, I really like the sound of Cherokee Lake, so there ya go, and it is FanFiction.

 **Updated Author's Note: So glad people are liking this. Thank you to Strider2015, Scifigirl22, allkellyanne, salice89, Bethaloou, tigger64, and Grace Miserables so far for the kind reviews.**

 **Packing 101**

Silas had dozens of questions for Daryl about the trip they were setting out on the next morning. Beth just smiled at the interaction between the two. With every question Silas asked, Daryl's excitement level increased. He was just as excited about the trip as Beth and Silas were – possibly even more since he had some pretty big plans in the works.

Beth had dozens of questions as well, but she didn't want to bombard Daryl with too much. He was holding his own with Si, but most any man had his limits. She'd wait and talk to him when they were alone tonight.

"You stayin over tonight?" Beth asked him timidly. Daryl smiled at her.

"Planned on it. That okay?" he asked her.

"Of course" she smiled "I's hopin you were."

They'd never really discussed where he'd stay when he was in town. He used to stay over at Rick and Lori's and that was his go to place – officially. He'd sold his grandmother's house several years ago. Daryl had every intention of building his dream home – a log cabin out on Cherokee Lake. He just hadn't gotten around to it. Maybe someday, in the very near future, he'd have a reason to set down some more permanent roots. However, it seemed that lately, he always seemed to end up spending the night with Beth and Silas. If he had to come up with a date on when he'd stayed at Rick's last, it would be at least six months or so ago. He shared a small apartment in Atlanta with a few other life flight pilots. It worked out really well for them because they split the rent four ways and there weren't more than two of them there at any given time. They only needed the apartment when they were on call for Emory Healthcare.

Beth finally got some supper into Silas and convinced him that it was getting close to bedtime. They had a really big day ahead of them, and he would need to get a full night's sleep if he wanted to be able to enjoy the airport and the flight she told him. Thankfully, he bought it and agreed to a bath and story time without too much struggle. Daryl offered to clean up the kitchen while Beth bathed the wild child.

"Darrrwl?" Silas drawled.

"Yeh, buddy?" Daryl asked him.

"Lay down with me" the little boy requested.

"I will. Ya get your bath without a fuss, and I'll lay down with ya." Daryl told him.

Silas ran towards the bathroom stripping clothes off as he went. Daryl walking behind picking up the trail of clothing to toss into the wash for Beth. He honestly didn't know how Beth kept up with him on a daily basis. About that time is when the screaming started. Daryl suspected that Beth was washing his hair – that's usually how it went. As soon as she popped the top on the shampoo bottle, the boy commenced to screaming. Daryl wondered what was so fucking bad about having your hair washed. Every time Beth had washed his hair in the shower, he'd somewhat enjoyed it. He smiled to himself. _I crack myself up_ he thought. Daryl stuck his head in the bathroom to find not only Silas dripping wet, but Beth looked as if she'd been held under herself. Even her mascara was running – "Ya look like a raccoon" Daryl laughed and Beth gave him a death glare.

"Hey, boy." Daryl hollered in there. Si's eyes snapped to the doorway where Daryl stood. "I told ya no fussin." Silas turned the screaming off immediately – like a damn faucet. _That little shit_ Daryl thought. Beth smiled and mouthed "thank you".

"Ya can pay me later" Daryl told her. _Damn, I'm on a roll tonight_ Daryl told himself _._ Beth rolled her eyes at him and pulled Si out of the tub, who was now raising hell because he wasn't ready to get out. She dried him off with his favorite towel – it was shaped like a shark with a hood that was the fin. Daryl wished he had a towel like that.

Beth got the wild one into pajamas, under the covers, and read him the usual number of books (three because it was Friday). Beth didn't know why he thought he should have three books on Friday or how he even came up with that number, but he did and she was all about keeping the peace. On Sundays, he only wanted one story. He said it was because he'd been to Sunday School and he'd already listened to a whole bunch of stories that day. Any other day of the week required two stories – just because it was a good even number he said. _Where the hell did the boy come up with this shit_ Daryl wondered to himself and he tried to keep from laughing at the boy's explanations. Daryl laid up in the bed next to Silas and listened to Beth read. Now, if someone were to peek in the window, they'd think that Daryl Dixon was really into _Where the Wild Things Are_ , but in reality, Daryl was so captivated by the person reading the story, he could focus on nothing else. He didn't know when it had happened, but he was helplessly in love with this woman.

Finally, Silas conked out and Beth had to gently nudge Daryl to get him up and into her bed. He groggily staggered into the bathroom on the way to Beth's room. After washing his hands Daryl told Beth that he had to run out to the truck and get something and that he'd be right back. When he came back into the apartment he made his way to the bedroom where Beth had the biggest damn suitcase out on the bed he'd ever seen.

"Ya plannin on putting Silas in there?" Daryl teased her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"That's the biggest fuckin suitcase I've ever seen – ya ain't takin that suitcase" Daryl told her.

Beth huffed and stood there with her mouth gaping open, hands on her hips. "Well" she sputtered "I'm using it for mine and Si's stuff."

"Nope" Daryl told her and handed her a duffel bag about a third of the size of the suitcase she had intended on using. Beth just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"There is no way I can get everything in that bag that I will need for a week" Beth argued "and for a small child as well."

"Alright, I'm gonna teach ya how to pack – efficiently" Daryl told her.

"Oh, what? Are you an expert on packing efficiently?" Beth scoffed.

"Well, hell ya. I do it all the damn time" Daryl answered. "Go ahead, you start packin and I'll tell ya if ya can take it or not."

For the second time tonight, Beth was rolling her eyes at this big man child in front of her. She picked up her hair dryer, flat iron, curling iron, shampoo and conditioner.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, and nope" Daryl said "ya ain't takin any of that."

"What?" Beth snapped.

There's a hair dryer in the condo, you can braid your hair or whatever it is ya do when ya have a bad hair day, and we'll buy shampoo when we get there was Daryl's explanation.

Next Beth pulled out six pairs of shorts and six tops to go with each pair of shorts. Daryl shook his head no.

"Pick two outfits" he told her "add one dressy outfit. Ya get to take one pair of shoes beside what ya wear tomorrow – choose wisely" Daryl said.

Beth huffed again, but did as she was told. She then threw six pairs of panties on the bed. Daryl shook his head no, and held up three fingers. "Hell, I don't care if ya take any panties at all" and gave her a shit eating grin. "Ya do need a swimsuit" he added as an afterthought, "and a couple of them nightie things ya got. They won't take up much room." Daryl smirked.

Beth gathered the items that Daryl had purchased at Wal Mart earlier and added those things to the pile. A pair of Spiderman pajamas and some pull ups were tossed in as well. Daryl was not going to argue with the pull ups at all. He then proceeded to demonstrate how to roll all of the items of clothing so that everything would fit in there nicely.

"You or Silas got any meds ya need to pack?" Daryl asked her "If ya do, ya cram it into any available space that's left."

"I guess I shouldn't forget to pack my birth control pills, huh?" Beth smiled.

"No – I wouldn't forget those" Daryl smirked. But then, he thought to himself secretly that he wouldn't mind any consequence from that oversight. He shook his head to clear it from going down that road. "Pack Silas a jacket, and maybe a pair of jeans – might get cool at night."

Beth did not believe it to be possible, but she and Daryl had indeed managed to get things for a week for both her and Silas into that duffel bag. Daryl never had a doubt – Beth, on the other hand had not been so sure. She had managed to talk Daryl into allowing her another bag that she would keep the snacks and Si's playthings in – not a lot. Just his blanket, Bingo (his small stuffed bloodhound), several of his favorite books (because bedtime would be a nightmare without them, and some small matchbox vehicles (an ambulance, helicopter, firetrucks, and police cars – Si was all about health and safety services).

"Now, hurry up and get in bed" Daryl told her "we need to practice" still with the same shit eating grin that had been on his face practically all night.

"Practice?" Beth asked. "What are you talking about?"

"We gotta practice havin quiet sex" Daryl laughed "I got us a one bedroom condo, so the boy is bunkin with us, and I ain't goin without." Daryl laughed again and smacked her on the ass. Beth squealed. "See, that right there. We can't have any of that squealin." Beth threw a pillow at Daryl as he left the bedroom to make sure everything was turned off and locked up.

Daryl went into the living room to check and make sure everything was locked up. He checked the door out to the balcony as well. Satisfied that everything was secure, he made his way back to the bedroom where the love of his life was waiting on him. He shucked his clothes off and crawled in beside her. He pulled her to him. Daryl felt like it had been forever since he'd gotten his hands on her – it had really only been two weeks, but it felt like forever. He was beginning to realize that he couldn't be without her for very long at a time. He wondered if she felt the same.

Beth turned over to face him and began placing kisses along his jawline and massaging his scalp. Daryl groaned into her neck. "Shhh" Beth reminded him and then she started giggling.

"Damn Beth" Daryl said. "We gonna have to make that boy sleep in the bathtub."

"We'll do no such thing" Beth gasped.

"I'm kiddin – I'm kiddin" Daryl laughed. "I love you Beth Greene – you're so much fun to tease."

"Oh, really" she laughed "Ya want me to tease you?"

Daryl realized the seriousness of the implications of that statement. "No, no I don't" he whispered in her ear "please don't tease me baby, I'll be good, I promise."

"Yeh, I know" Beth scoffed "if ya can't be good, you'll be good at it. Right?"

Daryl laughed "Yeh, sumthin like that."

"I do love you" he told her "more than I've ever loved anythang."

"Daryl – I love you Babe" she whispered "so, so much."

Daryl and Beth made love nearly all night. Long, sweet, quiet love. It had been a long time since Beth had been this happy, and Daryl was pretty sure he'd never been this happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Original Author's Note:** I don't have any rights to the TWD characters, but if I did, I can damn well guarantee you that Beth Greene would still be alive and kicking!

 **Updated Thoughts:** I'm still mad as hell about Beth's death!

 **Up and At Em Sunshine!**

One thing for sure – Beth would never be mistaken for a morning person. All anyone had to do was speak with the people that knew her best. Hershel, Annette, and Maggie could all tell you that she'd always been a sleepy head. Sasha, her roommate from college would verify as well. Beth never scheduled a class before noon during her college days. Even the people she worked closest with in the nutrition department at the hospital knew not to even attempt speaking to the woman before ten a.m. So why Daryl had still not figured it out was beyond all that was reasonable and sane.

Daryl was a morning person and oddly enough, Daryl was a night owl. It was usually the afternoon slump that would get Daryl if anything would – nothing an RC and some junk food couldn't handle though. Hell, Daryl functioned on less sleep than could be considered humanly possible. He attributed it to the fact that at a very young age, he had to force himself to be aware of his surroundings at all times – for his own safety. A dad that could come home at any time of the day, drunk and belligerent, and a mom that wasn't capable of protecting him from the said belligerent drunk created an individual that was hyper sensitive to his surroundings. Daryl could be in a dead sleep – didn't occur often – and the slightest noise would bring him to his feet instantly.

So, when five o'clock rolled around, yes in the a.m., Daryl could no longer remain in a reclined position. He went ahead and got up, started a pot of coffee, and showered. Spying Si's shark towel hoodie thing hanging on the back of the bathroom door, Daryl wished, once again, that he had one of those for himself. He smiled to himself and snagged to the towel of the hook - he'd just use it to dry his hair he told himself. That's how Beth found him to be standing in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth with Si's shark towel draped over his head. Beth staggered into the restroom to relieve herself. She didn't speak, because the fricken sun wasn't even up for God's sake, but just stared at Daryl's reflection in the mirror. Daryl reached out and squeezed her ass as she walked by. Beth swatted and growled at him. She fucking growled at him! And not the sexy little feminine growl like she did the night before when he was going down on her. No, this was more like an "I'll cut out your fucking throat" kind of growl. Daryl was honestly a bit frightened for a minute there.

Daryl had figured out though the one thing that could nearly right any wrong ever done to Beth Greene, including having to get up at an un Godly hour – and yes, she was going to have to get up and at it within the next thirty minutes. BACON. Yeh, bacon. The registered dietician in charge of all nutrition and dietary regulations at the hospital was a sucker for bacon. She'd drink that shit in a fucking milkshake to get her daily intake if she had to. So, after Daryl got dressed, in the dark by the way cause he sure wasn't gonna rock the boat any more than he had to, he started on some breakfast. He quickly fried up some bacon and eggs, threw biscuits in the oven, and dug some cheese slices out of the fridge. He'd fix a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit for his baby (both of them he thought) and all would be right with the world again.

Biscuits were assembled and wrapped in foil, Si's sippee cup of chocolate milk (his and Si's little secret) was in the fridge next to Beth's travel mug of orange juice, and everyone's bags already in the car. Daryl checked the clock on the microwave – 6:15. He'd let her sleep in as long as he possibly could – he hated to do it, God knows he hated to do it. He walked back to the bedroom – as if a man on Death Row. He thought he heard someone whisper "Dead Man Walking".

"Beth" he called out as he pushed the bedroom door open. "Time to get up Babe – jump in the shower – we gotta go."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr" was the reply. Furious kicking of covers to the floor, pillows thrown at him, and a string of expletives he couldn't even decipher. At this point Daryl decided it was time to man up.

"Get up Elizabeth Annette or the plane is gonna leave us" Daryl barked. Beth sat bolt upright in the bed. Daryl would never get over seeing her like this each morning. He just couldn't believe the transformation that took place on a daily basis –how his gorgeous, beautiful princess evolved from this beast with wild Medusa like hair waving all over her head, yesterday's make up smeared all over her face. If there was anyone who didn't believe in miracles, well he could fill them in, cause it was a miracle – she wasn't even fuckin human right now.

She stomped to the bathroom and Daryl heard the water running so he assumed that she had decided that she would join him and Silas on the trip after all. Daryl went into the "mini beast's" room next. Si was upside down in the bed, his pillows were already in the floor so he didn't have to worry about dodging those, and somehow the boy was completely naked. Daryl was pretty sure he was wearing pajamas the night before.

"Si" Daryl walked over to the bed and rubbed the boy's back. "Ya ready to go to the airport?" Daryl asked him.

Si's eyes shot open and he jumped up out of the bed immediately. "Gotta go potty" he said as he danced around holding himself. Daryl laughed.

"Ok boy – ya better hurry up" Daryl said. Si took off for the restroom – it didn't matter that his mom was in the shower. He used the restroom and flushed – causing a screech to come from the shower stall. Daryl and Si both laughed. "Come on Si – let's get ya dressed. I've got ya some milk in the frig."

Si just looked at him and smiled. "What kinda milk?"

Daryl returned the mischievous grin "Ya know what kind." That's all the boy needed to hear to kick it in to overdrive. Daryl had him dressed, teeth brushed, and eating his breakfast in record time. Beth meandered out of the bathroom nearly forty five minutes later.

"Hurry Momma" Si shouted from the living room.

"Grrrrrr" was the response, even to her own flesh and blood. She emerged out of her bedroom minutes later, fully dressed (hair pulled in a side pony tail and no makeup). She still wasn't speaking to anyone, but did offer a weak smile when Daryl handed her the juice and foil wrapped goodness to enjoy on their drive out to the local airport. _God, she's beautiful_ Daryl thought.

Daryl loaded Si into the car seat in the back, while Beth got herself situated up front with her biscuit and juice. She still wasn't talking, but the growling had been replaced with chomping and slurping. Daryl chuckled to himself and hoped to God he wouldn't regret giving Si that second cup of chocolate milk that he was now guzzling. He'd asked Rick if he and Lori could come out and pick up Beth's car from the airport later on in the day – it probably would have been fine, but he knew they had limited parking at the airport so it was probably for the best.

Abe had told Daryl that he wanted to be in the air by nine – they would be in the air just a little over two hours. They were going to be flying into Marathon, Florida. If Daryl had his druthers, they would fly on into Key West International Airport. However, he and Abe were sharing the expense of this trip so there was a bit of compromise involved. Marathon was somewhat halfway in between where each man needed to go. Daryl had already called ahead and had a rental car reserved for both he and Abe.

Abe was going to have to drive north for a couple of hours – his destination was just a bit south of Miami. Abe was flying down to spend the week with Rosita. Rosita's mom was getting up there in years, so Rosita had been spending more time than usual with her family. Abe hadn't seen Rosita in nearly a month and he was chomping at the bit to spend some time with her.

Daryl, on the other hand, would have about an hour and a half drive south. All the way south – to the southernmost point in the United States. He'd been there before, but Beth had already told him that she had not, so he was looking forward to that photo op at the Southernmost Point Buoy. Neither man was upset over having to drive – the drive for both men was one of the prettiest to be made in this great nation, in Daryl's humble opinion.

The three of them arrived at their regional airport by 7:30 and Daryl thought that he should be awarded some sort of medal for that accomplishment. Abe helped Daryl load the few bags they brought with them and since Abe was flying down there, he was going to do the preflight inspection. That would give Daryl just enough time to give Little Man a tiny tour of the airport. Beth tagged along for the tour, still not talking but the scowl was disappearing – ahhh, the power of bacon.

Si had nearly a million questions and Daryl had that many answers for him. Beth was so impressed that Daryl never seemed to tire of answering Si's questions. He was kind, and patient, and so loving with her little boy. Beth was falling more and more in love with this man by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two for the price of one today – as always, I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Here We Go! – Chapter 5**

Daryl checked his watch to see that it was just about time for them to get back to the Cessna – Abe would be ready to take off within the next half hour.

"Hey Babe" he said softly to Beth "if ya think ya gonna need the restroom before we get to Marathon, ya better go here. Ya got about two hours in the air – no private restroom." He smiled and winked at her. She smiled (a real smile, for the first time today). He kissed her on the end of her nose.

"Want me to take Little Man to the bathroom?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Good idea. Gosh, when did you get so smart about little boys?" Beth teased him.

"I've picked it up here and there" he told her. Beth reached in her handbag and pulled out a pull up. Daryl just looked at her with a puzzling look.

"After he pottys, take his underwear off and put this pull up on. " Beth said. She went on to further explain "it could save us some heartache in the air." Daryl nodded, but then looked confused again – just when he thought he had this "parenting" thing figured out, he gets thrown for a loop.

"What?" Beth asked him.

"What do I do with his underwear?" Daryl asked. Beth smiled, but she didn't laugh, she only smiled.

"Put them in your pocket, and then give them to me" she instructed.

"Got it" Daryl said. "Come on boy. Let's go potty." Si took him by the hand and Daryl thought it was the best feeling in the whole world. He did have to wonder though when he started using the term "go potty" instead of "take a piss".

With all the bathroom business tended to, the trio began to make their way out to the waiting Cessna and Abe – who was growing slightly impatient to get to his Latin Lover. A Learjet had just landed and caught the attention of Silas and Beth both.

"Wow – Silas. Look at that plane" Beth said to the little boy.

Si's eyes were huge – it was the first plane to land since they had been there. Again, this was his first trip to the airport – his first of many – and therefore, it was also the first plane he'd ever seen landing.

"Woa" Si exclaimed. "Darrywl! What kind of plane is that?"

"That's a Learjet – probably somebody's business jet. That's a really, really nice one by the way" he answered just a little enviously. Surprisingly, Daryl wasn't the only one that was going to be a little envious today.

Abe called out to them and waved. "Ya'll pick it up – ready to roll man."

"Alright, alright – we're comin" Daryl waved back and hollered at him.

Walking from the Learjet that had just landed into the building was none other than Beth's high school sweetheart, Jimmy Gibson. She didn't notice him as she was concentrating on where she was going and admiring the view of Daryl Dixon packing her baby boy from behind.

"Beth? Beth Greene?" Jimmy stopped and turned around to question the blonde buzzing by him.

Daryl's attention was immediately drawn back to the action taking place behind him. He turned around and walked back to Beth. He instinctively pulled her close to him.

"Jimmy?" Beth gasped. "Well, my goodness. I haven't seen you since high school graduation! How are you?"

"I'm doing well – and yourself?" he asked.

"I'm great – leaving for vacation, so pretty great" she smiled at him. "Oh, where are my manners? Jimmy this is my boyfriend, Daryl and our little boy, Silas." Beth smiled through her tiny white lie. She tried to swallow, but couldn't when she felt Daryl squeeze her tighter.

Daryl shifted Si to his other hip and extended his hand to shake Jimmy's. "Daryl, Daryl Dixon – nice to meet ya." Daryl made sure to squeeze his hand really, really hard.

"Nice to meet ya Daryl. Beth, I'd heard you were with Shane Walsh" Jimmy said. Daryl already didn't like this hipster looking dumbass.

"Oh, well. You must not have heard" Beth said quietly "Shane was killed several years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Jimmy said. "Listen, I'm here for a couple of weeks. Maybe, you and I could get together, go out for dinner or something." Daryl wondered if this guy was serious – he was a fucking dumbass!

Beth just kind of stood there with her mouth opening and closing – Daryl to the rescue. "Beth, Babe, I hate ta rush ya, but our pilot is growin impatient – we're on a schedule." And then he pulled her in REAL close, and placed a kiss on her temple as he stared into Jimmy's eyes. "Jimmy – it's real nice meetin ya, but man, we've gotta get ole Si here buckled in and be on our way – headed to Key West for some R and R."

"Sure. Of course – safe travels" Jimmy told them. Jimmy wondered what he was thinking when he let go of that sweet piece of ass. He watched Beth from behind until Abe helped her into the plane and got her settled.

"Bout damn time – what ya'll been doing?" he snapped.

"Oh Sunshine here ran into an old flame" Daryl said.

"What?" Abe asked.

"Daryl" Beth cautioned.

"You mean coming off the Learjet?" Abe questioned.

"That'd be him – charmin man" Daryl deadpanned "felt like he could ask my woman out with me standin right there."

"What a fuckin dumbass" Abe laughed.

Beth covered Si's ears "language!" she said.

"Sorry Beth" Abe told her. "Hey boy, ya ready for your first flight?" he asked Si.

Silas nodded "yep – been waitin on this my whole life."

Abe got a good laugh out of that. "Well, that's a long time. Let's let's not keep ya waitin a minute longer."

Daryl made sure all of his precious cargo (aka Beth and Si) were buckled in properly and then began to get himself settled. It was a good thing they did have Silas strapped in, because he was nearly bouncing off the walls of the cabin. Daryl was certain that it was a combination of excitement and the two glasses of secret milk. Their flight was mostly uneventful, with just a bit of turbulence over the Everglades. Beth looked a little green and broke out in a sweat. Silas didn't seem to be the least bit affected – his eyes got big for a few moments, but he giggled as if it were some part of a crazy carnival ride.

"You okay Baby?" Daryl leaned up and asked her. They had put Si in the seat beside Beth, and Daryl sat behind them.

She shook her head. "I think I might be sick" she said. "I probably shouldn't have finished Si's biscuit off." If it were possible, Beth turned an even deeper green. Daryl unbuckled and grabbed an air sickness bag – just in the nick of time. He held the bag while she filled it up.

"Momma sick?" Si asked with concern in his voice while he rubbed Daryl on the back of his neck. He really was a sweet thing and he sure did love his momma.

"Yeh Little Man, she is" Daryl told him. "She'll be alright though." Daryl rummaged through Beth's bag. He'd stashed a 7-up in there for this very purpose – he kind of thought he might need it for Si, but apparently it was Beth that was the light weight here.

"Take a sip of this every few minutes or so – don't gulp it whatever ya do" Daryl instructed her. He sealed up the bag and looked for a place to stash it until they landed. He was thankful that Abe was piloting so that he could take care of Beth. He found a diaper wipe in the bag and wiped Beth's face with it. It wasn't ideal, but it was cool and refreshing and she was starting to look better.

"I'm so sorry Daryl" Beth said and she was trying not to cry.

"Hey – hey. It's alright – hell, I've hurled before while in the cockpit – it's okay." Daryl told her.

"I'm just so embarrassed" she said "I don't guess you've ever seen me vomit before. Guess that's behind us now, huh?"

"Yeh, guess so" he told her and kissed her head. "It's okay. I didn't think to even ask ya – have ya flown before."

Beth nodded, "Yeh, but I've never been through turbulence before"

Daryl rubbed her leg. "Turbulence is a lot more noticeable in a smaller aircraft – I'll medicate ya when we fly home – you'll be fine." Daryl encouraged her to take another sip of the soda before he placed it in the cup holder. "Now lay back and close your eyes – take a nap. I'll wake ya up after we land." Daryl pulled the leg extension out on Beth's chair and grabbed a blanket to cover her up. She was snoozing nearly immediately. Si was still looking over at his Momma with worry in his eyes.

"Hey Si" Daryl asked him.

"Yeh?" the little boy said.

"Ya wanna go up to the cockpit and see Abe?" he asked the little tow headed monster.

"Yeh!" he squealed. Daryl held his finger up to his mouth as if to say shhhhhhh. "Okay, ya can't touch anythang and we can't stay long – we'll be landin pretty soon. Gotta be buckled up when we land. Kay?"

"Okay" the boy was beaming "pwomise." Daryl unbuckled Si and the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck. Daryl was wrong about Si taking his hand earlier that morning being the best feeling in the world – this was the best felling in the world. That little boy placing all of his trust in him. Daryl was overwhelmed – he'd never had anyone that he could trust like that when he was his age. Daryl promised himself right then and there, that he would never allow anyone or anything to hurt this boy.

They made their way to the cockpit to see Abe. Abe made sure to put on a big show for Silas and Daryl even placed him in the co-pilot's seat with the big ass headphones dwarfing his head. Daryl made sure to take lots of pics on his phone to share with Sleeping Beauty later. They were quickly coming into range of Marathon International Airport so Daryl reminded Si to thank Abe for the tour of the cockpit, and they returned to their seats. Daryl got Si strapped in, but before he rose from his knees to go get seated himself, Si grabbed him by the neck. Silas gave Daryl the biggest hug he believed he'd ever gotten from the little boy.

"Thank you Darrywl" Si said. Daryl hugged him back tightly and even kissed him on the head. It felt as natural as kissing Beth.

"Ya welcome Little Man – thank ya for bein such a good boy" Daryl told him. "I'm gonna go back here and buckle up – kay?"

"Kay" Silas said, and he turned to look out the window, picking up his toy airplane that his Momma had packed for him.

 _ **How We Invented the World**_ **is an actual show on the Discovery Channel. Bridge Builder is not – made it up because I couldn't find another show that suited what I was wanting here. Enjoy!**

 **On Island Time – Chapter 6**

The landing was nothing but routine and Daryl was happy for that. Daryl was gently trying to rouse Beth awake so they could unload and get to their rental car.

"Beth, Baby – time to get up – we're here" Daryl whispered to her.

Si wasn't quite so kind. "Get up Momma – let's go" the little boy begged. Beth opened her eyes to see her little boy smiling up at her with those beautiful chocolate drop eyes of his and Daryl was hovering over her.

"Ya ready Babe? It's a beautiful day for a drive" Daryl grinned at her. Beth nodded her head and began to sit up slowly. She folded the blanket back up and gathered up her bag. Daryl and Abe had loaded their bags onto a cart to wheel behind them to the rental car counter. Beth noticed that the really large suitcase that she had intended on bringing was on the cart as well. She raised her eyebrows at Daryl.

"Thought ya said I couldn't bring that" she said.

"It's empty – figured you'd do some shoppin while we's down here – that's to take all your goodies back" Daryl told her as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Awwww, Daryl – you're too good to me" Beth laughed. Daryl hoisted Si onto the rolling luggage cart so that he could enjoy the ride to the building. There was a wonderful breeze blowing and Daryl could smell the salt in the air. He never got tired of the feeling when ya first arrive on the island – nothing but good times ahead.

Daryl and Abe each got their assigned rental car – Abe a compact and Daryl more of a SUV type thing. The two guys agreed on what time to meet back here at this very airport next Friday to fly back home. Daryl and Beth had plans for the big homecoming football game and dance afterwards. It was kind of like a big reunion for anyone that wanted to attend. Daryl had not been in years and Beth hadn't either, so they figured they would make an appearance this year. Daryl was pretty sure that there would be some shocked people when they saw the two of them together. His intention, of course, was to make some sort of announcement upon their arrival at the game. People would be able to figure out the news as soon as they got there. Their really close friends and family knew they had been dating for some time now, but generally speaking, it wasn't a widely known fact that Beth Greene had taken up with the likes of Daryl Dixon.

Abe tossed his bag into the back seat of the compact and headed north – just as simple as that. Daryl, on the other hand, had three bags to load, a child to buckle up, and a still lethargic Beth to deal with. Oh well, Daryl still thought he had the best things in life right now – a woman he loved, and a child that he was growing to love more and more every day. After getting everyone settled, Daryl got into the driver's seat, adjusted it and the mirror to his liking, and then began searching for a radio station that would suit his sweet thing.

"Hey Beth – why don't ya make a list of groceries we need for the week and anything else too." Daryl told her as he took her hand in his. "We'll get to the condo and get settled, and then we can head to Publix."

"Okay – sounds good." Beth told him. "Will we do breakfast in the condo or what?

"Yeh" he told her. "I'll take care of breakfast every mornin – I know ya not at your best 'fore ten o'clock or so." Daryl grinned at her and kissed the top of her hand.

"I want rice krispies" Si requested from the back seat.

"I'll see what I can do 'bout that Little Man" Daryl told him. Beth just smiled over at him and glanced back at Silas.

"Silas – what do ya think about being on an island?" Beth asked him.

"It's awesome!" he answered.

"We'll eat out for lunch or dinner each day – there's lots a really neat places to eat at on the islands" Daryl said.

"That sounds great Daryl, but I don't mind cooking some meals in the condo. We don't need to blow the budget on eating out" Beth told him.

"Why dontcha let me worry 'bout the budget" Daryl asked.

"Okay" she conceded.

The next hour and half was pretty quiet, everyone was just enjoying the sunshine and the beautiful scenery. They drove through small villages and over bridges – which was another secret passion of Silas. He loved anything that dealt with infrastructure – emergency services, buildings, bridges, water towers. He was fascinated by it all. Daryl got a chuckle every Saturday morning when he was with Beth and Si. Most kids would watch stupid ass cartoons or children's shows. Not Silas. He liked to watch channels like NatGeo and the Discovery Channel. **How We Invented the World** and **Bridge Builders** were a couple of his favorite shows. Silas certainly was not your average kid. Beth drew the line at Cops though – Si was most definitely **NOT** allowed to watch Cops. Daryl had learned that the hard way one Saturday night.

Beth worked quietly on her list. She'd write a few items and then pause, putting the cap end of the pen in her mouth as she stared out the window. Daryl thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Daryl looked in the rearview mirror to see that Si's eyes were getting heavier by the mile. The toddler was staring wide eyed out his window, but it wouldn't take long and he'd be on the way to Land of Nod. Figures, he'd probably conk out about the time they got to where they were going so Daryl would have to lug his ass in. Daryl grinned at the thought of him becoming a regular dad like people he knew. He often just stared at Rick in wonder trying to figure out how a man who worked a super stressful and often violent job could be so tender and loving when with his children. He was beginning to make sense of it all – it all was beginning to make perfect sense.

When they finally arrived in Key West, it was still at least an hour before they could check in to their condo, so Daryl drove them around a bit. He'd been here several times – it was a favorite party place of his and Abe back in the day. It's actually where Abe had met Rosita.

"Ya feelin any better?" Daryl asked Beth as they pulled into the parking lot of their building.

"Yes I am" she said nodding "I've got a bit of a headache though – let's not forget the acetaminophen when we go shopping later."

Daryl had the ever famous smirk forming on his lips. "What?" Beth asked him.

"I know what'll fix that headache" he smiled.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked. "Well, do tell."

He smiled even bigger and looked in the mirror to make sure Si was still sleeping. "You just need a mind blowin orgasm to get ridda that headache – that's a known fact – read it somewhere."

"What?" she asked blushing "Where did you read that? _Playboy_ , _Hustler_ , or _Jugs_?"

Daryl acted like he was offended. "Hell naw – _Men's Health_ or something real scientific like." Beth was still blushing, but began to giggle as she was unbuckling.

"Well, maybe you can help me out later" she suggested.

"Oh, ya can believe I'm gonna help ya out– if I can get this boy in the house without wakin him, gonna take care of it fore we go shoppin." Beth just stared at Daryl, but when he didn't crack a smile she could only assume that he was serious.

"Leave the bags" he told her. "Go get the door open, I'm gonna put him on the couch, and you're gonna get your ass to the bedroom – stat!" Beth started laughing and Daryl shushed her, "Ya better not wake this kid up!" he growled. Beth did as she was told and was waiting on Daryl when he came huffing into the bedroom.

"That boy is gettin heavy" Daryl joked.

"Yeh, well, it's probably all that chocolate milk someone is slipping him when they think I'm not watching." Beth quipped. Daryl just cut his eyes at her.

"Get your clothes off – estimate we got ten minutes. Gonna make your eyes roll back in your head, then we gotta go get groceries. I'm hungry again." Beth didn't question him, she just started stripping. She had to admit that "in charge" Daryl really did a number on her. "Better just hope ya able to walk when I'm done." Beth blushed even more – if that were possible.

"Give it your best shot Big Boy" she challenged him.

Let's just say that Daryl rose to the occasion. Beth did her best not to scream too loud – she ended up having to put her face into a pillow after Daryl turned her over and went at her from behind.

"Oh my God, Daryl – I'm gonna" she squealed. Daryl cut her off and pulled her pony tail – just a little bit, not too rough.

"I know what ya gona do. Ya gonna cum, ain't ya? – damn Beth – I love that fine ass a yours" Daryl said as he slapped it.

Beth gasped and began to wimper – she was close and Daryl could tell. He wasn't letting up any.

"Come on Beth – come on Baby – I got ya" he growled into her ear as he was biting at the back of her neck.

"Oh God – Oh God – Oh God" Beth was chanting.

"Naw Baby – it's just Daryl." He reached around her and starting cupping one of her breasts – that's all it took – that and a couple more thrusts. In a matter of ten minutes or so, they had managed to tear that bedroom apart. The covers and most of the pillows were on the floor, clothes were strewn everywhere. Daryl was pretty impressed with himself if he had to admit it.

They lay there, basically in a pile of flushed and worn out flesh. Daryl traced small circles down her spine. Beth scratched Daryl's belly for him, because he really loved having his belly scratched, just like an old hound dog.

"How's ya headache?" he asked her.

"What headache?" she asked. They both laughed and he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love ya so much Beth" Daryl said.

"I love you" she replied.

"Beth – I wantta talk to ya bout something" Daryl told her, suddenly turning serious. Beth sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"Yeh" she said.

"I know you's probably just tryin to avoid a bunch of questions with Jimmy earlier today" Daryl started.

"What do ya mean?" Beth asked.

"Well, when ya introduced me as your boyfriend, and then ya introduced Si as **our** child." Daryl continued.

Beth was caught a little off guard with Daryl's comment. She was afraid she had offended him earlier, she surely didn't want to run Daryl off.

"Daryl, listen" she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Beth – it's not that. Ya didn't make me uncomfortable – really kinda the opposite." Beth just looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers. "Beth – I love you. And I love Silas. I want nothin more than to be a family – I wanta be the daddy that little boy deserves."

"Oh Daryl" Beth sighed. "He thinks the world of you. I sure don't want you to think I expect you to step up and do what Shane wouldn't and now, can't."

"Ya known me long enough to know that I really don't ever do anythang unless I want to" Daryl smiled at her. "I want that boy to be mine – I want to be his Daddy." Beth had tears streaming down her face when they heard Si stirring around on the couch. Daryl got up and started retrieving their items of clothing. With each item, if it was his, he put it on. If it belonged to Beth, he tossed it her way.

"We not done with this conversation" Daryl told Beth "get dressed, let's get to the grocery and get this vacation started!"


	6. Chapter 6

**As usual, I don't own any of the TWD characters. Oh yeh, and fluff alert! Another two for one – originally posted as chapters 7 and 8.**

 **Hey Boy! – Chapter 7**

"Hey Boy – whatcha doin?" Daryl asked Si as he walked in to the living room to find the boy starting to wake from his nap. He could tell Si was taking in his new surroundings and trying to figure out where he was.

"Awww – nuthin" the little boy answered him while he scratched his belly.

"Daryl" Beth called out from the bedroom.

"Yeh, Baby?" he answered her.

"Will you go get my bag? I need to freshen up a bit before we go anywhere" she asked.

"Yep. Si and I will go get the bags right now" he hollered back. "Come on Si – help me get all our stuff?"

"Gotta potty first" Si said as he started doing the unmistakable dance to the potty gods.

"Alright – well, let's take care of that – that's pretty important" Daryl smiled at the boy. Daryl showed him the restroom and left him to take care of his business. When Silas came out, he and Daryl went back down to the parking lot to get everything. The good thing about packing light was that you didn't have a lot of trouble getting your things hauled in.

"Darywwl" Si said as they were taking the stairs back into the building.

"Yeh Buddy" Daryl said.

"I hungry" Si told him.

Hell, Daryl figured the boy was hungry. It'd been a long time since his biscuit earlier in the morning. He'd had some snacks, but that had been a while as well. "Alright son, we'll go eat in just a few minutes – kay?" Daryl asked him and his rumpled his crop of wild blond hair. Si smiled and nodded. Daryl wondered if Silas was smiling because Daryl referred to him as son, or because he told him that they would be eating soon. Either way, he loved that smile – it was just like his momma's – thank God for that!

Daryl took the bags to the bedroom and opened the walk in closet to get them out of the way – _damn, what a walk in closet_ he thought to himself. He pulled Beth's cosmetic bag from the larger duffle and took it to the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door before just barging in – there were some things, after all, that he didn't care to see or know anything about. He didn't know if Beth might be tending to any of those things at the moment, but he didn't want to risk it.

"Hey – ya need this?" he held out the small cloth bag.

"Yes – thank you Daryl" and she kissed him the cheek, making Daryl feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"We gonna have to go eat somewhere fore we go grocery shoppin. Si's hungry. I ain't an expert or anythang, but I can only imagine it to be a bad idea to take a hungry boy to the grocery store."

Beth laughed, "Daryl, you're a natural daddy." She moved to him and Daryl pulled her into a hug. Daryl kissed the top of her head.

"I mean it ya know" Daryl started "I want him to be mine – all mine. Gonna talk to him soon if ya ready to move on it."

"Are you sure Daryl? The both of us are a whole lot of trouble" Beth told him while she smiled up at him.

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment" Daryl smirked. "Already mentioned it to Michonne – she said it shouldn't be much trouble. Especially, considerin the circumstances." Beth nodded silently. Daryl continued "all she's waitin on is the word go from me."

Beth nodded again.

"Come on girl – hurry up – my boy's hungry." Daryl turned to leave the bathroom before he couldn't fight the urge to shove her into the shower and have his way with her again. They had a lot to do though, so hot sex in the shower would have to wait until later.

Beth smiled, "Okay" she said "Daryl?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her "Yeh, Baby?"

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he said.

Daryl had doled a handful of teddy grahams out to Si to hold him off until they could get to the restaurant. He took Si to the bedroom and plopped him in the middle of the bed and found something suitable for him to watch as he was waiting on his Momma to get ready. Daryl told Beth that he was taking her to one of his favorite spots to grab a bite before they went to shop. He had to run one quick errand and he'd be back for them in less than twenty minutes. He figured that would give Beth time to get ready and Silas time to eat a small snack. When Daryl returned, he loaded them up and they headed to the Schooner Wharf Bar. It was right on the Historic Seaport Boardwalk and it absolutely screamed "island". Beth fell in love with it immediately and Si looked the part of a little surfer dude with his shockingly blonde hair, board shorts, and flip flops.

They found a table out in the graveled patio and Daryl ordered the smoked fish dip for he and Beth to nibble on and cheese sticks for Silas. As far as their real meal went Beth and Daryl agreed to the fish tacos and ordered a hot dog for Silas – just to be on the safe side. However, they soon discovered that Si had a taste for seafood and they had to order a fish taco for him as well. Daryl didn't mind one bit having to finish up Si's hot dog for him. The atmosphere was so relaxing and Si was having a ball being right there on the water and watching the boats come and go.

Towards the end of their meal, Daryl cleared his throat and said, "Si Pat – there's something I wanta talk to ya bout." Daryl was really the only person in the whole world that had ever called him Si Pat – it was a shortened version of both his first and middle name (Silas Patrick). Daryl had done it once as a joke, and it just kind of rolled off the tongue so easily that it stuck. Beth smiled at the both of them. She was both excited and nervous to have this conversation. She was just so unsure as to how a not quite three year old would take the whole "I want to be your daddy" conversation – would he even understand the concept? Silas was a very smart little boy and he loved Daryl very much, but Beth couldn't help but have butterflies. Silas looked at Daryl as he drank from his child sized plastic cup covered in cartoon type sea life characters.

"Si – ya know I love your Momma very much" Daryl started.

"Ewwwww" Silas groaned. Watching Silas cover his eyes in embarrassment was comical. Beth giggled a little bit and Daryl squirmed in his chair.

"Si – I love you too. And I'd like ta be your Daddy" Daryl told him. "I want ya to be my little boy – I wanta take care of you and ya Momma."

Silas just sat there and looked at Daryl and then he turned his gaze to Beth. Beth decided she would speak up and try to help Daryl out.

"Silas – how do you feel about us becoming a family? Daryl would be your Daddy and he would stay with us all the time – not just every other weekend." Beth explained. "Daryl would take care of you the same way that I take care of you."

Silas was quiet for a few more seconds and now Beth was squirming just as much as Daryl had been. Daryl had broken out in a sweat. Finally, Silas swallowed the French fry he'd been working on. "Darywwl already takes care of me" Silas said matter of factly. Daryl and Beth exchanged glances, not knowing if this was a good direction to head or not. "He helps me potty, he feeds me, he helps me pick out my clothes, he gives me chocolate milk even though I not supposed to have chocolate milk. We already family."

"Yeh, well, I guess we are already family" Beth agreed and smile at Daryl. Daryl returned the smile and was blushing a bright red.

"I wanta make it official Silas – I'm gonna marry your Momma if you're okay with that" Daryl added. Daryl received a blank stare from the young boy. "I guess, Silas, what I'm askin ya is – will ya let me marry your Momma and take care of her?" The waitress had walked up about this time. She couldn't help but smile widely before filling their water glasses and then making a quick exit.

Beth couldn't remember ever seeing Silas look so deep in thought – it was so sweet. "Yes Darywwl. You can marrwy my Momma."

Daryl released a breathe he didn't even realize that he'd been holding.

"And" Silas started again "you can be my Daddy."

"Now Silas, I believe that's the best news I've heard all day" Daryl told him. "I've got somethang for the both of ya." Daryl handed each of them a small box. This is what Daryl had gone to pick up while he left the two of them back at the condo. He had ordered a little something for all three of them – something that would signify that they were a unit – a family unit – the Dixon family. Beth and Silas both looked to Daryl and smiled their identical smiles. "Go ahead – open em" he told them.

Silas and Beth opened the small boxes where they each found a leather necklace with a single black Tahitian pearl. Beth gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Daryl, these are beautiful" she said while taking Si's necklace to put on him. Then she put her necklace on while Daryl pulled at his shirt collar to show her that he was already wearing his.

"I figure we could make Key West our home away from home. I've always loved it here – I think y'all will too. I kinda thought we needed something to show we all belonged to each other – hope ya like it." Daryl said, sounding just a little bit shy about the whole situation.

"Oh, Daryl, I love them. Si? What do ya think about our matching necklaces?" Beth asked him.

"Cool!" he said.

"Alright then – let's order some key lime pie to share and then we gotta go get some groceries" Daryl announced.

Beth was going to protest the pie, but then she realized that it would be pretty much ridiculous at this point to try and reel Daryl Dixon in.

"Mmmmm, pie" Silas said.

 **Hey guys – I don't have any rights to Publix, or any of the brand or trade names mentioned in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this update – I absolutely adore our little family.**

 **As always, I don't own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Publix – Where Shopping is a Pleasure – Chapter 8**

After Daryl paid the bill for their late afternoon lunch, they set off for the local Publix. It just doesn't get any more domestic than that folks. Beth had her list and Daryl had the kid on his hip, hoisting him up to put him into the front section of the buggy. They looked like any normal family on vacation stocking up on supplies. And for good reason! They were any normal family – hell, just as normal as anyone else these days.

They managed to get everything on the list without veering off course too awfully bad. It was a struggle for Beth though, to keep the boys focused only on items that they really needed. She did allow some junk food items – they were on vacation after all – but for every junk item they threw in, she threw in a more healthy choice as well. When she thought she wouldn't be caught, she just plain old took a piece of junk out and stuck it somewhere randomly throughout the store. For example, when Daryl threw a package of Double Stuff Oreos in the cart, Beth pulled the whole milk out and replaced it with skim. Silas grabbed a bag of Cheetos Puffs from the shelf and tossed them behind him into the cart and Beth countered with a package of string cheese, and stuck the Slim Jims behind a two liter of soda in the drink aisle. They were drawing a crowd – it was pretty funny seeing Beth trying to fight the nutrition battle with two junk food junkies.

The silly shoppers were nearing the registers when something caught Daryl's eye. "I'll be right back" he said as he snatched Si up out of the cart and set him down on his feet, "go ahead and start unloadin everythang." Just grateful that they were going to soon be away from temptation, Beth quickly started putting all of their items onto the belt at the checkout lane. She also took full advantage of Daryl and Si's absence to get rid of the pop tarts. Of all things, Beth was certain that pop tarts should be considered to be a crime against humanity. _Thirty-seven carbs and four grams of fat per pastry indeed! s_ he thought to herself.

Daryl returned quickly with a rather large item – _heck_ , thought Beth. _That's not even food._ It was a tent – of all things. Silas was carrying a couple of Coleman battery powered lanterns and just smiling all over himself.

"Daryl" Beth said "What in the WORLD are you doing?" She wasn't fussing, but she just couldn't believe they had gone in there for groceries and a few health and beauty aids and he was picking up, of all things, camping supplies.

"Hush Girl" he grinned "You'll be thankin me later on." Beth could not even imagine what these two were up to, but she couldn't help but giggle at them.

"I'm campin out Momma" Silas told her, just as big as you please.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep" he said.

"Well, okay then" Beth said as she looked to Daryl in confusion. Daryl continued with the shit eating grin.

The cashier checked them out quickly, Daryl swiped his card, and they were on their way. What an adventure they had had by simple eating out and going grocery shopping. Daryl was certain that every day with these two would be an adventure. He was counting on it anyway. It was a short drive back to the condo they were staying in on Hidden Beach – the one natural occurring beach on Key West. The three of them made quick work of hauling everything in and Daryl was pretty impressed that between the three of them, they managed to almost get it all in one trip. Silas and he went back down to get the tent, lanterns and a couple of really light bags while Beth started putting all of their purchases away. The boys raced each other up the steps to their unit, and Daryl made sure to let Si beat him. Si just giggled and giggled.

"Momma, Momma" Si said out of breath "I bet Darywwl, Daddy, I mean Daddy Darwwwl up here." Beth laughed at his confusion but made a note to talk with him later. She and Daryl had already decided that Si could call Daryl Daryl, or he could call him Daddy, or whatever he was comfortable with. Right now though, she was sure, the discussion would fall on deaf ears because both Silas and Daryl were too excited about setting up that blasted tent.

"Well, of course, you beat Daddy hon – he's old" Beth said smiling when she looked up at Daryl. Daryl cut his eyes at her – the look was meant to be foreboding.

"I'll show ya old tonight" he told her.

"Daryl" Beth tried to caution him. "Just where are ya'll setting that tent up?" She thought she'd try and change the subject.

"In the walk in closet" Daryl told her.

"Are you serious?" Beth asked.

"Yes – have ya seen the size of that closet? It's like a small bedroom – Silas is gonna camp out in there, aren't ya Si Pat?"

"Yep" the boy said. Beth laughed.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun Silas" Beth told him and kissed his cheek. "What a great idea Daddy" Beth teased.

"Yes, yes it is" Daryl agreed "Like I said, you'll be thankin me tonight." Beth rolled her eyes at his implication.

"Listen guys, y'all go do your thing. I'll finish putting the groceries away and then we'll go for a walk on the beach." Beth suggested.

The boys, because at this point, that's what they were boys, took off towards the bedroom. Thirty minutes later, everyone had finished their tasks and they were headed to the beach. Silas was amazed. He absolutely loved walking along the edge of the water – and kept trying to outrun the waves as they splashed in. He ran out in front of Daryl and Beth excitedly but made sure not to get too far away from his grownups – he was after all, a very smart little boy. He knew who took care of him. They had walked quite a ways from their condo when Daryl decided that it would probably be a good idea to turn around and head back. They had already enjoyed a beautiful sunset, and Silas was starting to slow down a bit. It wouldn't be long before he was down for the count. Daryl was sure that Beth wanted to bathe him before she put him down for the night.

On the way back, the little boy just plain tuckered out. Daryl had Si thrown over one shoulder, his little blond head tucked safely into Daryl's neck. Beth held Daryl's hand on the other side, and they finished their journey for the night. Before they left the beach though, Daryl stopped walking and turned to Beth.

"Beth – I love you so very much" he told her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Daryl – you're the most amazing man I've ever known – I love you" she said.

Daryl let go of Beth, but it was just to dig something out of his pocket.

"I was gonna wait a couple a days, but I don't think I can" he began his little speech. "And I know I'm probably supposed to get down on one knee, but I can't right now cause I got my boy on my shoulder" Daryl just beamed when he mentioned that part. "Elizabeth Annette Greene, will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" Daryl held out a beautiful South Seas pearl that was flanked by two round cut diamonds.

"Oh Daryl" Beth said with tears in her eyes. "It's absolutely the prettiest piece of jewelry I've ever seen."

"Does that mean yes?" he asked her nervously.

"Oh my gosh! Yes Daryl – it means yes!" she continued to cry. Daryl placed the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss. A couple of people had gathered around them as they were finishing up their evening strolls. Daryl and Beth overheard some of them saying things like _Awwww_ , and _oh how sweet_. Normally, Daryl would have been embarrassed as hell, but oddly he found he just didn't really care. He had his little boy in his arms and the woman of his dreams standing right in front of him.

They eventually made their way into the condo. There wasn't going to be any way that Beth could give Silas a bath – he was completely out of it. He had, after all, had a super busy day for a little boy. Daryl made a pallet for him inside his very own tent while Beth wiped him down the best she could with a warm washcloth, put a pull up and a pair of pajamas on him. Daryl picked him up from the bed and placed him on his pallet and covered him up.

"Good night Little Man" Daryl told him as he kissed him on his forehead. Daryl left one of the little lanterns on low in his "campground". Daryl had to admit, the "camping" was probably one of the better ideas he'd ever had in his life.

Daryl and Beth left the bedroom door open so they could hear if Silas woke up. They certainly didn't want him to wake up frightened not knowing where he was and all. When they got into the living room, Daryl said, "I know ya ain't gonna believe this, but I'm hungry."

Beth snorted at that comment. "Why am I not surprised? What would you like sweetheart? I can fix you a sandwich or I got the stuff to make a homemade pizza."

"Mmmm – pizza sounds good" Daryl told her. _My gosh_ she thought, _what a man child_!

"Pizza it is Babe. Why don't you open the door to the deck up and we can listen to the surf while we have our supper?" she suggested.

"Good idea" he said.

The rest of the evening was spent eating Beth's outrageously tasty pizza, talking about possible wedding dates and the joys of having a little boy to call their own, and planning the next day's activities. Around midnight or so, Beth was starting to droop just like Silas had. Daryl ended up having to carry her to the bedroom and tuck her in. Daryl made sure all of the doors in the condo were locked up tight, checked the tent to look in on Silas, then joined his beautiful woman in the bed. Within minutes, Beth was lightly snoring and Daryl, well, he sounded like a grizzly bear. Everything was just as it should be.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Flashback is in bold. This chapter has been revised quite a bit.

 **Sweet Dreams – Not!**

Daryl had always been a light sleeper – it didn't take much to wake him from a deep sleep. So when Beth was crying and kicking and thrashing in her sleep, Daryl knew right away what was going on. It had been a really long time since Beth had had this dream. Daryl wondered if Jimmy asking about Shane earlier in the day had triggered it.

 **Beth moved back home on a Saturday morning – she had taken Silas, and they had moved back home with Hershel and Annette. Beth had given Shane until the end of the week to make a decision, and seeing that he hadn't even come home that Friday night when he got off from work had only proven to her that she and their son was not a priority to Shane Walsh. Beth decided to go through with what she had promised.**

 **Beth returned to Shane's house on Sunday afternoon to retrieve the last of her belongings when she realized her mistake. Shane's shift had changed. Beth was expecting Shane to be at work, but instead he was still at home – but he wasn't alone. Apparently, he'd taken the news of her departure pretty badly, or pretty well, depends on how you look at. Shane had company at the house, of the female persuasion. Beth was unfortunate enough to walk in and witness it with her own eyes.**

 **As Shane and his visitor – Beth was pretty sure it was one of the dispatchers that worked for the sheriff's department – scrambled for clothing, Beth tore into Shane.**

" **You son of a bitch!" she started. "I can't believe I've wasted three years of my life on you – you're a worthless piece of shit."**

 **Shane really didn't have much to say as a response – just stood there and looked at Beth with that smug ass smirk of his. Glenda, or Wendy, or whatever her name was had made her exit, hastily putting on her clothes as she left.**

" **Beth – ya knew what I was when ya moved in here – told ya I wasn't gonna be the husband and play house" he growled.**

" **You didn't mind playing house when I's cooking your meals, doing your laundry, and sucking your dick" Beth screamed.**

" **Yeh, well, at least you did a good job on two of those things" Shane said in a smart ass tone.**

" **Hard to suck a dick if ya can't find it" she snapped.**

" **You fuckin bitch!" he screamed. Shane raised his hand and smacked Beth across the face – striking her so hard that she went flying across the room. Beth of course, was shocked as hell. Shane was a lot of things. A womanizer, a drinker, and an asshole, but he had never raised a hand to her. Beth felt warm liquid oozing down her chin – she put her fingers to her mouth and felt her lip. That dipshit had busted her lip. Beth scrambled to get to her feet.**

" **You make me sick – absolutely sick to my stomach Shane Walsh" Beth said through tears "I'm glad I left – I'm glad I took Si and left. He deserves better – I deserve better."**

" **Beth, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." Shane offered and walked towards her.**

 **Beth backed away as Shane got closer and closer to her. "Is that all you're sorry for Shane?" she asked, still wiping at her bloody lip.**

 **Shane stood there for a minute with that dumbass expression of his. The same one that Beth used to think was cute. At the moment, however, it was just pissing her off.**

" **Well, that's all I can think of right now" he smirked.**

" **You're not sorry you were fucking some other woman when I walked in here?" Beth screamed.**

 **Shane scoffed at her. "I'm sorry I got caught" he said.**

 **That's about all Beth could stand. She went at Shane like some wild woman. With Beth's small stature, and Shane's hulking body – she was no match. He quickly turned the tables on her and just shoved her down to the floor. By this time, Rick was pulling into the driveway. Misty – that was the skank's name- had called Rick to tell him that things were likely to get nasty over at Shane's and that he should probably go over and check on the situation. Rick had walked up onto the porch to hear the following exchange.**

" **Just stop it Beth – go get my boy and ya'll come on back. You're not takin my boy away from me" Shane told her.**

" **Shane, I'm walking out that door and I'm never coming back." Beth told him.**

" **Ya know ya don't mean that" Shane bargained as he snatched her back up towards him. "You'll be back."**

" **I most certainly do mean it. Take your hands off me" Beth demanded. Rick walked on into the living room when he heard the panic in Beth's voice. Beth was struggling to get away from Shane now. "I mean it Shane – let me go."**

" **Shane" Rick spoke firmly. "Let go of her." Rick tried to calm the both of them down, but they were so caught up in the moment they didn't pay much attention to him. Shane did let go of Beth though at Rick's insistence.**

" **I'm outta here" Beth screamed. "You'll never see Silas again if I have anything to do with it."**

" **I don't really give a fuck if you ever come back – ya fuckin bitch – cold ass bitch is all you are! But, I will have my son – ya can't take my son away from me." Shane was yelling at Beth as she ran to her car parked in the driveway.**

" **Ya ain't takin my boy from me" Shane kept yelling.**

" **Shane!" Rick barked. "Get a hold of yourself and quit all that damn yelling. Maybe ya'll can talk tomorrow when you've both calmed down."**

" **Get tha fuck outta here Rick – this has nothin to do with ya" Shane said through gritted teeth as he pushed Rick out of the way. Shane grabbed his keys to the Jeep from the breakfast counter and took off out the front door.**

He moved closer to Beth and pulled her in tight and began to speak in a low tone into her ear.

"Beth" he said "Beth. It's okay it's okay girl. I'm right here – nothing's gonna hurt ya." Beth whimpered and continued to thrash around, kicking and scratching at the covers. Then she suddenly sat up, gasping for air.

"No" Beth cried out. "No, you can't have Silas. No!"

"You're okay Baby, I've got ya" Daryl pulled her back to him. He was sitting up now as well, and he began to rock her back and forth slowly – whispering into her ear. She slowly began to calm down.

"Daryl – it was so real. I swear, I thought it was happening again. It was just like that night" Beth said through tears. "My lip. Is it bleeding?" she asked.

Daryl looked at Beth and rubbed her lip gently, he placed a tender kiss there. "No Baby, it ain't bleedin. Same dream?"

Beth nodded but turned her head in to Daryl's chest.

"It was so real Daryl" Beth's voice was trembling. "I was almost to the farm. Shane had chased me all the way from town – we ran every red light and stop sign there was."

"Yeh?" Daryl had heard this story many times now, but it always seemed to help if she talked through it and as much as he hated to hear it, he was going to let her do what she needed to do. Daryl swears in his own head that if Shane hadn't died that night, he would choke the life out of him himself. _Who the hell chases someone through town and then down a two lane country road?_

"Beth, Girl" Daryl said calmly "Ya gotta calm down. Ya don't want to wake Si and get him upset, do ya?"

Beth shook her head no that she didn't want that.

"Okay, then. Let's just lay here and snuggle – I ain't lettin nothin happen to ya. I ain't lettin nothin happen to Si. Ever – simple as that." Daryl told her as they settled back underneath the covers and Daryl peppered her with kisses.

Beth was already calming down again – and scooching closer and closer into Daryl's strong chest. "Love ya Girl – love ya so much" Daryl told her.

"I love you too" Beth said as she drifted off to sleep. Beth's body had finally relaxed and she felt like a rag doll in Daryl's arms. He couldn't go back to sleep for anything. His mind was going a million miles a minute.

 **Daryl landed his life flight chopper in the middle of a muddy field – one of his least favorite places to do so. There was no mistaking where his services were needed. At the far end of the field was a car that appeared to have flipped and rolled several times and it was intertwined with some kind of farm equipment. A Jeep was on the other side of the road with very little damage. The lights from fire trucks, Georgia State Troopers, and the local guys had the entire country side lit up. It was past dusk and the last bits of purple, pink, and orange were quickly disappearing from the horizon.**

Daryl had no idea who his passenger was until the next day when Rick Grimes had filled him in. The night before he'd only been provided with a few sparse details. An enraged boyfriend chasing his girlfriend in a separate vehicle, eventually causing her to wreck when she'd overcorrected when slipping off the shoulder. Her vehicle had become airborne and flipped before landing into some irrigation equipment. The boyfriend was killed instantly when he was ejected from his vehicle. Apparently in his haste to chase the lady, he had not buckled up.

Daryl had made a point to go and visit Beth while she was in Atlanta recovering. He didn't visit all of the patients he transported, mind you, but this was Hershel Greene's baby girl. He had long respected Hershel Greene – ever since his grandmother had taken him to church services and Hershel had made the extra effort to make Daryl feel welcome. Daryl had gone to school with Maggie, and had run around some with Shawn. Beth, was off limits back in the day. She was way too young for the likes of Daryl Dixon, but that didn't mean that he hadn't noticed her. And remembered her. Daryl Dixon had found it damn near impossible to stay away from Beth Greene's hospital room. If he were being completely honest with himself, he probably fell in love with her the day Annette had snuck little baby Si into the hospital to see her. She lit up like a Christmas tree when she got to hold her baby in her arms again, and Daryl thought she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen – even with that busted lip, cuts, and bruises.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. I've got two short chapters for you this morning.**

 **Beans and Tators – Originally Chapter 10**

Daryl had finally drifted back to sleep. Beth was scrunched up underneath him and he had thrown the covers off of him. The girl was just about to burn him up. A few tiny whimpers came from inside the tent. Daryl turned over to look in the closet to check on Silas only to see the boy staggering towards the bed.

"Come on in here boy – climb in" Daryl croaked. Silas crawled into the bed and wedged himself in between Beth and Daryl. Daryl was grateful for the queen sized bed. He knew there was no way in hell the three of them could fit comfortably in the bed back home. Daryl made a mental note to talk Beth into upgrading to at least a queen size, possible a king sized bed when they moved out of the apartment.

 _That damn boy_ thought Daryl. _He's just like his momma_. Silas was rooting around while trying to get his nest made. Daryl wrapped one arm protectively around Si and then he instinctively began rubbing the little boy's face with his pointer finger. He remembered his grandmother doing that when he was younger and had just moved in with her. Daryl always had trouble falling asleep, but his grandmother would rub his face for him and that would do the trick. Apparently, Si enjoyed it just as much as Daryl had. He was snoring quietly within a few minutes. Beth's snoring had picked up and Daryl smiled to himself thinking that he was the luckiest man on this damn island at that very moment. He had the prettiest woman and the most perfect little boy in his bed and they were his – this was his family. He could hardly believe his good fortune. Daryl, normally already up by this time of day, decided he'd just close his eyes and sleep in a bit more.

It could've been fifteen minutes, or it could have been two hours. Hell, Daryl had no idea. He did know however, that the sun was fully up and, of all things, that he was wet. He was covered in something warm and wet.

"Si?" Daryl yelped out. "The fuck?" in a more whispered voice. Daryl hopped up to discover that SI had wet the bed – his bed! Daryl wondered if Si had been naked when he pulled him into the bed earlier – he sure didn't remember him being naked. _Surely, I woulda notice pulling a naked kid up into the bed with me._

"Silas Patrick" Daryl addressed him. "Where the hell are your clothes?"

"Huhhhh?" a groggy little boy responded. Beth giggled underneath her pillow.

"Welcome to my world" she said with laughter in her voice.

"Beth? Why the hell is this boy naked?" Daryl asked. He wanted answers dammit. "And, he's pissed in the bed."

Beth managed to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape so badly. "Guess we overslept, and that's why he had an accident. Sorry."

"I ain't mad Hon" Daryl started "but damn, this is the second mornin in a row he's naked as a jaybird."

"Yeh, well. He's usually naked every morning" she laughed. Daryl couldn't help but laugh too.

"Come on Si – let's go potty" Daryl told him.

"Don't have to now" Si deadpanned.

Daryl snorted, "I guess not, but let's try. We'll jump in the shower while we're in there." Daryl hadn't really thought about whether it was okay to shower with Si or not. He looked to Beth. "Alright if we just jump in there together?"

Beth nodded her head as she started to strip the sheets from the bed – first full day of vacation and she was already doing laundry. Yep that seemed about right. The laundry closet was in the kitchen so while Beth was loading the sheets into the washer, she went ahead and turned the oven on. She'd throw the sausage balls in to the oven and they would have those for breakfast. Of course, they weren't going to be as good as the sausage balls she made herself, but when you're on vacation, who wants to be up to their elbows in raw sausage and Bisquick?

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Daryl was letting the shower run so the water would warm up. He was careful not to let it get as hot as he normally did – even though his skin could take it, he was pretty sure Si's could not.

"Get in here Boy – let's get the piss washed off of us" Daryl told him.

Si laughed "Sorry – I thought I was in the bathroom."

Daryl shampooed the boy's hair and scrubbed him up real good before he started washing himself. Daryl didn't know why it had never occurred to him before, but Si had never really had the opportunity to see another male naked. So when the words came tumbling innocently out of Si's mouth, well, let's just say Daryl handled it better than most would have.

"How come your tally's so big?" Si asked him. Beth had stuck her head in the bathroom to ask the guys how they wanted their eggs when she heard the question. Covering her mouth to keep the gasp quiet, she decided to stand there and wait to hear Daryl's response. Of course, she was pretty impressed and pleased with the size of Daryl's "tally", but she was dying to hear what he had to say about it.

"What?" Daryl asked – obviously stalling for time. _Just answer the damn question Dixon_ , she thought. _How come your tally's so big?_ Again, she had to fight a giggle.

"Your tally whacker – why's it so big?" Silas clarified. Daryl smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Cause when I's a little boy I always made sure to eat lots of beans and tators. Beans and tators make your tally whacker big – and ya need a big tally whacker." Daryl told him.

"Why?" Si asked "Why do I need a big tally whacker?"

"Well, that's simple" Daryl started "Cause girls like a" Daryl was interrupted by Beth at that point. She had held her quiet as long as she possibly could.

"Hey, Hey" she sputtered "How you guys want your eggs?"

"Want mine fried" Daryl laughed. He knew what she had done.

"I want mine fried too" Si said.

"Okay. Fried it is" Beth said "You guys hurry up so we can have breakfast and then go do some fun stuff."

"Yes mam" Daryl answered.

"Yes mam" Si echoed.

 **I do not own any of the TWD characters or anything remotely related to SpongeBob SquarePants. Another short one.**

 **Jellyfish Fields – Originally Chapter 11**

Everyone enjoyed the breakfast of sausage balls, eggs, and fresh orange juice. The fact that they had freshly squeezed orange juice helped Daryl get over having to eat pre made sausage balls. _Damn! That woman sure could cook_. Daryl volunteered to clean up from their meal so that she could get a shower and get ready for the day. Daryl had not completely decided on what they were going to do. He knew for sure that he would be taking Si to the Key West Firehouse Museum at some point during the week, but they were not open on Sundays. Next on Daryl's list of places to take Si was the Key West Aquarium. They were open until six that evening and Daryl thought that would be a good place to visit later on in the day.

Daryl's decision was made for him when Silas came back into the kitchen with his swim trunks on and a sand bucket he had found in the hallway utility closet. Daryl chuckled at Silas with his little belly pooching out.

"Ya gonna put a shirt on?" Daryl asked him "Or are ya boycottin shirts this week?"

"Naw – no shirt" Silas told him. "Momma said sunblock" and the little boy shoved the bottle at him.

 _Damn_ thought Daryl. _I've made it most of my life not usin this shit – tha fuck?_ But Daryl took the bottle and began to slather it on the munchkin – making sure to rub it all in so he wouldn't get any on the furniture before they made it out of the condo. Daryl heard the bathroom door open and he looked up just in time to see Beth slip out of the bathroom – just as naked as Si was earlier in the day. Now maybe he knew where the boy got it. Thinking back on it, Beth seemed to be naked a lot. And not just when he and she were, well you know. She just plain ole walked around naked all the time. It was only then that Daryl began to wonder what the hell he had gotten into. He quickly decided that whatever it was, it was just fine with him.

"Alright Boy – that outta get ya for a while" Daryl smacked him on the bottom.

"Thanks DArywwl" Silas said as he hugged his neck and then ran off to look for some more sand toys in the closet. Daryl had to admit that he was a little disappointed that he hadn't called him Daddy, but he realized all of this was still very new to the little boy.

"Daryl?" Beth called from the bedroom.

"Yeh Babe" he answered her, but he was already on his way to see what she needed.

Daryl was rendered speechless at the sight before him. "Will you tie this for me?" she asked as she turned her back to him. Beth was wearing the tiniest little bikini he'd ever seen. It was purple and shiny and it was all he could do not to rip if off of her. So, instead, he just grunted and attempted to tie the strap around the back of her neck.

"Not too tight" she whispered.

"I know Baby" he mumbled into her ear as her kissed her neck. "That a new suit" he asked trying to figure out why she had selected it without coming right out and asking.

Beth hesitated. "Yeh – the shiny, purple caught my eye. I didn't notice it was a halter style until I got it home and by then, I wasn't going to take it back. I'm not sure I can wear it – it's too tight" Beth said. Daryl could tell by the wild look in her eyes that the suit wasn't going to last long. Beth had shared with Daryl once that even though Shane had only hit her that once time, he'd always tended to manhandle her whenever it suited him. Shane's favorite thing to do was to grab Beth by the neck to try and bully her into whatever he wanted at the time.

"Ya bring another one?" Daryl asked her. Beth nodded to the dresser drawer. "Take that off – ya ain't wearin it."

Beth didn't hesitate before stripping it off and Daryl was fishing the other one out of the drawer. He handed her the one piece, "here Baby. Ya bout ready to head to the beach?" Beth nodded.

"I'm just gonna pack us a bag – towels, sunscreen, snacks and drinks. Then I'll be ready." Beth told him.

"Hey" Daryl said as he pulled the now naked, again, Beth to him. "I love ya Girl."

Beth sighed and took in Daryl's scent. "I love you too" she said. Daryl gently patted her on the bottom.

"Now hurry up – that boy is ready to build some sand castles!" Daryl laughed.

Out in the hall, Si had found two more buckets and he had them filled with all of his vehicles that Beth had let him bring on the trip. There were also some plastic dump trucks that had probably been left behind by another family with little boys. Yep, this boy was ready to do some serious building – not just a castle or two. He's looking to put up a whole damn city by the looks of things.

Soon enough, the small family was heading out to enjoy the sand, surf, and sun. Well, not the surf so much. They purple flag was out – apparently they were nearing the end of jellyfish season on the island and the jellies were out in full force today. You could barely even step anywhere near the water that there weren't jellies scattered everywhere.

Beth set up everything at the beach chairs and umbrella that had been reserved for them. Daryl took Si to the edge of the water to have a talk with him.

"Si?" Daryl said.

"Yeh?" Silas looked up at him through squinting eyes.

"Ya see these things right here?" he asked him and Si nodded at him. "These things here are jellyfish – and they'll sting ya. And it'll hurt like hell – don't pick them up."

"Ok" Silas told him. "How come there's jellyfish?"

"Well, this is their territory son. We're on their turf." Daryl explained to him. "Don't step on em either – if ya touch em – they sting. Got it?"

"Yep" Silas told him. Right at that moment, as the next wave crashed into the sand, a jelly landed right on the top of Daryl's foot.

"Fuck" Daryl yelled. Beth came running down there.

"What the world Daryl Dixon?" she said with her hands on her hips "Watch your mouth!"

"Damn Beth – it got me" Daryl told her "sorry."

"Fuck – it got him" Silas said. Both Daryl and Beth's mouths dropped open.

"Silas Patrick " Beth blew out a breath. "That's an ugly, ugly word – I don't want to ever hear you say that again." And she gave Daryl a death glare, but then realized that he was in pain. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Hell naw I ain't okay" he stammered as he made his way to the water to wash his foot off. He was pretty sure he'd read that you should wash it off with salt water. Either that or have somebody piss on it – he'd already been pissed on once today, so he figured he'd pass on that option. "I'll be alright – just as soon as I get my foot washed off. Take Si back up to our chairs. Son, we gotta talk when I get outta the water" he called to Silas.

"Okay Darywwl" the little boy said.

When Daryl was satisfied that he had gotten all of the tendril off of him, he made his way up to the beach chairs to face the music. Beth looked as if she was snoozing – _good_ he thought. _Maybe she'll forget to bitch at me when she wakes up_. Daryl sat down with Silas on the sand where he was filling one of the buckets up.

"Si" Daryl said as he starting filling his own bucket.

"Yeh Darywwl?" the little boy said.

"I used a real ugly word a minute ago – and I'm like ya Momma now, I don't want ya usin that word – okay – it's a real naughty word." Daryl explained.

Silas looked up at him and smiled. "Okay" he said. He smiled even bigger when he said "Momma said you's in big trouble buddy." Daryl couldn't help but laugh out loud and when he looked over at Beth, she was smiling underneath her sunglasses and big floppy hat.

"Yeh, figured I was" Daryl said. "Listen, ya gonna need some water for ya buildin project – I'll go get ya some when ya ready for it – kay?"

Silas nodded his head and kept at his work – he was a super busy little boy. Daryl climbed onto his beach chair and stretched out like a cat lying in a window on a winter day. Silas continued to play, occasionally asking Daryl to inspect his work so far and sending him to fetch water for him.

About an hour or so later, Silas must have realized that he hadn't eaten in a while – that boy did love to eat.

"Momma" he said.

"Yes Baby" Beth was halfway roused from a sleep.

"I hungry" Silas told her.

Beth sat up and pulled the beach bag up onto the chair. "Well, let's see what we have" she said. "How about some string cheese, goldfish crackers, and apple juice?" Beth asked him.

Silas jumped up and down. "Yep" he said. It sounded good to him – the boy would eat tree bark as long as it was dipped in cheese.

"Hey Si – when ya finish that snack, why don't we go get ready to go have some lunch and then we can go to the aquarium." Daryl suggested. "How's that sound?" he asked him.

"Where's the quarium?" Silas asked.

"Not far from here – we'll have to drive there" Daryl told him. Silas nodded and finished scarfing down the string cheese.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. Another double shot.**

 **It's Not on the Menu – Chapter 12**

By the time Silas had finished his snack and Daryl had helped him gather up all of the sand toys, Beth had gotten plenty of sun for one day. Beth just didn't understand how it always happened this way. She was careful to use sunscreen and reapply it often, she wore a big floppy hat, AND she sat under that freakin umbrella. So how in the hell did she always end up burning? It was a mystery to her.

Back in the condo, they all cleaned up – Silas insisting that he would shower with Daryl again (hahaha). While Beth showered, Daryl got on the internet to look for a cool place to have their late lunch. He decided on Camille's Restaurant. He'd been there a couple times before, back in the day when he was down here partying some, and the best he could remember, it was pretty child friendly during the day. So, Camille's it was.

As Daryl and Beth looked over the menu, Silas was busy coloring in the book that the hostess had given him as they entered the restaurant and already working on the sprite that Daryl had ordered for him. Beth ordered their world famous chicken salad for all three of them, and Daryl threw in a request for one of their turkey breast sandwiches – it came with bacon, so he couldn't resist and even Beth couldn't say anything against that. Beth ordered some kind of fruity cocktail with an umbrella and Daryl was going to have one beer before finishing off the meal with water – because, of course, he was driving. And everyone knows, you couldn't drive around drunk anymore, not even on the island like you used to and get by with it. Besides, he thought to himself and smiled, I have a family now to take care of.

They were enjoying their meal – it was amazing by the way – and the waitresses were simply falling all over themselves to take care of Silas. Silas seemed to win over everyone he smiled at. One waitress noticed the black pearl necklace the toddler was sporting.

"You're just a little island man, aren't you?" she asked him. "I love your necklace." Si was all too happy to tell her about the necklace.

"My daddy gave it to me. Momma and Daddy both have one just like it" he told her. Daryl couldn't help but smile when Silas referred to him as is Daddy. The waitress looked to Daryl and Beth, noticing indeed that the three of them all had on the same necklace.

"Well, that's just about the coolest thing ever!" the waitress added before leaving their table. Another waitress came by and asked Silas if there was anything else she could bring to him – _anything at all_ she had said. Silas looked real thoughtful for just a minute.

"Ya got any beans and tators?" he asked seriously. Daryl nearly choked on his water and Beth let out an audible gasp. Beth's face grew redder by the minute, if that were even possible with the sunburn that seemed to be making itself known more and more with each passing hour.

"Excuse me" the waitress said as she looked to the little boy's parents with a questioning look in her eyes.

"It's okay" Beth finally managed to get some words out. "He's probably just missing his Granny's cooking from back home – he's being silly." Daryl sat there speechless and was wishing for another beer, or maybe even something a little stronger than that.

Another waitress brought the check by and Daryl paid and left a generous tip. He then ushered his family out of the restaurant and they were on their way to the aquarium. Daryl had to admit that he was just as excited as Silas was. He was looking forward to seeing some marine life that couldn't harm him in some way.

Beth looked over at Daryl as he was driving them to the aquarium and smiled. She picked up his hand and pulled it to her mouth for a quick kiss.

"What?" he asked as he smiled back at her.

"Nothing" she answered. She continued smiling at him.

"Ya makin me nervous" Daryl said.

"Why?" Beth asked him.

"Cause ya lookin at me all goofy like" Daryl laughed.

"I can't help it cause I can't take my eyes off the most amazing man in the world" she told him "When did you become such a good daddy?"

Daryl just shrugged. "Not so sure bout that – got a boy askin for beans and tators in a fancy ass restaurant so his dick can get bigger."

Beth laughed out loud but swatted at Daryl "Watch your mouth Big Boy." They both grew quiet after that, before Beth needed to add another remark. "You really are an amazing man, and an even better daddy. It comes so natural to you – you were born to be Si's Daddy. I love you Daryl Dixon."

Daryl was stunned and overwhelmed by the faith that Beth had in him. He tried not to let her see the moisture forming in his eyes, but she did, she always did. He could never hide anything from her.

"Ya'll are my world Beth – I love ya'll with everythang I got." Daryl told her.

Silas started chanting "quarium, quarium, quarium" over and over until they finally pulled into the parking lot and Daryl put the car into park. Daryl bought their tickets and had a flier so that they could decide which exhibit to visit first.

"Alright Si, they have exhibits on the American Alligator, jellyfish, sea turtles, stingrays, and we can feed sharks and visit the touch tank" Beth started reading off his options. "Which would you like to do first?" she asked him.

The little boy didn't take much time to decide at all. "I wanna go see the jellyfish – I think they're awesome!" Daryl rolled his eyes. Figured the boy would want to study the one thing that nearly took him to his knees.

"Jellyfish it is!" Daryl said. "Maybe we can figure out how to keep the hell away from em."

Silas giggled and Beth smiled at Daryl's attempt to embrace anything their boy wanted to do. The Dixon family took it all in, every single exhibit and tour they had going at the Key West Aquarium. They had one tired little fella on their hands when they left there. Daryl carried a snoring Silas to the car and buckled him in. Beth was thinking she could stand a cat nap as well. On their way back to the condo, Daryl whipped it into the Publix parking lot.

"Whatcha doing Babe?" Beth asked him.

"Thought of something I need" Daryl told her "Can ya think of anything we need?"

"Uhm, no not right now" she told him.

"I'll be right back" he said. Beth took advantage of the quiet and closed her eyes – she could sense herself drifting further and further away, but couldn't stop herself. It only seemed like a split second that she slept, but it must have been at least thirty minutes judging by the number of bags Daryl was loading into the back of the SUV.

"My goodness Daryl. Didn't we just go to the grocery yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeh – I got you some stuff for your sunburn, picked something up from the deli for supper so neither of us has to cook tonight, and picked up something I want to fix for supper tomorrow night. I'd kinda like to just hang out on the beach and at the pool – don't wanta go out and eat tomorrow." Daryl informed her.

"Alright – that sounds good" Beth smiled back at him, but then she closed her eyes and snoozed the rest of the way to the condo.

 _Biggest bunch of sleepy heads I've ever seen_ Daryl thought to himself as he glanced into the rearview mirror to check on Si.

 **I do not own any of the TWD characters. Silas is all mine though – he's a combination of my oldest son and a little tyke I spend quite a bit of time with at swim practice!**

 **Cheesy Apples – Chapter 13**

Daryl allowed his crew to sleep in the next morning – there was no need to wake them when they had nothing pressing to do. That was the good thing about being on vacation – no pressure and no worries. He did, however, manage to point Silas in the direction of the restroom around seven or so. No need to do additional laundry if you didn't have to. That boy pissed more than anybody he knew – adult or otherwise. By the time Beth and Silas officially decided to rise and shine, it was closer to lunch than breakfast so they had a hard time deciding what they wanted to eat. Silas wanted a bowl of cereal and Beth fixed herself a sandwich. At this point, Daryl was getting a little anxious to get out in the sun. He wanted to take Silas to the pool. Daryl was curious as to how Silas would react to the water. He wondered if he'd be scared of putting his face in or would he just take to it naturally. Daryl had taught Judith how to swim last summer and frankly, it would've been easier to herd cats. He was hopeful Silas would be more welcoming to the idea.

"Si, ya ready to go play at the pool?" Daryl asked him.

"Yep" Silas answered.

"Ya gonna join us Babe?" Daryl looked to Beth.

"I am – I brought a book or two I've been working on" Beth said "Hope I can find an umbrella down there."

"Yeh, me too" he said as he was already slathering the sunblock on Si. Thankfully, Silas seemed to have browned up from yesterday's outing at the beach – no red at all. He was fair haired but seemed to have more of Shane's skin tone as opposed to Beth's ultra-fair complexion. Daryl hoped that was all he'd inherited from that son of a bitch.

Beth sniffed the air. "Something smells good" she said "What are you cooking already?"

Daryl grinned at her as he held Si's swim trunks for the little boy to step into. "It's a surprise – already got supper going. We eatin some country cookin tonight."

Beth thought she knew exactly what Daryl was up to and just smiled back at him. "Yum! I can't wait to find out what it is." Silas seemed oblivious to their conversation.

They arrived at the pool at what seemed like a perfect time. Most people had been there all morning and had already had their fill of the hot sun for the day. With everyone clearing out, Beth found an umbrella easily and the pool was nearly deserted for Si's first official swim lesson. Daryl thought that was a blessing since he didn't really know if he had a screamer on his hands. Daryl walked into the pool from the steps with Si in his arms – the little boy didn't seem to be intimidated at all. Daryl walked a little further out until they were in the middle of the pool.

"Ya wanta go under the water?" Daryl asked him.

"Nuh uh" Silas said and began to hang on just a little tighter to Daryl. _Shit_ Daryl thought to himself – Judith all over again. So, instead of just dragging him under the water (which in hindsight, probably wasn't the best thing to do with Judith) he figured he'd give him a while to get used to the water. Daryl took Silas to the steps of the pool and told him to sit there and watch him swim. Daryl thought maybe if Silas watched him swim a few laps he might decide that he'd like to know how to do that.

No such luck. Silas looked just as happy as a clam just to sit and watch Daryl cut through the water. About an hour later though, Silas piped up and asked Daryl to come to the steps and get him.

"Whatcha want son?" Daryl asked him.

"Teach me how to do that" Silas said.

"Ya wanna learn how to swim?' Daryl asked, trying not to get to excited.

"Yeh, it looks fun" the little boy answered. Daryl worked with Silas for the rest of the afternoon. The first thing he did, of course, was to have to convince Si to put his face in the water, blow bubbles, and NOT to breathe in while he had his face in the water. It only took a couple of snorts of chlorinated water before he learned that lesson pretty well. Beth joined them in the water and before long, Silas was paddling from one parent to another. Daryl had to admit, that it helped having another adult in the water with him, but shit, it sure was a distraction to him. All he wanted to do was rip that suit off and have his way with her.

When Beth was turning pinkish – again – and Si appeared to be winding down, Daryl decided it was a good stopping point. The sweet little family unit packed up their things and made their way up to the condo. Just as Daryl figured, Silas was ready for a nap and Beth was ready for a cool shower. Daryl helped out in the showering task – took a little longer than it should have, but it was time well spent! After they dried off, Daryl put some of the after sun lotion all over Beth. He was hoping that she wouldn't peel.

"Hey" he said "when we get dressed, I want ya to show me how to fix something. I think I got all the stuff we need to make it."

"Okay. What is it you're wanting?" She asked him.

"Member them cheesy apples ya made last winter when we got snowed in?" Daryl asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Those are super easy – and sooo good." Beth said. "I need canned apple pie filling, flour, butter, and cheddar cheese."

"I got all those things yesterday" Daryl told her.

They both got dressed and checked on Si. Beth pulled his trunks off of him and put a pull up on him. Daryl grinned at her. "Good idea" he said.

In the kitchen, Daryl and Beth worked side by side in the kitchen to get their country supper prepared. Daryl had been cooking a pot of white beans all day long, and he was now peeling potatoes for his famous potatoes and onions. Beth had a skillet of cornbread in the oven and was showing Daryl how to put the cheesy apples together. After they got the apple recipe assembled, they placed it in the oven next to the cornbread. Their supper was nearly ready and Beth couldn't wait to see Si's face when he realized that he was having beans and tators for supper. Beth was sampling the beans.

"Daryl, these are amazing" Beth said blowing on another bite "they're as good, or better than my Momma's! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My grandmother that took me in. She made sure I knew how to cook" Daryl said with a sad smile "She said a man needed to know how to take care of himself and his family– she said a real man needed to know how to take care of the ones he loved."

Beth smiled softly at Daryl and moved to give him a hug. It was obvious that his grandmother meant a lot to him. Daryl had not talked about her much, but she knew that his grandmother had stepped in to finish raising Daryl when his Dad finally drank himself to death. His own Momma had been long gone before that. It probably was the best thing that could have happened to Daryl. His grandmother made sure he was clean, and fed, and safe. She made sure he finished high school and even encouraged him to go to college. He'd never be the man he was today if his Dad had been on the scene much longer.

"I wish I could thank her" Beth said thoughtfully "She did an amazing job of raising you Daryl." Daryl shrugged his shoulders and ducked his head. "Was she your Momma's Momma or your Daddy's Momma?"

"My Mom's – never knew my Dad's people – don't think I missed out on much there." Daryl told her.

"What was her name?" Beth asked Daryl.

"Golden – like the color. She's part Cherokee – man, we had a good time. Had the biggest damn garden every year" Daryl was lost in reminiscing. "Ya know, I can can and freeze too?"

Beth just looked at him like he'd sprouted wings. "No way" she said.

"I sure as hell can" he told her "it's been a long time, but I bet your Momma could get me goin again."

"Daryl Dixon, you never cease to amaze me!" Beth giggled. "I'm starving" she said as she checked the cornbread and apples. "Want me to fix some tea?"

"Mmmmhmmm" Daryl grinned and grabbed Beth. "Ya make the best damn tea I ever had."

They let Silas nap as long as he wanted because they figured they would probably be up late walking the beach. Silas couldn't have been happier about the supper than if it had been Christmas morning. He ate two or three helpings of beans. Beth was kind of dreading sleeping in the same room with him, because she already knew what beans did to him – and it wasn't pleasant. She also wondered if Silas would be expecting "instant results" from those beans and tators. She'd let ole Daryl Dixon handle that topic of discussion. The thought of that had her laughing out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Low and Slow**

Every day on the island was more of the same, routine but never boring. Daryl was always the first one up so he usually had some breakfast ready for his sleepyheads. They would spend their early mornings out and about. They visited the shipwreck and firetruck museums, and the turtle hospital just to name a few places. Lunchtime would always be an adventure at a new restaurant or sometimes one they'd already visited. By mid-afternoon Silas was ready for his swimming lesson followed by a nap. Daryl was really impressed with how much Si had accomplished at the pool – he would now jump off the diving board and swim to a waiting Daryl. Beth always fixed an amazing meal for supper and then they would have their nightly walk on the beach.

On Thursday, Daryl and Silas had a guy's day together and went on the Conch Tour Train while Beth got some shopping done. Daryl had given her the credit card and told her to "go crazy – but not too crazy". She tried to refuse the card telling him she had her own money that she could spend. The look Daryl gave her let her know real quick that she should probably just take the card and not say another word about it.

Thursday was really their last day on the island and the Dixon family took to the beach for what had become their nightly sunset stroll. It was just so peaceful and relaxing that it had quickly become Beth's favorite part of being on the island. Daryl didn't really care where he was, just as long as he had his girl and boy with him. Silas walked in between Beth and Daryl while holding each of their hands.

The two adults talked about everything on their evening walks: a wedding date – they'd settled on Thanksgiving weekend since they didn't want to wait any longer than they had to. A honeymoon location – right where they were at the moment since neither one of them could think of anywhere else they'd rather be. Building a house – Daryl had always wanted to build a cabin out on Cherokee Lake. He loved it there, loved the fishing, loved the hunting and the view was to die for. He'd banked nearly all the money his grandmother had left him in addition to the money from the sale of the house he'd grown up in, so he was pretty confident in the fact that he could afford to start on it anytime.

"Ya know I always wanted to build a cabin out there at the lake – already have a couple of lots right there together. And plenty of wooded acres that butts up against the lake frontage" Daryl started the next topic of conversation. Beth nodded that she was aware. "It's not really that far from the hospital and I have to commute to Atlanta anyway."

"Daryl, we'll go wherever you want to go" she smiled "I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." About that time, Silas took off ahead of his parents to chase the waves rolling into the shore. He must have spotted something he wanted to check out because he was bent over digging with his little plastic shovel and putting something into the yellow bucket he brought out to the beach with him every night.

Daryl was momentarily speechless at that comment. He was amazed at just how damn lucky he'd gotten to land the girl of his dreams and she always seemed to put him on a pedestal. He couldn't help but think that it should be the other way around. "Beth, I want you to be happy – that's all I want outta this life – for you to be happy and safe. You and Silas both – happy, safe, provided for in the way ya deserve."

"Why do you think your best is never good enough Daryl?" Beth questioned him "You're the most amazing man I've ever met. I could and should never want or ask for more than what you give me – you always go above and beyond."

Again, Daryl was blushing and ducking his head. "Well, I's thinkin – been thinkin a lot." Then he hesitated again.

"What Daryl? What is it?" Beth was starting to become worried.

"Well, don't think a cabin is gonna do it" Daryl said smiling.

"What? You saying I think I'm too good for a cabin?" Beth giggled.

"Naw, girl. Ya ain't ever thought you's too good for anythang" Daryl told her. "I's thinkin. Well, ya know I love Silas – he's my boy."

"Of course he is" Bethagreed. She and Daryl both glanced to Silas to make sure he was still within a safe distance of them.

"We hadn't talked bout this yet, but I want a couple more kids" Daryl stopped walking to look up at Beth to gage her reaction. When Beth didn't really respond, he continued "Is that somethang you'd want?" Still no response from Beth – just an open mouthed stare. "Cause if it ain't I'm happy with what we have – I'd never force ya to do anythang ya didn't wanta."

The tears were starting to form – wouldn't be long before they were streaming down her face full force. "Daryl, I'd love to give you more children" she cried "I just" she stuttered, "I just never realized until you came into my life that men like you existed. You love Silas so, so much and you want more children with me. I've always figured that most men viewed children as a burden – a burden they just had to deal with."

Beth was crying now. Daryl couldn't tell if they were happy tears, sad tears, or angry tears. He just didn't know so he did the only thing he knew to do. Daryl pulled her into a tight hug, while keeping an eye on his boy. "Beth, honey, don't cry. I didn't mean to make ya cry."

"You didn't" she sniffed "I mean I know men that genuinely love their children. Rick does of course, and my Daddy. Nobody loves his children more than my Daddy does. It's just that the men I've dealt with have not been the most nurturing – until you Daryl. Daryl, I'd say you're one in a million – there is not a man around that's as perfect as you are."

For the second time that night, he didn't know how to respond. Beth piped up, "How many more babies do you want? I'll give you as many as you want."

"Uhh, don't know" Daryl finally managed to get out "just know that I want babies with you – I want you to be the mother to my babies." Beth smiled up at Daryl and placed a quick peck on his lips, but Daryl wasn't through with her quite yet. Daryl pulled her chin back up so that he could look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and began to kiss her – a long, slow kiss. Silas looked up to see them in a lip lock and figured he'd missed out on something. He ran back and forced himself in between them.

Daryl laughed at the interruption. "Let's start with one more and see how it goes from there." Beth laughed too and they turned to make the journey back to their condo. They still had packing to do since they were flying out in the morning – they had to make that homecoming ballgame after all. Daryl still hadn't finished his "cabin" conversation since he'd gotten into a whole nother conversation. That was okay though he told himself, we needed to have that conversation more than any other he supposed.

They almost made it all the way back to the condo before Silas tuckered out and Daryl had to pack him. Daryl was getting pretty good at reading the "I'm getting sleepy and I'm about to drop" signals that Si usually exhibited. When his boy could no longer walk a straight line and began staggering, it was time to pick the little fella up – he just couldn't do it anymore. Daryl laughed thinking about all those jokes he'd seen on line about how toddlers were just like little drunk people – _yep, that's bout right_ he thought. Daryl checked the yellow bucket to make sure there weren't any live critters that should be released. There weren't, so Daryl picked Silas up and slung him over his shoulder effortlessly.

Once they were back inside, they were able to get Si into the bathtub for a decent scrub down. Beth knew that they wouldn't have time to bathe or shower him in the morning, so it had to be done before putting him to bed. While Beth was on Si detail, Daryl gathered up every dirty item of clothing in the condo to run a wash or two. He knew that they were supposed to have all the towels done up before they checked out and that would be a load in itself. Everything else, however, no matter what it was would be in one load. He thought he'd do that one first so that Beth didn't catch him washing all of it together. She was awful particular about laundry – he'd learned that the hard way one weekend when he ruined her favorite skirt. He still caught hell over that occasionally. That was probably their first squabble – he wouldn't really consider that a fight. He didn't reckon they'd had a fight. Yet.

Beth came out of the bathroom looking as if she'd been the one to have gotten the bath. Her hair was dripping down in her face, mascara was running, her clothes were wet – not that Daryl minded her white tank top being soaked through.

"What tha hell happened to ya?" Daryl laughed.

"Bathing a boy that's half asleep ain't no easy task" she said as she blew some hair out of her face. "I think I pulled something in my back – I slipped getting him out of the tub."

"Damn Beth – ya okay" Daryl rushed to her side and turned her around to check her over.

"Yeh, I'm alright" she sighed.

"I woulda give him his bath – just wasn't thinkin I don't guess" he said apologetically.

"I'll let ya make it up to me later" she smiled, which made Daryl smile devilishly. "With a back rub" she specified. Daryl's face fell in into an exaggerated pout. And then it happened. Beth opened the lid on the washer to "check" on the wash. He knew what she was doing – checking to see what all he'd thrown in together. She rolled her eyes and slammed the lid shut, but didn't say anything.

"Hey" he said, hoping to divert her attention away from the laundry, "ya need to drink this whole bottle of water before going to sleep tonight and take these." He handed her a bottle of water and two small tablets.

"What is this? You trying to take advantage of my injury?" she teased.

"Hell naw" he said "tryin to keep ya from pukin on the way home tomorrow. Ya need to take two more of them before we leave here in the mornin."

"Yes sir" she said. Beth knew not to argue with Daryl. He was, after all, their medical expert in the house. Daryl had attended school in Atlanta and was a certified paramedic long before he decided to go to flight school to become an emergency medical pilot. Any medical emergency or question that she ever had about herself or Silas, she discussed with him first. If he didn't know the answer or what to do about a particular situation, he had someone on speed dial that did. It was just the circle of people they associated with.

Daryl made sure everything was locked up tight, before turning in with his beautiful wife to be. He could tell she was pretty drowsy – probably from the motion sickness medicine he was already feeding her. Daryl pulled her in to him tight and placed delicate kisses up and down her neck. He took the quiet moans and gasps as a sign that she wasn't too sleepy and he should continue. So he did – all the way down her spine with the kisses and the tender touches until he came to that beautiful pert ass of hers.

"Beth" he said.

"Hmmm?" Beth responded.

"Ya so fuckin beautiful" he told her "don't know what I'd do without you." Beth turned over to look him in the eyes.

"Well, you'll never have to find out" she said. Beth began nibbling on Daryl's earlobes – that drove him insane! They made love sweet and slow – Daryl knew that she was hurting a bit from bath time with Silas, and they didn't want to wake the little guy either. Daryl realized that the next time he and Beth were in this bed together, they would be man and wife and they would be ALONE. He could get as loud and wild as he wanted to then, but for now, low and slow was the ticket, low and slow.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. Our adorable couple is flying home today to catch the homecoming game.**

 **The Three Bears**

Si had crawled into the bed with Daryl and Beth at some point during the night – probably because he was soaking wet through and through – along with all of his bedclothes that they were going to need to pack first thing in the morning. Beth took the wet pull up and pajamas off of Silas, and put a dry pull up on him. Looking at the clock she saw that she had planned on getting up in a few hours anyway, so she decided to stay up and get all of the wet bed clothes washed and dried so that they could be packed and ready to go when Daryl got up. She felt bad for making Daryl cook breakfast for them all week, so she thought she'd handle this nasty, wet situation so he didn't have to.

On Beth's second trip through the bedroom to gather the tent and other "camping equipment" to start packing it up, she noticed that Si had snuggled up to Daryl since she'd been gone and now they were both lightly snoring. Si's head was nestled right underneath Daryl's chin and Daryl had one of his big, strong arms wrapped around the toddler. Beth grabbed her phone to snap a couple of pics and then decided she'd video a bit of it. It was just about one of the sweetest things she'd ever seen. Her two favorite men, piled up in the bed, neither had a shirt on - Daryl was in his boxers and Silas was in a pull up. They both were wearing their "man pearl" as Daryl called it. _So stinking cute_ Beth thought to herself.

Daryl woke about an hour later and couldn't believe that he was now in the bed with Silas and not Beth. The fact that Silas was in the bed with him was not surprising at all, but Beth was missing and that did stump him a bit - that was unusual. He heard some clanging and banging around in the kitchen.

"What the hell" Daryl mumbled as he checked his phone to see what time it was. He staggered to the bathroom to relieve himself and then wandered into the lighted area of the condo.

"What's goin on?" he asked her. The look on his face conveyed the true meaning behind the question. Beth knew he was curious as to why she, of all people, was up at this hour.

"Silas wet the bed – or his pallet I should say" Beth started to explain "I knew we couldn't pack up his blanket and the tent and everything if it was wet. I've done some laundry, fixed us some breakfast, packed up everything I could find that we missed last night. I even took a bubble bath!"

"Wow" Daryl said "Thanks Hon – I coulda done all that when I got up though."

"You shouldn't have to" Beth told him and smiled. "Want some coffee?"

Daryl nodded, still not quite sure how to act since he didn't even know she knew how to make coffee. "Do I smell biscuits?" he asked. He thought he may be dreaming.

"Yes, you do. And gravy – had to use up some sausage before we left." Beth smiled back at him "last day of vacation and you deserve a treat for taking such good care of us and spoiling us. Enjoy them – no more bread for you when we get back home."

Daryl tried not to growl at that comment and just enjoy the biscuits and gravy that he was getting at the moment. He ate quickly – as he always did – and decided that he would take his shower before loading everything up in the car.

"Ya gonna get Si up in a few minutes? Probably need to get him dressed and fed pretty soon" Daryl told her.

"Yep!" Beth said as she was washing the skillet from the gravy she'd made earlier. Beth had fixed Silas a paper plate with a biscuit and gravy on it. "I'm on it, man. Go get ready."

"Okay, okay" Daryl said. He took a quick shower and then realized that Beth needed another dose of motion sickness medicine before they left. He made a mental note to give it to her before they left the condo.

Daryl and Beth held hands as they made the trip back to Marathon to meet Abe and the plane. Beth's early rising and the meds were working their magic – she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Daryl looked in the rear view mirror to get a glimpse of his son. His son – how weird was that? Just a week ago Daryl was a single man with a girlfriend who had a little boy. Technically, Daryl was still single, but so much had changed in a week's time. He and Beth had become engaged and they were indeed now a family – a family! It nearly brought Daryl to his knees every time he stopped to think about it.

Silas looked back at Daryl and smiled. Daryl couldn't help but grin at the chocolate milk that was dribbling down the boy's chin. When Daryl looked back at him again, Si had turned his attention back to what appeared to be a never ending expanse of water – mesmerized by the rolling turquoise waves. They had arrived at the airport and Daryl pulled up to the drop off zone for rental cars.

"Beth" he shook her hand. No response. "Beth, Baby. Gotta wake up – we're in Marathon."

Beth sat up and wiped the drool off her face, not even the slightest bit embarrassed. It wasn't the first time Daryl had seen her in that state. Daryl didn't think a thing of it anyway.

"Need ya to wake up, I'm gonna go get a cart for everythang" he told her "I'll be right back." Beth nodded and looked back to Silas who was just chilling out in the car seat. When Daryl returned with the cart, Beth had the hatch on the back of the car open and was ready to start loading everything onto the cart. She appeared to be in some sort of zombified state Daryl thought, but she was attempting to help him with the luggage. Daryl stifled the laughter that threatened to escape. An employee from the car rental desk came out to get the keys from Daryl and thanked him for the business. Daryl tipped the young boy, for what Beth had no idea cause he sure didn't do anything.

The trip home was uneventful. Daryl was to have flown them home since Abe flew them down there. However, Rosita was flying back with them so Abe said that he would fly back and Rosita rode in the cockpit with him. Beth was out of it just as soon as she buckled up, and Silas didn't last much longer after that. Daryl took advantage of the quiet time to follow up on something he had a buddy working on while they were gone. He would need to stop by the trophy shop in town when they landed back home.

Wouldn't you know it – no turbulence and Beth was out of her head with the motion sickness medicine he'd given her. He figured next time, one tablet would do it. Rick picked them up at the airport, since they had had Beth's car ever since they left the week before.

"Where to my good man?" Rick teased Daryl with his best English accent.

"Home James" Daryl told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Who's James?" asked Si.

Daryl and Rick both got a kick out of that. Beth snored in the back seat next to Silas. When they arrived at Beth's apartment, Rick helped with Silas and luggage since Daryl had his hands full with Goldilocks.

"Ya got everything man?" Rick asked Daryl.

"Yeh, thanks for pickin us up" Daryl told him.

"No problem" Rick said "Ya gonna give me a lift back home or I gotta walk?"

"Hell naw, ya ain't gotta walk" Daryl grumbled "Let me make sure she's down for the count. Si and I've gotta run to town and get somethang."

Daryl dropped Rick at his house and thanked him again. Then he and Silas made their way across town to the trophy shop. Daryl had ordered something extra special for the homecoming game tonight and he couldn't wait for Beth to see them. While they were out, Daryl picked up some supper from the local diner – he was pretty sure Beth wasn't going to be up to cooking anything when she woke up. Si's eyes were getting heavy and Daryl was starting to think that a nap before the game sounded like a pretty good idea for everyone.

Everyone in the Dixon household had napped, eaten an early supper, and bathed. Beth was looking for Si's jacket when she heard Daryl hollering for them from their bedroom.

"Beth" he yelled "ya'll come here" he said.

"Come on Daryl" she yelled back "you're gonna make us late."

"We can't go till ya come see this" he hollered.

Beth hefted Si onto her hip and mumbled to the little boy _and he thinks I take forever to get ready._

She entered the bedroom to see three black and gold football jerseys on the bed. There was a very large jersey for Daddy Daryl, a medium sized jersey for Momma Beth, and a teeny tiny jersey for Baby Silas. All of them had the number "11" on the back and the name "Dixon". Beth stood there unable to speak.

"Whatya think?" Daryl asked her just grinning all over himself.

"Oh my gosh Daryl – they're amazing!" she gushed. "I'm guessing you were number 11 in high school."

"Hell yeh" Daryl said "best damn tackle that school ever had!"

"Yeh, I've seen some of your moves" she reminded him. He blushed at that comment.

"I liked to hit people back then" he explained "the guidance counselor said I could go to a therapist or play football. He was also the coach."

"I see" smiled Beth. "I always did like the football players." Beth placed a playful kiss on his lips and swatted his behind.

"Stop that or we'll never get outta here" Daryl told her as he grabbed her hand. "Here Silas – ya wanna wear a jersey just like Daddy?" Daryl looked to Beth and she shot him a smile real quickly. Daryl still felt weird saying that – like he was intruding or something.

"Yeh" Silas said as he jumped up and down on the bed. Daryl left Si's hooded sweatshirt on him and pulled the mini replica of Daryl's own jersey over his head. Beth pulled hers on over what she had on and they were ready to go.

The looks from everyone in the stadium were priceless. Most people in town knew that Daryl and Beth had been dating a little bit, but they had no idea how serious they had gotten. When everyone saw the Dixons enter the stadium, the tongues started wagging. When Lori saw Beth's engagement ring and let out a squeal, well, it only took fifteen minutes for the news to spread. Everyone was buzzing about the news – and everyone was so happy for them. Well, nearly everyone. Jimmy not so much. Jimmy had planned on trying to hook up with Beth while he was in town – again, what a dumbass!


	12. Chapter 12

**Original Author's Note: I do not own any of the TWD characters nor do I have any rights to the lyrics of Chris Stapleton's Tennessee Whiskey, which of course, has also been recorded by David Allan Coe and George Jones. My son has been listening to a lot of Chris Stapleton all summer long – he's a good ole boy from Kentucky, just like my son (wink, wink). If you're into country music, you probably caught the CMAs earlier this week – Stapleton and Justin Timberlake performed Tennessee Whiskey and it was AMAZING!**

 **But I digress – on with our story and on with Jimmy's ass beating!**

 **Updated Author's Note: Since I first wrote and posted this chapter, my husband and I have seen Chris Stapleton THREE times. I still love him just as much as I did when I first wrote this story – he is an amazing artist!**

 **Let's Get Down to Business**

Maggie and Glen showed up around the end of the first quarter with their set of twins in tow. Beth figured that girl had never arrived anywhere on time before in her life. With them living just outside of Atlanta, they never made it to any family event on time – always blaming traffic.

"So sorry guys" Glen offered "we ran into traffic. Kinda got a late start this afternoon." Daryl went to shake Glen's hand, but Glen pulled him in for a bro hug instead and then hugged Rick too. Maggie grabbed Beth, hugging and kissing her. Lori just looked on with a shit eating grin on her face. Judith and Silas began talking with Andrew and Seth, already plotting and planning what all they could get up to this weekend at Grandpa Hershel's farm.

"I hear you've got something to show me!" Maggie squealed.

"Yes I do" Beth smiled and turned around to show her the back of her jersey.

"That's cute and everything, but a little birdie" she looked to Lori "told me that ya might have a piece of jewelry ya needed to show me."

"Oh yeh" Beth leaned in to show Maggie the pearl necklace she had around her neck. Maggie was beginning to become a little put out with her baby sister's games.

"Bethie" she said "come on now – be serious!"

"Oh" Beth smiled "you mean this?" It was only then that Beth held out her hand for Maggie to inspect the piece of jewelry she'd heard about. Maggie took Beth's hand in hers and looked down at the ring like she was really giving it some sort of inspection, her mouth fell open. Lori, Beth, and Maggie jumped up and down and squealed like a bunch of school girls, drawing some strange looks from the people around them. When they realized that Beth Greene was in the middle of the ruckus they didn't think another thing about it though.

"Oh my God Bethie – it's gorgeous!" Maggie sighed "I guess that man's got better sense than I've been giving him credit for." Beth rolled her eyes at that comment.

Daryl didn't know if he should take offense to that comment or not – he hadn't had the opportunity to spend that much time around Maggie. Frankly, she scared the shit out of him and he wondered how Glen managed to survive on a day to day basis. Between the two hell raising kids they had together and keeping Maggie appeased, he figured that poor man had his hands full.

By half-time Si was starting to whine a little about being hungry. Daryl offered to take him down to the concession stand or to go and get something for him while they stayed in the stands with Lori and Maggie. Beth told him not to worry about it – that she was perfectly capable of getting them down there and back safely. Daryl smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I know ya are" he said. "Ya just don't hafta if ya don't wanta." She grinned and said "I know – we'll be right back."

Beth and Si made their way down to the concession stand, but made a pit stop at the restroom first. Once they were in line Beth was asking Silas what he thought he might like to eat. As they were discussing his options and she was trying to steer him towards a slice of pizza and away from the nachos with imitation cheese she heard someone standing behind her clear their throat.

"Ya sure that boy shouldn't be wearing a baseball jersey with a 22 on it instead of a football jersey with an 11?" Jimmy asked in a smartass tone.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked as she turned to look into Jimmy's cold stare.

"You heard me" he said "you're not fooling anyone."

"I wasn't trying to fool anyone" Beth told him "not that it's any of your business." Silas didn't know what was going on, but he could tell that his mom was getting upset and that bothered him a great deal. As the little boy was starting to get fretful, Rick turned around. Beth did not realize that he'd been standing in line and had heard the exchange. Silas saw Rick when he turned around and immediately reached for him – Rick took the boy from Beth's arms.

"Is there a problem here?" Rick asked Jimmy.

"Oh wow" Jimmy said "how many baby daddy's do you have Beth?"

"Beth, do you know this person?" Rick asked her as he gave Jimmy the sideways stare (you know the one).

"This is Jimmy Gibson – we went to high school together. I believe he's just in town long enough for homecoming – ain't that right Jimmy?" Beth said.

"Yeh, something like that" came Jimmy's smug reply.

"Where ya livin now Jimmy?" Rick asked him.

"Washington State" Jimmy said.

"And tell me Jimmy from Washington State, just when do you intend on headin back out west?" Rick continued the questioning.

"Beginning of next week" Jimmy said "what's it to you?"

Rick handed Silas back off to Beth and gently put the two of them behind him. "I'll tell ya what it is to me Jimmy. Beth is family – my family – nobody messes with my family."

Jimmy backed up a bit. "Sorry man – didn't mean anything by it."

"I'll be sure and pass that along to Daryl when I tell him 'bout this" Rick threatened with a somber tone.

"Pffffft" Jimmy sighed "whatever man. Beth, take care of whoever's brat that is." Jimmy walked away with a swagger. Rick thought to himself _what a fuckin dumbass – we'll see if you're walkin by the end of the night_.

Rick asked Beth what she needed from the concession stand and he ordered for the both of them. When the three of them returned to the stands, Daryl could tell that something had happened. The look on Beth's face indicated that she was more than a little shaken, Silas had glossy eyes and was clinging to his momma for dear life, and Rick looked as if he could bite through nails.

"What tha hell happened?" Daryl asked. He was asking Beth, but Rick answered.

"We ran into someone down at the concession stand – probably needs to be dealt with 'fore the night's over – before Monday mornin anyway." Rick informed him.

"Whattya mean ya ran into someone?" Daryl asked Beth again. Rick began to answer and Daryl held his hand up to signify that he wanted to hear it from Beth.

"Beth, who'd ya run into? What happened?" he asked, not able to hide his irritation any longer.

"Jimmy – we ran into Jimmy down at the concession stand" Beth finally found her voice. "He said some ugly things bout Si."

Daryl asked Beth what he had said and by the time she'd told him everything there was to tell, she was in tears. Lori was rubbing her back and trying to comfort Silas. Daryl was livid and Rick was trying to calm him down. Glen was obviously concerned and Maggie was fit to be tied.

"I shoulda put a bullet 'tween his eyes on prom night all them years ago" Maggie said through gritted teeth. Beth looked to Maggie and silently begged her to stop talking. Daryl didn't miss that and made a note to get to the bottom of that later.

"Look man" Rick told him quietly "We're gonna deal with this – tonight. Can't do it here though – too many eyes."

Daryl just looked at Rick with a silent _tell me more_.

"Well, we're all stayin out at Hershel's this weekend, right?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded in agreement and Glen was leaning in to hear the plan being laid out. Maggie and Lori continued to baby and tend to Beth.

"Alright – we get the kids settled with Hershel and Annette" Rick began. "I figure Jimmy'll be going to the bonfire too –it's 'bout the only action in town tonight unless you plan on goin to the high school dance."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" Daryl said.

"Naw, ya ain't gonna kill em – but ya gonna make him wish he's dead" Rick said. "We're gonna take two separate vehicles to the Hampton Farm, but we're gonna let the women go first – like at least thirty minutes ahead of us."

Daryl and Glen never took their eyes off of Rick as he revealed more details of how everything should go down. It would need to be a covert operation – get Jimmy out of the area where other people were – no need to involve more people than necessary. Once they had him in a somewhat secluded and secure location, they would allow Daryl to do whatever he felt needed to be done. Rick reiterated – "you cannot kill him Daryl – I can't cover that up." Rick knew that if Daryl really wanted to kill the man, he could do it. Glenn and Rick would serve as lookouts leaving the women relatively clueless – hopefully.

The game was finally at an end – the time keeper had finally just started running the clock. The score was 67 – 0 by the end of the third quarter. As the entire crew made their way out of the stadium they ran into more and more people they knew. Stopping to chat and taking pictures with long lost friends wore the kids out so by the time they got them out to Hershel and Annette, the kids were more than ready for bed. All of the kids were deposited in Beth's old room. Judith got the bed, and the boys were going to sleep in a fort that Daryl and Glenn were building for them.

Rick suggested that the ladies go on and drive out to the Hampton Farm and barn, that he and the guys would make sure the kids were down for the night and then come out. He thought that'd be the best idea anyway – that way they'd have two cars out there and hopefully at least one or two sober drivers between them when all was said and done. The ladies bought the plan, finished dolling themselves up, and left for the bonfire – Hershel just shaking his head at the number of coolers they packed into Bethie's trunk. As the men passed Hershel in the hallway, Rick pulled him to the side.

"Hersh" he asked the older man "ya got plenty of first aid supplies for patients of the human persuasion here at the house?"

Hershel paused to stare Rick down, blue eyes to blue eyes. "I reckon I do" he said "ya plan on needin first aid when ya'll get home?"

"We might" Rick answered "Daryl's got some business to tend to tonight."

"Oh me" Hershel sighed "Call if ya need anything." As an afterthought Hershel added "Rick, I'm too old for this shit boy – I;m usually in bed and snoring by this time of the night."

"We should be alright" Rick told him. The men gave the women a thirty minute cushion before even leaving Hershel's house. Once they made it to the Hampton place, they parked a little ways down the road and walked through the woods – they didn't want anyone to know they were there quite yet.

Just as Rick suspected, Jimmy was there with some of his douche bag friends from high school. He was already about three sheets in the wind, talking loud, and making a scene. Daryl spotted Beth, Lori, and Maggie just outside the barn – standing around the keg – never a good sign when Maggie Rhee was near a keg. Inside the barn was a dance floor and a DJ had been hired to play music. Jimmy was pulling on Beth's arm to try and get her to go in and dance with him - he could tell Beth was a little nervous. Daryl was really going to kick his ass for sure.

Jimmy made his way over to the keg to refill his cup. He was attempting conversation with Beth – Beth responded and shifted her weight back and forth between each booted foot. Daryl was kind of hoping Jimmy would say something stupid so that Beth would just go ahead and kick the shit out of him herself – just so she would know she had the power to take this moron down if she needed to. Maggie and Lori did not leave her side though – to their credit. Daryl could tell that Beth had excused herself and her body guards followed her – he figured she had to use the restroom. As the three ladies walked towards the woods surrounding the barn area, Jimmy held back a little bit, but then followed in the same direction. _Perfect_ thought Daryl – _just fuckin perfect._

Rick intercepted Maggie and Lori and told them to get back to the barn. Of course, they both protested with _we're not lettin Beth go to the restroom in the woods alone – at night_. Rick assured them that everything was under control and that they should go back to the barn and act COMPLETELY NORMAL – whatever the hell that meant for this bunch of people. The guys waited for Beth to use the restroom, and then Glen walked her back to the barn. By this time, Jimmy's dumbass was turned around and he was lost in the woods. That's alright – Daryl came across him soon enough.

"Whatya doin Jimmy?" Daryl asked him.

Jimmy nearly shit himself when he realized he was lost, but had been found by none other than Daryl Dixon.

"Ah, man" Jimmy said running a hand through his hair "came out to take a piss."

"Did ya now?" Daryl began "Cause it kinda looked like you's followin my fiancé out to the woods."

"What?" now Jimmy was sputtering "Naw, man – hadn't even seen her since last week at the airport."

"Now Jimmy, you and I both know that ain't true, don't we?" Daryl asked him. Jimmy looked like a deer in headlights and didn't offer any response.

"You upset my woman and my little boy down at the concession stand tonight, and I just saw ya talkin to her back there in the barn – so ya see, I know you're lyin." Daryl said as he rubbed at the scraggly beard on his chin.

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air as if he were saying I surrender. "Look man, I'm leaving out Monday and you and Blondie can do whatever the hell you want. You'll never see or hear from me again – sorry if I upset Beth."

"Ya damn right we ain't ever gonna see or hear from ya again. You. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Family." Daryl said and punctuated each word of the last sentence with a poke to the smaller man's chest.

"I will – again, I'm sorry. Didn't mean any harm." Jimmy stuttered and turned to go back the way he had come.

"Stop" Daryl commanded. Jimmy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Ya think I'm gonna let ya just walk away from me?" Daryl asked him.

Jimmy didn't respond – he knew whatever he said wasn't going to help get him out of the beating he had coming to him.

"I asked you a question dumbass" Daryl said. Jimmy went to open his mouth just as Daryl unleashed on him. Daryl had to hand it to the skinny ass bastard, he held his own for a while – Daryl was on the receiving end of a few hard hits, but in the end, well, you know how it ended. Jimmy spent the night out there in the woods – waking up around noon the next day with a raging headache. He considered himself lucky that Daryl hadn't broken any of his bones – he looked bad enough as it was.

Daryl walked out of the woods into the clearing where Rick and Glen stood waiting.

"Anybody lookin for his dumbass?" Daryl asked.

"Hell naw" Rick said "nobody gives a fuck bout Jimmy Gibson."

"Doesn't even look like anybody realized he's gone" Glen added.

"Good – let's go get shit faced" Daryl said as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"What happened to you?" Beth gasped when she saw Daryl.

"Nuthin – lost my footin when I got out of the truck" he told her. Beth just looked at him not believing him for one second. "Go get me a beer hun."

Beth kept eyeing Daryl suspiciously, but did as he asked. After several more drinks, he was pretty well primed and he heard the DJ begin to play a Chris Stapleton song. "Hey, Baby, come dance with me" Daryl asked. She wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be held close by her sweet thing and they made their way to the makeshift dance floor.

Lori had already drug Rick out there and Glen was attempting to hold a drunk and well on her way to disorderly Maggie up. Daryl pulled Beth to him just as close as he possibly could.

"I can't wait until your Mrs. Daryl Dixon" he whispered in her ear. She smiled at his slight slurring of speech.

"Me either Baby – I love you" she said.

Daryl kissed her firmly on the lips and then buried his face into her hair, inhaling her shampoo still fragrant from her shower long, long ago – shit they were still on the island when she washed her hair last.

"Thank you for defending my honor tonight" Beth told him and looked up at Daryl.

"I don't know what ya talkin bout" he said.

"Okay" she said. "Daryl Dixon, I think you're drunk!"

He pulled her back in to a hug again and began to sing along with the lyrics in her ear. "You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey. You're as sweet as strawberry wine. You're as warm as a glass of brandy. And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time."


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Look Who the Cat Drug In**

It was around 1:30 or so when Lori and Beth started trying to round up all of their people. Between them they had two vehicles and four drunks. Beth didn't think she had ever seen Daryl when he'd had too much to drink –he wasn't completely out of control by any means, but he and Rick were feeling no pain. Good thing too, since Daryl did have a busted lip and a developing black eye from the night's earlier encounter out in the woods. Maggie and Glen, on the other hand, were a different story. Glen was a complete fool and Maggie was belligerent as hell.

"Lori" Beth asked as she blew the hair out of her face and led a slightly staggering Daryl to the car "can you manage those three on your own?"

Lori laughed out loud "Yeh – I got em."

"I think Daryl and I are just gonna stay in town tonight – we'll be on out to the farm 'bout midafternoon or so." Beth told Lori.

Drunken Daryl felt the need to interject "yeh, we couldn't get as wild as we wanted to while we's on vacation – gonna take care of that tonight – 'fore I have to go back on call." Beth was mortified – and shocked! Daryl had never said anything like that in front of other people before. Lori snickered and Rick just slapped Daryl on the back.

"That's my boy" Rick hollered. Beth shot Rick a go to hell look.

"Daryl Lee!" Beth admonished him "That kinda stuff is private!" Beth had turned about four shades of crimson.

Rick was laughing all over himself, "That's alright Daryl buddy – when I get Lori back to the house, she's gonna wake Hershel and Annette up – I'm gonna make her beg for mercy 'fore it's all said and done."

Lori looked to Beth – who was speechless at that comment – and just shook her head no. "He'll be asleep by the time I get him home" she whispered.

Beth got Daryl loaded and buckled – no easy task. Lori shoved Rick into the front seat of their car– she didn't really care if he buckled or not because she had to locate her other two riders who had apparently gotten sidetracked on the journey to the car. They could be heard though – Maggie and Glen had both fallen to the ground.

"Ya'll come on – ain't messin 'round all night" Lori yelled at them. Glen and Maggie managed to get back on their feet and ran to the car. They managed to put a _we're sorry_ look on their faces – they certainly didn't want to have to walk home. Beth was helping Lori get everyone settled when Daryl stuck his head out of the window and yelled across the field to her.

"Hey" Daryl bellowed "hurry up – gotta go find some rope. Didn't ya want me to tie ya up tonight?" Beth's eyes caught Lori's. The older woman just looked at Beth and smiled.

Beth yelled back "shut up Daryl!"

Maggie decided she'd put her two cents in. "Don't ya get too rough with her! Ya know she's a delicate flower!"

"Oh for goodness sake" Beth sighed "For the love of all that's Holy and good!" Beth left Lori to deal with her three drunks and she stomped back to her vehicle to get Daryl home and put to bed. She'd had all she could stand for one night.

"I'm gonna pluck that flower" Daryl laughed.

"Daryl! That's enough!" Beth said, once again blowing the hair out of her face. She quickly tried to put the keys into the ignition.

"What?" he asked not believing Beth was fussing at him. "I said pluck – I said pluck!"

Both vehicles pulled out of the field turned parking lot and headed towards Hershel's farm. Lori turned left onto the long drive that led to the farmhouse while Beth continued straight down the highway towards town. Daryl was already snoring – loudly. Beth was beginning to wonder how in the hell she was going to get him up the stairs of her apartment building.

As it turns out, they didn't need that rope after all. By the time she'd begged, pushed, and pulled Daryl Dixon's drunk ass to the bedroom, he passed out on top of the covers – fully dressed, boots and all. Beth stripped out of her clothing and left it right where she stepped out of it. She was exhausted – it had been a long ass day. Beth found an old Def Leppard t shirt of Daryl's to sleep in. She quickly checked the front and balcony door to make sure they were locked before returning to the bedroom. Beth crawled under the covers – Daryl's big ass was still on top of the covers on the other side and she didn't care. Sleep overtook her within minutes. Daryl eventually pulled his clothes off and got underneath the covers so that he could pull Beth close to him. He was drunk after all, not stupid. He wasn't going to miss an opportunity to snuggle up with his love bunny.

After several hours of sleep, Daryl had gotten his second wind and took advantage of a groggy Beth. He pulled that t shirt over her head and starting worshipping those itty bitty titties he loved so much. After he spent what he considered to be enough time on that area, he moved south nudging her legs open with his head. God he loved this woman! A moan escaped Beth's throat and she began to run her fingers through his hair. Daryl nibbled and licked at her warm core – he never got enough of this and the thought of having to go two weeks without access to this anytime he wanted tore him up to no end.

"Mmmm" Daryl mumbled "this is good stuff."

Beth giggled. "Oh my God Daryl – that feels so good – Daryl!"

"Mmmhmmm" he said "What baby?"

"Oh, Daryl, I'm gonna cum – I'm gonna cum" she yelled. Daryl gave her just a brief time out to recover a bit before sliding into her warm heat.

"Fuck – Beth – fuck" Daryl breathed out as he slid deeper and deeper. "That's soo fuckin good Baby."

The light had started to trickle in to the bedroom. Beth searched for her phone to check the time – 9:35. _Shit!_ Beth thought to herself. _I've got a million things to do before we head out to the farm later on today._ Beth rolled over to see that Daryl was still there – one of his arms over his eyes as if he were trying to shield them from the light. _Good enough for him_. Beth drug herself up out of the bed and slipped back into the t shirt. Beth made her way to the kitchen. She figured she'd start a pot of coffee to get Daryl going and check the cupboards so that a grocery trip could be made later that day or the next. It was sure going to be a bitch going back into the real world after being on the beach for a week.

Beth turned to walk back to the bedroom – figuring she'd get a shower before starting some breakfast to go along with the coffee – when she noticed that the front door was ajar. That wasn't right – she was certain that she had double checked the front door last night when they came in. She remembered sliding the dead bolt over. Beth walked over to the front door and closed it.

"They ain't made a lock yet I can't get past" a gravelly voice from the couch said.

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin. "What tha fuck Merle Dixon – what tha fuck?" Beth screamed.

Merle just cackled. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Oh my God Merle – you scared the shit outta me!" Beth started "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough" Merle said "thought I's gonna have to rub one out myself just listenin to you two go at it." Beth rolled her eyes at his crass comment.

"Don't you ever let anybody know when you're gonna be round" Beth asked him.

"Nope" Merle replied "don't even know myself till the last minute. Just real glad I got here in time to enjoy the view" Merle had a cocky grin on his face as his eyes roamed up and down Beth. It was then that Beth realized she was standing there in a t shirt and no panties.

"I'll go get Daryl" Beth huffed.

"No rush Baby Doll – ya can keep me company till he gets up" Merle patted the couch next to him and barked out a laugh.

"I don't think so" Beth replied. "Daryl – your brother's here" Beth yelled out and she stomped back to the bedroom.

Daryl hurried to find his clothes from the night before and went into the living room to find Merle channel surfing and sipping on a cup of coffee. Daryl walked over to his brother and wrapped him up in a bear hug.

"Merle" Daryl said "What's goin on man?"

"Came to see my baby brother – heard congratulations is in order" Merle hugged him back.

"Man – word travels fast – I's meanin to try and call ya" Daryl started to try and explain himself. Merle just held up his hand to him.

"I'm kinda hard to locate sometimes" Merle laughed "it's okay boy. So when is the nuptials – need to make sure I can be around for em I reckon."

Daryl smiled at his brother "We were gonna do the weekend after Thanksgiving, but that's gonna be a super busy week. So, I think we're going to go with the weekend before Thanksgiving."

Ole Merle just smiled at his baby brother – that big, shit eating grin he always has when he's gonna tease the hell out of him.

"What?" Daryl asked him.

"What's the hurry?" Merle started "Blondie got herself in the family way again and no husband?"

"Dammit Merle" Daryl said "why ya gotta be like that?"

"I'm just kiddin – don't get ya panties all in a wad" Merle told him "No, seriously, is she knocked up again? And speakin a which – where is Walsh's rugrat?"

Well that last comment was just a bit too much. Daryl knew his big brother was just teasing, but that comment, well, that went just past the line of acceptable. Daryl reared back and punched Merle right in the jaw. Of course, Merle was unaffected by the blow and promptly knocked Daryl on his ass and had him in a choke hold in a matter of seconds. Beth had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the ruckus from the living room. She stepped into the living room, wrapped in a towel and wet hair streaming down her back. Furniture was thrown everywhere from the wrestling match that was currently in progress and the coffee table had been busted into several pieces.

"What tha hell are y'all doin?" Beth screamed.

The brothers looked up – one of them had enough sense to look ashamed for his actions. The other one just couldn't take his eyes off the half-naked angel standing there dripping water all over the carpet. You can probably figure out which brother was which.

"Both of you get up off my floor and clean this mess up" Beth ordered "Daryl – get a shower!" Merle laughed at Daryl getting bossed around by this little bitty thing.

"What are you laughin at?" she asked Merle. Merle looked as if he'd been slapped. "You wanna be in this wedding?"

Merle was too afraid to speak so he just nodded his head up and down that yes he did wish to be in the wedding.

"Alright then" Beth continued "we're all going downtown to the men's shop to get everyone measured and get that crossed off my list. Both of ya make yourselves presentable!" Beth stomped out of the room leaving the two bull headed boys there to clean up their mess and get ready for the day. They couldn't help but laugh as they picked up the wooden legs from the table and put them out in the dumpster.

"Damn Baby Brother" Merle said "she got your nuts in a jar somewhere in the kitchen?"

"Yeh" Daryl answered "right next to an empty jar that's waitin on yours."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the TWD characters – Silas is all mine though. And so is Daniel!**

 **What's Good for the Goose, is Good for the Gander**

While the two buffoons in the living room cleaned up their mess, Beth got dressed in blue jeans, a crisply pressed button down oxford shirt, and a pair of riding boots. She had quickly towel dried her hair, worked it into a side braid, and applied minimal make-up. She went out into the living room to see if the two overgrown man children were ready to go downtown to the local men's shop. Daryl and Merle were just coming in from the parking lot.

"Are you yahoos ready to go?" Beth looked at the brothers.

"Yes Mam" Merle quipped. Beth scoffed at Merle's sarcasm.

"Yes Baby" Daryl tried to recover for his brother by kissing her on the tip of her nose "we're ready. We gonna have to get naked down at this store?"

"God, I hope so" Merle cackled "They got a pretty little girl to take my measurements? Better get her an extra-long tape measure!" And with that last comment Beth rolled her eyes and headed to the front door.

"Let's go guys – we got lots to do today" Beth told them.

"Shit – I ain't got lots to do" Merle grumbled.

"Shut up Merle" Daryl mumbled back.

Beth was sitting in the car waiting on her boys. When Merle realized he was going to have to sit in the backseat with the booster seat he was not happy. Daryl hopped up front, started the car, and pulled out onto the street. Within minutes, they were pulling up to the town's oldest storefront – ahhh yes, The Gander – serving the more refined men of the Greene family for generations. Just as The Goose, right next door, served all the ladies of the Greene clan. Both of the shops were downtown on the square and looked as if they'd been there forever. Beth guessed they had been there forever – that's where she'd always done all of her shopping anyway. She liked it because they already had her measurements on file, Ms. Alma hemmed her pants and skirts just the way she liked, and best of all, Beth only had to sign her daddy's name on the ticket. Yep, it was a near perfect set up.

"What tha hell is this place?" Merle asked as his mouth gaped open taking in all the ancient photos lining the wall – a who's who of Peachtree City's most famous, or infamous possible, residents. Apparently all these old farts got their clothes and what not here thought Merle. "Good Gosh Almighty" Merle blew out as he looked at a couple of price tags while he followed Daryl who was following Beth because Beth, of course, knew exactly where she was going.

A red faced portly gentleman was sitting in a leather wing back chair reading the paper. Another, younger, preppy looking guy was sorting ties, and still another older man was pouring a cup of coffee. Daryl wondered how many people it took to work in a store where there were no customers.

"Well, I declare" exclaimed the older man sitting in the chair as he put the paper aside "Elizabeth Greene, is that you?"

Beth just smiled all over herself. "Yes Sir Mr. Davis, it is."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Daniel, come here" Mr. Davis said.

The preppy tie sorting boy turned around and took in the three shoppers in front of him – a petite blond that looked as if she had stepped out of a Tommy Hilfiger catalog, a rough ass looking guy with a black eye and scabbed over lip but could also be classified as a pretty boy redneck, and an even rougher redneck guy who had a slight military look about him.

Mr. Davis spoke up, "Looky here Daniel, it's Elizabeth Greene. Remember, you had a crush on her all through school. I's so happy when you took her to prom."

Daniel visibly cringed at those words, "Yes, I remember." Then he turned to Beth before pulling her into a hug and peck to each cheek. "Hey, Beth – long time no see."

Merle was a pretty good judge of people and he couldn't help but think that something about Mr. Davis' statement just didn't make sense. Daniel boy didn't seem like he'd have a crush on any girl, even a girl as pretty as Beth Greene, but hey, it wasn't any skin of Merle's nose.

Beth smiled at Daniel and returned his hug. "Hi Daniel, how are ya? It has been a long time."

"I'm well, and yourself?" Daniel asked Beth.

"I'm great! I'm engaged!" Beth held out her ring finger to show off. Daniel gasped. Merle elbowed Daryl while Daryl shot him a dirty look.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Daryl asked Merle.

"Oh. My. God. Beth, that's fabulous!" Daniel exclaimed "Who's the lucky guy?" Daniel asked as he looked from Merle to Daryl and then from Daryl to Merle.

Beth pulled Daryl up to her like he was some kind of prize and introduced him to Daniel. "Daniel, this is Daryl Dixon – he's an emergency medical pilot, and the love of my life." Beth smiled at Daryl and Daryl placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Merle tried to hide his smile at seeing his baby brother so happy.

Daniel looked him up and down real good, and Daryl could've sworn he heard the boy growl under his breath. "So, what's that mean? Like life flight or something?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Beth chirped "he's also a certified paramedic, so if there's a medical emergency, he's your man!" Beth was so proud of Daryl and she couldn't hide it from anyone.

"Mmhmmm, yes" agreed Daniel. "And who is this beast of a man?" Daniel asked looking to the older Dixon.

"Oh, this is Merle, Merle Dixon. He's Daryl's older brother. I can only assume he'll be Daryl's best man." Beth looked to Daryl for confirmation and Daryl nodded, still trying to figure out this Daniel dude. Daryl wasn't quite as quick on figuring things out as his brother was and he couldn't decide if he should be jealous of this Daniel or not. He kind of felt like he shouldn't.

"What do you do Mr. Merle, Merle Dixon?" Daniel asked him.

Merle smirked, "I'm kinda in between positions right now." Daniel hummmmmmed under his breath and turned back to Beth.

"What do we need to do today Beth?" Daniel asked her.

"Well, I need these two measured. We don't see a lot of Merle, so I figured we needed to get him measured while he's in town. The other guys will trickle in as they can, if that's okay" Beth said.

"Sure, not a problem" Daniel said "Just let me grab my tape measure." As Daniel took another look at Merle he added, "better get my extra-long tape measure." Something must have clicked inside Daryl's head at that very moment because he couldn't control the laugh that escaped. Merle shot him a look that could have curdled milk.

While Daniel was taking extra good care of the guys, Beth walked next door to The Goose to check on an order of shirts she had placed several weeks ago. She was sure hopeful they had come in and that Ms. Alma had had time to get the two monogrammed. Beth was happy to learn that her order was complete, she signed the ticket, and walked back over to The Gander. The guys were finishing up and were very happy to see her return. Even Merle perked up when she walked back in there.

"Whatcha got Babe?" Daryl asked her taking in the hanging clothes bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, my shirts were ready" Beth answered him.

"Ya need me to go pay for em?" Daryl asked.

"Nope – already taken care of" she said.

"Ya don't even have your purse" Daryl obviously was clueless as to how this whole thing worked.

"Don't need my purse at The Goose or The Gander" she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Daniel, , I'll be in later next week to pick out exactly what I want the guys to wear. I know that I want each of the guys to have custom made shirts – Daddy always says there's nothing like wearing a shirt that's been made just for you."

"He ain't lyin 'bout that darlin" Mr. Davis looked up from his paper "tell your Daddy I said hello– we need to go play some golf if it's warm enough next week."

"Okay" Beth gushed back at the older man "I'll tell him."

After running a few more errands in town, they made the short drive out to the Greene's farm. Daryl reminded Merle to be on his best behavior while Merle assured him that he would be. The trio walked into the back door of the house and heard lots of talking and clinking of dishes. Beth's mom was unloading the dishwasher and Rick was peering into the refrigerator looking for a snack.

"Rick Grimes" Annette said "ya just ate two hours ago!"

"I'm hungry" came Rick's reply from inside the icebox.

"What the hell's new?" Merle bellowed at Rick as he slapped him on the back. Beth groaned and Daryl offered her a weak smile.

"Merle Dixon!" Annette fussed "You get over here and give me some sugar!"

"Yes Mam" he said with a goofy ass grin on his face. For the life of her Beth just couldn't figure out what her mom saw in Merle. Beth thought he was a royal pain in the ass. Hershel came into the kitchen when he heard the arrival of his Doodlebug.

Hershel walked over to Beth and hugged her tightly. "How's my Bethie doin today? Have fun at the beach?" he asked her.

"Yes Daddy – it was wonderful" Beth said.

"Merle, how ya doin son?" Hershel asked him as he offered him his hand to shake.

Merle shook Hershel's hand "Real good sir, real good – looks like I'm gonna be moving back home pretty soon."

This was news to both Daryl and Beth – they looked at each other with _what the hell_ looks on their faces.

"Ah" Hershel said "that opportunity we discussed last time you's in?"

Merle nodded his head "yes sir – just a matter of completing some paper work at this point."

"Well, that's real good news son" Hershel told him as he grabbed a cookie from underneath the glass cake dome. Hershel made a quick exit before Annette caught him with the cookie.

The unmistakable sound of tiny feet running down the steps alerted Daryl that Silas was on his way down.

"Silas" Daryl yelled out.

"Daddy!" Silas yelled as he jumped into Daryl's arms. Silas looked at Daryl's face and rubbed his little hand over his Dad's lip "what happened Daddy?"

"Oh, I got hurt last night – I'll be alright" Daryl told him. Beth walked up to her two favorite men and Si leaned into her to allow a kiss to his cheek, but he never attempted to leave Daryl's arms. Merle was taking in the mini family reunion in front of him and couldn't help but smile.

"Hey boy" Merle ruffled Si's hair "ya doin alright?"

"Hi Merwwwlle" Silas smiled up at him. Thank God that boy looked like his pretty momma and not that dipshit of a sperm donor Merle thought to himself.

"Ya have fun down at the beach last week?" Merle asked him.

"Yes! I love the beach!" Silas told him.

"Yeh, ya daddy does too" Merle said.

Silas talked Merle into going outside to look at all of the animals and Merle had to admit that Silas was a pretty special little boy. He could see how Daryl had fallen hook, line, and sinker for the boy and his Momma. He just had such a good time giving her hell he couldn't help himself.

" Merwwl" Silas said.

"Yeh boy" Merle answered him.

"Are you married?" Silas asked him.

"No, ole Merle ain't married" Merle told him.

"How come?" Silas continued his line of questioning.

"Don't think there's anybody that'd put up with an old coot like me" Merle laughed, but was just a little bit sad at the same time.

"Momma says there's somebody for everyone" the little tot said.

Merle laughed at that comment "well, I reckon I just ain't found her yet"

"Well, you keep lookin" Silas said. Merle couldn't contain his laughter on that last comment.

"Alright little man, I will" Merle told him.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. How 'bout a double shot?**

 **Earl Ray's Famous BBQ – It'll Cure What Ails Ya**

Annette had already fixed a big breakfast and lunch that day, so she was going to send Hershel and Glen into town to pick up the meat from Earl's BBQ joint and she would be preparing all of the sides and desserts.

"Hershel, I already called Earl to make sure he had at least fifteen pounds for us – they sometimes run short on Saturday evenings. He's waitin on ya'll so don't pussyfoot 'round none." Annette told her husband.

"Yes Dear" he said as he looked to Daryl and winked. "Ya better learn that line real quick like" he whispered to Daryl. Beth shot her Daddy a look while Annette made a "pffft" under her breath.

"Glen" Annette called out.

Glen came running into the kitchen. "Yes mam?"

"Run by the grocery while ya'll are out. Get some two liters of soda and chips – I should have everything else covered." Annette instructed her son-in-law. "Hershel doesn't need to drive – he's lost his glasses again."

Glenn smiled, "Yes Mam – no driving for Hershel."

Hershel could be heard grumbling in the background. Merle stepped into the kitchen to return a tea glass and overhead the lady of the house handing out instructions.

"Hey" Merle said "Mind if I ride into town with ya'll? I'm gonna pick up my bike and ride it back out here."

"Sure, no problem" Glen answered the man who towered over him.

Daryl was real proud of Merle – he'd made something of his life despite all of the obstacles he'd encountered at a very young age. You could say what you wanted to about those Dixon boys, but they both had learned how to behave around the general public. Daryl's grandmother was instrumental in turning his life around. Daryl's grandmother was able to finish raising Daryl properly before too much damage had been done to him. Merle on the other hand was quite a bit older than Daryl and there wasn't much Mamaw could do for the older brother. Merle had already been to juvie twice, kicked out of juvie once (however the hell you get kicked out of juvie), and then court ordered to enlist in the military. Uncle Sam finished raising Merle.

Silas and Judith had been put down for a nap up in Beth's old room and Daryl was beginning to wonder if he needed to get up.

"Beth, what time did you put him down?" Daryl asked her.

Beth looked at the clock on the microwave and squinted her eyes as she did the math in her head. "Mmm, gosh, it was a couple of hours ago" she said.

"Damn, Babe" Daryl stated "He won't wanta sleep tonight – then we'll have a battle gettin him ready for church tomorrow."

"Yeh, you're right about that" Beth agreed.

"Can I go get him up?" Daryl asked. Daryl wanted to spend some time with the boy was what this really boiled down to. Daryl had to check in to work in Atlanta by midnight the following night and wouldn't be home until Thursday morning. It killed him to think of going that long without seeing Beth or Silas.

Beth nodded her head as she poured the brewed tea into the pitcher with sugar and lemonade mix. Daryl kissed her on the cheek as he hugged her from behind, murmuring into her ear causing Beth to blush and break out in a smile. Annette couldn't help but to giggle at the exchange.

"As much as I'd like to leave Judith as is, she probably needs to get up too" Lori said as she got up from the kitchen table where she'd been looking through bridal magazines. Maggie continued to look at the magazine she'd been working on, being sure to fold down the corner of each page that she wanted her baby sister to inspect more closely. Annette pulled a batch of brownies out of the oven, and shoved a couple of pies in next. Rick showed up as if he'd been drawn in there by the smell. Beth could tell that he'd been crashed out on the couch by the sleep lines on his face and the catawampus way his curls were stuck to his head. Rick tweaked Beth's nose as he walked by her – Beth was his girl. He was very protective of her, especially after what the both of them had experienced together with the whole Shane Walsh thing.

"Keep on walkin Grimes" Annette told him "it's too close to supper for you to be snacking now." Rick turned tail and headed back into the living room while he scratched his backside.

Maggie scrunched up her nose "Gross." She and Beth cackled. They heard Rick mumble as he flopped back onto the couch "you're gross Maggie!"

Lori came down the steps packing a grouchy Judith and Daryl was packing a grumpy Silas. Judith reached for her Daddy sprawled out on the couch and Lori plopped her down on top of Rick's belly. Rick made an exaggerated ooomppph sound. Silas wrapped his little arms tighter around Daryl's neck as he clutched Bingo in one of his hands. Daryl grabbed a blanket as he walked out the front door. He and Silas sat on the swing. Beth could hear Daryl talking to Silas with Si making the occasional grunt in acknowledgment. Beth looked at her Momma who was filling glasses with ice.

"Ya have a good man there Baby Girl" Annette told her daughter.

"The best" Beth agreed.

Supper was uneventful – just hungry people eating good food, telling funny stories, and enjoying each other's company. Annette swore up and down she'd never seen such a tiny man put away so much food when Rick got up to make his fourth BBQ sandwich. He argued that it was because she wouldn't let him have a snack earlier. Maggie joked that he was trying to get rid of his hangover with food.

"Margaret" Hershel sighed.

"What?" she said "Protein gets rid of a hangover." Everyone just looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Glen got up and made himself another BBQ sandwich.

Hershel asked Merle to stay at the farm that night and Daryl insisted on him taking Beth's room, which had been intended for Daryl, Beth, and Silas. Daryl told him that they were going to go back to town and sleep at Beth's apartment. They wanted some quiet time as a family since Daryl would be out of town the next three nights. After much pleading on Annette's part, Merle agreed to stay out at the farm. Hershel walked Beth and Daryl to the door when they were ready to leave for the night. Silas was holding Beth's hand.

"Bethie, make sure ya'll get to church services tomorrow now" Hershel requested.

"We will Daddy" Beth said.

"I don't mean to fuss, but Silas already missed last Sunday cause of ya'lls trip – don't want him missin two weeks of Sunday School in a row" the older man said looking at Daryl.

"We'll be there" Daryl assured him.

Beth had bathed Si and put pajamas on him at the farm, and Daryl made him potty in the front yard before they loaded him into his booster seat. Daryl was getting this Daddy thing down – he was trying to eliminate any possibility of a wet bed tonight. The only dilemma facing Daryl at the moment was if he was going to make sweet love to Beth all night or go ahead and put Si in the bed with them. He wanted to spend as much time with both of them as he possibly could before leaving town tomorrow night. As he pulled onto the main road from the gravel access road he could sense Beth snuggling down into the seat. Hell, he'd probably have to carry the both of them into the apartment.

When they arrived at their little home in town, Silas was still wide awake and Beth was out like a light.

"Si Pat" Daryl looked back at his boy.

"Hmmm?" Silas sleepily responded.

"Ya gonna be able to walk in the house? I'm gonna carry your momma up" Daryl explained.

"Sure" Silas told him.

It was quite the spectacle - Daryl lugging his princess in his arms while the tow headed toddler led the way in his Green Lantern pajamas and bare feet. Daryl hadn't put Si's shoes back on him because he figured that he'd be carrying him in instead of his momma. Oh well, that's the way things went sometimes. Daryl carried Beth to their bedroom and tried to lay her down as gently as possible. She grumbled a bit and Daryl told her to go use the restroom while he found her something to sleep in. Staggering and cursing in what seemed to be a foreign language, Beth made her way to the restroom. Daryl tossed a t shirt her way when she came back in to their bedroom. Silas was in the other room looking through his bookshelf – it was a "two book" night and he was searching for something he thought Daryl would like because he wanted his Daddy to read to him tonight.

"Daddy?" Silas asked Daryl as they laid there in the dark.

"Yes Si Pat?" Daryl said.

"Ya leavin tomorrow?" Silas asked him.

"Yes son, I have to go to Atlanta. I've got to report back to work" Daryl told him.

"Oh" Si said. Daryl couldn't help but notice how sad the little boy sounded. "Momma said you'd never leave us."

Talk about a punch to the gut. "Oh Silas" Daryl said as he pulled him closer "I'll be back. When ya wake up Thursday mornin, I'll be here and I'll have your breakfast ready for ya – even your chocolate milk."

"Is Thursday a long time away?" Silas asked Daryl.

"When you go to bed tomorrow night, you'll have four more get-ups till I'm home" Daryl tried to explain "I ain't leavin, I just have to be at work. My work is in Atlanta at a big hospital there. I have to be in Atlanta for three days, and then I get to come home for three days."

"Oh" Silas said.

"Tell ya what Si, tomorrow after church, we'll make a calendar. I'll show ya how to mark off the days. That way you'll know when to expect me" Daryl offered. "I will always come home to you and your Momma – ya'll are my world."

Silas sighed and wrapped his little arms and legs around Daryl. Daryl figured it was probably midnight before Silas finally closed his eyes and quit talking. Daryl slept with Silas all night long – it ran a close second to sleeping with Beth.

 **Sunday for Silas**

The Dixon family made it to Sunday School on time – barely. Merle was waiting for them on the front stoop of the church. Beth noticed how nice Merle looked. He was wearing jeans, but had on a very nice button down shirt and he was freshly shaved.

"Mornin Princess" Merle teased her. Well that was nice enough Beth thought. She decided to respond in a non-snarky way.

"Mornin Merle. You look nice" Beth told him.

"I do, don't I?" Merle laughed "Change your mind yet? Ready for the real deal now, are ya?"

And just like that, the spell was broken. Beth rolled her eyes and pushed past Merle to enter the church. She often wondered if he and Daryl really were brothers. Maggie, Glen and the boys were even later than Beth and Daryl – again, no surprise in that. Carl was waiting for Andrew and Seth to go to their class, while Judith was waiting for Silas, her partner in crime. The two younger children held hands as they wandered down the hallway to the "Tiny Tots" class. The adults found a seat in the sanctuary where Hershel taught his class. Daryl liked this class because no one expected you to "participate" in any type of discussions. Hershel pretty much did all the talking and everyone just listened or turned to their Bibles to read along with him. That was just fine with Daryl – the man sure as hell had plenty of life experience to share with everyone and Daryl didn't reckon there was anybody that knew his Bible like his future father in law. Except maybe Merle – Merle Dixon knew the Bible too. That might come as a shock to some people, but it was the truth.

The Sunday School hour (not really an hour, more like forty minutes) came to a close and all the little rug rats started to diverge on the sanctuary. That was always Hershel's clue to wrap his lesson up. Silas ran up to the pew where Daryl and Beth sat excited to show them the craft he'd made that went along with their story.

"Look Daddy" Silas jumped up and down. "It's a big fish and you can shove things in his mouth." Silas demonstrated by pushing his construction paper Jonah into the mouth of the beast.

"Well, ain't that something" Daryl said "Ya make that by yourself?"

"Ms. Lori helped me" Silas told him. Silas jumped up into Daryl's lap and Beth kissed him on the forehead.

Before the church service started, Beth took Judith to the restroom since she knew that Rick and Lori had both been busy teaching Sunday School and Daryl took Silas. With the restroom and the reminders to not talk during big church taken care of, Judith and Silas settled in between Daryl and Beth. Maggie and Glen were leaving for home right after church services, Rick and Lori were going out for lunch, and Merle was going to have lunch with Hershel and Annette at the farm.

"Daryl dear" Annette tugged on Daryl's arm to get his attention.

"Yes mam?" Daryl asked her.

"What are ya'll doing 'bout lunch today?" she asked.

"Well, Ms. Annette, Beth and I are meetin with the Pastor just as soon as he finishes talkin to people. Then we're meetin my attorney to take care of some paperwork."

A look of concern crossed Annette's face "Attorney? What on earth for?"

"Oh, Annette. Ain't nothin to be worrying 'bout" Daryl told her. Then he whispered in her ear "adoption stuff."

"Oh" Annette mouthed. "Well, should we take Silas with us?"

Daryl considered it thoughtfully for a moment and then whispered into Beth's ear. She looked at him and kind of shrugged her shoulders, then nodded.

"Annette, that would be great" Daryl told her "We'll run out to the farm and get him when we're finished."

Annette just smiled at Daryl and patted him on the cheek, "such a good man, such a good man".

The church cleared out soon enough, because you know that's how it goes. People have places to be – even on Sunday afternoons. Daryl and Beth followed Pastor Reed into his office and sat down in the big fancy chairs. If Daryl were being completely honest here, he was extremely nervous. He wasn't this nervous when he'd asked Hershel if he could take his daughter and grandson on vacation and if he could propose while they were down there.

Beth, ever the voice of reason, began the discussion although the pastor had a pretty good idea what they wanted to see him about. Pastor Reed seemed even more protective of Beth than Hershel and Rick were – Daryl was a little intimidated.

"Tell me young man" the pastor started "you do realize that there is a child involved here. A child that deserves to be loved and protected – raised in the church?"

"Yessir" was all Daryl could muster.

"You're prepared to be a father and proper husband?" the man continued.

"More than prepared" Daryl found his voice "and lookin forward to spendin the rest of my life with them."

The pastor smiled, apparently satisfied with Daryl's response, and then he turned to Beth.

"Now, Bethie, do you realize what all a committed relationship requires? No fighting and squabbling, and running back home to Momma and Daddy?" he asked her.

 _Damn_ Daryl thought, _he's not holding anything back_. Daryl figured that comment would have pissed her off but Beth just sat up taller in her seat and held her head high.

"Yes Sir" she said "I understand."

"Well, alright then" Pastor Reed said "I don't know that I've ever seen a couple more crazy over a little boy than I have you two with Silas. Makes my heart happy every time I see ya'll sweet little family here to worship."

With all the formalities out of the way, Beth, Daryl, and the pastor consulted their calendars and decided that the Saturday before Thanksgiving would be just about perfect. Beth wanted a small church wedding with a reception to follow at the local country club. Daryl just wanted Beth to be happy, so he was agreeable to anything.

They had just enough time to meet Michonne over at her place. Daryl had put a call in to her while he was still in Key West as to what all he and Beth needed done. Michonne had most of the paperwork complete already – she was waiting on a certified copy of Shane's death certificate. Daryl had gotten Rick to take care of getting that copy because he sure as hell didn't want Beth to have to deal with that. He didn't want to risk any more nightmares.

Michonne welcomed them at the front door with a warm smile. "Get on in here you two" she said "Beth, let me see that ring!"

Beth held out her left hand in the traditional "look at my ring" pose and was just smiling all over herself.

"Oh my gosh" Michonne gushed "Daryl, you did good boy, real good." Michonne smiled at the happy couple. "But then again, you've always made me proud." Daryl just blushed and Beth squeezed his hand.

"Have you two had lunch?" Michonne asked them as she led them down her hallway to the kitchen.

"No" Beth told her "we've been pretty busy this afternoon."

"That's what I figured. So, I took the liberty of having something ready for ya'll" MIchonne told them.

"I wouldn't gonna say anything, but something sure smells good" Daryl smiled. Michonne gave Daryl a smirk.

"I've got the papers on the table if you want to look over them. Let me get some bowls down."

Daryl and Beth made their way over to the glass top table. Beth sat down, feeling a little weak in the knees. Daryl looked to her.

"Ya okay Baby?" Daryl asked Beth. Beth nodded and offered a weak smile. Michonne noticed the exchange and brought a glass of water over to them.

"Here" Michonne said "what's wrong Sweetie?"

"It's just a little overwhelmin is all" Beth whispered. Beth was looking through the papers that Daryl had brought with him. Her hands began shaking when she came across the death certificate. "I can't believe that I'm gonna be rid of Shane Walsh forever."

"Oh, Beth, Sweetie – you've been shed of him for a long time now." Michonne tried to explain "now, you and Daryl are just making sure that Silas is shed of him – forever. This is going to be a good thing – so very good."

"I know. I know that" Beth said "It's just – it's more than I could have ever hoped for - me and my little boy – a family, a husband and a daddy that loves both of us so."

"Beth" Daryl pulled her in for a hug "Baby, it's okay – it's all gonna be okay."

Well, now there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Daryl went in search of tissues because both Michonne and Beth were in need, and he might be before all was said and done. Upon returning to the kitchen, he found Michonne serving up big bowls of gumbo over rice.

"Oh my Michonne, it smells wonderful" Beth said. She was looking more like the Beth he loved.

"Damn 'Chonne – my favorite thing ya cook – ya musta known we's comin" Daryl said.

"Ya think?" she joked.

The three of them ate a late lunch, talked over the details of the adoption process, and signed some paperwork.

"It's really just a matter of my submitting this packet of paperwork to the judge – this is a pretty clear cut adoption case" Michonne told them "I'm not anticipating any problems."

Both Daryl and Beth relaxed even more with those words of encouragement. They finished up their visit because they were both wanting to go pick up Silas. Daryl had a lot of family time to squeeze in before he left town around ten o'clock or so.

They enjoyed the sunny afternoon as they drove out to the farm to pick up their precious boy. Daryl held Beth's hand and ran his fingers over her engagement ring. Annette met them at the door and of course, she wanted to know if they had eaten lunch. Daryl told her that they had, but he could sure go for some of her dessert if she had any left. He knew that Merle had eaten with them, so he could only hope that Merle didn't polish off all the sweets in the house.

"Merle still 'round?" Daryl asked Annette.

"Yes he is" she said "as a matter of fact, he and Hershel are waiting to talk to you in Hershel's office."

"Damn" Daryl said "don't know if I like the sound of that or not." Annette just laughed and pushed him towards the office.

Daryl walked into the office, not quite sure what he should expect. Hershel and Merle were drinking coffee. They looked up at Daryl as he joined Merle on the couch.

"What's up?" Daryl asked the both of them.

"How'd everything go son?" Hershel asked him.

"Good – Michonne's got all the paperwork ready for the adoption. She said everything should go off without a hitch" Daryl reported.

"Good ta know" Merle said "ya'll get everything set up with the Right Reverend Reed?" Hershel snickered.

"Yeh, we're a go for the Saturday before Thanksgiving" the younger Dixon said.

"Well, that's just perfect" Hershel piped up "Merle will be all settled in here well before then."

Daryl just looked at Hershel and then Merle and back to Hershel. "Settled? Whattya mean settled?"

Merle was grinning like an idiot and Hershel was starting to bust out in a smile.

"Your brother's gonna be stayin with Nette and me – he's secured an assignment closer to home – it's all undercover still, so mum's the word" Hershel held a finger up to his lips as he finished the last part of his statement.

"That's great Merle – I've always wanted ya closer to home" Daryl started "Silas is crazy 'bout ya. And ya need to be close to family – maybe we can get ya to settle down."

Merle cackled at that comment. "Don't know 'bout that Baby Brother, but I am awful fond of that boy of yours." Daryl smiled because it meant a lot to him that Merle was so accepting of Silas. Daryl knew that deep down, Merle was crazy about Beth too. The two of them just hadn't quite figured each other out yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Back to the Real World**

Beth and Silas were at the kitchen table with Annette when the men emerged from Hershel's office. Merle decided he needed another piece of chocolate pie and Daryl just wanted to try and snag **A** piece of pie before Merle polished it all off. The bridal magazines were once again spread all over the table and Annette had a pad of paper and she appeared to be making some sort of list. Silas had chocolate spread from one ear to the other and even in his blonde wispy hair. Beth had two pictures laid out side by side for her mother to compare and she scrambled to cover them when the men stepped into the kitchen.

"What?" Merle said "this some kinda clandestine meetin or somethin?"

Beth rolled her eyes and huffed "No – it's not some kind of clandestine meeting or something. There's just some things Daryl don't need to see right now – like my wedding dress!"

"Beth Ann" Annette admonished her daughter "let's be kind – it's the Lord's Day and Merle's our guest." Beth's head snapped to look at her mother in shock.

Hershel piped up "Well, it is the Lord's Day, but I wouldn't say Merle's a guest – he's more family than guest. Still oughta be kind Baby Girl." Beth's head then snapped to look at her dad. Beth decided she couldn't disrespect all of her elders (and really, Merle was her elder – she smirked at the thought of that). Beth closed the magazines and Beth got up to place a kiss on Daryl's cheek.

"Ya want some pie Babe?" she asked Daryl. Daryl was getting ready to answer when Merle couldn't help but to say with that goofy grin of his "don't mind if I do Princess." Beth just quietly got two plates out of the cabinet and didn't even acknowledge Merle. _He really was a moron_ she thought to herself.

The afternoon sun was getting low on the horizon when Daryl mentioned that they really did need to get back home. Daryl needed to pack and he still wanted to make a calendar for Si to have showing him how many days it would be before he could rejoin his family. They all said their goodbyes out on the front porch.

"Daryl hon, you be careful driving in to Atlanta. People are crazy" Annette whispered the part about people being crazy.

"Yes mam. I will" Daryl told her as he kissed her cheek. Hershel gave Daryl a hug and kissed Beth on the top of her head. Then Hershel and Annette both smothered Silas in kisses.

"Now, Silas, if ya momma starts giving ya a hard time, just call your Grandaddy and I'll be to town to get ya" Hershel told him with a wink.

"Okay Poppa" Silas told him.

"Daddy, don't tell him that" Beth sighed. Merle just snickered.

"Beth, I'll be out here with ya Momma and Daddy if ya need anything this week" he touched Beth's elbow. Beth didn't really remember Merle using her actual name very often, and what was the deal with the sudden touchy feely stuff? Beth just nodded silently – she really didn't know how to respond.

" m serious – call if ya need anything while Daryl's outta town" Merle told Beth again.

Beth nodded, "I will Merle."

Daryl was loading Silas into the booster seat while Beth buckled herself up. The ride into town was quiet with Daryl wondering how on earth he was going to make it until the wee hours of Thursday to be with his sweet family again. Beth was also wondering how in the world she'd do without Daryl for the next three days and nights – she worried about Silas too. Silas had grown very, very attached to his Daddy over the last several weeks.

Once home, Beth threw a load of laundry in to get some things done up that Daryl needed to pack. At the kitchen table, Silas watched Daryl as he drew up a calendar for the next month. Daryl labeled each column with the day of the week, each individual box with the date, and then wrote ATL in the boxes that he would be sleeping in Atlanta and H in the boxes that he would be sleeping at home. For the first time in Daryl's working life, he dreaded reporting for work. It wasn't the job – he fucking loved his job. It was the fact that he had a family now, and he didn't want to be away from them – ever. The reality was, however, that he did indeed have a family. A family that he now had the responsibility of not only protecting, but providing for and reporting to work nearly two hours away was just part of it.

"Hey Little Man, let's start getting ya ready for bed – ya gotta go to Ms. Lori's in the mornin. Momma's gotta go back to work" Daryl said.

"Okay" Silas agreed reluctantly.

"Come on" Daryl said "If ya let me wash ya hair and don't fuss, I'll read ya two stories tonight."

Silas cut his eyes at Daryl as if to say _are you crazy_? "Daddy, just one story. I went to Sunday School today – Ms. Lori already read me a bunch of stories."

That made Daryl laugh out loud. "Okay Boy, whatever you say."

Beth couldn't help but smiling at their exchange. She had been busying herself in the kitchen by packing up some leftovers to send with Daryl, folding Daryl's boxers and t shirts as they came out of the dryer, and ironing her own skirt for work the next day.

Daryl and Silas had said their goodbyes after story time and Daryl stayed in bed with the boy until he was certain that he was sound asleep. He found Beth on her laptop when he came into their bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at her, "ya ain't lookin at porn are ya?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "No" she said. "I haven't checked my email in quite some time – I have 356 emails!"

" I figured it'd be more than that. You've gone nearly two weeks without checkin it, ya can wait till tomorrow to tend to em" Daryl told her as he took the laptop from her and put it on the dresser. "I need some lovin fore I leave town" he growled into her collar bone and nibbled at her ears.

Beth giggled and tried her best not to laugh, but she had always been so damn ticklish. "Daryl, stop that. It tickles" she laughed.

"Nope" he said "not till ya give me what I want."

"Just what do you want Mr. Dixon?" she asked him while blinking those big blue peepers at him.

"Ya know what I want" he said as he was working her pajama top off of her. He was now kissing down her abdomen and Beth was fighting to keep from groaning loudly.

"Oh God, Daryl" she moaned.

"What Baby? What can I do for ya?" he whispered.

Daryl shimmied out of his clothes and then helped Beth get out of what was left of her clothing. Daryl looked at the clock – it was nearly eight o'clock, which meant he had two hours to love up on this woman. Let's just say he made good use of the two hours.

Beth snuggled into Daryl, but he soon realized that it was time for him to get up and get going. "Let me up, hon, gonna take a quick shower."

Beth whined but let him out of her grasp. Beth heard the shower turn on and she wanted to cry, but she fought the urge. This was a way of life that she would have to get used to and she sure didn't want Silas to see her moping around during the day. Beth and Silas both were just going to have to "nut up" as Daryl would say. Daryl walked back into the bedroom with a towel tied around his waist and Beth thought she just might have to jump his bones. Beth knew she couldn't do that though – he really did have to get on the road, and she certainly didn't want him to have to drive at an unsafe speed just to get to work on time.

"Hey, Babe" Daryl said "Come walk me to the door and lock up." Beth groaned at the thought of sending him on his way for half a week. "Come on now" he told her.

They stood at the door and kissed for just a few seconds before he pulled away. "I gotta go Beth – I gotta go" he told her.

"I know" she said "text me when ya get there."

"I'll call ya when I get to the apartment" Daryl said "I love ya."

"Love you too" she said. And with that being said, Daryl walked down the stairs to the parking lot and Beth locked the door behind him. She checked the balcony door, checked on Si, and then put herself to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the TWD characters – Silas, however, is all mine. I've been tossing some double chapters ya'lls way. Well, how 'bout a triple treat?**

 **Day One**

Beth tossed and turned all night long. She was pretty sure that it was 3:30 a.m. when she last flopped over in bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Three hours later, and the alarm was going off.

"Ugggggg" she growled out "hate fuckin Mondays." Not only was it Monday, it was raining, and she was greatly sleep deprived. Beth rolled out of the bed to grab a quick shower and get ready for the day. On her way to the restroom, she poked her head In Si's room to check on him. He was still in the bed – naked, but in the bed. Beth's phone rang as she was pulling off her gown. A grin spread across her face when she saw who the incoming call was from.

"Hey" Beth answered her phone.

"Mornin Baby" the raspy voice on the other end of the line said "How's my sweet thang this morning?"

Beth tried her best to be cheerful – she really did. "I'm so tired" she said. Instead, it came out a little whinier than she intended.

"Did ya sleep alright?" Daryl asked her.

"No" she answered him "it was 3:30 the last time I looked at the clock."

"Yeh, I slept like shit too" Daryl said. "Little Man up yet?"

"No, not yet" Beth said.

"He wet the bed last night?" Daryl asked.

"No" Beth laughed "but, he is butt naked."

"Figures" Daryl snorted "I'll let ya get ready – just wanted to hear your voice."

"I love you Daryl" Beth said trying not to cry.

"I love you too Babe. I'll text ya later – give ya a chance to get Si to Lori, and then settled in at work. Ima gonna call Si later on today – see what he's got planned for the day."

"Kay, bye". Beth was pretty sure there would be no "settled" at work today. She dreaded walking in to work and trying to get a handle on everything that had probably piled up while she'd been gone. Beth knew that she had a fairly lengthy meeting scheduled with Carol, the director of food services at the hospital first thing. At least Carol was someone that Beth enjoyed working with, so that might make getting into the swing of things a little easier.

Once Beth was ready, she went into Si's room to get him up and dressed for the day. Surprisingly, it wasn't too difficult because he was excited to see Judith. He had missed spending every day with his very best friend. Beth and Silas sat down together and had rice krispies with bananas for breakfast and then left the apartment for the day. Beth made sure to pack several extra outfits for Silas to have at Lori's. She wasn't sure if he had any over there or not and with the weather starting to turn a little cooler, Beth was pretty sure he needed some warmer things anyway.

They arrived at Rick and Lori's and let themselves in the back door. Rick and Lori lived in the historic district in a three story Victorian. Carl had the basement to himself. Daryl himself had helped Rick redo the basement when he was spending so much time over there. Once Carl got a little older, and Daryl didn't need a place to stay anymore, Carl took it over. Rick and Lori's bedroom, Judith's room, and living areas were on the main floor. There was also an additional guest room. The second story belonged pretty much to Silas and Judith. There was a really large room that Silas and Judith used as their hideout. There was a table with benches just there size for them to complete craft projects and play games on, plenty of storage for toys, and they even had their own television screen and DVD player. Lori usually spent quite a bit of time up there as well – she had a reading room up there and she was usually either playing with those two or enjoying some quiet time of her own when they would let her. It was a perfect set up and Silas loved being there which made it to where Beth could go to work and not feel guilty about leaving her baby boy.

The morning meeting with Carol went really well. Carol and Beth usually met at least once a month to plan out any new menu plans and to go over each meal with a fine toothed comb to insure that it met all nutritional guidelines that were required. It wasn't as easy as one might think – there were low sugar menus, low sodium menus, reduced fat menus – the list went on and on. Beth really did enjoy her job though. The remainder of the day was spent catching up on emails, completing paper work, and scheduling consultation appointments with patients. Consulting with patients was probably her favorite part of her job and the reason she became a dietician. Usually, the patients she met with have just been through a life altering experience (a heart attack or a diagnosis of diabetes or high blood pressure) and she felt like arming those patients with sound information about the importance of eating well was just as important as any medications they would be prescribed.

Beth had stayed at work a little later than usual since she was trying to get caught up and at least get the top of her desk cleaned off. She had already talked to Lori several times and each time Lori assured her that Silas was fine. Daryl had even called to talk to Silas mid-morning or so Lori reported. Lori told her to work as long as she needed to – she would have supper waiting for her when she came to pick up Silas. Actually, Rick would have supper ready for her. Imagine Beth's surprise when she got to Rick and Lori's to find Merle in the floor playing with Judith and Silas. She tossed her purse and jacket into the hall closet and smiled at how much fun the two lifelong friends were having with Daryl's brother.

"Hey Merle" Beth said "what are you doing here?"

"Lori called me - asked me to come eat with em" Merle groaned as Silas was pummeling him from behind and Judith had him around the neck "Hershel and Annette was gonna do some visitation tonight with the pastor."

"Oh, okay. Silas, be careful with your Uncle Merle – you might hurt him – he's getting on up there in years, you know" Beth said with a sly grin on her face. Merle just snapped his head to look at her.

"I ain't gettin old" he barked. Silas and Judith just laughed and continued their attack.

"I'm just teasing you Uncle Merle" Beth told him and she rubbed the top of his head as she walked to the kitchen. She would have ruffled his hair, but he really didn't have all that much – he kept it cut really, really short.

Rick was at the stove stirring a pot of something on the stove and Lori was putting ice in the glasses.

"Something smells good" Beth said as she hugged Lori and then made her way to hug Rick. Rick kissed the top of Beth's head.

"Hope it turned out okay" Rick said "We're having chili dogs." Rick could immediately read Beth's mind – she wasn't a fan of hot dogs. Something crazy like "no one really knows what's in them" or some such nonsense like that Rick thought. "Or, ya can just have chili – no meat in the chili."

"Actually, a chili dog smothered in cheese and onions sounds really good" Beth smiled. Carl was seated at the breakfast bar and already eating the second of three chili dogs from his plate. He gave Beth the cool dude head jerk as a greeting.

"Lori, holler at those children in the living room – all three of them" Rick laughed "Tell em supper is ready."

Supper was amazing – mostly because Beth didn't have to cook it, but she was starving as well. She didn't eat lunch and her fruit and cereal was long gone. Rick and Merle were into some pretty heavy conversation through most of supper while Lori and Beth started discussing wedding stuff. Beth informed Lori that she had found someone to cater the reception. Carol did some catering on the side and was all too happy to take on the task for Beth.

During lulls of the ladies' conversation, Beth was picking up some tidbits about Merle's new assignment. Beth had never really fully understood what Merle did for a living. She knew that Daryl went for long periods of time without seeing or hearing from Merle and that it had something to do with law enforcement. She also knew that what he did was fairly dangerous and that Daryl was listed as beneficiary to a fairly substantial life insurance policy in the event that something happened to his older brother.

"So, you're moving to Atlanta?" Beth asked when she heard Rick and him discussing the apartment that Daryl shared with three other pilots.

"Yeh" Merle said "pretty sure it's official by now. I've transferred from Virginia Beach to Atlanta."

"I'm sorry Merle" Beth said "I really don't know exactly what you do. Can you talk about it or is it top secret?"

"Naw, Sugar, it ain't top secret or nothin" Merle smiled a toothy grin at Beth. He was just happy they were talking and not fussing. "SWAT – I'm the guy on the roof when they drag the scum outta the buildin."

Beth sat there with her mouth wide open and Lori was left speechless as well. Lori put her fork down and cleared her throat – discussions that got too descriptive made her nervous.

"You mean you're a sniper?" Beth asked him in a whisper as she looked across the table at Silas and Judith in their booster seats.

Merle nodded and then added "don't always need a sniper, good to have one when ya do though." Beth nodded in disbelief. "I do other things too – clear buildings, go on high risk arrests, VIP escorts. I specialize in the other though."

"Oh" Beth said quietly.

Rick interrupted "He doesn't actually start for another month or so – he's got a lot of meetings and training stuff to do."

"Yeh, it'll be a while fore I head down to Atlanta – meantime, I'm staying out at the farm" Merle told her. Beth nodded.

After supper, Beth offered to help clean up the kitchen but Rick wouldn't let her. Beth was relieved since she was beyond exhausted and Silas was winding down too. Merle helped her get Silas into the car seat and followed her home to make sure she and Silas made it in safely since it was already dark. He grumbled something about he didn't want anything happening to them while Daryl was out of town – he'd never hear the end of it.

Merle carried Silas in for Beth. "Where ya want him?" he asked.

"Just toss him in my bed" Beth requested. Merle did as he was asked and turned to leave.

"Make sure ya lock up now" he told her.

"I will" Beth told him "Merle, thanks."

"You're welcome Sugar" he grinned "see ya round somewhere tomorrow probably. Gonna get on out to the farm – check on ya old man."

"Kay – bye" Beth said as she locked and chained the door. Beth quickly took off her makeup and got some sleep clothes on before climbing into bed with her baby boy. She tried texting Daryl but didn't get a response right away. That could mean only one thing – he was probably up in the air. Beth said a prayer for his safety and was quickly snoring right along with Silas – she certainly had no trouble falling asleep tonight.

 **Day Two**

Beth's alarm was blaring and her phone was buzzing. She slammed the snooze button, and then quickly grabbed for the phone that she kept with her at all times, especially when Daryl was working.

"Hello" she said, trying unsuccessfully to sound wide awake.

"Hey Baby" Daryl greeted her.

Beth broke out in a grin despite the early hour. "Hey you" she cooed "been worried about you. I texted before I went to sleep, but I didn't hear back from you."

"I know Baby – I's up in the air and by the time I got back to the apartment, it was going on three. I sure didn't wanta wake ya up – knew ya didn't sleep well the night before."

"Everything okay" Beth asked him.

"Yeh, I guess" he sighed. Beth knew that even though he loved what he did, that it sometimes weighed heavily on him. This was apparently one of those times. "Real bad car accident – two fatalities – little kid, bout Si's age, left without a momma and daddy – flew him to the children's hospital in Atlanta. I figure he's in surgery most of the night."

"Oh, my Daryl" Beth said "that's awful."

"Yeh. I hadn't slept since – makes me sick sometimes, to think bout what can happen in a split second" he told her. Daryl then cleared his throat and tried to change the subject to something more upbeat. "So, let me guess, Silas slept with his Momma last night."

"What?" Beth gasped "Of course not, that'd be a terrible habit to break."

"Good try Babe – I've talked to Merle already this mornin – he said he made sure ya'll got home last night" Daryl told her.

"That rat – I'm gonna get him" Beth was now giggling. "We all had supper over at Rick and Lori's. It was real nice – we didn't fight or squabble over not one thing."

"He's a good guy Beth – got a big heart. Pretty sure he's lonely – tired a being alone" Daryl said thoughtfully. "He likes ya – wouldn't pick on ya like he does if he didn't like ya."

"Well, Silas and Judith had a ball with him last night" Beth admitted "and I enjoyed spending time with him too. Maybe we need to fix him up with somebody."

Daryl snorted. "Well, that's a tall order – not sure who we're gonna find that could put up with the likes of him."

"I'll take that as a challenge Mr. Dixon" Beth teased.

"Good luck with that shit is all I got to say" Daryl added "I'm gonna turn in – and you probably need to do something with that hair of yours fore ya go out in public." Daryl was cackling at the joke he just cracked at Beth's expense.

"Ok, Big Boy" she fussed at him "You keep that up, and you'll be sleeping in Si's bed when you get home Thursday morning."

Daryl got really quiet. "I'm sorry Babe – I's just kiddin."

"I know – I'm teasing you. I love you" Beth said.

"I love you too" he told her "Just one more night apart – we can do it."

"I know" she said and Daryl could hear the catch in her voice.

"Hey, ya make sure you're ready when I get in Thursday mornin – no kid in my bed, and no panties on my woman!" Daryl ordered.

It was Beth's turn to snort, "Okay – I'll see what I can do about that."

Beth did manage to get something done about her hair - it was no easy task, and after struggling with it for fifteen minutes, she gave up and went for a messy updo with tendrils of hair framing her face. Getting Silas up and ready was a little more difficult than the day before – he was sure a sleepy head. Beth had to remind him about the calendar to get him up.

"Silas, you need to mark yesterday off the calendar – Daddy will be home in two more get ups" Beth told him. That was all Silas needed – he hopped out of the bed and ran for the kitchen where they had the calendar posted on the laundry closet door.

"Momma" Silas said.

"Yes Baby" Beth answered him as she was pouring each of them a glass of orange juice.

"Can I have scrambled eggs for breakfast?" he asked.

"Of course you can" she said. Eggs sounded good to Beth as well, so she pulled four eggs and the butter out of the fridge. Beth prepared scrambled eggs and toast for the both of them. After eating, Beth put their dirty dishes in the sink to deal with later.

"Si, run and brush your teeth – we need to get going" Beth told him. Silas took off for the bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later with his backpack.

"Whatcha got in there" Beth asked him.

"Just some toys and books to show Judy" Silas told her. Beth smiled. Silas and Judith took good care of each other – always sharing toys, snacks, even clothes. Silas had to wear one of Judith's sweatshirts once when he had gotten sick and vomited all over his. That was before Beth started leaving plenty of emergency clothing at the Grimes' home. Rick teased her relentlessly for months about Silas having to wear a pink sweatshirt to children's church that Wednesday night. Silas didn't care, but Rick had made a big deal out of it to pick on Beth.

Once Beth had Si situated with Lori, she left for work. Beth was actually looking forward to it today. She had gotten through all of the emails and crap paperwork that had been piled up on her desk the day before. Today, she was going to be in and out of patient rooms meeting with those that had been put on her list to counsel. Beth loved meeting with patients and aiding them on their road to recovery. Beth had also already decided that she would make herself eat lunch today. How could she fuss at others for not eating properly when she committed one of the biggest no nos ever – skipping a meal.

Beth was three patients into her day, two high blood pressure and one recently diagnosed diabetic, when she felt her phone buzzing in the pocket of her jacket. Normally, Beth would wait until she had finished her morning appointments to check her phone, but, again, with Daryl being out of town she did not put it off. The screen showed her sweet thing's face on the screen.

 **Be prepared for a call from Merle – he's got issues this morning**. – Daryl

 **What the world?** – Beth

 **Shirt issues – sassy pants down at The Gander tried to talk him into a pink shirt – Merle ain't a pink shirt kinda guy**. – Daryl

 **You're kidding?** – Beth

 **Smartass!** – Daryl

 **Sorry** – Beth

 **Just wanted to give you a head's up.** – Daryl

 **K – love ya!** – Beth

 **Love you too!** – Daryl

Within minutes, Beth's phone was ringing and she ducked into the nearest restroom so that she could take the call in relative privacy.

"Hello" Beth said.

"Hey Little Bit" grumbled her future brother in law.

"Well, Merle Dixon. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Beth giggled.

"Ain't nuthin funny 'bout this shit" Merle's voice was booming "I went back down to that fancy clothes store of yours – I gotta spend the next two months in meetins and classes. Gotta dress like I'm somebody, so I figured I'd already been felt up once – I'd just go back down there and order my stuff."

"Yeh" Beth responded, trying to encourage him to go on, although she kind of already knew where this story was headed.

"That pansy ass high school play thing of yours tried to make me get a pink shirt! Pink!" Merle barked. "He said it was salmon, but I know fuckin pink when I see it. What the fuck is salmon anyway?"

"Merle, there's nothing wrong with a man wearing pink ya know." Beth tried reasoning with him. "Lots of men I know wear pink. I've seen Rick wear pink. My daddy has worn pink. Glen wears pink. Your brother has worn pink."

"Yeh, well, I still possess my balls – ain't no woman tried to sissify me yet" Merle argued.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Merle, wearing pink doesn't make you a sissy. Daniel has excellent taste – he wouldn't pick something out for you that wasn't flattering."

"Flattering?" Merle huffed "the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

At this point, Beth groaned and didn't even try to disguise it. "Merle, I'm not working late today – gonna leave at three. How 'bout you pick up Silas from Lori for me and I'll meet y'all down at The Gander. Silas still has to be measured and I've got to go over what I want you all to wear for the wedding with Daniel."

Merle was quiet for a moment or two. "Well, I don't wanta look like no pretty boy out of a magazine."

"Merle, trust me – Daniel and I will get you squared away. Who knows, we might find you a woman before all is said and done – clean you up and dress you up a little bit. No telling what might happen" Beth laughed.

Merle let out a humph – "Alright Sugar, Si and I'll be down there waitin on ya – don't make me wait forever down there – that Daniel makes me nervous as hell."

"Oh Merle, he just knows a good thing when he sees it" Beth cackled "See ya later Sexy!"

It didn't happen very often, damn near never, but Merle Dixon was left speechless. Blondie was turning into a little spitfire. No wonder Daryl Dixon thought she was the best thing since mayonnaise in a squeeze bottle.

If you couldn't say anything else about Merle Dixon, you could say that he was punctual. Merle had picked up Silas from Rick and Lori's and they were waiting for Beth to meet them downtown at The Gander. Merle was starting to perspire as he kept glancing at his watch – 3:15. _Where the fuck is that girl_ he thought to himself. Daniel stood there, staring at Merle and drooling, while Silas spun the tie and belt rack round and round and round. At one point, Merle thought the boy had unscrewed the whole damn thing from the base as it nearly toppled over. Merle caught it just in time and Daniel looked at Silas like he was some sort of feral animal that had just been let out of a cage.

Merle finally spoke up, "I know Beth mentioned gettin Silas measured."

"Okay" Daniel said "I can do that while we're waiting on her. You know, back in high school Beth had lunch detention every Friday as a punishment for her tardies earlier in the week."

"Figures" Merle grumbled.

"Yeh, they had to come up with another consequence because everybody wanted to eat with Beth no matter what. So everybody started coming to school late on purpose" Daniel babbled on. Merle just stared at him.

"You know, so they could have lunch detention with Beth Greene – everybody loved her" Daniel explained. "They finally just gave up and told Beth she could come to school whenever she wanted – they didn't have the energy to deal with her anymore."

Merle cracked a grin at that statement. He could picture her wearing a person down. Then, Merle briefly wondered if Daryl was going to be able to handle her – after all, Daryl had a few years on her. Breaking into Merle's daydreams of Daryl trying to keep Beth under control, there was the sound of heavy footsteps falling on the back stairs of the shop. A whispered string of curse words preceded Beth entering the shop. She was wiping her hands off and straitening her skirt.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes, I just tripped up the stairs" she giggled and fluffed her hair.

Daniel sighed, "Good Lord Beth, you haven't changed one bit. We should probably dress you in bubble wrap for the wedding. Your hair looks amazing though."

"Ya think?" Beth gushed "I couldn't get it to do anything this morning. I just kinda pulled it back and then pinned it up." Beth demonstrated and Daniel listened like it was the evening news or something. Merle thought the both of them were crazy.

"Momma" Silas squealed while Daniel was struggling to write down his last measurement.

"Hey Baby Boy" Beth kissed his forehead. Silas jumped into her arms as soon as Daniel released him to do so. "Hey Merle" Beth said "Thanks for picking Si up."

"No problem Sugar" Merle told her "you gonna find me some shirts that ain't pink?"

"I didn't say that Merle" Beth tried to reason with him "I told you that Daniel and I would get you taken care of. If that means, we decide on a pink shirt, then you're leaving here with a pink shirt."

Merle groaned and grumbled realizing that there would be no bucking this woman. He was certain that she pretty much got the final say in nearly everything. Two hours later found Silas asleep on the leather settee in the dressing room with Merle and Beth. She had gone into the dressing room with Merle and Daniel kept the clothes coming. Beth requested pants, shirts, and ties for Merle to try on. At one point, Daniel even brought a couple of suit jackets back. When all was said and done, Beth requested Merle's credit card to pay for it all. He reluctantly handed it over and Daniel bagged all of the purchases up –minus the custom made shirts since they would need to be ordered. Beth carried the two really large bags while Merle scooped up Silas and they made their way down the back staircase of the store.

"Beth, be careful going down the steps – don't need our insurance rate going up because you can't walk" Daniel hollered at her.

"Okay" she yelled back before walking into Merle's back, which just caused her to laugh out loud.

"Dammit Beth" Merle snapped "you're gonna push me down the steps – I've got ya boy in my arms."

Not only did Merle Dixon walk out of that store with a pink shirt, but he also was now the proud owner of a lilac shirt with matching argyle socks. Yep, Merle's future sister in law and gone right ahead and snipped ole Merle's balls right off to add to her collection.

 **Day Three**

Beth and Silas just had to make it through one more day. One more day and Daryl would come home to them. Thank goodness, that day was pretty uneventful. Beth dropped Silas at Rick and Lori's and then drove in to work. Beth had to work on some government bullshit paperwork that morning, but then she had patient appointments scheduled for the afternoon. That made her day go by quickly and for that she was truly grateful. She even put in a few extra hours on a proposal that she had to complete within the next month. She was feeling pretty good about the work day she'd put in. Beth picked Silas up, they stopped at the grocery to pick up a few items, and then called Merle to join them for supper. Beth figured there was no sense in Merle going through a drive thru for supper or trying to scrounge up something back at the farm. Hershel and Annette would be going to Wednesday night prayer meeting and she knew her Momma didn't cook on Wednesday nights.

Beth let Merle in when he showed up and asked him if homemade pizza was okay.

"Hell yeh Sugar" he bellowed "anythang's good if I don't have to cook it." Beth shushed him because Silas was taking a quick nap before supper.

"Reckon that boy'll sleep all night" Merle asked Beth.

"Hopefully he's just down for another thirty minutes or so" Beth answered "if not, I'm in for a long night when he finally wakes up about the time I'm ready for bed." Merle laughed at the thought of that. He'd never spent a lot of time around kids, but he could only imagine the amount of energy Silas would have after a long nap.

Beth asked Merle if he wanted a beer to go with his pizza and she was surprised when he declined the offer, opting instead for some sweet tea. It didn't take long for the pizza to cook at all. Beth pulled it from the oven and began to run the slicer through it. She then grabbed a bag of salad from the fridge and placed some of the field greens on top of her slice and then squirted just a drizzle of salad dressing over the top. Merle just stared at her plate from across the table.

"The fuck ya call that?" he asked her.

"What?" she said, completely clueless as to what he was all up in arms about.

"Who the fuck puts salad on top of their pizza?" he restated the question.

"I do" she said defensively "it's good. Do you like pizza?" Beth asked. Merle nodded that yes, he did like pizza. "Do you like salad?" she continued. Merle said that on occasion he'd eat a salad – he didn't make a habit of it though. "Try it – you'll like it." Beth got up to grab the salad mix from the fridge and put a little pile of leaves on top of one of Merle's slices. "Ranch or Bleu Cheese?" she asked as she held two bottles up that she had snagged from the inside of the fridge.

"Ranch" he said and Beth gave his salad a squirt and then handed him a fork and knife.

"Eat up" she said "you'll feel really good about getting your veggies!"

"Whatever" he growled. He really didn't want to admit it, but that shit wasn't bad – weren't bad at all. As a matter of fact, the cold greens and the tangy dressing really complemented the hot pizza. This girl was smarter than the average bear.

About that time, they heard a slight ruckus coming from the bathroom. Silas had awakened, gone to the restroom, and was currently scooting the stepstool over to the bathroom sink so that he could wash his hands. Beth got up from the table to fix a plate for the boy so that it would be ready by the time he made it to the table. Instead of putting salad on his slice though, she gave him some baby carrots and cucumber slices to dip in his ranch dressing.

"Ya can't tell me that boy is gonna eat them vegetables without complainin" Merle said.

"He'll eat them, and he will like them" Beth said with a smug look on her face.

Merle believed her – hell, he didn't imagine even Silas could get by with disobeying a direct order from little ole Beth Greene. Silas joined them at the table, taking a long pull from his milk first thing. Merle figured the boy must have been thirsty, he nearly drank half his milk in one gulp or two. Beth quickly filled his glass up again, and then sat back down to finish her supper.

"Have a good nap boy?" Merle asked Silas.

Silas just nodded as he took a bite of pizza – he wasn't much on talking when he'd just gotten up from a nap or a night of sleep. Beth smiled at Merle trying to make conversation with her son.

"So, Merle" Beth decided she's direct the line of questioning to Merle "when do you report to your new position?"

"Well, gotta meet with a department shrink Friday" Merle told her. He finished off his glass of iced tea and Beth started to get up and get the pitcher from beside the sink, but Merle motioned for her to stay seated. He got up himself to get the pitcher and refilled both of their glasses.

"What?" she asked "ya mean, like a psychiatrist or something?"

"Yeh" Merle laughed nervously "guess they want to make sure I'm not completely crazy 'fore they equip me with the latest in ass kickin weaponry."

"Mmmm" Beth pondered that "You nervous?"

"Me?" Merle scoffed "Bout the interview? Naw."

"Any of it – the interview, the meetings, moving and starting over? I know I'd be scared to death of having to start over in a new place – guess it doesn't bother a man so much" Beth said.

"Naw – not so much nervous, just anxious. Kinda ready to get started – been wantin to get back close to Baby Brother for some time now" Merle began to explain "Now that he's got a family" Merle paused and looked down at his hands "well, I'm really lookin forward to it."

Beth couldn't help the big smile that began to take over her face. "Awww, Merle, that's so sweet – you're nothing but a big ole softy" she giggled.

"Shit" Merle quipped "Don't tell nobody."

By the time Silas was halfway through his slice of pizza, he was awake enough to carry on a conversation. He was ready to share all about his and Judith's adventures that day. As the boy dipped his veggies he reported that Lori had taken them to the library, just like she did every Wednesday. They showed up at 11:00 for story hour and then they usually picked out books to check out and take home. Judith and Silas both loved to "read" and be read to. Apparently, some kid had had a meltdown right in the middle of story time today and Judith had been somewhat devastated by it all. He'd interrupted her favorite part of the story. Silas tried reasoning with her he said (Merle smirked at his use of the word "reasoning"). "I told her we could check that book out to take home and we could read it all week, but she just wouldn't quit fussing 'bout that boy."

Merle and Beth exchanged glances and tried not to laugh out loud. This was a genuine concern that Silas had. He couldn't figure out why Judy just wouldn't let it go. Merle cleared his throat and thought he'd try to offer some insight.

"Si" he began "there ain't no explainin women folk."

Beth raised an eyebrow at Merle silently suggesting that he may want to change the direction he was headed.

"What I mean is" Merle was backtracking "girls can be sensitive, and sometimes ya just have to let em have their say. She'll be alright in a couple of days." Silas just nodded in agreement like Merle had imparted some of the grandest knowledge to ever be shared with him. Beth fought the urge to snicker out loud.

After supper, Merle offered to clean up the supper and breakfast dishes so that Beth could get Silas his bath. He was pretty sure he wanted no part of that. Merle knew he'd made the right decision on that call when the boy started screaming bloody murder.

"What the hell?" Merle asked as he stuck his head in the bathroom. "Ya killin the boy or what?"

Beth blew the hair out of her face. "No" she said through gritted teeth "he just doesn't like to get his hair washed." Merle just shook his head and walked away.

Merle told Beth to come lock up as he was going to head on out to the farm. She followed him to the door and thanked him for cleaning the kitchen up for her. In return, he thanked her for supper and kissed her on the cheek. Beth locked up behind him and decided she needed to talk to Daryl. She knew that he'd be home within the next five hours, but Beth really missed him terribly. It had been a long three days.

Mother and son sat on the couch together. Beth allowed Silas to pull up Daryl's number in her phone and push the call button. They waited for Daryl to answer. 

**Hey Baby** – Daryl

Silas laughed. **Hi Daddy!** – Si

 **Well, hello there Si Pat. How's my boy doin tonight?** – Daryl

 **Good. You comin home tonight Daddy?** – Si

 **Yessiree. I sure am. I'll get there after ya've gone to bed – I'll fix breakfast for ya in the mornin – how's that sound?** – Daryl

 **Special milk?** – Si

 **Of course. Ya been a good boy for your momma?** – Daryl

 **Yessir. Uncle Merle ate supper with us. He's funny.** – Si

 **Yeh, he's funny alright.** Daryl hoped he'd watched his language in front of his boy. **You go to bed on time tonight and I'll fix ya a egg in a basket for breakfast in the mornin – alright?** – Daryl

 **Okay!** – Si

 **Love ya boy – see ya in the mornin!** – Daryl

 **Love ya too Daddy.** \- Si

 **Lemme talk to ya momma.** – Daryl

 **Mmmkay** – Si

 **Hey** said Beth in a slight whisper. **I can't wait till you get home.** – Beth

 **Me either – miss ya so much.** – Daryl

 **How was your day?** She hoped it had been better than his previous one. – Beth

 **Good – busy. Been restockin medical supplies in all the choppers. No flights today – been kinda bored.** – Daryl

 **Well, maybe I can give you some excitement when ya get home tonight.** – Beth

Daryl nearly growled. **I'm countin on it**. - Daryl

Beth was giggling now and blushing.

"Momma" Silas said trying to get Beth's attention.

"What Baby Boy?" Beth asked.

"I'm goin to bed" Silas said as he ran out of the room. Beth laughed because she knew what Silas was thinking. The quicker he went to bed, the quicker he'd get to spend time with his Daddy.

 **What's that boy up to?** – Daryl

 **He said he was going to bed and he took off running to his room – I figure he thinks you'll get here quicker if he goes on to bed.** – Beth

Daryl chuckled. **Actually, I am gettin ready to leave. Abe's already here and clocked in, so I think I'ma head on that way.** – Daryl

It was all Beth could do to keep from squealing like a little school girl. **Oh Daryl – I can't wait – please drive safely.** – Beth

 **I will hun – see ya in a couple hours. Love ya Babe!** – Daryl

 **I love you too. Did you say panties on or off?** – Beth

This time Beth was certain she heard Daryl growl. **Ya already know the answer to that.** – Daryl

After hanging up from Daryl, Beth checked the clock and turned all of the lights off in the front of the apartment, except for the lamp in the entry way. She sure didn't want Daryl breaking his neck when he came in, although she doubted he could ever be anywhere near as clumsy as she was. Beth looked in on Silas and had every intention of reading him a couple of stories but the boy was out cold. She pulled the door to and made her way to the master bedroom where she plugged her phone up and picked out a very naughty nightie. Beth debated over the matching panties, but finally opted to go with the panties. After all, they were just a tiny scrap of material barely qualifying as such. What's the worst that could happen? Daryl might have to rip them off of her – gosh, that would be awful she smiled to herself.

Next, she made her way to the bathroom to run herself a bubble bath and light a few candles. She hadn't had a particularly stressful week at work and Silas had been just as good as gold, but being without Daryl for the past three nights had taken a toll on her, more so than she thought it would have. Slowly, she sank down into the steaming tub of bubbly, frothy water – the scent of eucalyptus and peppermint was soothing and invigorating at the same time. Beth took her time and relaxed into the bubbles. After she was well on her way to pruny, Beth decided that while she was in there, she should probably shave everything that needed shaving. Daryl liked things nice and neat and she was aiming to please tonight.

Just as the water was starting to cool, Beth had finished up her legs and stood to rinse off all of the suds with the shower head. Beth carefully stepped out of the tub, dried herself with a big fluffy towel, and then began to apply some of her best smelling body butter. Beth heard the front door open, a set of keys being flopped onto the table, and a duffle bag hitting the floor. Had she been in the bath that long? She peeked around the corner into the living room.

"Daryl?" she asked timidly.

"Surprise" he grinned. Daryl's breathe hitched in his throat as he took in the sight of Beth Greene. There she stood in a dark blue nightie made of lace and sheer fabric. _God_ , he thought, _she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on._

"I told you to drive safely" Beth had her hands on her hips "you must've driven a hundred miles an hour to get here this quickly."

Daryl just laughed and crossed the room. He pulled her into his arms and just stood there holding her, breathing her in. "I's already on the road when ya called" he smirked at her.

"You stinker!" Beth swatted at him. "I'm sure glad you're here though. Missed you so much."

Daryl continued to hug her – he never wanted to let her go.

"Si asleep?" he whispered as he nibbled at her ear. Beth could barely concentrate enough to form an answer.

"Mm – yeh. He was asleep by the time we hung up" Beth nuzzled into Daryl's nibbing lips. "Ohhhh, Daryl."

"Yeh" he growled into her neck "whatcha need Baby?"

"You" she gasped "I need you." Daryl swept her off her feet and carried her back to their bedroom, tossing her as gently as possible onto the bed. Luckily, she hadn't had time to make the bed earlier that morning, so it wasn't even necessary to even pull the covers back.

Daryl took in the sight of his woman in that midnight blue little get up she had on. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the bed with Beth, running his hands up and down her legs. He could tell she'd just shaved and he couldn't get enough of those smooth thighs leading up to her expertly manicured pussy. And that's when he noticed that she was wearing panties. He looped a finger into the elastic of the panties and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"What's this?" he teased.

"What?" she feigned ignorance.

"Looks like panties to me – pretty sure I specifically said no panties" he used his best authoritative voice.

"Oh, well, I guess you'll just have to punish me" Beth had a devilish grin on her face.

Daryl pulled the lacy scrap of material down her legs and quickly flipped her over, and before Beth knew it he had slapped her ass. Not too hard, but hard enough that there was a little sting to it. Beth was shocked at how quickly Daryl had acted and gasped. Daryl rubbed the reddening spot on her butt cheek and then placed tiny kisses on the affected area. Beth pushed her ass up in the air and was now on all fours with her ass in Daryl's face.

"What are ya doin to me Girl?" he mumbled as he licked her now glistening folds.

"Oh" was all Beth could manage to say. Daryl continued on his task of tongue fuckin his woman, eventually turning her over and throwing her legs over his shoulders. He eventually started adding fingers while he enjoyed his midnight snack. Beth came so hard she swore there were fireworks going off in the room with them. Daryl had to work his way up to her mouth to try and shush her up.

"Girl" he said in between shoving his tongue in and out of her mouth "You're gonna wake Silas up – then what will we do?"

Beth was beyond even caring at this point. "God, Daryl" she screamed "Please, fuck me! Fuck me!"

Daryl smirked. "Aren't you the nasty little thang tonight?" he teased her, but he did just as she requested. Daryl entered Beth in one swift movement. Beth gasped and immediately began to work her hips into the same rhythm that Daryl had initiated. "Damn Baby – that pussy is fuckin hot" he said in between thrusts.

Beth quickly began to spiral out of control and Daryl soon followed. They collapsed into a hot, sweaty, sticky mess. Daryl got up to go get them a glass of water and turned the ceiling fan on when he came back in.

"Damn – that right there made bein gone for three days worth it" Daryl said.

Beth sighed in agreement – she was still unable to talk. Within a few minutes, he could hear her snoring so he pulled the comforter up to cover them. Daryl pulled Beth into his arms and joined the snoring brigade shortly after.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the TWD characters – Silas is all mine though.**

 **Day in and Day Out – The Countdown is ON!**

Beth's alarm went off at the traditionally appointed time of 6:30. Growling, as was also the tradition, began at 6:39 when her alarm went off again after she'd slapped the snooze button. Then again at 6:48 and so on and so forth. Yes, it was a vicious cycle. The closer it got to 7:15, Beth knew she had pushed it as far as she could. She forced herself out from under the fluffy covers and stomped to the bathroom. Daryl was up, of course, and had already been to pull Si out of his slumber. Silas was thrilled to see his Daddy and threw his little arms around Daryl's neck. Daryl put Si's pajamas back on him and carried him into the living room for some snuggle time.

After Beth finished with her shower, she staggered into the kitchen to find something that might persuade her that life was indeed worth living – you know something like a coca cola or a doughnut, anything promising like that. She was stopped in her tracks, though, when she saw Daryl and Silas in the recliner rocking slowly. Silas was sprawled across Daryl's broad chest with his tiny arms still around his daddy's neck. Bingo, the stuffed bloodhound, was dangling from Si's hand. Both of her men's eyes were closed and they looked so at peace with the world. Beth tiptoed instead of stomped the rest of her journey into the kitchen. Looking up from behind the refrigerator door, Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Daryl making his way over to her.

"How the hell'd you get in here? I didn't hear ya at all." Beth gasped.

"I'm sneaky like that" he grinned "want me to fix ya some breakfast?"

Beth nodded as she pulled a hidden can of coca cola from the bottom shelf.

"I'm fixin Si an egg in a basket – want one?" Daryl asked her.

"Mmmm, sounds good – want my egg runny. Si likes his a little more set" Beth told him.

"I can do that" Daryl said. Beth kissed Daryl on the check and left the kitchen to go get dressed and put her make up on. By the time she was ready, Daryl had her breakfast on the table and Silas was tearing into his. Beth couldn't help but notice that Daryl had put a little bit of syrup on Si's egg in a basket. Bingo was sitting in the empty chair. Beth let out a giggle at the sight. Silas sat across from Daryl and Beth sat across from Bingo.

"I figured I'd keep Silas at home with me today" Daryl said "ya reckon that's okay?"

"Well, yeh. It's more than okay. Ya don't have any stuf ya need to get done today?" Beth asked him.

"Naw, not really. If I did, Si could just do it with me" Daryl told her. Beth finished up her egg and toast. She kissed to top of Daryl's head as she passed by him to put her plate in the sink. "We'll run to the grocery today – don't worry 'bout supper. Si and I'll take care of it." Beth smiled – she could definitely get used to this.

 **Day In, Day Out**

It was just a little over six weeks before the pre-Thanksgiving wedding. Daryl and Beth were working the kinks out of living together as a family – finding what worked for them and not worrying about how things "should" be done. The newly formed family unit fell into a comfortable pattern. Daryl would usually keep Silas at home with him two of the three days that he was home while Beth went on in to work. Father and son would run errands, take care of household chores, play all day long in their jammies – just plain ole good times. The third day of Daryl's at home time Silas would go to Rick and Lori's so that Daryl could bank some hours sleeping. There was really no telling what a work cycle would be like for Daryl. There might be three days that nothing in the world would happen, or his three days might be crammed with emergency flights and stressful situations. There was just really no way of predicting, so he usually spent his third day off resting up just in case. Of course, if Daryl's "off" days fell on the weekend, then it was just family time instead of Daddy/Silas time.

Merle had gotten settled in Atlanta and was actually living in the same apartment that Daryl shared with the other life flight pilots. There were only two pilots there at any given time, so adding Merle to the mix meant that there were three men there at one time. Merle was the only occupant of the apartment that was there at all times and apparently, Merle Dixon ran a pretty tight ship. His time spent in the military had made him a creature of habit and the place had never been as spic and span or run more smoothly. Abraham, the only other pilot of the bunch with military background didn't complain too awful much about Merle coming in and taking over. Merle had taken it upon himself to create a "chore" list – grumbling under his breath that he'd never seen such a bunch of nasty ass nar do wells in his life. He and Daryl got into a wrestling match over that comment and Abraham thought that was funny as shit.

The other guys didn't really mind – they'd never eaten as well, and they could always find their clothing and equipment since Merle required them all to keep everything in its "assigned location." Beth was secretly glad that her housekeeping didn't have to pass Merle Dixon standards – she's pretty sure she'd flunk inspection on a regular basis. Annette Greene could probably pass muster, but Beth was fairly certain that she could not.

 **Day In, Day Out**

Beth and Silas had driven in to Atlanta to see Daryl and Merle at their apartment several times. The first time Beth and Silas made the trip was so that Beth could attend some kind of work function with Daryl. There was a dinner/meeting that required spouses to attend. It was a fairly dressy affair and Beth was so nervous she thought she might be sick all over the fancy dress she'd bought just for this dinner. After meeting the other wives, and one husband, she felt a lot better and enjoyed the evening. Maggie and Glenn kept Silas overnight and Beth stayed with Daryl. It was a sweet, midweek treat.

The second time, they made the trip Daryl and Merle kept Silas while Beth and Maggie picked out bridesmaid dresses. It was a day trip and Beth had to get back to work the next day – there was no getting around it.

Probably the most memorable trip was when Beth met Maggie – they had an appointment for Beth's final fitting of her wedding gown. Beth was a little nervous about leaving Silas at the apartment, but Daryl assured her that if he had to get in the air, that Merle would be there. Good thing too, because Beth hadn't been gone more than thirty minutes when Daryl got called in. Merle and Silas made the best of it with the toys that Beth had packed in with Silas. Merle chuckled at the thought that Silas had packed in more toys than he had ever had as a little boy. Yep, Silas and Merle had a big ole time playing with all those planes, trains, and automobiles. By the time Beth and Maggie stopped back by the apartment to pick Silas up, Daryl had already returned and Merle had some supper ready for all of them.

"Merle, this is really good" Beth said in between scoops of rice "where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I shacked up with an ole Thai girl for a while down in Ft. Rucker" he replied just as nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. Maggie took a big swallow of her beer and her eyes grew a bit wider. Daryl knew where this conversation was going and braced himself.

"Really?" Maggie said "Do tell, Mr. Dixon."

"Ain't much to tell" he started and Daryl grimaced a bit because he knew that meant that there was indeed a lot to tell and before all was said and done, Merle was gonna tell it all. "Probably woulda married that one – I actually put a ring on her finger – only woman I ever got that serious over."

Beth and Maggie sat there wide eyed, waiting for the rest of the story. Both sisters had developed a fondness for Merle. He was full of shit, but he did love his baby brother and anybody that was close to him, so that meant that Merle loved Maggie and Beth too. And Silas! He was crazy about Silas.

"What happened Merle?" Beth asked in anticipation. She looked just like a little girl being told a bedtime fairy tale, all doe eyed and mesmerized. Silas just kept putting away the rice and grilled chicken.

Merle actually got a little misty eyed and wiped his mouth with his dinner napkin. Maggie took another pull from her Budweiser, and Daryl got up to get seconds – he'd heard this story before. Granted, Merle was usually drunk when he told it, but he already knew how it ended - sadly. "Well, apparently, she's already married" Merle just laid it out there.

Beth gasped and Maggie shrieked "What? How could that be Merle? Didn't you say ya'll were living together? How'd ya not know she's already married?"

Merle just shook his head while rubbing his chin. "Her old man – he sponsored her to come over here from Thailand. Think he picked her up in Germany. He was real old – he wanted a bride, she wanted a way out of Bangkok."

For the first time since Daryl had met her, Maggie was speechless. Daryl was pretty sure if she didn't close her mouth, a fly or something might get in. As he walked back to the table, he pushed her chin up so that her mouth was closed. Beth had tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that she married a man just to get out of her home country?" Beth asked. She just couldn't believe it. "Do people really do that?"

"Aw, sugar" Merle patted Beth on the hand "they'll do a lot worse than that." Beth was flabbergasted, Maggie not so much.

"What do ya mean Merle?" Beth asked her future brother in law. Daryl took Beth's hand and tried to redirect her attention. He also shot Merle a look like _why ya gotta do this shit?_ "What does he mean Daryl? What would be worse than marrying somebody ya don't love?"

"So" Maggie redirected the conversation. She wasn't nearly as tenderhearted, or naïve as her baby sister. "What became of her?"

"She ended up killin herself" Merle stated.

"What?" Maggie asked "Why?"

Beth had dropped her fork to her plate and was crying quietly while Daryl tried to comfort her.

"Beth, hon it's okay" Daryl said "ya don't even know this person."

"It doesn't matter Daryl" she sobbed "that's just awful." Daryl continued to pat on Beth's arm and head trying to calm her. "It's just plain awful!"

Maggie looked back at Merle and continued with her line of questioning. "So, why'd she kill herself?"

"Guess she's unhappy" Merle said "hell, I don't know. She'd gone back over to Bangkok to spend time with her momma – hung herself from a mango tree."

"My God" Maggie blew out and finished off her beer. "What a fuckin way to go."

"Excuse me" Beth said as she threw her napkin down and ran to the bathroom. Silas finally looked up from his plate that he'd picked the last grain of rice from.

"More please" he told Daryl. Daryl handed the plate to Merle to fix the boy some more and he took off for the restroom.

Needless to say, Beth was way too upset to drive her and Silas back home that night. That was their first sleepover at the apartment in Atlanta. It was cramped for sure, but Daryl had to admit that it was fun having the both of them in his bed that night, even if Beth did cry herself to sleep. After that, Merle was more careful with the stories he told. He had a million of them, after all. Most of them were horrible, wretched stories – all of them true, or mostly true. Merle had been a lot of places, had seen a lot of horrible things, and had done some horrible things. Merle learned that night that Beth didn't need to know all of what he knew – Maggie, on the other hand, was one of his biggest fans. She'd listen to Merle for hours on end – they were two peas in a pod.

Maggie would always report back to Glen with the stories that Merle shared with her. Glen would just shake his head as if he wasn't sure to believe the tales or not. One day Glen asked Daryl about it.

"So, is Merle just full of shit or what?" Glen asked Daryl.

"Yeh, he's full a shit alright" Daryl confirmed.

"So, is any of that stuff he tells Maggie true?" Glen continued.

"Every bit of it" Daryl said. Glen just swallowed.

 **Day In, Day Out**

The wedding weekend was fast approaching. Lori and Rick had insisted on throwing them an engagement party early on – that was a good time for sure. It was really two parties in one. It started out with a dignified family BBQ from which Annette and Hershel took a passel of kids home with them (Andrew, Seth, Judith and Silas). With the kids and the older folks out of the way, the BBQ turned a bit rowdy and morphed into a full on red neck backyard blast – complete with the required visit from the local fire department when the fire escaped the fire pit. People in the historic district seem to get a little nervous when there's a stray spark around.

The Sunday afternoon after the engagement party had been reserved for tasting all of their options for the reception food. Since it was a Sunday afternoon, the hospital dining room was closed. Carol and Beth set up all of the food in there and all of the family members were invited to stop by after church to sample the options. It served as everyone's Sunday meal and they all got to vote on their favorite dishes. It was a lot of fun and everyone was "full as ticks" as Hershel put it by the time all was said and done. Daryl raised an eyebrow at Beth when he saw Merle returning to speak with Carol over and over. There seemed to be a little something going on there. Beth just had a shit eating grin on her face every time Daryl looked at her.

 **Day In, Day Out**

It seemed as every weekend brought a new round of celebrations in anticipation of the upcoming nuptials. One weekend saw several bridal showers, and the next weekend featured a couple's shower. With every gift wrapped in the signature hot pink and beige gift wrap from The Squirrel's Nest, Beth got more and more excited. She had her Grandmother Greene's formal china, but the everyday pattern that she had picked out even thrilled Daryl. He was in Atlanta for a work cycle when she selected the pattern, but it was Merle and Silas approved, so she knew that Daryl would like it. When she opened the first place setting he couldn't believe it. Each place setting featured a different breed of hunting dog – they were beautiful and Daryl couldn't believe that he was in such a dither over some damn dishes. The pattern she choose, Woodland Hunting Dog by Spode, reflected the easy lifestyle she could envision for her family.

Merle hosted a bachelor party for his baby brother and that right there was enough to make anyone nervous as hell. Hershel had a long talk with all the men folk before that one though. He wanted to make sure that everyone was on their best behavior and that no one would do anything that they might regret later. And, believe it or not, the men managed to keep it a pretty decent affair. The majority of the men ended up spending the night at Annette and Hershel's so that Annette could feed them all a really good breakfast the next day before sending them home to their wives, girlfriends, or significant others (for lack of a better description).

As far as a bachelorette party, Beth opted for something a little tamer. All of her gals spent the weekend in Atlanta at a swanky hotel – stuffing themselves with fancy room service food and treating themselves to everything offered through the hotel spa. One night, they took a limo to see a movie and go out to eat and then shopping. It was all very civilized.

 **Day In, Day Out**

Daryl and Beth had less than one week to go before they would become Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. It was going to be a rough six days. Daryl was going to pull two work cycles in a row since he had already taken a week off for one beach vacation already this year. All of the pilots were pitching in to cover for him, so that was going to require that he pulled a double work cycle (six days) before and a double work cycle after his honeymoon. It sucked but he knew that it would be well worth it.

Beth and Silas were going to pack up and stay at the farm that entire week preceding the wedding. With Daryl being out of town all week and so much that needed to be done it was really a pretty practical decision to make. Merle actually took that week off to be in town and at the farm to handle some things on the men's front. He spent more time with Daniel, you know Daniel from The Gander, than he felt comfortable with. Beth teased Merle unmercifully that perhaps he had found his soulmate after all. Merle was about to throttle her over it when Annette finally stepped in and told Beth to cut it out. Carol came out to the farm and had dinner with them several times that week to finalize some plans. Put it this way, Merle was none too torn up that Carol was dropping by, that was for sure.

It was Thursday – three days and counting. Daryl would be home in the wee hours of the morning. Well, he'd be in town at the apartment. Hershel said he couldn't step foot on the farm. He wasn't to see Bethie until the rehearsal dinner. Daryl wasn't sure if he could wait that long or not, but the old man didn't really give him a choice. It wouldn't be long Daryl told himself – it wouldn't be long.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **I'm Just a Little Puffy**

Merle was having a sip of water at the kitchen sink before he turned in for the night. Annette had just plain wore him out that day with a list of honey do's a mile long. Funny thing was, Hershel had one of those lists too, and so did Glen. All three men were beat, with the other two already having turned in for the night.

They all three had to hit it hard first thing the next morning. Merle, especially, since he was hosting the rehearsal dinner for his baby brother. No one knew it yet, but Carol was hosting as well. Merle was pretty sure he couldn't pull something like that off all by himself – he was fairly certain something that important would need a woman's touch. Financially, he had it all under control but that was about it. He didn't know the first thing about finding a suitable location, picking a menu, or choosing entertainment. Merle admitted defeat in the whole planning process and had asked Carol for help at the Sunday afternoon tasting. Everyone thought he was simply flirting, but there was a little more to it than that. Oh, he was sure to pour on Dixon charm, but he was taking care of business at the same time.

Anyway, Merle was taking a drink of water – to wash down the swig of Beam before he turned in. His nerves were just about done for the day. He didn't know how in the hell women did this shit all the time. Merle heard tiny feet coming down the steps – two sets of tiny feet to be precise – two sets of tiny feet trying to be quiet. Merle spun on his heels to discover Beth and Silas attempting to slip out of the house. Beth had a hot pink overnight bag thrown over her shoulder and Silas had his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle backpack with Bingo peeking out strapped to his back. Both had their pajamas on and when they realized Merle had caught them they stopped dead in their tracks.

"The hell ya think ya goin?" Merle whispered gruffly.

"Go to bed Merle" Beth told him.

"Ain't gonna do no such thing – not till ya tell me where you two are headed at one o'clock in the mornin" Merle countered.

"We're stayin in town tonight – now move outta my way" she huffed and blew a stray curl out of her face. Beth had picked Silas up at this point and hefted him onto her hip. The little boy laid his head down on his momma's shoulder and his eyes almost immediately closed.

"Ya daddy ain't gonna like this" Merle figured he'd put all the blame on the old man.

"Merle – Daddy said Daryl couldn't come out here" Beth smiled "he never said I couldn't go into town." Merle realized this must be what dealing with a teenage girl must be like.

"Awww, hell naw missy. We ain't splittin hairs" Merle said "Ya daddy meant for no hanky panky 'fore the weddin and ya darn well know it."

"Step outta the way Merle. We're headin in to town – move it" Beth glowered at the man guarding the front door.

"Is Daryl home yet?" Merle knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. "Don't want y'all goin into an empty apartment this time of night by yourselves."

Beth smiled, but tried to cover it up. She knew she'd won this battle. "He just texted – we'll get there about the same time. If you'll let me by, that is."

"What am I supposed to tell everybody round here when ya ain't in your bed in the mornin" Merle asked as he rubbed his hand down his scruffy face. Damn, he was fucking exhausted and this woman was just about to put the nail in his coffin.

"I left a note" she said, thinking she was pretty smart for having thought ahead "you don't have to worry about a thing. Just take your old ass to bed." Beth stood on her tippy toes and kissed Merle on the cheek. "Love ya" she said as she stepped out the front door and onto the front porch. Merle closed the door behind her and made his way to bed – hopeful he could sleep in till at least nine that morning, but knowing deep down, that was never gonna happen.

Beth pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. Mr. Sexy was leaning up against his truck waiting for them. Good thing too since Silas was completely out of it. Beth ran up to Daryl and planted a big, wet sloppy kiss on him. After a bone crushing hug that seemed to last for hours, Daryl followed Beth back to her car to grab Silas and their bags. The family walked up the stairs to their apartment, Beth unlocked the front door, and Daryl took Silas straight to his room.

After getting Silas tucked in, Daryl walked across the hall to his and Beth's room and went on in. Beth had already climbed underneath the covers and was lightly snoring. Daryl sighed and just pulled Beth to him and he held her tightly – within minutes he was snoring as well. Hershel was getting his wish after all –no hanky panky tonight.

Daryl woke about six hours later with someone tugging the covers. Daryl felt a pair of little bitty eyes staring at him. Daryl opened one eye to find Silas standing there buck naked – Bingo was with him.

"Mornin Daddy" Silas grinned at him.

"Mornin boy – where's ya pajamas?" Daryl asked him. The boy didn't have a damn stitch of clothing on – no shirt, no pants, no pull up, nothing.

Silas shrugged and giggled. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Whatcha want son? Cereal?" Daryl asked hopefully.

"Nuh uh" Si answered.

"No cereal huh?" Daryl knew where this was headed.

"Nuh uh. I want a egg in a basket" Silas told him.

"Yeh, I figured as much" Daryl groaned and got up to go to the restroom. He slapped Beth on the ass "Better get up – don't ya have stuff to do?"

"Grrrrrrrrr " followed by expletives. Ahh, yes. Daryl had missed this morning abuse. Daryl used the restroom, had Silas do the same, and then picked out a set of play clothes so that the boy wouldn't be naked at the breakfast table.

"Get dressed son" Daryl instructed as he pulled what he needed to fix breakfast from the cabinets and refrigerator. Daryl heard the shower turn on and some bumbling around in the bathroom so he could only assume that Beth had gone ahead and gotten up. Daryl mixed up Si's chocolate milk and set it in front of the boy who'd already gotten himself into his booster seat. Next, Daryl squirted just a tiny bit of syrup onto his toast/egg combo and put the plate in front of the little boy who immediately tore into it. Daryl had fixed himself a big plate of eggs, and an egg in a basket for his sweet thing. When Beth came into the kitchen, Daryl couldn't help but notice that she looked a little flushed. She was wearing one of his t shirts and some tiny pink panties with everything hanging out all over the place. Beth was certainly not going to make this easy on him.

"Ya okay?" he asked her.

"Yeh. Why?" Beth said.

"Just wondered – ya look a little red and splotchy" Daryl said. And puffy he thought – but he kept that part to himself – he was smarter than most. Beth shot him a look and Daryl was soon second guessing himself by bringing it up. "Seriously" he said "ya look strange."

"I'm fine – just had my shower water too hot I guess" Beth told him "I'm starving. You fix me something?" she asked as she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeh – egg in a basket – runny" Daryl told her.

Beth kind of turned her nose up at that, but then she realized that she was really hungry and beggars couldn't be choosers she supposed, so she sat and gobbled up everything on her plate. Then when she saw that Daryl had had put his fork down, if only momentarily, she pulled his plate over in front of her and finished it off. Daryl just stared at her. He didn't think he'd ever seen Beth eat off of his plate. She then proceeded to Si's plate and drug the edge of his toast through the syrup on the plate and popped it into her mouth.

"What?" Beth said. Daryl just shrugged and shook his head.

"Okay" Daryl said.

"I fell a little bloated" Beth stated. Daryl made no response. He wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole. "God" she blurted out.

"What's wrong Beth?"

"Oh my God" she said "I think I'm getting ready to start my period. This is just frickin great!"

 _Fuck_ Daryl thought to himself – again, he kept that to himself. "Beth, it's alright" he said trying to get her to calm down.

"The hell it is" she snapped "fuck a duck!"

Si's ears perked up and Daryl shot him a look. "Don't ya even think 'bout it Si – that's a really bad word – remember." Daryl directed a glare at Beth.

Beth returned the glare and stomped to the bathroom where Daryl could hear her slamming drawers and cabinets. He walked in there just as she was flushing and washing her hands.

"Ya start?" Daryl asked gently.

Beth looked perplexed and shook her head "No, not yet. I feel it comin though – just like the fuckin plague – I fell it comin."

"Ya packed yet?" Daryl tried to change the subject.

"No – just getting ready to do that. Then we've gotta run over to Rick and Lori's – the dress was delivered over there. Gonna pick up the dress. Have to stop by The Gander to get your bow tie, oh Daniel and I decided that you'd wear a bow tie. Silas' shirt is finally ready too." Daryl's head was spinning at Beth rattling everything off.

"Okay, okay" he said "You pack. Get that done. Do I need to pack a bag for Silas or does he have enough stuff at your mom and dad's already?"

"Silas is good. You need to pack though – guess we could pack together. Think one bag – the big suitcase will do it?" Beth asked.

Daryl grabbed the suitcase out of the top of Beth's closet and tossed it on the bed. They both then started throwing stuff into the case. How in the world had they put this off to the last minute he'd never know. Beth tossed items in and Daryl removed them, he refolded them and situated everything just so to suit his liking. Daryl zipped the suitcase and rolled it into the living room and parked it by the front door. Beth was packing a carry-on bag when Daryl came back into the bedroom.

"Ya gonna get dressed or ya gonna go into town wearing that t shirt and tight ass panties?" Daryl asked as he rubbed his hand up and down Beth's thigh. Daryl's hand made its way to the front of her. He slipped his finger down into her panties and dipped in between her folds. Beth moaned and swatted at him, but she did take time to slowly kiss her man. Daryl noticed that her belly was not its usual flat self. _Damn, she is bloated_ he thought to himself. Again, he kept it to himself.

"Oh my gosh Daryl" she blew out.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I can't get these pants buttoned" Beth was getting flustered "and I don't really have anything else to put on. Everything is either packed, out at Momma and Daddy's, or in the laundry."

Daryl tried not to laugh. "Just put a sweater on over the top – nobody'll know."

They loaded Si up and he was really excited to be going over to Rick and Lori's – he hadn't been there all week and he missed his "aunt and uncle". Pulling up into their driveway, Silas wasted no time in getting himself unbuckled and he ran up to the front porch, not even bothering to wait for his parents before running in the front door.

"Hey" Beth yelled out as she stepped into the beautiful foyer.

"Hey yourself" Lori called from the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

Daryl nodded that he did, and Beth turned her nose up for the second time that day. Rick looked up from behind the paper he was reading and raised an eyebrow at Daryl and Beth. Daryl gave Rick a head nod. Beth popped Rick in the back of the head as she walked by.

"What's wrong with you?" Rick rubbed his noggin.

"Nothing! Jesus Christ!" Beth said "What the hell's wrong with you?" Rick was shocked at Beth's outburst and Daryl just gave him a "sorry man" look.

"Hey, sweetheart" Lori said to Beth "let's go in the other room – look at the dress and see if I need to steam it or not." Beth agreed by following Lori into the other room.

Rick looked across the table at Daryl. "The fuck ya do to her already this mornin?"

"I ain't done nothin – she woke up this way" Daryl told him "hell, if I know." They sat there a few more minutes in companionable silence. They heard a few mumbles from the bedroom and some scooting around on the hardwood floor, and then what sounded like some crying. "Shit" Daryl blew out "I'm runnin to The Gander. Got to pick up a few things there – tell Beth I'll be right back."

Rick only wished he had somewhere to be right now. Lori could be difficult on occasion, but it'd been a long time since he'd seen Beth Greene in such a state. The house grew quiet as the front door closed behind Daryl. Rick could hear Silas and Judith giggling upstairs. The bedroom door opened and Lori stepped out and came into the kitchen. Lori looked a little shell shocked as she cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Rick" Lori said "Where's Daryl?"

"He had to run down to The Gander" Rick told her "Everything okay?" At that moment Rick felt a little queasy. Surely to goodness Beth wasn't getting cold feet. What in the hell were they going to do if that happened?

"Uh" Lori mumbled "we need you in here for a minute."

Rick put the paper down and followed his wife to their bedroom. The sight that greeted him there took his breath away. Beth stood in front of the bedroom window in her wedding dress. It was beautiful – she was beautiful. The dress was a blush color – ever so slightly pink. The bodice was fitted and then the skirt fluffed out. Beth looked like the princess she had always been in Rick's eyes.

"Beth, you look amazin!" Rick told her as he crossed the room and took her hands in his. He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's wrong Baby Girl? Tell me, what's wrong?"

Beth began sobbing and Rick pulled her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head. He looked to Lori for help.

"Beth" Rick pushed her away just enough to look at her "What's wrong?"

"My dress" Beth choked out.

"It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen, besides you of course" Rick told her and kissed her hand. "Now, what's wrong?" Rick couldn't take much more of this. He wanted to know what was going on. Of course, being a man, he wanted to know what was wrong so he could fix it.

"We can't get my dress zipped" Beth finally finished.

"What?" Rick asked. It was then that Beth turned around to show him that she and Lori were unable to get the dress zipped all the way. "Oh my" Rick said.

"Oh my is right" Lori added. "Beth, when did you try this dress on last?"

"Well, I guess it was about two or three weeks ago" Beth said. "I'm just a little puffy right now" Beth hesitated before going on, but then she figured what the hell, it was Rick. He was like her big brother. "I think I'm getting ready to start my period" she whispered before bursting into tears again.

Rick's face flushed and he turned to grab some tissue for Beth from their bathroom. He just grunted at her when he offered her the box of Kleenex.

"That's probably why I'm such a wreck – I haven't had a period since I quit taking my pills" Beth went on to explain.

"Wait – ya quit takin your pills?" Rick asked her. Beth nodded.

"Daryl and I want to start a family right away" she said. Lori looked thoughtful for a moment and began to open her mouth.

"Beth?" Lori finally said.

"Yes?"

"When did you stop taking your pills?" Lori asked her. Rick looked extremely uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

"Well, I kinda lost track actually" Beth said "I haven't taken one since we went on vacation.

"And you haven't had a period since before your vacation?" Lori probed. Beth shook her head no. the room fell silent. Rick stared at his boots while Lori and Beth stared at each other.

"You and Daryl been using any protection since then?" Lori asked Beth.

"Oh God" Rick said "Lori – geesh. I'm standin right here."

"Uhm" it was Beth's turn to mumble and fumble for words. "No – we've been so busy with wedding plans and everything we just kinda always got caught up in the moment. Oh my God Lori! Do you think I'm pregnant?" the girl squealed.

Lori just cackled "One way to know for sure. I'll be right back – gonna run down to Wal Green's. Rick, get her outta that dress."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" he scoffed.

"Throw a t shirt on her and then get the dress off of her – DON'T rip anything!" Lori ordered.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Hold This**

Somehow Rick had managed to get done what his wife had told him to get done. He put one of his academy t shirts on Beth, gingerly pulled the zipper down without causing any damage to the dress, and held the dress while Beth stepped out of it. He hung the dress back on its hanger and into the garment bag that it was delivered in.

Beth had locked herself in his bathroom and was, as best Rick could determine, crying and vomiting all at the same time. He didn't really know what to do. Should he go in there and hold her hair back? Isn't that usually what men did in a situation like this? Or should he just leave her be? He couldn't do that though – this was Beth, his Beth. The Beth he'd watched grow up. The Beth he'd watched waste her time with Shane Walsh. The Beth he'd watched fight for her life. The Beth he'd since protected with everything that he had in him. Yeh, he was going to have to man up and get in that bathroom floor with her.

"Beth" he said as he knocked on the bathroom door "you okay hun?"

He heard a groan come from within the tiny room but he also heard the click of the lock. He pushed on through to find Beth still hung over the toilet. He got a washcloth, got it damp with cool water, and handed it to her. Rick also found a pony tail holder on the counter and did the best he could at pulling her hair back and putting it up in a ponytail. It wasn't some of his best work, but at least the hair was out of the way. Beth wiped her mouth with the washcloth and handed it back to Rick. He was none too happy to have it back so he just tossed it into the tub.

"Have ya been sick a lot?" Rick asked her.

Beth shook her head no. "No, not really – I think it's just nerves – don't think it's pregnancy related" she said.

"You wanta get up outta the floor?" Rick asked her. "Don't know 'bout you, but I'm too fuckin old to be sittin in the bathroom floor." Beth laughed and nodded her head. Rick helped her up and they walked back into the bedroom.

"Can I have some water?" Beth asked him.

"Of course" Rick answered. What was he thinking? The girl had just puked her guts out. "How bout some juice?"

Beth's eyes lit up. "Yeh, juice. That sounds good. Do you have any grape juice?"

"I'm not sure – we don't usually have grape juice" Rick told her "I'll call Lori though and tell her to pick up some."

"Welch's" Beth told him. Rick just looked at her dumbly. "It's gotta be Welch's Grape Juice."

"Oh, okay" Rick said. He then stepped into the kitchen to call Lori with the very specific request. Rick thought to himself that if Beth was pregnant, Daryl was gonna be in for a long haul. When Rick returned to the living room he found Beth stretched out on the couch looking as if she could nap for a while.

"Sleepy?" Rick asked her.

"Yes – I'm so tired. The past week has just about done me in" Beth said. Rick motioned for her to sit up just a bit so that he could sit down. When he got seated, he pulled her back to him so that her head was in his lap.

"Play with my hair" she requested.

Rick smiled and remembered sitting in this same exact spot on the couch many times after Shane's death. Beth stretched out on the couch, her head in his lap and she would cry and Rick would play with her hair until she'd fall asleep. Rick couldn't even count how many times – it went on for months and months. Lori would come in to find the both of them asleep with tear stained cheeks. Daryl discovered them that way himself on several occasions. Yes, Rick and Beth had a bond that could never be broken. Rick could hear Beth sniffling as he twisted a blonde curl around his finger.

"Beth, Baby Girl, why you cryin? There's nothin to cry over" Rick whispered.

"My dress doesn't fit Rick. What am I gonna do?" she said. The crying was picking up again. "I wanted everything to be perfect and now I can't even fit in my dress 'cause I'm a big ole fatty."

"Beth" Rick said "You're not a fatty. We'll figure out somethang – when Lori gets back we'll figure out somethang. Now stop that cryin – I just can't take it – stop it."

Beth snucked some snot and Rick told her she was gross. That got a giggle out of her and she settled down a bit. In a few minutes, she got real still and peaceful like so Rick figured she'd finally gone to sleep.

Lori pulled in to the driveway just as Daryl did and they walked into the house together. Lori and Daryl stepped into the living room and looked at the duo on the couch. Daryl realized that something must have happened while he was gone.

"Everythang alright?" Daryl asked cautiously.

"Well" Rick began "I just think she's worn out – little stressed maybe. She had herself one of them little come aparts women have every now and again."

Daryl was mortified. He'd never really been witness to a full-fledged "come apart". He'd seen Lori in the beginning stages of one before, but was always able to get the fuck out before things got too awful bad. Lori walked over to Beth and shook her gently to wake her up. Beth's eyes opened and she was a little startled to see both Lori and Daryl standing over the top of her.

"Oh, hey guys" Beth said, trying to sound more alert than she really was.

"Hey, I got your package" Lori smiled at her and handing her the brown bag "why don't you and Daryl step into our bedroom and take care of it." Lori couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Daryl – still clueless. Rick pushed Beth into an upright position, and then Lori pulled her to standing.

"Okay" Beth said sheepishly "Come on Daryl."

Daryl just followed blindly – he had no idea what was going on. Daryl and Beth went into the bedroom and closed the door. Daryl pulled Beth to him and hugged her.

"Beth, ya okay?" Daryl asked. "Are ya havin second thoughts?"

Beth just stared at Daryl like he was from outer space. "What?" she said "No, of course not! Why? Are YOU having second thoughts?"

"Hell naw – just thought you might be" Daryl said quietly.

"Daryl, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you" Beth said "Daryl, hon, I can't fit into my dress." A tear ran down her face.

"Your weddin dress?" Daryl asked her.

Beth nodded her head. "Lori thinks I might be pregnant."

Crickets. That's what you could have heard. After what seemed like forever Daryl finally spoke up.

"Pregnant?" Daryl gasped "Is that possible?"

Beth snorted. "Well, of course it's possible."

"I mean" Daryl was sputtering "I mean, already. Ya think?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders and opened the brown bag to pull the test out. She wiggled her eyes at him and went to the bathroom – she knew exactly what to do. After all, it really hadn't been all that long since she had to do one of these things when she found herself to be expecting Silas Patrick.

Beth peed on the stick and handed it to Daryl. Of course, he didn't know what to do with it and held it out from him like he'd catch cooties if he got it too close to him.

"Seriously?" Beth asked him.

"What?" Daryl laughed "What am I supposed to do with this? With this pee pee stick?"

Beth laughed. "You stand there and watch it for five minutes" she told him and then Beth exited the bathroom. Beth walked to the kitchen where Rick had her a glass of grape juice on the counter. Carl had made his way upstairs from his basement hide out, but it was obvious he wasn't speaking to anyone just yet. He was eating cereal out of a mixing bowl and gave Beth a once over when he saw she was just wearing a t shirt. Rick elbowed him to knock it off.

"What?" Carl huffed.

"Where's Daryl?" Lori asked.

"Standing in your bathroom holding the stick" Beth laughed.

"Ya mean he's just standin there?" Rick asked.

"Yep" Beth was getting tickled now. "I told him he had to stand there and watch the stick for five minutes." Beth was now laughing more and Lori had joined in.

"You're just gonna leave him in there to hold that stick?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"What kind of stick?" Carl asked. No one answered him as he refilled the mixing bowl with the remainder of the cereal out of the box.

"Yep – left my phone in there. Set the timer for five minutes. I figure when he knows something – we'll know something." Beth explained. She was amazingly calm. "Now, what am I gonna do about my dress?"

"What's wrong with your dress?" Carl asked.

"Can't get it zipped" Beth told him.

"Yeh, you've gotten a little chunky the past couple of weeks. Wouldn't gonna say anythang, but damn Beth" Carl said.

Beth gasped "Carl Grimes – you little shit!"

"Carl!" Lori admonished him.

"What?" he said throwing his hands up "I speak the truth."

"Beth, I've called Ms. Alma. She's on her way over with her complete sewing kit. If she can't fix it, then she knows who can" Lori told Beth "everything's gonna be just fine. I promise."

Beth had started rummaging through Rick and Lor's frig for something to eat. Carl just keep staring at her legs and wondering what color panties she had on under his dad's shirt. His dick was starting to twitch a bit if he were being completely honest here.

"Stop staring creep" Beth told him.

"Put some fuckin clothes on Beth" the teen said "Jesus, I can't help it."

"Carl" Rick said "Watch your mouth."

Carl adjusted himself and hoped no one noticed it. "So, can I bring a date to this dinner tonight or naw?" Carl asked anyone who would answer him. Beth just glared at him.

"Beth!" Daryl screamed from the bedroom. Rick looked down at his watch.

"Well, it hasn't been five minutes yet, but I figure we have an answer" Rick said. They all ran to the bedroom with Beth leading the way. Daryl was just where she left him – standing in the same spot holding the pee pee stick (his words).

"I'm gonna be a daddy" Daryl smiled "I'm gonna be a daddy!"

Beth ran to Daryl and they hugged and jumped up and down. Daryl planted kisses all over Beth and they laughed and cried.

Carl could see that Beth was wearing light blue panties. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath as he turned tail and returned to the basement. Rick and Lori stepped out of the room to give them a few minutes.

"Daryl" Beth looked at him "I'm sorry if you think it's too soon – I didn't mean to rush things."

"Oh my God Beth" Daryl was beaming "I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a Daddy! I'm so happy baby – I love you so much."

"I love you too" she said and they just stood there in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **I realize that a lot of my stories, well most of them actually, usually have Beth getting pregnant, having Daryl's baby(ies), blah, blah, blah. Sorry if you don't care for that, but that would be my ideal Bethyl world. If you do like that kind of thing, well enjoy. Lots of fluffy times to follow. We have a rehearsal dinner and wedding to get through before a romantic honeymoon.**

 **Ms. Alma**

As Daryl and Beth stood there in a borrowed bedroom for some privacy, they realized that they still had a shitload of stuff to do if they were going to be ready for the rehearsal by 6:30. They also realized that they didn't want to share their news with others yet – just to be on the safe side. However, both Daryl and Beth felt like they each needed to let their siblings in on the secret. First of all, it was very exciting news and they wanted to share it with Merle and Maggie. Secondly, and probably most importantly, Merle and Maggie would be crushed if they knew that Rick and Lori were in on the secret and they were not.

Daryl called Merle to just "check in". "Hey Big Brother" he said, a little goofier than usual. "Whatcha up to?"

"What am I up to?" Merle barked. Beth tried to keep her giggle quiet because they had him on speaker phone. "Good Lord boy! While ya probably piled up in the bed with ya sweet thang, I'm covered up in domestic shit tryin to pull this fuckin dinner off."

Daryl laughed "Aww Merle, ya really do love me, don't ya?"

"Hell yeh, dipshit" Merle huffed "Ya need something or you just had a spare minute to bug the shit outta me?"

"Has Maggie got there yet?" Daryl finally turned serious.

"Naw, not yet – she oughta be here pretty soon though cause she's two fuckin hours late right now!" Merle grumbled. Daryl and Beth could hear Glen in the background – _she's on her way man – give her a break. She probably ran into some traffic or something._

Daryl and Beth were about to bust at the seams because that was always Glen and Maggie's go to excuse – TRAFFIC! "Listen Merle, when Maggie gets there we need you to bring her to town – over to Rick and Lori's house. We need to see both of you."

"Fuck" Daryl could hear Merle sighing "I ain't got time for this Baby Brother."

"Yeh, well, you're gonna make time. We got a little wardrobe malfunction here in town we're dealing with – don't mention it to Annette – no need to panic her cause I think we got it under control."

"The fuck is a wardrobe malfunction – her tits hang out of the dress or something?" Merle guffawed at his own tasteless joke. He still had it he thought to himself.

"Shut the fuck up Merle. Beth says for Maggie to bring all the stuff she's got laid out on her bed right now – we need to make sure it's gonna work for tonight." Daryl instructed.

"Whatever man – we'll be there within the hour. Here comes hellcat down the driveway right now – sending gravel and dust ever which a way." Merle said and then he could be hollering at Maggie "Slow the fuck down – ya gonna kill somebody!"

Daryl disconnected from the call and he and Beth exchanged glances. They heard a knock on the door. It was Lori letting Beth know that Ms. Alma had gotten there. Lori sent Daryl upstairs to play with Judith and Silas while she helped Beth get back into the dress, or as much as they could get her into the dress. Rick decided that he would go downstairs to see why in the hell Carl hadn't left for school yet.

Ms. Alma circled around Beth and looked at the dress from all angles. Occasionally she'd make a noise in her throat like "hmmm" or she'd tug on the zipper herself (as if Lori and Beth hadn't done that already) and mutter something like "well" or "goodness gracious". After what seemed like forever Ms. Alma spoke up.

"We gonna need a little bit of muscle up in here" she said.

Lori and Beth just stared at the little old lady in front of them. "Some muscle – ya got a man anywhere in this house?"

Lori jumped to her feet. "Well, both Daryl and Rick are here."

"Isn't Daryl the groom?" Ms. Alma asked.

"Yes Mam" Beth readily answered her. She wasn't going to piss Ms. Alma off by wasting her time.

"Well, better get Rick in here then" and with that Ms. Alma herself stepped into the hallway and hollered "Rick – get in here!" You could instantly hear Rick's feet stomping up the steps. When a four feet ten inch tall little bitty black woman who's nearing eighty years old hollers for you, you pick up the pace.

'Yes mam" Rick huffed out, obviously more out of shape since his earlier days on the force.

"I'm gonna need you to pull each side of the dress – on either side of the zipper, towards the zipper" Ms. Alma instructed "really need one more strappin buck to pull the zipper up. I wanta see just how far we can get the zipper up 'fore I start cutting up on this dress." _Lawsy Mercy– ain't no tellin what Hershel Greene had to pay for this dress_ – Ms. Alma said to herself quietly. Beth thought maybe that Ms. Alma thought she'd kept that last statement in her head. Rick and Lori fought the giggles.

"Ms. Alma" Beth spoke up "Merle's on his way over."

Ms. Alma clicked her teeth and then, under her breath uttered _Sweet Jesus – he'll have to do_. "Young lady" she directed all of her attention to Beth "when did ya try this dress on last?"

Oh God, Beth didn't want to have to get into this with Ms. Alma – she like to have never heard the end of it when she got pregnant with Silas. "Well, Ms. Alma" Beth hesitated.

"Just answer the question child – ain't gettin no younger" Ms. Alma said.

Again, Rick and Lori were just about to lose it, until the older lady shot them a look. It was as if they'd both been scolded by the Sunday School teacher.

"It was a couple of weeks ago" Beth finally answered her.

"Goodness Girl – whatcha been eatin?" she asked Beth.

"Uh, well, nothin out of the ordinary. I'm just kinda puffy right now" Beth offered as an excuse.

"Puffy?" Ms. Alma laughed "Puffy? Is that what they're callin it?" Beth's eyes started to glisten and she looked to Rick. Rick was starting to get a little mad at Ms. Alma for attacking his Beth this way. He'd always been taught to respect his elders, but she was about to cross a line.

Alma handed Beth a tissue. "Dry ya eyes child" she told her "Ya ain't the first one to be knocked up and can't fit in ya weddin gown. Ms. Alma'll take care of it." And with that Alma pulled Beth in for a hug. Beth let out a little sob, but quickly got it back under control.

They all heard Merle's truck pull up in the drive and the back door slam. Merle made his way on in to the bedroom – without knocking of course. Maggie close behind him with her arm full of bags, shoes, and dresses.

"What's goin on?" Maggie asked.

"I'll tell ya what's goin on" Ms. Alma said "Get in here and close the door." Maggie did as she was instructed and Maggie Rhee didn't take orders from just anyone. "Fionna here got herself in the family way and we can't get this beautiful gown zipped."

"The fuck" Merle started but the old seamstress who was dwarfed by at least two feet shot him a look.

"Boy" she said.

"I mean, who in the world is Fionna?" Merle asked.

"Shut up Merle – it's the princess in Shrek – she's callin Beth a princess" Maggie explained.

"Well, she is a princess" Merle gave her a goofy grin and Beth smiled back at him.

"Good Lord" Maggie said. "Wait. Did ya say she's in the family way?"

"Ya caught that did ya? Well the princess is with child and she is a little puffy. " Ms. Alma used air quotes and let out a hearty laugh.

Lori looked over at Maggie and thought what eighty year old woman uses air quotes? Merle stood there with his mouth hanging open until Ms. Alma spoke up gaining his attention.

"Now boys, listen up. Curly" she looked to Rick, so he assumed she was talking to him. "You're gonna pull each side of the dress towards her spine. Slick (she looked to Merle), you're gonna pull the zipper up and see how much play we got in it. But, stop pullin when I say – ya rip this dress and old man Greene will skin us all."

"You" she looked to Lori "go get me some ice water – hot as hell in here." Everyone wanted to laugh but they were too damn scared to. Daryl tried to poke his head into the bedroom, but Ms. Alma shushed him out. "Get on outta here Pretty Boy – you done gone and done quite enough." That's all Daryl needed to hear before he and the kids took off back upstairs.

"Now, Miss Priss (Beth assumed she meant her), you gonna grab hold a this bed post like that mean ass white woman in Gone With the Wind. Ya know the one I'm talkin bout don't ya?" Ms. Alma smiled a toothy grin at Beth.

Beth smiled back "Yes mam." And so it began, Miss Priss held onto the bedpost, Curly pulled the fabric of the dress towards the zipper, and ole Slick pulled gently on the zipper. No luck.

"Breath in Miss Priss" Alma ordered. Beth took in a deep breath and they tried it again. The zipper went up a couple of inches before the elder held her hand up signifying for Merle to stop. "No sense in gettin the girl zipped up in it if we can't get her out."

At that point, Ms. Alma knew exactly what she needed to do. She sent Slick out to her van to fetch the sewing machine she'd brought with her. Lori set her up in the laundry room and Ms. Alma set to work. She sent for Pretty Boy because she wanted to speak with him. Daryl stood in front of the seamstress as she snipped and measured and sewed and patched and stitched. She looked at Daryl over the top of her wire rimmed glasses, and basically, she told Daryl that she figured he'd probably already been given the "hurt Beth Greene and we'll gut ya" talk, but she thought she would add that she, herself, would put a hex on him the likes had never been seen in all of northern Georgia. Daryl nearly pissed himself.

While Alma worked away on the wedding gown, Maggie and Lori helped Beth try on outfits for the rehearsal dinner. They went with the ivory sweater dress that was covered in pearls – it was absolutely gorgeous. Beth decided on her cowboy boots since she had a huge bruise and cut on her left shin from where she had hung her leg on the dishwasher door. Maggie, Lori, and Beth giggled and laughed – it was good to get Beth back into better spirits. Maggie and Lori were both thrilled about the news of the baby, but Beth swore them to secrecy. Daryl and Beth wanted to be further along before letting everyone know.

The men folk gathered in the kitchen and started drinking bourbon to celebrate the baby news. Merle slapped Daryl on the back and said stupid ass things like "better you than me" and "I always knew you's the sweet one". You know, stupid shit like that. Rick fixed some lunch for Judith and Silas, who had grown eerily quiet upstairs, unsupervised. There was a good reason for that. Both of them had fallen back to sleep while watching a movie – Shrek was in the DVD player! Everything was calm and peaceful.

Ms. Alma stepped out of the laundry room.

"Well, I reckon I've done all I can do. Let's go see if this is gonna work" the little spitfire said to no one in particular. Rick was following Ms. Alma back to the bedroom when she turned around and told him just to go back to the kitchen.

"If I've done what I should, we won't need ya Mr. Rick" she smiled at him. Alma slipped into the bedroom where the ladies were laughing and talking. "Let's try this again Pretty Girl – shouldn't be no trouble now."

Maggie and Lori held the gown for Beth to step into. Beth slid her torso into place and turned for Maggie to zip her up. It went all the way with no problems.

"Now turn round here girl. Let me see" Alma said. It fit her like a glove and Beth was glowing. There were gasps in the room, and oohs and aaahs. Beth just smiled and threw her arms around Ms. Alma. "Now don't ya start that crying again Baby – ain't no cause for it. I reckon ya the prettiest little thing I've ever seen – even if you is puffy."

Alma stepped out into the hallway. "Now, anybody need anything hemmed or tended to while I'm here?" The men stepped out of the kitchen and shook their heads no. "Alright then, I'm gonna be on my way. Ya'll call if something happens – it's all on Hershel Greene's nickel anyway." And with that last comment, Alma just cackled and walked out the front door.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. Silas, Alma, and Daniel are mine though.**

 **Ms. Alma – she's a force to be reckoned with. Picture a little bitty black lady that goes to church every Sunday, prayer meeting on Wednesday, gets her hair done every Saturday. She's always impeccably dressed and has probably been through two or three husbands herself.**

 **Bourbon, Aliens, and a Potluck Supper**

Judith and Silas were eating their fish sticks and mac/cheese that Rick had fixed for them when Annette called. Lori held the phone out a ways from her ear and put it on speaker. The others were giggling at everyone's mother figure. She was demanding to know where everyone was by squawking just as loudly as her little body would allow. Annette went on and on about not having seen Beth and Silas since bedtime the night before.

"Hell" Annette sputtered "I ain't even laid eyes on that sweet Daryl for goin on a week now. He could be dead for all I know!"

"Awww, ain't that sweet Darylina" Merle teased him and grabbed him in a head lock. Daryl tried to fight back, but let's face it, Merle's a big ole boy.

Annette then detailed how Merle had disappeared whilst in the middle of a project. "God knows I love that man, but shit fire, if he don't just do what he damn well pleases whenever he damn well pleases."

"Sounds 'bout right" Rick mumbled around his shot glass. Merle punched him in the arm causing Rick to spill some bourbon down his shirt. "Son of a bitch" Rick said.

Annette continued on about Maggie hadn't even shown up yet as far as she knew. "God only knows how that bunch ever gets anywhere they're supposed to be. And poor Glen - think I'm gonna nominate him for sainthood. Can I do that? Can just a normal person nominate someone for sainthood?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Sainthood my ass. She wouldn't be thinkin him a saint if she knew what he does to me when we get real drunk." Merle cackled and Daryl cringed while throwing back another shot of bourbon.

"Maggie" Beth pleaded "please keep that to yourself."

"I know Maggie's in town, cause the boys are here. They just showed up – like they'd been dropped off by aliens. Ya know, how people claim to get abducted and then returned. It's like that – they just appeared."

Well, that last comment sent them all over the edge. Things must be pretty hectic around the farm if Annette had taken to babbling about nominating Glen for sainthood and alien abductions. Lori listened patiently and the others were trying not to laugh out loud. No one in the room had heard as many ugly words out of Annette Greene's mouth. Ever! Rick kept pouring the bourbon and Maggie had now joined in on the drinking. Lori was sticking to iced tea and Beth was sipping on blue Gatorade – she was not feeling particularly well.

"Carol's here. She got here when all them church ladies showed up."

Merle's eyes widened at that. "Oh shit" he said as he looked down at his watch "the fuck time is it?"

Lori frowned at Merle and put a finger to her lip telling him to shut up. "Ms. Annette, what church ladies?"

"Oh" Annette said "I think they said they's from Mr. Zion Baptist Church – said Merle told them to get here 'round lunch time to get started on tonight's meal. Real nice lady, Essie May I think she said her name was, seems to be in charge. Ya never seen like the food they've carried in here. And they've got men from their church settin up tables and chairs in the barn. Course Carol's overseein all that."

"Oh, okay" Lori shrugged and looked at everyone staring back at her.

"That little Daniel boy, ya know the one. Hershel says he thinks he's got some sugar in his pants."

Lori couldn't help but snicker.

"Anyway, Daniel's out here with table cloths and runners and candles and flowers and lights – beats anything I've ever seen. Can ya believe Merle arranged all this?"

"Well, Merle is a man of mystery" Lori said as she smirked at Merle and smacked him on the ass.

"Glen's here too of course, and Hershel. Hell, Hershel ain't fit to do nothin – he's been mopin 'round all day. He's just so tore up 'bout his baby girl gettin married off – he ain't worth a plug nickel. Listen, Lori, if ya see any of them deadbeats anywhere, send em on home. There's shit to be done 'round here."

"I will Ms. Annette – if I see any of them I'll send them home. And, now don't worry. Everything's gonna be great – you just wait and see – it'll be perfect. I promise."

When Lori hung the phone up, she took charge of the situation by taking the bourbon bottle out of Rick's hand and putting it back into the cabinet above the refrigerator. Lori sent Merle and Maggie back to the farm telling them they had shit to tend to. Beth drove herself and Daryl to their apartment for a quick nap before the rehearsal dinner. Silas decided that he would stay with his Aunt Lori and Judy for the rest of the day. Lori assured Beth that she didn't mind one bit – his dress clothes for tonight and the wedding had been delivered there along with Beth's dress. She and Rick would bring Silas with them to the rehearsal.

Daryl slept on the way home to the apartment. Beth had to elbow him really hard to wake him up so that he could get upstairs to their apartment. Daryl ended up begging Beth to lay down with him for a nap, Beth insisting that she had a million things to do. Daryl finally won though –he usually did if it involved a nap, or the bedroom. They snuggled the remainder of the afternoon – side by side they snuggled and Daryl couldn't keep his hands off of Beth's itty, bitty puffy belly.

"I love you so much Baby" he whispered into her hair. "And I love your puffy belly."

"Do you now?" Beth giggled.

"Uh huh" Daryl said "I like it a lot. Is it creepy that my dick is gettin hard thinkin bout what's in there?"

"Uhm, maybe a little" she said.

"Do you realize that the next time we're in this bed together, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Dixon?" Daryl asked her.

Six-thirty rolled around and everyone, even the Rhees, had arrived at the church with time to spare. Thankfully, everyone had sobered up from their "day drinking" spell. Pastor Reed was there, and pleased as punch he said. Everyone sat in the front pews as Brother Reed went over some general instructions as to what all would happen during the ceremony the next day. Denise, the pastor's wife, was there to assist and show everyone where to stand and what they should do. This wasn't their first rodeo, by the way. They had this thing down to a science. After a few questions, they ran through it a couple of times and then Pastor Reed wanted to pray with everyone – which of course, was only fitting as these two people were beginning their lives together. Everyone gathered there was just so happy for them and blessed to be a part of what was going on.

Now, ole Merle had insisted on hosting the rehearsal dinner since it was traditional for the groom's family to do that sort of thing. Being that Merle was Daryl's only family left, he was happy to do it. Merle knew that the reception was going to be kind of a fancy deal, so he and Carol had agreed that maybe something a little more casual would be appropriate for the rehearsal dinner. Merle had remembered Daryl telling him once about the first time he'd laid eyes on Beth Greene. Of course, she was a little bitty thing and there wasn't a sexual attraction – Daryl was just barely a teenager himself. But, Daryl told Merle from the moment he saw her, he was captivated by her and her family. How did he put it "Merle, I never knew a family to be so kind to each other and to treat everybody they come across as family."

It was at church – it was the first Sunday he'd gone to stay with his Mamaw. He'd never stepped foot in the Lord's house before that day and the first person to greet him was none other than Hershel Greene. The man exuded "southern gentleman" and took Daryl under his wing at church – even sponsoring him to go to church camp once or twice. Another thing that Daryl told Merle that he would never forget was that on that particular Sunday, it was what they called "Fifth Sunday". Apparently, every fifth Sunday the church would always designate that day's offering to some pre-determined cause, and there would be a potluck lunch with their sister church – Mt. Zion Baptist Church. Daryl told Merle that he had never seen so much food in one place in his entire life. Of course, before Daryl went to live with his Mamaw, he did well to get one meal a day, and that was usually the school lunch.

So when Carol and Merle were racking their brains trying to come up with something casual, unusual, and amazing all at the same time, Merle relayed this story to Carol. That's how they came up with the idea of a church type "dinner on the grounds" theme. Merle called up the ladies group at Mt. Zion Baptist Church and asked them if they'd be willing to cater a "potluck" meal for his Baby Brother's rehearsal dinner. Merle offered Essie May a sizable donation (very sizable) to the women's group and agreed to pay for all the food. All he wanted in return was for them to prepare, serve, and clean up afterwards. They were thrilled with his offer thinking it was probably one of the nicest gestures they'd ever heard of.

So, that's how the wedding party found themselves in the barn on Hershel Greene's farm looking at the biggest spread of fine southern cooking anyone had every laid their eyes on. Heaters had been placed around the perimeter of the barn to chase the chill away. Skillet fried chicken, pot roast with vegetables, and baked ham were the main entrees. There were casseroles of all types: oyster (Daryl's favorite), asparagus, broccoli, squash, and pineapple casseroles. Other vegetable dishes included greens, sweet corn cooked in an iron skillet with bacon grease (the only way you cook corn in the south), lima beans (Beth's favorite), and mashed sweet potatoes with the fluffy marshmallow topping. There were rolls, cornbread, and biscuits. Lemonade and sweet tea rounded out the menu. The food was amazing, but the fellowship they shared with their family members and even the men and women that had prepared and were serving the food (because Merle and Carol had enough tables and chairs in place for them as well) was indeed a blessing.

Before they began their meal though, Merle stood from his place at the head table to welcome everyone. He stood and cleared his throat. Daryl immediately broke out into a sweat.

 _ **I just wanta welcome everybody here tonight. Obviously, we all love this couple very much or we wouldn't be here. I haven't always been able to be here for ya Daryl – not gonna lie – we've been through some rough things – most people wouldn't believe us if we told 'em. But, one day my Baby Brother met up with some of the finest people south of the Mason-Dixon line – hell, probably north of it too.**_

Everyone laughed.

 _ **They don't come no better than the Greenes. Beth, I know ya will. Take care of my Baby Brother. Ya his reason for bein – you and Silas. I've watched my Baby Brother grow into an amazing man, a wonderful father, and I know he's gonna be a damn fine husband to ya. I love ya both**_ _._

Eyes were glistening – especially Merle's as he sat back down next to Carol. Beth noticed that Carol rubbed her hand up and down Merle's arm and then picked his hand up to hold it and Merle did not resist. The tiniest little smirk crossed her lips.

Maggie was up next. Beth hoped and prayed that Maggie had truly sobered up and wasn't going to make an ass of herself. Maggie stood from where she was sitting and Glen looked up at her like there was no other woman in the entire world.

 _ **I don't think I've ever seen two people that deserve happiness more than these two. I truly believe that you two are the prime example of soul mates – ya'll were meant to be. I don't reckon anything could have kept you two apart – your love is timeless.**_

Sniffles could be heard throughout the barn.

 _ **To Daryl and Beth**_ ,

Maggie held her glass up

 _ **I wish you many years of happiness, lots of babies**_

 _Maggie had an evil twinkle in her eye and both Beth and Daryl squirmed in their seats a little_

 _ **and a blessed life. I love you both so very much.**_

With the initial toasts out of the way, everyone ate. Everyone ate and ate and ate – until they were about to explode. Everything was so good though, no one could put their fork down though. While enjoying dessert –which included every dessert you have ever seen at a church potluck, everything from fruit cobblers, layered cakes, homemade cookies and pies, and other confections, Daryl and Beth stood to thank everyone for coming.

The couple of the hour also thanked them all for their help in getting to this point and they had gifts for a lot of the people in attendance. Now, Daryl and Beth only had two people standing up with them, Merle and Maggie. Beth just didn't think it needed to get out of control so she and Daryl had decided early on that they would keep the wedding party small. However, they had several gifts of appreciation to give out. Daryl gifted Hershel, Merle, Rick, and Glen with monogrammed cuff links. Daniel, of course, had helped him with the selection. The cuff links were round but covered in brown leather and were stamped in black with each man's monogram – very snazzy indeed. Beth had beautiful leather and pearl necklaces for each of the special ladies in her life. Each necklace was different as Beth had them custom ordered with each lady in mind. She gave her momma the classic three strand pearl necklace because, let's face it, Annette Greene was a very traditional lady. Lori's necklace was a bit longer since she was taller than most and could pull it off. For Carol, she had ordered a pearl/coin combo – the coin was an authentic "widow's mite". Beth couldn't think of anything more fitting for a lady that would give the shirt off her back to anyone else in need. For Maggie, Beth had something very special made. It had pearls of course, but featured a piece of green sea glass – Beth thought it was the exact same shade of green as Maggie's eyes.

The ladies of the church served coffee with dessert and there were some young people from both churches that came to provide some after dinner music. It was one of the quietest and sweetest rehearsal dinners most had ever attended. Maggie thought to herself that usually, these things ended up with a trip to the emergency room or the local jail. Sometimes both – but not tonight. This was honest. This was sweet. This was real. This was Daryl and Beth.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. It's the big day! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Going to the Chapel**

Saying goodnight was agony! She and Daryl stood on the front porch, shivering, like two horny teenagers on a first date. They then decided to sit on the swing underneath an old horse blanket Daryl had found in the barn. Daryl pulled Beth a little closer to him.

"Ya need to get inside Baby – don't want ya catchin a cold" he told her.

"I'm fine" she said through chattering teeth.

"Right" Daryl laughed "I don't want my babies getting sick." Daryl looked over at Beth and he couldn't control the huge smile across his face. "Ya know it's my one mission in life to take care of you – and our children."

Beth smiled and giggled. "I know" she whispered "Can ya believe we're havin a baby?" Then she let out a little squeal. "When are we gonna tell everybody? When are we gonna tell Silas?" Beth's expression on her face changed in a split second. "Oh no, Daryl. What if Silas doesn't take it well? He's been an only child for going on three years now."

Daryl could see the worry across Beth's brows. "Beth, Silas is a good boy. He loves Judith, they play together well, he protects her even though she's a year older than he is" Daryl reasoned with Beth. "He's gonna be just fine – he'll be the best big brother around." Daryl placed a kiss on Beth's lips that were starting to turn blue.

Maggie stepped to the front door holding Si's hand. "Somebody wants to say goodnight to his Daddy, and I think he has something for the both of ya'll." Silas ran over and jumped up into the swing, forcing his way between his two parents.

"I have presents" the little boy said.

"Ya do?" Daryl asked.

"Yep, I do" said the little boy and he handed each parent a package.

Daryl and Beth looked at each other, smiled and took their gift from Silas. Daryl began opening his and so did Beth. Each gift was the exact same size and in keeping with the color scheme of the wedding, had been wrapped in identical orange paper. Daryl's had a navy ribbon and Beth's had a pale pink one. Beth got her gift open first, because let's face it, the girl had this opening packages thing down pat. Beth clapped her hands as soon as she saw the small jewelry box as she knew exactly what her son had given her – her Grandmother Greene's pearl stud earrings. Beth's eyes grew wide as she waited to see what Daryl had gotten, although she had a pretty good idea. Daryl's mouth dropped open when he saw what was in his box – he'd seen Hershel wear it many times when he'd first met him years ago. It was a men's gold ring with Hershel's family crest.

"Oh Daryl" Beth said. Daryl was completely speechless, but pulled Silas over into his lap and kissed him on top of the head.

"Silas" Daryl said. Beth could tell that he was close to the point of choking up. "I believe that's the nicest thing anybody's ever given me – thank ya so much son."

"I love you Daddy. I love you Momma" Silas said.

"Alright, Si" Maggie walked over to the swing and took his hand "time for you to get in bed. Momma'll be up in just a few minutes – kay?"

"Okay" Silas said. Both Daryl and Beth gave his kisses and hugs to their little boy.

"We love you Baby Boy" Beth said as he walked into the house. Of course, Beth was an emotional wreck at this point. She was feeling so blessed right now, and so undeserving of any of it. Hershel and Annette stepped out on the porch next.

"Kids" Hershel said "We wanta talk to ya'll for just a minute. We won't keep ya long, cause we all need to turn in and get some rest." Daryl hopped up from the swing and motioned for Hershel to sit down.

"I wanta tell ya'll how proud I am of the both of ya and Nette and I want to pray with ya 'fore we all part ways for the night" Beth's Daddy said. With Beth and Hershel sitting on the swing, Daryl and Annette took a knee right in front of them. They all joined hands.

 **Dear Gracious and Heavenly Father, We're coming to ya tonight to ask your blessing on my Baby Girl and the love of her life. We know that every good and beautiful thing comes from you, and I can't think of anything anymore good or beautiful than young love. We ask that their union be a blessed one and that they always put you first. The rest will fall into place. It's in your name that we pray, Amen.**

Everyone quietly said Amen. Daryl helped Annette to get up, and then gave Hershel assistance getting up from the swing. Annette pulled Daryl in for a hug and just covered his face in kisses.

"I just love ya so much Daryl – be good to each other" Annette told him.

"Yes mam, we will" he said.

Hershel grabbed Daryl as if he was going to shake his hand, but Daryl made the move to hug his father in law. "Alright" Hershel drawled "it's time for everyone to get where they're goin for the night and go to sleep. We all got a lot to do tomorrow."

With that being said, the older couple returned to the warmth of the house and made their way upstairs to prepare for bed. Daryl was alone once again with his sweet thing.

"I hate to leave, but I know I gotta" Daryl said.

"I'm sure gonna miss ya" Beth whimpered.

"Shhhh, I'll meet ya at the church house at 2:00 tomorrow. How's that sound?" Daryl smiled at her.

"Sounds like a plan" she said.

They kissed a little more until Maggie and Glen finally came out on the porch. Maggie took Beth by the hand and led her upstairs while Glen walked Daryl to his truck. Daryl had gone home to the apartment for the night – alone. He felt very, very alone. He just wandered around the apartment in his underwear for the longest time. Hell, he was so lonely he ended up sitting in Si's bedroom floor playing with his "town". Daryl was pretty certain that Merle had told him that he would stay with him tonight, but he never showed up. Daryl shrugged it off thinking that Beth probably snatched him up at the last minute – those two had gotten pretty close in the past six weeks. Then again, Daryl was curious where Merle was going to sleep since Maggie, Glen, and the boys were at the farm as well.

The Grimes family had driven back into town, but had to send Carl back out to the farm with all of Beth's "shit" and Si's "crap" as Carl termed it. Lori and Rick packed it all back in the car so they would be sure not to forget anything. After all, you couldn't have a wedding if the bride didn't have her dress – and Lord knows, enough time, energy, and finances had been put into that garment! Just to make sure everything got there, and that nothing was damaged, Rick rode back out to the farm with Carl. It was a good thing too. As they both made a second trip into the house with garment bags, cosmetic bags, and shoes Rick wholeheartedly agreed with Carl at this point - Beth and Si had a bunch of stuff and thangs, or from the teenage perspective, shit and crap.

Even though everyone was finally in their beds for the night, no one was really getting much sleep. Well, Silas did. Daryl said that boy could sleep through a hurricane. Beth tossed and turned, Daryl rummaged through the refrigerator looking for a snack, Maggie stewed over what pair of shoes she was going to wear the next day, and Annette worried about the open bar for the cocktail hour – hoping no one would get too out of control.

The next morning, Glen took his boys and Silas into town to meet Daryl for breakfast. Beth had not even looked as if she were about to wake, so Maggie thought it would be a good idea to get all the boys out of the house so that Beth could benefit from the extra sleep. Maggie did have to get Beth up around 9:30 or so. She wanted her to eat and get started on her primping – they had to be at church by noon after all to begin the picture taking process. The guys didn't have to be there for pictures until 1:00 and Glen promised Maggie that he could get Silas ready and there on time. Maggie didn't doubt him for a minute.

The musicians began playing at 1:30 and every inch of each pew had a body in it quickly after that. For the first fifteen minutes, it was instrumental music only. However, around 1:45 Daryl recognized the voices of some of the singers. He didn't know who they were, but he'd heard them sing at church services many times before. Beth and Daniel had handled the bulk of the planning for the actual ceremony. He knew that between the two of them, there was no telling what the musical selections could be. He knew though, that it would be beautiful, and quirky, and fun – just like his Beth.

Rick and Carl had to pull chairs from the Sunday School rooms to place in the outside aisles, and then it was standing room only in the back. Everyone from the sheriff's department that wasn't working was there, Beth's co-workers from the hospital were there, any person that worked with Daryl and wasn't on duty was there, the Davis family from The Goose and Gander stores was there – hell, basically, the whole town was there. Daniel was helping the pastor's wife make sure everything was running according to schedule and Ms. Alma was in the back insuring that everyone had their ties on straight and wiping each person down with a lint roller as they walked by her.

Rick, Carl, and Glen served as ushers- not so much for the "groom's side" or "bride's side" thing, but just to get as many people squeezed into a pew that they could. Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Judith had been seated on the very front pew opposite Annette, and Silas. Hershel would join Annette and Silas after he walked Beth down to hand her over to Daryl. Rick, Carl, and Glen were going to sit on one of the front pews as well when they got everyone seated.

Rick, Glen, Carl, and Merle wore navy suits with an orange check button down shirt. Their neckties were orange with a navy stripe running through it and their boutonnieres were orange poppies. Daryl also wore a navy suit, orange checked button down shirt, but he wore an orange bow tie with a navy and pink paisley pattern. Silas and Hershel were dressed very similar to the other men, but their shirts were navy checked. All of them were very dapper indeed.

Maggie wore an orange linen flowing pant suit. With her slender frame, and dark coloring she was absolutely dazzling. She carried a bouquet of orange poppies and white roses. Maggie had finally decided on a pair of strappy gold heels that were almost a little too sexy for a church wedding, but once you saw the whole outfit together you had to agree that no other shoe would have sufficed. The pearl necklace that Beth had given Maggie the night before hung gracefully around her neck and she was just breathtaking. As a matter of fact, everyone probably heard Glen gasp in appreciation when she stepped onto that center aisle to walk down where Merle and Daryl were waiting. Maggie came in when the vocalists were singing Everyday. After Maggie was positioned up front, the processional began and everyone stood and turned to watch Beth be escorted to the front by her father. It was Daryl's turn to gasp, except he was afraid to even move. He was one hundred percent certain that he'd never seen a more beautiful creature on the face of this Earth. Merle gently placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder silently reminding him to breathe.

Beth appeared to be floating on air while Hershel had one of his hands clasped over the top of her had that was looped through his arm. Her gown was an ever so slight shade of pink and it caused her cheeks to flush just a bit. The bodice was very well fitted to her torso and Daryl could already appreciate what this pregnancy had done to her bust line. The skirt of the dress flared out from her waist and was comprised of layer after layer of ruffles. She carried flowers just like Maggie's but there were more of them and the bouquet trailed down quite a bit. You could have heard a pin drop in the sanctuary as she walked by each pew filled with family and friends.

When Hershel and Beth had reached their destination, Pastor Reed asked the traditional "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" Hershel responded with "Her mother and I". Hershel then placed Beth's hand into Daryl's hand. Daryl then proceeded to do something that they had not rehearsed or talked about the night before. If you had asked him later what made him do it, he probably would not have had an answer. Daryl pulled Beth to him and placed a chaste kiss to her forehead prompting gasps and giggles from the onlookers.

Everything else went pretty much as planned. Well almost as planned. Silas decided to make his way up there just about the time that Pastor Reed was going to announce Daryl and Beth as husband and wife. Silas wedged himself in between his parents and the preacher just rolled along with it. Daryl scooped Silas up in his arms and proceeded to kiss his bride, and then kissed Silas on the cheek. When the brand new family turned to face the crowd, everyone stood to cheer and clap. The male vocalist began to sing _Can't Help Falling in Love_ and that served as their recessional.

 **Musical Program – Instrumental Selections**

Turning Page (Sleeping at Last) – Instrumental

Halleluiah (Jeff Buckley) – Instrumental

Appalachia Waltz (Yo-Yo Ma) – Instrumental

Make You Feel My Love (Adele) – Instrumental

Heartbeats (Jose Gonzalez) – Instrumental

 **Vocalist Selections**

Somewhere Only We Know (Lily Allen)

Dream a Little Dream of Me (The Mamas and the Papas)

Sea of Love (Robert Plant and The Honeydrippers)

Chapel of Love (Dixie Cups)

Everyday (Buddy Holly)

 **Processional**

A Thousand Years (Christina Perri) - Instrumental

 **Recessional**

Can't Help Falling in Love (Ingrid Michaelson)


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Eat, Drink, We're Married**

The newly wedded couple and their family members had to hang around the church for just a bit longer to take care of some final photographs. Carol, Sophia, and Daniel went on to the country club to make sure everything was in place there. Carol was happy to see that servers, bar tenders, and the house band were all in position as guests were starting to arrive. Carol had gone all out with the planning of this event – when Annette, Hershel, and Beth met with her and she was told the sky was the limit, well, she took it to heart.

While the guests waited on the happy couple to arrive, they enjoyed some classic hits from the 60s, 70s, and 80s. Hits from the likes of Neil Diamond, Elton John, Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, The Doobie Brothers, Ten Years After, Eagles, Van Morrison, Otis Redding, Ray Charles – you name it, the band played it, even taking requests from the attendees.

Servers were offering Pumpkin Pie Martinis and Apple Cider Sangria as the signature drinks for the evening. If that didn't suit, then you could visit one of the three open bars set up around the venue for a beer, glass of wine, or a mixed drink. It was pretty obvious that Hershel Greene was not going to come out of this whole ordeal unscathed when the dust settled and the bills started coming in.

As far as nibbles went, the wait staff were making the rounds of the room offering bite-sized grilled cheese, soup shots (butternut squash and creamy lobster bisque), soft pretzel bites stuffed with brie, mini BLTs, jumbo roasted shrimp served on little wooden forks, and fried pickles – yes, fried pickles! There was a popcorn bar complete with spices, grated cheeses, and melted butter. For those with an incredible sweet tooth, there was an entire sideboard devoted to desserts. There were caramel apple hand pies, pumpkin cheesecake bites, Granny Smith and Honey Crisp apple slices with a variety of dippers (caramel or peanut butter sauce, mini marshmallow, mini chocolate chips, shredded coconut, slivered almonds), s'mores cups, and chocolate chip cookies. This was the area Maggie and Annette had to keep little Silas and Judith from ransacking. Those two loved sweets! Rick and Lori were having to keep their eye on Carl to make sure he wasn't somehow managing to get drinks served to him – kind of hard to keep your eye on three different bars and all of the servers circulating throughout the ballroom though. Glen had Andrew and Seth duty – poor Glen. He'd already confiscated some M80s they'd managed to smuggle in. At some point Daryl had shared one of the classics with them – Caddyshack! They were determined to find that gopher.

The wedding party finally arrived at the country club and the receiving line formed once Daryl got some food into Beth. She had gotten a little lightheaded back at the church – Daryl had insisted on wrapping the pictures up at that point even though the photographer wasn't quite finished. Let's just say, the photographer met Daryl Dixon up close and personal real quick like on that matter right there. Beth downed a couple of butternut squash soup shooters (which were amazing she said) and scarfed up several bites of grilled cheese and then she was good to go. Carol brought her some sparkling apple juice in a cocktail glass – Daryl was pretty sure that Merle had let her in on their little secret. When he thanked Carol she winked at him.

Michonne was one of the first to come through the receiving line to speak with them. She handed Daryl an envelope wrapped in gold ribbon and sealed with wax. She whispered something to him. When Beth asked him what she had said, Daryl told her that it was the best wedding gift they could have hoped for – the finalized adoption papers. Merle slipped through the line and handed his baby brother an envelope – it held the business card of a man that built private boat docks for homeowners. Merle had already paid for Daryl's boat dock at his future lake home. It wasn't too far into the evening when Hershel came through to speak to his daughter and his newest family member. He had an envelope for Daryl as well.

"Welcome to the family son" he hugged Daryl.

"Thank ya Hershel – I'm gonna take real good care of her –just want ya to know that" Daryl said.

"Oh, I know ya will" Hershel grinned "Open the envelope."

Daryl did as he was told and made note of the check – a very sizable check. Daryl began to protest that it was entirely too much, but then he pulled out the sheet of paper that was also in the envelope. When Daryl had a funny look on his face, Hershel just slapped his knee and cackled.

"What's this? Looks like a list." Daryl said.

"Yeh, it's a list – I call it the shit list" Hershel was still laughing "it's a list of all the places in town where your wife has a charge account. That check should cover everything she owes right now – well, through 10:00 a.m. this morning!" Hershel could barely get the words out he was laughing so. "Now, you can either get in touch with those businesses to close out the accounts, or well, be prepared to receive a statement from 'em each month." Daryl didn't think he'd ever seen Hershel look so happy and full of mischief at the same time.

"Beth? What tha hell?" Daryl said as he turned to her. Beth was fuming – she was gonna kill her daddy. He'd always teased her that he was going to cut her off when she got married, but she thought he could have at least waited until they got back from the honeymoon. Annette must have picked up on what was going on. She high stepped it on over and put her hands on her hips.

"Hershel Greene, I told you that would not be funny" she fussed.

"Didn't do it to be funny Nette, just thought I'd give the boy a heads up is all" Hershel was still just laughing and snickering. Daryl was laughing now too, but damn, he was going to have to look into all of this and see if they couldn't eliminate some of those accounts – that piece of paper was damn near full. Glen decided to take pity on his brother in law and let him in on the story.

"Hey man, don't worry. It ain't really that bad – he pulled the same shit on me" Glen offered. "Look at the list real close." Daryl pulled the list out again and started reading it line by line to Glen.

"Goose and Gander - $ 897.49" Daryl looked to Glen with panic in his eyes.

"Yeh, sorry man. That one is probably authentic. And accurate – probably a low ball amount right there too if ya wanta know the truth" Glen told him. Utter shock and disbelief could probably describe Daryl's face at the moment.

"What's the next one?" Glen asked his now official brother inlaw.

Then next item Daryl read, "Joe's Auto Shop" - $200"

"Yeh, that one is too. Beth don't pump her own gas – course, ya already know that. That's the only place in town that still offers full service" Glen explained.

Beads of sweat appeared across Daryl's forehead. He used the fancy handkerchief someone had passed to him to wipe his brow and read the next item to Glen, "Miles Feed Store - $ 327 – what tha hell?" Daryl said.

"Yeh, ya see. That one right there – that one's probably bogus. Maybe – hopefully" Glen grinned. "Well, I don't know."

"McDonalds - $32.57" Daryl read hesitantly "ya gotta be fuckin kiddin – who tha hell let's people charge at McDonalds?" Now Daryl was laughing because this was just absurd.

"Well, I don't know 'bout that one – Maggie's go to place was Dairy Queen and she had racked up a 70 dollar tab out there when I took over her _maintenance_ " Glen admitted.

"Fuck" Daryl sighed "Well, guess the smart thing to do is to wait till we get back from the beach to deal with this – no need in upsettin the apple cart right now."

Glen laughed and slapped Daryl on the back "Yeh, apple cart – good one!" Daryl rolled his eyes at Glen and thought that he may be the nerdiest son of a bitch he'd ever met. Daryl rejoined Beth, whom he'd left at a table so that she could rest her feet and have another snack. They both took note of Merle as it appeared he was searching the room for someone.

"What the hell is that man up to?" Beth asked Daryl with a lilt to her voice. Daryl shook his head and shrugged – his big brother had been a little sketchy as of late, even by Merle Dixon standards.

"Merle stay at the farm last night?" Daryl asked Beth after he'd kissed each cheek and took her hands in his, taking in her wedding band that had been added that afternoon.

Beth looked a little perplexed "No – I thought he stayed at the apartment with you."

Rick and Lori were sitting at the same table – Lori appeared to be on her third glass of wine from the looks of the empties and Rick was sipping his go to – Maker's Mark. Rick seemed a little surly when Daryl looked over at Rick "Merle stay at ya'lls place last night?"

"Right" Lori snorted "What, ya think I wanta be killed in my sleep or something?" Rick just looked at Lori like he couldn't believe she'd said that. Lori looked a little sheepish – perhaps her inner monologue had been affected by the buzz she had going.

"Naw – Merle didn't stay with us" Rick finally answered Daryl.

Merle had finally gotten a chance to get Carol alone for just a minute or two. He had her hemmed up against the wall behind one of the cocktail stations. The house band was playing their version of Kentucky Woman when Merle lowered his head and whispered something in Carol's ear. Carol giggled and had the brightest twinkle in her eye when she looked back up at Merle.

"Ya know, I'm a Kentucky Woman" she said teasingly.

"Ya are? I thought you's my Georgia Peach" Merle said grinning. _God,_ he thought to himself, _what has this woman done to me already_?

"Well, I'm _your_ Georgia Peach – but, I was born in Kentucky. That's where I grew up, went to school at UK" she told him.

"Did ya now?" Merle was ginning all over himself "Guess that's why you's such a Wildcat last night, huh?"

Carol threw her head back and just laughed. Merle put his hand on her shoulder and then, then the man kissed her underneath her ear.

"The fuck?" Daryl said as he gently elbowed Beth and then pointed to Merle and Carol's direction. Lori, Rick, Beth, and Daryl just sat there with their mouths hanging open. Daniel walked by about that time.

"Better close your mouths friends" Daniel quipped "I know – I'm crushed. I's kinda hoping Merle, Merle Dixon was batting for my team, or at least maybe he coulda been a switch hitter, ya know?" Rick just looked up at Daniel and finished off his bourbon and got up to head back to the bar.

"I think I know where Merle was last night" Beth finally said.

They were well into the cocktail hour when Carol sent for the cake to be brought out. The plan was for Daryl and Beth to go ahead and cut the cake so that it could be served to whoever was ready for it. Typically, most would wait to serve the cake after the main meal, but some of the guests were going to be making an exit soon and Carol had planned accordingly. Daniel was directing the delivery of the four layered tower of luscious baked goodness. Generally speaking, it was a fairly simple cake but it was beautifully done. The cake was frosted with a thick, decadent buttercream frosting made by Carol's own hands. The cake was topped with fresh orange poppies and sprigs of asparagus fern. The side of each layer were speckled in dots of color – pink, navy, and orange – the dots started out heavy on the bottom layer and thinned out with each subsequent layer. As Daryl and Beth made their way to the cake table, Merle took that as his cue to get Little Man up there as well – there was already a chair waiting for him to stand on. The happy couple cut the cake, of course allowing the photographer to get the shots he so desired, and then they fed a piece to Silas – talk about photo op!

Just as expected, after the cake some of the older folks were headed home and out of town folks that hadn't planned on staying. A changing of the guard, so to speak, took place. The house band that always played for country club events made their way over to the main dining room facility to play for the regular Saturday night diners that came to the club for their evening meal.

Enter the night's real entertainment (courtesy of Rick and Lori Grimes). It had taken Rick forever, but he'd tracked down this little band that he and Daryl had come across once in some backwoods dive they would frequent when Lori would let Rick out of the house. They were a cross between Southern Rock and Country – Daryl's favorite genre of music. This is where some compromising and negotiations had taken place – officially so – over Sunday dinner with Michonne serving as mediator – no lie!

Beth had gotten her upbeat, quirky, eclectic shit out of the way with the house band. Now, it was Daryl's turn. This group, The Boys, had currently hopped on the Chris Stapleton bandwagon and were really, really good at covering the songs Stapleton was doing right now. Daryl was a huge Chris Stapleton fan – bigtime! Beth loved his music, but wished he'd cut his hair. So, as the newest band came into the ballroom to set up, staff from the country club dining room were preparing the dinner buffet. Carol had handled the catering for the cocktail hour, but she was now officially off watch. Daniel was taking over all supervision duties of food and beverages from here on out. That made Merle very happy because now, he had his Wildcat all to his self.

The main meal had been put out and anyone was welcome to eat anytime they wanted. There was a carving station set up with prime rib, a fish dish was offered as an alternative to red meat (you know who wanted that), twice baked potatoes, grilled asparagus, an apple, pear, and spinach salad and sourdough bread (perfect for making a prime rib sandwich). Daryl hit the prime rib – he hit it hard! He was fucking starving since the last real meal he'd had was last night at the rehearsal dinner. He'd met with Glen and their boys for breakfast but he'd spent most of the time making sure Silas ate and talking with Glen. Beth had some salmon, part of a baked potato, and some asparagus. Daryl was pretty impressed with what she'd eaten.

"Ya want some cake Baby?" he asked her.

"I don't know" she said "I'm kinda watchin my figure."

They both laughed and Daryl told her he'd be right back with the biggest piece they had.

Some big band type music had been playing over the speaker system while everyone ate dinner, but it appeared the band was set up and ready to go. Rick made his way to the stage and was standing at the mic. He was red in the face and had a goofy ass look on his face. Rick tapped on the mic gaining everyone's attention.

"Shit" Daryl said under his breathe. Lori cackled – yeh, she's already toasted too. Daryl shoved a piece of bread to her.

"Hershel's asked me to speak for him tonight" Rick started. Daryl wondered if Hershel had asked him before Rick was sloshed or after because he was starting to question the older man's judgement. "He and Annette want to thank everyone for coming. Everyone here has played some role in the lives of these two amazing people, or you wouldn't be here." Rick held up his glass and everyone took a drink.

"Daryl, I love ya man – ya my best friend" Rick said. _Oh shit_ , Daryl thought, _here we go_. "Beth, I love you – you're like my baby sister. You and I have a special bond that most can't and will never understand – we've been to, through, and back from hell together." Wetness was gathering in Beth's eyes and Daryl pulled her in for a hug. "I can't think of two more people any more deserving of happiness than my best friend and baby sister. I will always be there for the both of you" Rick raised his glass again and of course, everyone in the room took another swig. Rick began to walk off the stage, but at the last minute he apparently thought of something else he needed to say. "Daryl – don't" but he stopped – perhaps better judgement had prevailed after all. Daryl was relieved to say the least.

The band began strumming and warming up and the crowd was getting their second wind, what with the red meat and veggies they'd just consumed. Hell, Abraham had eaten four prime rib sandwiches that Rosita had fixed up for him. The lead singer of the band spoke up. "This first song has been requested by Mr. Grimes – he said it was for Daryl and Beth's first dance. Little ditty called _More of You_." Daryl stood and took Beth by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Beth remembered back to the homecoming party in the barn when she and Daryl danced to _Tennessee Whiskey_ – that man of hers did love country music. Daryl held her close as the beginning notes played, and the lead singer's deep voice began singing. A girl from the house band had stuck around to sing with them.

 **When I think of you and the first time we met, and I heard the sound of your sweet gentle voice, my heart took me over and gave me no choice, and right then I knew** –

Daryl was quietly singing the words along with the band in Beth's ear. Hershel was almost mortified, he didn't think any two people could get any closer than his baby girl and her husband were – especially while they were fully clothed.

 **It makes me want more of you, again and again. I fall more in love with you than I've ever been. From the moment you wake me up till you kiss me goodnight, everything that you do it makes me want more of you.**

Others were now starting to join them on the dance floor. Rick had pulled Lori out there and they were practically making out already. Abraham and Rosita, Michonne and some hunk of luscious chocolate, Glen and Maggie, Merle and Carol (surprise, surprise), and Carl had somehow managed to get Sophia to dance with him. For some reason, Carl looked a little flushed. No one could know for sure if it was dancing with a girl or the drinks he'd been slipping while no one was looking. Hell, Annette even pulled ole Hershel Greene out there.

 **When I look at you now that years have gone by I think of the memories that time can't erase. And all of the smiles that you've brought to my face. You're love's been so true.**

That verse particularly hit home with Hershel. Annette had sure put up with a lot of shit from him over the years. He placed a gentle, sweet kiss on Annette's lips.

 **It makes me want more of you, again and again. I fall more in love with you than I've ever been. From the moment you wake me up till you kiss me goodnight, everything that you do it makes me want more of you.**

 **When I leave this earth, you'll be holdng my hand. And it gives me comfort to know you'll be there. And I'll thank the Lord for the love that we share. You're heaven to me.**

Hell, Maggie and Glen were getting all nasty and what not now. Merle was squeezing Carol's ass. Carl was thinking of copping a feel, but Merle caught his eye and gave him an ever so slight shake of the head –Carl quickly changed his mind.

 **It makes me want more of you, again and again. I fall more in love with you than I've ever been. From the moment you wake me up till you kiss me goodnight, everything that you do it makes me want more of you.**

 **Everything that you do – It makes me want more of you.**

Daryl kissed Beth – a good, long and slow sweet and sloppy kiss as they stood there on the dance floor. The band was gearing up for a faster, southern rock type song – if anyone had to guess, probably some Skynyrd. Yet, Daryl and Beth were still standing there as if they were slow dancing. Rick came up and stood beside them. Daryl finally took notice of him.

"Beth" Rick said "can I have a minute with Daryl?"

"Sure" Beth said "I need to visit the ladies' room."

Daryl looked at Rick. Rick had a very serious expression on his face. "Let's step outside" Rick said.

 _Fuck_ thought Daryl. "Alright" he said.

"I didn't finish what I wanted to say up there at the mic, but I figured it was more of a private matter" Rick started once they were on the front porch. Rick lit a cigarette and offered one to Daryl. Daryl declined and wondered when in the hell Rick started smoking.

"I'm listenin" Daryl said.

"I love ya – ya my best friend" Rick said. Daryl nodded. Rick continued, "I love Beth." Daryl nodded again because he knew for a fact that Rick Grimes worshiped the ground Beth walked on.

"I love ya too man" Daryl responded "We both love ya – couldn't make it without what all you and Lori do for us."

"I had another best friend, back 'fore you" Rick told Daryl.

Daryl nodded again and kept his gaze steady on Rick.

"Until he decided to put his hands on Beth" Rick said through gritted teeth "I killed him."

"What?" Daryl questioned. "Rick?"

Rick just returned Daryl's gaze with an almost evil glare.

"I's on their tail – followin em. Knew if they didn't slow down something awful was gonna happen. As if his treatment of Beth hadn't been bad enough." Rick downed the rest of his drink. "She was managin pretty good, but he's hot on her trail. They'd both blown through town goin 80 or more. She really opened it up once she got out of the city limits." Rick rubbed his past five o'clock shadow. "Yeh, Beth was almost home – she just had that last curve to make" Rick's voice trailed off.

"Rick" Daryl started to speak, butt Rick held his hand up to let Daryl know that he wasn't finished talking.

"Let me finish" Rick told Daryl. "I got something to tell ya."

Daryl held both hands up as if in surrender mode, "Okay, okay man. I'm listenin."

"Shane wasn't dead when I got there" Rick stated coldly.

"I thought he was ejected" Daryl said, "killed on impact?"

Rick snorted, "Shot him in the head with his own gun" Rick stated as if he'd just told Daryl that he'd gone to the grocery or something else mundane. "Only person I've ever killed."

Daryl was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

Rick shrugged, "I's the first one on the scene, Beth was unconscious but breathin – I'd already checked her, called the accident in, made it look like he'd wrecked then shot himself in the head."

"I'm not askin for your acceptance" Rick continued. Daryl didn't respond –what the hell could you say to that, and truth be told, he didn't fault Rick a bit. He wished he could've been the one to off Shane Walsh.

"I'm makin ya a promise. If ya ever lay a hand on Beth – hurt her" Rick paused and tried to gather his composure. "in any way" He threw the cigarette down. "I'll kill you too – won't bother me none."

"Understood" Daryl said and they turned to go back into the building.

 **Song lyrics are from Chris Stapleton's More of You.**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Let's Go Home**

Daryl walked back into the ballroom to find his wife dancing with another man. Now, normally that probably would have sent him over the edge. However, this man had been in Beth's life just a little bit longer than he had – it was Silas. The youngster had his arms wrapped around his momma's neck and his legs around her waist. They were dancing to some slow song and Daryl immediately worried about Beth packing Silas for that length of time. Daryl quickly made his way to the dance floor and took Si from Beth and they all three danced together. Daryl whispered something to Beth, kissed her gently on the lips, and then brushed his hand over her tummy. It didn't go unnoticed by Hershel Greene. A person didn't make it to be Hershel's age by not being able to pay attention to the things going on around them. Hershel nudged Annette and whispered something into her ear. Annette broke out into a smile.

"I leave ya for five minutes and ya already dancin with another man" Daryl growled in her ear.

Beth giggled and scooched in closer to Daryl as he took Si from her and held the both of them close. "You don't ever gotta worry 'bout that Mr. Dixon" Beth sighed.

"Better not Mrs. Dixon" he said. Beth could feel the smirk on his lips as he kissed her on the lips. "Whattya think Si Pat?" Daryl said to the little boy "Don't ya think your momma is 'bout the prettiest thing ya ever seen?"

"Mmmhmmm" Silas said "she's real pretty." Both Daryl and Beth could tell that Silas was getting sleepy. The crowd was starting to thin out some and Daryl was wondering how much longer Beth was going to be able to hold out.

"You gettin sleepy hon?" Daryl asked Beth.

"Does it show?" Beth offered a weak smile.

"Little bit" he said. "Ya ready to make our exit?" Beth nodded at that question. Silas had now gone to sleep and was drooling on Daryl's once crisp shirt. "He goin home with your parents or Rick and Lori?"

Beth's head shot up to look at Daryl in the eyes. "Momma and Daddy" she whispered.

"Ya want to take him home with us, don't ya?" Daryl asked. Beth didn't answer with words but a gentle, timid smile crossed her lips. "Yeh, me too – I missed the little shit last night" Daryl admitted. Beth began to snicker. "Stop it – can't help it. Hell, we ain't gonna see him for five days."

"I know" Beth said reassuringly "it's just so sweet Daryl. Who woulda thought we'd take a toddler home with us on our wedding night?"

"Hell, don't care what anybody else thinks – ain't none of their business" Daryl grumbled, trying to justify what appears to have been him turning into some kind of softie. "We ain't flyin out till tomorrow night anyway – we have to wait for Abe to sober up."

Beth laughed. "Definitely want him to sober up. We can all three sleep in – I'll fix pancakes whenever we decide to get up."

"That right there sounds like a plan" Daryl said.

Daryl returned to Rick and Lori's table lugging a now completely passed out Silas, little arms and legs sprawled out all over Daryl. Daryl plopped into the closest chair he could find. Beth went to find Carol and tell her that she and Daryl AND Silas were getting ready to leave for the night. She knew that Carol wanted to organize a "goodbye" of sorts.

"Beth and I are just gonna take Silas on home with us tonight" Daryl told Rick and Lori. Rick just stared at Daryl like he'd sprouted wings.

"Ya fuckin serious?" Rick snorted.

"What tha hell's that mean?" Daryl said.

"Nothin man – just figured you'd want to go home alone – didn't mean nothin" Rick put up his hands in surrender.

"Little Man is passed out already anyway – and shit man – I don't know if I can go five days without seein him" Daryl told Rick.

"Awwwwww" Lori said and she started sniffing and wiping at her eyes.

"What tha fuck's wrong with you?" Daryl laughed at Lori.

"Nothing" she snapped.

"Awe, hell! She gets to cryin when she's drunk" Rick laughed.

Lori swatted at Rick and mumbled something incoherent. Neither man could tell if she was saying that she wasn't drunk, or if she wasn't crying or what. Hell, they both figured she'd be the next one to conk out. Beth joined them at the table and took Daryl by the hand. Kissing the top of his hand she then looked to her husband.

"Ya ready?" she asked "I think everyone's gonna see us off."

"I am ready" Daryl stood up with Silas.

"There's a limo here for us Daryl!" Beth squealed.

"No shit?" Daryl asked.

"I think your brother is responsible." Beth walked over to Lori and kissed her on the cheek. Rick then stood and pulled Beth to him and just hugged her like he'd never see her again, placing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"I love ya girl" he said gruffly "don't ya ever forget it."

"I know – I love you too Rick. Thank you for everything." Beth said. "You and Lori come on – we'll go for a spin around town in this limo before we drop you at home."

"Woohoo!" shouted Lori, quickly followed by a hiccup. Lori snickered, "Excuse me" she said.

The diehard party people gathered on the front porch of the club where the white lime was waiting. Daryl shook hands and Beth hugged or kissed everyone. Silas was being carried by his Uncle Rick now and Beth had her arm around Lori, trying to keep her upright. Annette and Hershel couldn't get over the fact that Silas would not be going home with them, but instead they had Judith in their care tonight. It seemed that Rick or Lori would not be able to care for a small child tonight. Maggie and Glen just shook their heads thinking what a fool Daryl Dixon was for that little boy. Merle slapped his baby brother on the back and said something super stupid – something to the effect of _do we need to have a talk for ya go home with that girl?_ Carol rolled her eyes at Merle and squeezed his arm.

Lori and Rick had arranged for all of the gifts that had been brought to the wedding reception to be delivered to Hershel and Annette's. Lori had mentioned that she didn't think that it was a good idea to have all of those gifts sitting in an empty apartment while Daryl and Beth were out of town. Rick was pretty impressed with Lori's thinking process on that deal – he figured he was starting to rub off on her. Earlier in the evening, Daniel had packed some leftovers from the buffet and cocktail hour for Daryl and Beth to have at the apartment. That way the newlyweds would have nourishment and not have to leave the apartment before they flew out for their honeymoon. Carol and Merle had managed to slip away and take the goodies on over to the apartment – everything neatly stored in the refrigerator or in the pantry.

Rick had talked Daryl into slipping a handle of Maker's Mark from the bar at the country club before they left and was insisting that he now drink it with him while they were being chauffeured around their small town. Lori herself had snagged another bottle of wine and Beth just wanted to get off of her feet. The driver had helped Daryl get Silas arranged in the back, and then they both got Beth and her dress into the car. Rick shoved Lori – not so gracefully- into the back and then he climbed in, pulling the door closed behind him. The crowd left standing at the club waved and continued to throw bird seed. Hershel shook his head and hoped that Rick wouldn't get Daryl too drunk before they made it home for the night.

Beth sat on the bench seat across from Daryl with Silas asleep beside her, his sweet little head in her lap. Daryl had pulled Beth's feet into his lap and taken her heels off so that he could rub her feet. Lori sat in between Rick and Daryl but she was leaning heavily toward Daryl –he kept trying to shove her back towards Rick. Rick began pouring up the tumblers of bourbon and Lori simply drank from her bottle. After one complete trip around town Rick finally spoke up.

"I really do love ya Daryl" Rick said.

"I know ya do man" Daryl was trying his best not to laugh at Rick who was obviously three sheets to the wind, and wasn't planning on sobering up anytime soon.

"I mean I really, really do" Rick said.

Beth looked at Daryl and just giggled at the spectacle unfolding in front of her. Her eyes were getting heavier with each passing second.

"I love you too Daryl" Lori added "Rick's not the only one who loves you." Lori was snickering and then she hiccupped.

"I love ya too Lori" Daryl added. He sure didn't want to set her crying spell loose again.

The "I love you man" conversation continued for a few more trips around town. Lori throwing in the occasional hiccup and Rick's words becoming more slurred with each swig. Daryl finally took the bottle from him as if he were going to pour himself another drink, but he just never gave it back to Rick. The driver looked to Daryl in the rearview mirror and Daryl smiled and winked at him. With that signal, the driver turned onto the street where Rick and Lori's house was located to deliver them home. As the pulled up out front, Daryl told the driver he wouldn't be but a minute and he walked the two drunkards up to their porch and deposited them there. Whether they ever made it in or not he couldn't be sure because his wife and child were in the car and he wanted to get the both of them home and tucked in. They were both exhausted and Daryl wasn't too far behind them.

Once they arrived at their apartment building, the driver put the car in park and got out of the car to open up the back door for Daryl.

"Ya want I should carry the boy up for ya?" asked the older man.

"Ah, naw" Daryl answered "I couldn't ask ya to do that."

"Don't mind – still carry my grandson in for my daughter sometimes – ain't that damn decrepit yet" the driver mumbled.

Daryl thought it over a minute. He really didn't want to leave either one of them down there while he packed the other one upstairs so he finally agreed to allow the older man to pack Silas up for him. Both Silas and Beth were snoring now. It was fairly comical as they were both dressed in their finest and snoring to beat the band. Daryl managed to get the front door unlocked, and he motioned for the driver to enter first.

"His bedroom's on the right – just toss him on the bed" Daryl said.

"Will do" the man huffed out. Daryl hoped the older gentleman wasn't going to collapse on him or something. Daryl quickly put Beth on their bed and went back out to catch the driver before he left the apartment. He was pretty sure the old guy had earned a pretty fat tip – what with the extra driving around town in Saturday night "cruising" traffic and packing a conked out toddler up a flight of stairs. Daryl tipped the driver and thanked him. The driver dryly told Daryl "congratulations" and to enjoy his "weddin festivities" as he chuckled and walked back down the stairs.

Daryl locked up and walked back to Si's room to get the little boy out of his mini monkey suit. Daryl had to admit that Si could rock the dress clothes – he could see how Beth's tab at The Goose and Gander had gotten into three digits. She was no slob either, and hell, lately Daryl had been dressing pretty spiffy too. He just didn't realize Hershel'd been footing that bill. After he got Silas undressed, and redressed into some pjs, he decided that it was time to try and get Beth dressed for bed.

Daryl quickly realized that he was completely out of his element when he couldn't even figure out how to get the damn dress unzipped. He finally had to jostle Beth awake.

"Hey Baby" he said as he gently shook her to wake her up.

"Yeh" she said sleepily. Ah yes, there was his princess.

"I'ma need ya to get up and help me get this dress off of ya – and ya probably need to use the restroom" Daryl told her. He was trying not to laugh but hell, it was like trying to get a hibernating grizzly bear to cooperate.

"Mmmkay" she agreed as she flopped over to her belly.

"Beth" Daryl chuckled "'m serious. We need to get ya ready for bed."

Beth hopped up quickly like she been jabbed with a cattle prod. "Okay, okay" she said as if she were really super alert. "I'm up! Let's get this honeymoon going!" she said just a little too enthusiastically.

"Settle down girl" Daryl laughed "we all gonna take us a little nap first." Beth stood up and leaned against Daryl's chest. He reached around her and pulled the zipper of her dress down carefully because he certainly didn't want to be the one to ruin this dress. Even though it had already served the intended purpose, he was certain that no good could come to the person that damaged it in anyway. With the garment unzipped, he pulled it from her shoulders making sure to kiss each one as he did. Beth stepped out of the dress and Daryl tossed it over to the chair in the corner of their bedroom. Beth stood there in nothing but a naughty lacy slip and Daryl couldn't help but think that she was the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen.

"Come here" he said as he reached out for her hand. Beth walked into Daryl's embrace and they just stood stationary, hugging each other tightly. Daryl breathed Beth in – he swore he'd never tire of her fresh scent. She always smelt like summer time – flowers and sunshine or some crazy shit like that. "I love you so much Beth Dixon" Daryl whispered to her.

"I love you Daryl" Beth said as she sucked on his earlobes. Beth began unbuttoning Daryl's shirt – he'd long ago lost the jacket. Hell, he wasn't even sure where it ended up. The bow tie was hanging, completely undone, around his neck. Beth pulled each end of the bow tie to capture Daryl's lips. Daryl growled into Beth's mouth. "I believe you are the most handsome man alive" Beth told him. She pulled his shirt off, it fell to the floor. Now she was making quick work of the zipper on his pants.

Daryl had fully intended for them to take a nap before proceeding with any wedding night shenanigans because he knew that Beth was exhausted. Neither one could wait until after a nap apparently. They made love, sweet and slow. It didn't even matter that Silas was in the next room on their wedding night. They had each other, they had their little boy, they had the new life in Beth's belly – Daryl and Beth had everything they needed right now.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **It Almost Don't Get No Better!**

In between naps and a failed attempt at a bubble bath together – there was just no way Daryl could fit in the tub with her- Daryl had worshiped Beth's body all night long – that lovely, beautiful, amazing body that was now officially his. Beth was a goddess to him. He loved the dimples at the base of her back. He loved her delicate ankles. He loved her breasts that were the perfect handfuls – more than that's a waste Merle had always told him. Daryl rolled his eyes at that thought. Why the hell he was thinking of sex advice that his older brother had shared with him many years ago he'd never know. He also loved Beth's belly – it was definitely starting to pooch just a bit. He especially loved that belly. That's how he found himself as the sun was rising – rubbing her belly bump, ghosting his fingers over the peach fuzz that covered that sweet belly bump. He must have been tickling her because she began to squirm and smile.

Beth turned towards Daryl and opened one eye. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he smiled back at her.

"Good Morning Husband" Beth added as she sat up and pulled the sheet to cover the bottom half of her body.

"Mornin Wife" he laughed "I's thinkin."

"Oh, shit" Beth sighed "Tired of me already?"

"Never!" Daryl answered quickly, but then he realized that Beth had just been teasing. "Naw – I's thinkin, ain't no sense in messin the kitchen up with pancakes – we're leaving this evenin and I know you don't wanna have to do dishes 'fore we leave. I sure as hell don't wanna do dishes."

"No, I really don't. So, what are you thinking?" Beth asked him.

"Well, I say we go in the kitchen and fix us a prime rib sandwich to hold us off. Then, when Silas wakes up, I wanta show ya'll something. We'll get breakfast while we're out. I know this little diner on the way to where I'm takin ya'll" Daryl suggested.

Beth perked up at that – she always loved an adventure with Daryl. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Ain't gonna tell ya – it's a surprise – it's ya weddin gift" he said as he got up out of the bed. Daryl fumbled around the floor and gathered up all of his dirty clothes to throw into the laundry closet. "Gonna go ahead and get my shower" he said.

"Kay – I'll fix us those sandwiches" Beth told him.

"Better put some fuckin clothes on" Daryl swatted her ass.

While Daryl showered, Beth went to the kitchen and started fixing them a little plate to tide them over until they got to the diner for breakfast. Beth thought she heard the distinct footfall of a little boy she hadn't seen since late last night. She turned to see none other than Silas Dixon standing stark naked in the kitchen – well, he still had his dress socks on.

"Mornin Momma" Si said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Baby Boy "Beth scooped him up in her arms. "How are you this morning?"

"Good – hungry" he answered.

"Well, we're gonna have kind of a weird breakfast here at the house. We're gonna have leftovers from the wedding, and then we'll have real breakfast later. Daddy's taking us for a ride – he said he wants to show us something" Beth reported to the little boy.

"Where is Daddy?" Silas wondered aloud.

"He's in the shower – why don't you go jump in with him?" Beth suggested. Si nodded his head and turned around to walk to the bathroom. Beth could here Daryl greeting Silas when he came into the bathroom. They were really loud in there – laughing, joking, and singing. Where they singing in the shower?

Two fresh faced Dixon boys wearing blue jeans and matching Polo t shirts (again another reason that the Goose and Gander tab had gotten so out of control) sat at the kitchen table eating their "breakfast" or their pre breakfast. Beth sat across from them, her hair still slightly damp but currently under control in a side braid. It was an odd assortment of food for this time of day to say the least, but it sure hit the spot. They each had a prime rib sandwich – horseradish on Daryl's, hot mustard on Beth's, and a plain one for Si. Butternut squash soup, pretzel bites, and wedding cake rounded out the menu. It was pretty damn good! They three of them gobbled everything up. They ate everything off of paper plates and cups that Carol had sent along with the food last night so that eliminated the need for any dishes to be done – fabulous!

"Si, ya gonna need to wear your muck boots boy – might get in some mud" Daryl told the little boy as he got him down out of his booster seat from the table "and get a sweatshirt on too."

"Yes sir" Silas squealed as he took off for his bedroom.

"Ya didn't say anything 'bout gettin muddy" Beth said.

"Well, we might get muddy, so ya need to wear your real country girl boots – not those three hundred dollar ones ya just got the other day" Daryl teased her.

"What?" Beth tried to act shocked and offended. "I did not spend three hundred dollars on a pair of boots!"

"Careful now, don't forget – I've seen the itemized statement" Daryl cautioned her and pulled her in tight and wouldn't let go of her. "I rounded up – 279 is pretty fuckin close to 300 in my book – so, yeh, ya paid 300 dollars for a pair of boots last week – or Hershel did anyway." Daryl couldn't help but grin and think to himself _thank God the old man took the hit on those_.

Beth kissed him quickly on the lips before pulling away to finish getting ready. "You'll appreciate those boots when you see how good they make my legs look in blue jeans."

"Ya legs already look good girl" he yelled after her "don't need no fancy boots to do that!"

Within fifteen minutes, they were all loaded up in Daryl's truck and were heading out of town. They were driving out towards the airport, but when they passed the airport Beth really had no idea where they might be going. Another fifteen minutes into the ride, Daryl pointed out the road side diner.

"We'll stop there to eat when we finish" he told Beth "might be lunch time 'fore we make it back through – just don't know quite yet."

Beth grew more and more curious by the minute. She wondered what her man was up to. Thirty more minutes found them pulling into what looked like a gated community. The rock wall had the words "Cherokee Estates" carved into it. Beth looked over at Daryl with questioning in her eyes while a smile, ever so slight was beginning to form on her husband's face. Daryl stopped at the gate, put his truck window down, and leaned out to punch in a code.

"Where are we Daddy?" Silas asked from the back. He'd brought Bingo with him and the little boy had the stuffed dog wrapped up in a headlock.

"You'll see boy – ya worse than ya Momma" Daryl told him.

After pulling through the gate, Daryl continued to drive slowly on the paved road stretching out in front of them. A smattering of impressive brick homes sporadically lined the street. And then, around the curve of the road, they saw it. Beth and Silas both gasped at the same time – right in front of them was Cherokee Lake. Daryl could no longer fight the smile. Small and moderately sized cabins started appearing – some brick, some were siding and brick, others were log cabin type homes. The further Daryl continued to drive, the bigger the houses got.

"Daryl?" Beth asked "Isn't your lake lot on Cherokee Lake?"

"Yep" he smiled "sure is."

Daryl turned off the paved roadway onto a short graveled drive. He parked and turned off the truck. A man was already there standing in the drive and waved to Daryl as he stepped out of the truck. He was wearing coveralls, camouflage hunting boots, and a cowboy hat. Beth got out of the truck while Daryl got Silas out of the backseat. Then the three of them approached the man. As Daryl approached the man, he held out his hand to shake it, but the man instead pulled him into a bear hug.

"Dixon, ya dipshit" the man bellowed "it's been way too long!" Beth smiled at the exchange. Daryl pulled away from the man just long enough to pull Beth and Silas up to stand more closely with him.

"Mr. Vaughn, I'd like ya to meet my better half – of less than 24 hours" Daryl started. Beth held out her hand, but Mr. Vaughn just yanked her up – nearly yanked her up off her feet – to wrap her up in a hug.

"Ain't ya the prettiest little thing ever? Daryl, you're a lucky sombitch –how in the hell did ya get a pretty little thing like this to agree to even go out with the likes of ya?" Mr. Vaughn was so loud and boisterous – but happy, he was a very happy soul.

"I don't know Mr. Vaughn – just got lucky I guess" Silas was tugging on Daryl's pants leg. Daryl hefted the boy up onto his hip. "And this right here is our little boy, Silas." Silas ducked his head down to Daryl's chest.

"Well, hi there little feller" Mr. Vaughn said, in a not so loud voice this time "I been knowin your daddy here for many years – he's a good man – a mighty good man." Daryl blushed at the man's praise.

This was the land that Daryl had purchased years ago when they first went on the market. The three adults and Silas walked the perimeter of the double lot. While Mr. Vaughn and Daryl discussed water and gas lines, how the hunting and fishing had been around here lately, and the obvious stakes that had recently been driven into the ground Beth walked with Silas to the water's edge. There were some ducks and Silas was super excited to see them. Lake frontage ran across both lots and wooded acreage ran across the backside of the property. Merle and Daryl had each bought two lake front lots and they had gone in together to purchase quite a bit of wooded acreage behind the building lots. The plan was to use the innermost lots to build on, and then the outside lots would serve as a buffer to future neighbors.

"Now Daryl, I been thinkin since ya called me 'bout how quick I can get on your house – I know ya kinda in a hurry – and I talked to Merle too" the older gentleman started.

"Yeh, Merle told me ya called him" Daryl said.

"Well, Daryl, now what do ya think if you and Merle just switch building lots?" Mr. Vaughn motioned to the neighboring piece of land while he was talking. Beth looked to the general area he pointed to notice that there was a pretty impressive house under construction – it looked to be nearly complete.

"Well, that's what I brought Beth out here for – thought we'd look at the land, see if there's much difference in the lots. Let her look at the house, ya know, see if it suited her or if she'd rather do ours completely from scratch" Daryl stated. Beth couldn't believe her ears. Where they going to be moving out here? Was that house going up next door possibly going to be hers?

"Well, alright then. Let's go take a look at that house Missy" Mr. Vaughn said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"We're gonna drive over there – don't want her messin up her new boots" Daryl said poking fun at Beth.

"Would you stop it? I didn't wear my new boots!" she laughed. Silas kicked at Daryl a bit and leaned towards his Momma signifying that he wanted Beth to carry him to the car.

"Nuh uh boy" Daryl told him "I can carry ya or you can walk." Silas took his dad at his word and quit fussing. "Ya don't have to buckle, we just goin to the next driveway" he told Silas as he put him in the back seat.

Once they were in the truck, Beth just had to ask. "Daryl, who is that man?"

"Well, he's a land developer, contractor, builds houses" Daryl answered her.

"How long have ya known him?" Beth asked.

"Well, I met him when I first started making medical flights – his wife- she was real sick, cancer" Daryl got real quiet. "Anyway, he'd hit a rough patch in his business ventures and his wife, Ms. Doris, was scheduled for cancer treatments at this hospital out in Texas. Their insurance would cover the treatments, but not the transportation out there."

Beth nodded her head to let Daryl know to keep going with the story – she was always fascinated to hear about Daryl's past. He never really shared very often, but when he did Beth was always amazed to hear about the people he'd encountered and the places he'd been, the things that he had done.

"Well, they were gonna have to stop the treatments because they couldn't afford to fly out there as often as they needed to, and she was too sick for him to drive her. He'd double and triple mortgaged everything they had at that point – they's on the verge of bankruptcy, his business was 'bout to go under. I flew 'em out there on my own time – I found a donor to pay for the fuel. They scheduled treatments around my days off" Daryl explained.

"Oh, Daryl" Beth said "what an amazingly wonderful thing to do."

"Weren't nothing no decent human being wouldn't do" Daryl mumbled.

"What about Ms. Doris?" Beth asked timidly.

"Well, the treatments bought her another five or six years" Daryl told her "Mr. Vaughn said it was the best years of their lives."

Beth had tears in her eyes and Daryl's voice had cracked a bit. "Alright hon" he said trying to shift the focus "let's get in here and see if ya like this house."

They all hopped out to see that Mr. Vaugh had just gotten to the edge of the lot. When he finally reached them, they followed him into the three car garage and entered the house through the mud room.

"Now, we was lucky to get this thing under roof 'fore we had that rainy spell in early October – it's damn near complete. All a body would need to do is pick paint colors, submit any special request floor covering, fixtures, that type a thing" Mr. Vaughn said "pick out your appliances."

Beth stood in the kitchen gawking with her mouth open – it was gorgeous! There was a breakfast bar, an eat in kitchen nook, butler's pantry, and a gas range that looked as if it were restaurant grade. Off the kitchen was a huge laundry room – a laundry room, not a closet! She was sold already.

"Now, there's a half bath on in the laundry room. So, ya can make Daryl shower in there when he comes in from huntin or fishin – ya know, if he's too nasty to get in your bath" Mr. Vaughn teased.

Beth smiled at him as she looked around at all of the cabinetry in the laundry room. Mr. Vaughn could tell that she wanted to say something.

"What is it Turtle Dove? Whatcha thinkin?" he asked her.

"Well, I was just thinkin that this would be the ideal location for the recycling center" Beth offered timidly.

"Recycllin center?" Mr. Vaughn hurrumphed "Daryl, ya done gone and married one of them hippie girls?"

Daryl laughed out loud at that because he'd called her that himself on more than one occasion. "Yes sir, I sure did!" Beth blushed but didn't take any offense by either of their comments. In fact, it made her just a little more bold.

"And while I'm at it, I would love a space to do my canning and to store all of it" Beth said.

"Done" Mr. Vaughn said "I know just what ya need – had a canning room of sorts added to one of our houses one time for the misses. I can put you a mini kitchen in here, just for the cannin process, and then add another wall of cabinetry, room for a deep freeze out here too. How's that sound?"

"Perfect" Beth smiled at him.

The family room featured a rock fireplace that ran the length of one of the walls. Wooden beams, built ins for books or whatever, and a huge picture window that faced the lake completed it.

"Now, the master bedroom is downstairs" Mr. Vaughn continued "three more bedrooms with their own bath is on the second floor. Ya'll could make your bedroom upstairs while ya had little uns if ya wanted to – or not. Hell, Doris and I always let our kids run wild – so whatever" he trailed off.

Daryl was nodding his head and appeared to be taking it all in. Beth hadn't even been able to speak, she was just so impressed with everything. Silas held his momma's hand and packed Bingo in the other.

"Merle mentioned a basement" Daryl asked.

"Yes" Mr. Vaughn said "yes, there is a basement. Now, it's not anywhere near as finished as the rest of the house, but it ain't far off. There's a rec room, bunk room, full bath and a real big storage area down there. Figure you'd use it for your gun safe, hunting and fishing equipment."

"Yes sir. That'd be perfect!" Daryl said rather excitedly before he'd even seen it. "Security system?" Daryl asked.

"Yes – the most up to date I could get my hands on" the man told him. Daryl nodded in agreement with that.

"Cause, I'm in Atlanta three nights at a time" Daryl told him.

"That's what Merle said" Mr. Vaughn said.

"Now, how far is this gonna set Merle back if I take his house out from under him?" Daryl laughed.

"Wouldn't worry 'bout it too much – this was his suggestion after all" the older man said. "I'm thinkin ya want to get out of that little apartment in town pretty soon, aren't ya?"

"Yeh, gonna be outgrowin that real quick" Daryl squeezed Beth's hand. Daryl turned to Beth, "let's go look around upstairs – see what ya think." One look at the smile on Beth's face and Daryl knew that he already had Beth's answer.

"Come on Si" Daryl said picking him up "let's go pick your room out." Daryl took the steps two at a time while Beth and Mr. Vaughn walked them a little more slowly.

"Whatya think 'bout it Pretty Girl" Mr. Vaughn asked Beth.

"I think it's beautiful – you do amazing work" Beth told him.

"Well, I've got nothing but time on my hands – and I love my work – love seein families getting their dream home" he said "Life's too damn short to wait around on anything." Beth couldn't help herself, but she reached down and took Mr. Vaughn by the hand as they climbed the rest of the stairs.

The Dixon family left Mr. Vaughn at their new house. They'd given him the go ahead on using his best judgement to order the remaining appliances. He was also going to get all of the subcontractors going on the laundry/canning room request. Daryl and Beth were going to get back with him in one week on paint colors and carpeting choices for the upstairs bedrooms.

It was well after noon when they pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Even though they'd had a fairly substantial breakfast, with all of the walking and exploring they had done everyone was getting hungry. They ordered lunch and enjoyed each other's company. Daryl couldn't wait to get Beth alone at that beach condo they had waiting on them, but he was also fully enjoying spending this time with Silas – their first outing as a real bonified family. Daryl didn't know why it felt so different from the hundreds of other times that they had eaten out together, but it just did.

After leaving the diner, Daryl drove on out to Hershel and Annette's to drop Silas off. Now this was the part Daryl was dreading. They'd never left Silas anywhere without either of them for longer than overnight before – there were going to be gone five nights! They were flying back Friday morning – hell, he didn't know how he'd convinced Beth to be gone on Thanksgiving Day. Dropping Si off was not nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be – it was bad enough. There were some tears –from Beth and Silas both. Daryl managed to keep his wiped away before anyone saw them, except for Rick. Rick asked him if he needed a tissue – smartass!

With all the goodbyes said, Daryl and Beth had a very hungover Rick drive them to the airport where a very hungover Abe and Rosita were waiting on them. Daryl took one look at Abe and decided right then and there that Abe was not flying them anywhere. If it had just been he and Abe, Daryl wouldn't have given a shit. It wasn't just Abe and Daryl though and Daryl had his wife and unborn child to think of. Daryl handled the preflight inspection while Beth, Rosita, and Abe got settled in the passenger area of the plane. He made sure all three of them had a vomit bag in their lap before he made his way up to the cockpit.

Several hours later, they were in the balmy Florida Keys. Each man drove off in different directions in their rented cars with plans to meet back up Friday morning. Daryl decided to go with a convertible this time instead of a family style SUV – perfect for that coastal drive to Key West. He had the love of his life by his side and nothing but sunshine and sex for the next five days!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Island Time**

When they reached the island of Key West things started looking familiar to Beth. Daryl had spent so much time down there that navigating the little turns here and there came second nature to him. Arriving at the condo, Daryl looked over at his bride. She flashed her pearly whites at him and he had to admit that it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Here we are" Daryl said.

"Here we are" Beth said "I still can't believe I'm Mrs. Daryl Dixon. I think I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

Daryl gently placed his hand behind Beth's head and pulled her to him and then placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Beth" he sighed "it's me that's lucky – blessed even. Don't have no idea what I've ever done to deserve something as good as you."

Beth had a single tear drop that slid out of her eye and down her cheek. Daryl wiped it away. "Stop that – don't wanta see ya cryin no more – no more this week anyway."

She sniffed, "Kay."

Daryl popped the trunk before they both stepped out of the car. Each grabbed as much stuff as they could. Believe it or not, they got everything in their grasp. Daryl had several bags around his neck, but by damn, they weren't coming back out anytime soon! They trudged upstairs looking like two hobos that had just taken off with somebody else's luggage. Daryl entered the code into the locked door, the little light on the lock turned green and beeped, and Daryl turned the knob to open the door. Beth was prepared to step into the condo, but Daryl stopped her immediately.

"Aaaaaannnnn" he said. Beth nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the hell Daryl?" she laughed "You nearly scared the shit outta me!"

"Ya ain't walkin in there" Daryl began to explain "ain't I supposed to carry ya across the threshold or something?"

Giggling Beth said, "Yes, Mr. Dixon. I believe that's how it's supposed to go. But when have we ever done anything the way we're supposed to." Beth finished that statement by rubbing her belly.

"Well, it can't hurt" Daryl said "Ya stand right here, let me throw this shit down somewhere." Daryl ran in the condo and Beth heard him tossing bags onto the floor. He dashed back to the door and took the items from Beth and threw them in the kitchen floor.

"Daryl!" Beth gasped "my hair stuff was in that bag."

"Don't give a shit" he said as he bent down and picked up Beth by cradling her legs. Beth let out a squeal and Daryl kicked the door shut with one of his feet. He already knew the layout of the condo since it had been less than two months since their last visit. Daryl made his way to the bedroom and set Beth on her feet. She kept her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too Beth – more than anything" Daryl told her.

"I really want a bubble bath" she said.

"I thought ya might. I'll go get it started if ya want to go get your stuff I threw in the kitchen floor." Daryl smirked at that last part.

While Beth was in the tub, Daryl put some music on – of course it was country, but that genre was starting to grow on Beth. Daryl put their clothes away, probably not the way Beth would have, but he put them away none the less. His next stop was the kitchen to see if everything had been taken care of. Daryl was happy to see that when he opened the refrigerator everything was as it should be. He had paid extra for someone to stock the fridge and cupboard so they didn't even have to leave the condo if they didn't want to.

Daryl looked up from the kitchen counter where he was looking at a print out of some things he had planned for them over the next few days when he felt a pair of eyes on him. There stood his bride wrapped in a towel, with a few water droplets easing their way down between her breasts.

"That was fast" Daryl said. Beth had a look of determination on her face.

"I've got something to do" Beth smirked.

"Really?" Daryl smiled back at her "and what would that be?"

"I'm going to make love to my husband for the next 24 hours or so – may have to stop for a snack now and again – what with this belly getting bigger and bigger every day" Beth teased him.

Daryl crossed the room and pulled Beth into a hug. "That belly is perfect" he whispered.

"You're just saying that 'cause ya wanta get in my panties" Beth smiled as she began kissing Daryl.

"I'm going on a hunch here, but I bet ya ain't got no panties on" Daryl said as he pulled the towel from Beth and let it fall to the floor.

"I learned my lesson 'bout panties" she smiled "I just don't wear em anymore."

Daryl growled. It started low in his belly and by the time it came out he was chasing Beth to the bedroom with her giggling and screaming. "Ya ain't nothing but a tease – I think I need to teach ya another lesson."

And with that Beth stuck her ass up in the air for Daryl to spank it. And spank it he did. She may have gotten a couple a swats in on his ass before it was all said and done. At one point, Daryl wondered if there was anyone staying in the condo to the left of them. If there was, he sure felt sorry for them because they were in for a long week of listening to them go at it.

Daryl and Beth woke up around midnight and they were both starving. Daryl was really happy that he'd thought ahead and the condo had food. Beth went into the kitchen to fix them some snacks, while Daryl went out onto the deck to light the tiki torches. Beth joined him out on the deck with the food. She had a beer for him, and Welch's grape juice for herself.

"Thank you Daryl" Beth said as she held up the glass of grape juice.

"You're welcome Baby – Rick gave me a heads up on the grape juice" Daryl said.

"Might be something different next week" Beth laughed.

"That's alright" Daryl answered her "ya just tell me what ya want and you shall have it." Beth smiled back at Daryl as she stuffed an apple slice dipped into peanut butter into her mouth.

"Beth?" Daryl asked.

"Yes?" she said.

"How much time ya gonna take off when the baby gets here?" Daryl asked Beth.

It fell silent for a few minutes. Beth hadn't thought of that. She also hadn't thought of the daily commute into the hospital from the lake house. The silence made Daryl nervous so he thought he better go on and explain his thinking some.

"I mean" Daryl started "I know you're gonna wanta take at least the normal amount of time when the baby comes." Beth nodded.

Daryl continued, "I want ya to know, that if ya don't wanta work, ya don't hafta – I can support our family." Beth didn't respond but was looking at Daryl so he knew that she heard him.

"And, if ya do wanta keep on workin, I'm okay with that too. You do important stuff and you're good at it and if ya want to work ya can."

Still no response from Beth.

"I just wanted ya to know all that." There. Daryl was finished with his spill.

"I don't know Daryl – I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead" she said "ya know I just kinda figured I'd always have to work to provide for Silas and myself. But, I guess things have changed a little bit, haven't they?"

Daryl smiled back at Beth, "Yes they have sweetheart, yes they have."

They sat there a few more minutes listening to the surf crashing onto the beach and eating their midnight snacks. "Is there anyway ya could work from home? Maybe, two or three days a week? Ever thought of that as a possibility?" Daryl asked her.

"No, but I'd say that anything is possible – we'll put our heads together – come up with something. Have to get it approved at work. I'd be happy doing that though I think – I'd still be able to get out of the house some, but be at home to take care of the really important stuff – our family." Beth smiled at the thought of their family – not just their beautiful boy Silas, but another child.

"Hey – I've got an idea. Why don't we have Mr. Vaughn put the recycling center in the garage, and we make a home office for you in the laundry room instead?" Daryl suggested.

Beth appeared thoughtful for a few minutes. "That sounds good. Wasn't he gonna start on that pretty soon?"

"Yeh, go grab my ipad. I'll send him an email real quick." Daryl said. "Man, I got so many ideas right now – he's gonna be sorry he told us to let him know of anything else we thought of."

Beth came back out to the deck with not only Daryl's ipad, but hers too. "I didn't know you packed mine too."

"Yeh, I figured we'd wanta look at stuff for the house. Jack – that's Mr. Vaughn's name- says we can probably be in our house by Christmas."

"Daryl, are you serious?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded as he pulled up his email on the device. "When I finish this email, let's look at paint colors. We can email that to him too and get this shit rollin! Get my Princess Beth, Prince Silas, and baby princess out of that apartment."

Beth smiled "how do ya know it's a princess, could be another prince"

Daryl replied, "could be, but it ain't."

Before Daryl and Beth crawled back into the bed at five a.m., they had picked paint colors for the entire house, told Mr. Vaughn to just select a high quality neutral carpeting for all of the upstairs, and to install heated tile floors in all of the bathrooms. They'd also submitted the special request of moving the recycling center to the garage and installing a home office for Beth in it's place in the laundry room. Daryl had a special request of his own – he wanted two deep freezers in the garage – one for meat and fish, and the other for groceries. The upright freezer in the laundry room was specifically for fruits and vegetables that Beth would be putting up from their garden.

Originally, Daryl had planned on the both of them leaving all of their devices except for phones at home. However, both he and Beth considered making decisions about their dream home to be part of the fun of being alone together and having the time to make some of those decisions. It was really fun – usually, Daryl would cringe at the thought of spending so much money at once. But he'd been saving for this nearly all his adult life. Believe it or not, Beth had been socking money away too. And Daryl hadn't shared this little tidbit with Beth yet, but Daryl was paying cost only for this house. Mr. Vaughn had told Daryl many years ago that when he got back on his feet, and he would get back on his feet, that he was going to build a house for Daryl – his dream home – all Daryl had to do was pay for materials.

Mr. Vaughn was kind of like a bull dog – he never let go of anything once he got it in his head. Well, he'd gotten it in his head to figure out who "sponsored" the cost of the fuel out to Texas on all of those medical flights that Daryl flew them on. And eventually he did. It was none other than Merle Dixon! Ole Merle was getting his dream home too – same deal as Daryl. Like Mr. Vaughn had always told Daryl, don't put off what you can enjoy today because you're never guaranteed a tomorrow.

Daryl and Beth spent their days sleeping in late (because they were usually exhausted from all the messing around they were doing at night). Daryl would fix breakfast for them every morning and they'd sit on the deck to enjoy it, check their emails (mainly from Mr. Vaughn), and then they'd usually go someplace fun for dinner. Oftentimes, they'd stay out pretty late, either dancing or just people watching at the bar. Daryl thought he could see Beth filling out right in front of him – she was simply breathe taking and glowing all at once – beautiful. Pregnancy definitely agreed with her.

One night after dancing, sex in a steamy shower, and a power nap Daryl and Beth picked out an entire house of furniture and arranged for the delivery two weeks before Christmas. That was the date Mr. Vaughn told them that it would probably be safe for them to do so. Daryl couldn't believe how much work they were getting done "on the line" as Merle called it. He and Beth laughed at that and other things Merle did that just proved how fucking old he was.

Wednesday night over dinner at Camille's, Daryl could tell that Beth was starting to become a little melancholy.

"What's wrong Babe?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she said quickly – almost too quickly.

"Ya ain't tellin me the truth" Daryl said "Don't ever lie to me baby, 'bout nothin."

Beth sighed. "I miss Si."

Daryl scrubbed his chin and sighed. "Shit" he said "Me too."

"Can't believe we're not gonna be home for Thanksgiving" Beth said.

"Beth, honey, we're going home in two days – we'll be there 'fore ya know it" Daryl told her.

"I know" Beth continued to pick at her food. She hadn't eaten a thing all day. Daryl just couldn't have that.

"I'll be right back" he told her. Beth nodded and took a sip of her water.

Daryl came back to Beth, threw some cash down on the table, and held his hand out to Beth. "Let's go – gotta get our shit packed if we're gonna make our flight." Beth looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's go woman – takin ya home" Daryl told her. "Can't have ya pinin away for that boy of ours and not eatin. Plane leaves in three hours."

They zipped back to the condo, threw all of their clothes into the suitcases, and then each of them checked and double checked the outlets for any chargers (they sure as hell didn't want to leave a charger behind). Two and a half hours later they were pulling into Key West international Airport. They made their way to the correct terminal, boarded that commercial bird and were headed to Atlanta. Daryl had already texted Rick and told him to have somebody there to pick them up. He didn't care who it was – just a live body with a driver's license to be there to pick them up and get them home safely.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Daniel and Silas are all mine though.

 **What a Turkey!**

 **Or**

 **Fu**ing Rick!**

Perhaps Daryl should have been a little more selective when he told Rick _he didn't care who picked them up – just a live body with a driver's license_. Yeh, probably should have considered all the possibilities before putting that blanket statement out there.

Daryl and Beth's flight left Key West - right on time. Their flight landed in Atlanta - right on time. They retrieved their luggage - no problems. Daryl should have known things were going a little too smoothly for him. His last minute shenanigans usually ended up a catastrophe in one way or another. There they stood looking for a familiar face to pick them up and take them back home to Peachtree City. All Daryl wanted to do was get out to the farm and crawl in bed with Silas and his momma – especially his momma. As his mind drifted a bit, he wondered how much messing around he could get by with under Hershel's roof with Silas in the same bed. Probably not much so Daryl shook his head to get rid of that thought and resumed searching for a face. Fucking Rick!

Just then Beth started giggling and she pointed to someone holding a sign that read "Dick"son – the sign also had a penis outlined in bright pink glitter on it.

"The fuck?" Daryl blew out. Beth was now laughing uncontrollably when she found out who was behind the sign. It was Daniel of all people! "Dumb mother fucker" Daryl continued to grumble "probably don't even know he spelled our name wrong."

Beth's laughter was now at the cackling stage. She stared at Daryl, "Oh, he knows" Beth laughed "he knows."

Daryl walked over to where Daniel was standing and snatched the sign out of his hands, folded it in half abruptly, and stuffed it into the nearest trash can. "It's not how ya spell Dixon dumbass" Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"Oooops" Daniel laughed. He and Beth were doing the air kissing each cheek thing.

"Ya'll cut that shit out – 'm ready to get home" Daryl continued to grumble, "Fuckin Rick!"

"Yes Sir Mr. Grumpy Gus" Daniel said in an exaggerated tone. Beth tried to stifle a laugh and linked an arm through Daryl's trying her best to keep up with him.

Once they were in the parking lot, Daryl realized the Daniel had driven his truck to Atlanta to pick them up. "Who the hell said ya could drive my truck?" Daryl bellowed.

"Officer Friendly gave me the keys" Daniel told him. Beth continued to giggle, actually more of a snort that time.

"Ya the only person he could find to come get us?" Daryl asked.

"My best guess would be yes" Beth said quietly. Daryl cut his eyes at her and now Daniel was giggling.

"Where's Rick?" Daryl asked.

"Working a night shift" Daniel answered.

"Lori?" Daryl continued.

"Somebody's gotta stay with little JuJu" Daniel said.

"Merle?" Daryl shot at him.

"Sadly" Daniel exaggerated his pout to make a point, "he's on a date."

"Oh, with Carol?" Beth perked up at that piece of information.

"Yes – wench!" Daniel quipped.

"Daniel" Beth said "Carol is a very nice lady."

"I know" he whined "that's why it hurts so."

Daryl began to open his mouth to start asking about other people and Daniel held his hand up.

"Let me stop ya right there Big Fella" Daniel said "Hershel's not allowed to drive at night, Ms. Annette doesn't drive, Carl is on a date – with Sophia. Glen and Maggie are right here in Atlanta and aren't going to Peachtree City until tomorrow morning – and they'll be running late, 'cause ya know"

All three of them chimed in at the same time, "they'll run into traffic".

"So, that left me" Daniel summed it all up right there with that one sentence, standing there in the parking lot with his hands on his hips.

Daryl sighed heavily. "How in the seven rings of hell did Rick ever come up with the idea of asking you to come get us?" Daryl asked.

"Well, funny story" Daniel began, causing Daryl to turn an even deeper shade of red. Beth was starting to worry that Daryl may actually stroke out.

"I was at this party – over in the historic district at this darling little Victorian – just been done up like one of those Painted Ladies out in San Fran" Daniel started.

"Oh" Beth said like she was really interested in hearing about the house, her eyes widening. "What was their color scheme?"

"Oh God" Daryl said under his breath and made the keep going signal with his hands.

"Well, the party got a little loud for that part of town – somebody called the law. Rick showed up to start clearing people outta there. So, that's how I ended up here" Daniel finished up with a goofy ass grin and his hands up in the air as if it were some kind of magic trick he'd just pulled off.

"Fuck – get in. Ya ain't drivin back" Daryl told him as he tossed their luggage in the back of the truck. "Fuckin Rick."

Daryl got into the driver's seat and Beth climbed into the back with Daniel. Daryl didn't even care at this point – maybe she could keep him entertained so that he would leave him the hell alone.

Two. Long. Excruciating excruciating hours later, Daryl dropped Daniel at the Davis' house. Beth hopped up front with Daryl and gave him a peck on the lips. She could tell he was fit to be tied – the tension in his jaws alone indicated that he was just about ready to explode.

"I love you" Beth said, trying to get Daryl in a better frame of mind.

"I love ya too girl" he sighed "I must. I just went through hell to get ya back home to ya boy."

"Awwww" Beth grinned "I know – you're so sweet. And you're too good to me. I'll just have to come up with some way to repay you." Beth threw a mischievous grin at Daryl.

"Don't write a check ya can't cash" Daryl grumbled.

"Huh?" Beth obviously did not get what Daryl was trying to say in his smart ass form of sarcasm.

"Ya damn well know ya ain't gonna be payin me back tonight" he groused.

"Maybe not tonight, but we're both gonna get to sleep with our sweet baby boy in between us" Beth reminded her sour husband.

She could see Daryl relaxing at that statement. "Hope to God he's dry and got pajamas on" Daryl smirked. Beth laughed and held up her hands to show him that she had crossed her fingers.

Daryl and Beth didn't even get any luggage out of the truck. They both ran up to the front porch of the house, but then Daryl put his hand out in front of Beth to stop her.

"Ya don't think we're gonna scare Hershel and Annette to death do ya?" Daryl asked Beth.

"Gosh – I don't know" Beth said "Daryl, we've come all this way."

"Alright, alright. Don't panic." Daryl told her. Daryl pulled out his cell phone and called Hershel. He knew it was late, but shit, they had to get in that house and get in the bed before they both dropped. Daryl and Beth could hear the phone ringing in the house. Hershel picked up on the third ring.

"'lo" Daryl's father in law said. He was certain it had to be bad news for somebody to be calling this time of night.

"Hershel" Daryl said.

"Daryl? Everything okay son? Beth alright?" Hershel started firing the questions off. Daryl could hear Annette in the background – _Hersh, who is it? Is everything alright?_

"Hershel, listen" Daryl said trying to get his attention. Beth was freezing to death – she didn't dress with arriving in Atlanta well after midnight in mind. It was now 3:00 in the morning. "Everything's fine – we came home early. We're on the front porch – come let us in."

"Well, I'll be damned" Hershel said. Then he heard him talking to Annette. _Nette, them fool kids is on the front porch._ Annette said something like _what?_ _Well, get up and go let em in Hershel – you're the fool._

Annette made it to the front door first, pulling her housecoat around her. Hershel was limping along behind her dragging his housecoat. Hell, you would have thought they'd been gone for a month. Hershel and Annette were so happy to see the young couple.

"We've missed ya'll so much" Annette said.

"How's Silas? Was he good? Did he eat? Did he poop? Did he wet the bed? Did he cry?" Beth was firing questions at her mom and dad. Hershel just turned and went back to bed after hugging them both. Daryl hightailed it upstairs to use the restroom and crawl in the bed with his little boy.

Annette answered all of Beth's questions just as quickly as she had asked them. "Good, yes he was precious, like a horse, twice a day, only once, every night at bedtime."

"Ohhhhhhhh" Beth said.

"Girl, get up there to your little boy and husband. We'll talk in the mornin" Beth's momma kissed her and shoved her towards the stairs.

Beth found Daryl already snoring with Si pulled into his grasp. Silas was wearing a pull up – apparently a fresh one that Daryl must have put on him because there was a pair of pjs with a wet pull up lying in the floor. Beth shimmied out of everything except her shirt and crawled into bed. Her head had barely touched the pillow and she was out.

The sun was peeking through the curtains of Beth's bedroom window when she opened one eye. She noticed that there was frost in the four corners of each pane. Beth turned over to look at her two favorite men to find that the youngest one was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. Silas was still as a bump on a log.

"Si" Beth whispered.

Silas turned his little head over to look at his momma.

"Momma?" he said with questioning in his voice, as if he were seeing a vision.

"Yes Baby – how are you?" she asked him.

" 'm good – I thought I's dreamin you were here" he said. "I didn't want to wake up from my dream, so I stayed real still."

"Ohhhhh, Silas" Beth said placing kisses all over his little face. "It's not a dream. Daddy and I got an early flight, and then drove in from Atlanta late last night just to see you – we missed you so much."

"I missed ya'll too" Silas said. "I cried for you every night. I tried to be a big boy, but I couldn't help it. I was just so sad."

Daryl had been listening to the exchange between his wife and son. He rolled over when Si had said he had tried to be a big boy. Daryl didn't ever want any of his children, Silas or any future children, to feel like they couldn't be sad, or that they had to be perfect.

"Hey boy" Daryl said as he grabbed Silas and put him on his chest and pulled him in a bear hug. Daryl started planting kisses all over Si and blowing raspberries on his chest and belly.

Silas began giggling and squirming trying to get away. "Daaadddddy" Silas squealed "I gotta pee!"

Well, that's all it took. Daryl let go of him and Silas took off for the bathroom. Silas returned from the bathroom pretty quickly and climbed back into bed with his mom and dad.

" 'm cold" he said.

"Well get under the covers boy – let's snuggle" Daryl told him. They stayed in bed for at least another hour. Silas shared his adventures with both of his parents. Apparently Merle had not been spending many nights at the farm, but he did come and spend his days with Silas. They helped Otis feed the animals and they ran errands for Hershel. Merle and Silas even helped Annette with the grocery shopping for Thanksgiving.

"Do ya know if Uncle Merle's bringin Ms. Carol for Thanksgiving today?" Daryl asked Silas.

"Think so – he asked Grandmomma if it'd be okay" Silas said. Then Silas relayed exactly what his Grandmomma had told Merle, using a sing song voice "Well, I'd be 'ffended if ya didn't."

Daryl and Beth laughed at that. They pretty much got the low down on everything that went on at the farm while they were gone. Here was the scoop according to Silas:

Otis found Jim Beam in the barn and got drunk Monday afternoon. Silas said he didn't know who Jim Beam was, but Grandmomma was plenty mad at Otis.

Poppa lost his glasses again. Silas said Grandmomma was plenty mad at Poppa.

Two calves were born. Silas said that he and Uncle Merle helped Poppa pull one of them.

Uncle Merle and Ms. Carol took him to Wal Mart on Tuesday to buy him a toy 'cause he was sad.

Carl and Sophia are "going together". Daryl asked Silas where they were going and Silas didn't know exactly where they were going, but he heard Uncle Merle tell Carl that he better not get fresh –"whatever that means" Silas shrugged.

Grandmomma had to get a new dishwasher yesterday. Silas said Grandmomma told Poppa he'd better let go of a little bit more of his money, 'cause she wasn't washing dishes by hand this Thanksgiving – "no siree" she'd said.

Then, of course, Silas wanted to know what all they had done while they were gone. Daryl wiggled his eyes at Beth thinking this should be good, because hell, they really hadn't done much of anything except have sex, lots and lots of sex.

"Ya'll go to the fire truck museum?" Silas asked.

"Naw" Daryl answered him.

"Ya'll go to the 'quarium?" Silas asked.

"No" Beth said.

"Ya'll go to the Publix?" Silas asked.

"Naw" Daryl laughed.

"Ya'll make sand castles?" Silas asked. He was racking his brain trying to figure out just what they had been doing for four days.

Beth giggled "no"

"Man" Silas said "Sounds boring – ya'll didn't do nothin!"

Daryl eventually went and got some things out of their bags so that they could shower and get dressed for the day. They actually didn't have anything warm enough to wear, so after Si and Beth had eaten some breakfast the three of them went into town to drop all of the luggage at home and to check things out at the apartment.

While they were there, Silas played with some of his toys that he'd been missing. It had been two weeks since he'd been in his own room for any length of time after all. Daryl and Beth dressed in warmer clothes and made sure that Silas had some on as well. Beth texted Maggie to tell them that they should come prepared for some hiking at the lake. They were going to take everyone out to their home and show them around on Friday – Beth was so excited. Maggie was excited that Beth was already home. She kept saying "you're lying" and Beth would say "no, I'm not".

Daryl couldn't wait till Rick finally showed up out at Hershel's – he was pretty sure that he was going to kick his ass. And Merle's too! Who the fuck can't even go pick up their baby brother at the airport. Hell, he and Carol could have come after them. He was about to write all these sons of bitches off. It'd be a long time before he ever got over the sight of Daniel Davis standing in the Atlanta International Airport holding a "Dick"son sign with a pink glittered penis on it. Fucking Rick!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

Not sure about ya'll but our family is kinda like this – it's not a holiday until somebody cries and there's been a fight or two. It just goes along with the territory. Enjoy!

 **Save the Neck for Me!**

While Silas played in his room, Daryl emptied their suitcases and Beth cleaned out the fridge. She figured they might as well take advantage of the time here to get some things squared away at home so that the upcoming work week wouldn't be so hectic. They had a lot of exciting things going on right now, but also had a lot of things to get done.

Beth was going to visit her ob/gyn first thing Monday morning. She had already scheduled a meeting to speak with her supervisor at work about the whole working part time thing, and they had to get Silas back on some sort of normal schedule. Daryl had to report to work Sunday night for six straight days – a double cycle. On top of all that, Daryl had told Beth that if she felt like it she really needed to start packing up anything she could. It would be that much less for them to deal with the closer they got to their move in date – December 20!

Daryl had the washing machine filling up and he was pulling out the dirty clothing from their trip. He laughed when he came across the beach bag that Beth had packed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Hell, we didn't even go to the fuckin beach" Daryl snickered. He unzipped the bag to see what all was in there and how it should be dealt with. "What the hell is this?" he asked as he held up a gift.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth gasped. "That's your wedding gift! I completely forgot about it. I am so sorry."

"Ain't nothin to be sorry 'bout – we didn't go to the beach – and we's kinda busy with other stuff, so – it's alright" he laughed.

"What a crappy wife I am. You built me a house and I forgot to even give you your gift" she managed to get out before she started crying.

Daryl dropped the package and ran over to Beth who was holding some obviously beyond its prime baby spinach – it was kind of dripping on the floor. "Hey, hey, hey" Daryl whispered as he first took the blob of wilted greens to throw away, and then pulled her in for a comforting hug. "Hey now, don't cry" Daryl told her "ain't nothin to cry 'bout. Shhh."

Beth wiped her eyes and tried to dry it up. "Well, open it silly" she said with a hiccup "unless you wanta save it for our anniversary." Beth thought a minute and then said, "No! You better open it, it can't wait another year."

Daryl grinned at her because now his curiosity had been peaked. He used to hate opening gifts because it made him uncomfortable having all the attention focused on him. However, he was starting to get used to it because it seemed like Beth or her family were always giving gifts of some kind – and they weren't necessarily expensive gifts, just thoughtful ones. Daryl tore into the Sponge Bob Squarepants wrapping paper – probably left over from some birthday party that Silas had attended. He laughed out loud when he saw and unfolded what was in there. His very own, adult sized beach towel with a built in shark fin hoodie.

"This makes me almost sad we didn't make it to the beach – I'll use it when I shower all the time. I love it Babe!" he kissed her on the nose.

"There's more" she said. Daryl looked to notice that there was an envelope pinned to the shark's mouth and Beth had drawn in bite marks on the envelope and Silas had colored it with a red marker to make it look bloody. Daryl just shook his head – both of those two were sticklers for the details and it's one of the many things he loved about them.

Daryl opened the envelope, careful not to tear it because he was going to keep it forever like a grandmother keeps birthday cards that her kids send. Inside the envelope he found two tickets to see Chris Stapleton in Nashville at the Ryman Auditorium for February 19. Daryl's eyes shot up to Beth's. "That show's been sold out for months" Daryl said.

"Yep" she said.

"Beth, this is awesome" he said. He couldn't believe it – he fricken loved Chris Stapleton.

"There's more" Beth said "we're spending the weekend at Opryland Hotel." Beth squealed and jumped up and down when she shared that bit of news with him. "I've always wanted to stay there" she said. Daryl pulled her in for another hug. "Beth – wow – that's all I can say – wow" Daryl told her. "Oh shit – wonder if I can get off work, or if I'm scheduled to work" Daryl was already stewing over the details. He should have known though that Beth had already tended to those details.

"You're off – already had a looksy at the work schedule" she told him.

"How? They don't put out next year's work schedule until mid-December" Daryl questioned.

"I have my ways" she grinned at him. Daryl thought it best not to ask any more questions. Together they finished up the laundry, cleaned out the fridge and disposed of all the yuck that had collected in there, and made a grocery list. Daryl realized it had been a while since they had seen or heard anything out of Silas so he went to check on him. The boy was so happy to be in his own bedroom, that he'd fallen asleep in the middle of his floor surrounded by all of his cars and trucks. Silas clutched Bingo around the neck tightly and a little trail of drool slid down his cheek. Yep, he was his momma's boy.

The Dixon family made their way back out to the farm for the Thanksgiving meal. As they pulled up in the gravel drive, Silas piped up from the backseat to ask, "Ya'll ain't droppin me off again are ya?" Daryl tried not to laugh and Beth looked like she might cry.

"Naw son" Daryl told him "we ain't droppin ya off. We're here to eat – it's Thanksgiving!"

"Oh, good" the little boy sighed in relief.

Beth and Silas went on in to the house where Annette was already fussing at Hershel to get out of the stuffing. Glen was in the jam cake, but she wasn't saying a word to him Beth noticed. Maggie was getting dishes and glasses down from the china cabinet. When Maggie saw her baby sister she climbed down off the chair she'd been standing on and ran over to her.

"There's my baby sister!" she screamed "Ya have a good time? How was the beach? God, why are ya still so damn pasty?" Maggie fired the questions at her.

"Margaret" Annette said "Beth, dear, where's Daryl?"

Beth grinned, "He's out on the porch."

"Well, what on earth is he doin out there?" Annette asked her daughter "it's cold out."

"He's waiting on Rick to get here" Beth giggled.

"Did I miss something?" Maggie asked.

"Ya know, we came home early. Daryl texted Rick to send somebody to come pick us up in Atlanta at the airport." Beth explained.

"Yeh, and?" Maggie asked. Annette had turned around to listen to the story. She knew that Daryl had seemed to be out of sorts when they showed up on the doorstep earlier that morning.

Beth was grinning and trying not to laugh. "He sent Daniel."

"Daniel?" Maggie asked, looking very confused "who the fuck".

"Margaret Josephine!" Annette said.

"Who the heck is Daniel?" Maggie rephrased her question.

"Ya know – Daniel. Daniel Davis that helped with the wedding" Beth said no longer being able to hold back the laughter. "Ya shoulda seen him. He was holding this sign that said "Dick"son and it had a bright pink, glittery penis on it."

Annette gasped and covered her mouth. "Dear Lord" she said.

Maggie was beside herself. "Oh my – that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while. I would have loved to have seen the look on Daryl's face."

"It was priceless" Beth said. "Anyway, pretty sure Rick's gonna get a beat down when he gets here."

"There's not going to be any beat downs on Thanksgiving Day – not if I can help it" Annette said as she started making her way out to the porch. Maggie and Beth scurried behind her to watch Daryl get his first "talkin to" by Annette. This was going to be good!

Oh, but Annette was too late. Rick and Lori had just arrived. Silas was running out to greet Judith since it had been several days since he'd ridden into town with Merle (they took him to see Judith before they went to Wal Mart). Lori was grabbing some bags from the back seat – looked to be snacks and sodas to have when everyone played cards and board games later in the evening. Rick had a casserole dish in his hands as Daryl walked out to meet him. It reminded Beth of one of those scenes from a black and white western – where two guys were getting ready to shoot each other down.

Rick looked up at Daryl and smiled. "Hey man. Ya'll have a good time?" he asked. Rick was completely clueless that he was getting ready to get his ass kicked.

"Oh, not the pineapple casserole" Annette called out. "Rick! Rick!" Annette yelled at him and then she ran out to get the dish from him. He handed it off to her but wondered why she was so damn tore up over him carrying the casserole. As soon as Annette and the casserole were out of the way, Daryl waylaid Rick and knocked him down to the ground.

Lori looked up in disbelief. "What the hell Daryl? What's your problem?" Lori screamed.

While Daryl looked at Lori, it gave Rick enough time to grab Daryl around his legs and pull him down to the gravel with him. The two best friends rolled around in the gravel with Lori and Beth both screaming at them to stop it. Maggie simply took a seat on the front porch. Glen came out and joined her. Andrew and Seth were watching from the barn loft – who knew what the hell those two were doing in the barn loft – probably getting ready to set it ablaze if past history were any indicator. Rick and Daryl were drawing quite the crowd. Judith and Silas stood there with their mouths hanging open. Merle, Carol, Sophia, and Carl had pulled up. Once they got out of the vehicle they just stood there and looked on in wonder as well. Carol look horrified while Merle thought it was the best thing since they came up with pay per view – especially since this was free.

Gravel and cuss words were flying, boots skidding in the dirt looking for a foothold, eye gouging and hair pulling. The occasional fist met with a jaw now and again. Annette had seen enough. She turned and went back into the house. The next thing everyone knew there was a gun shot. Rick and Daryl stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. There stood little ole Annette Greene with a shot gun resting on hip.

Again, the show just kept getting better and better thought Merle. Glen didn't think he'd ever witnessed anything like this back in Michigan with his family – this was definitely a first. Maggie was already laughing because she knew that both men were in trouble, but Daryl, he was really, really in trouble.

"I mean for you two to get in this house right now" Annette told them in a remarkably calm voice. "Lori, Beth, ya'll get these men cleaned up. We're eatin in thirty minutes." Annette handed the weapon over to Hershel who appeared to have just been rudely awakened from a nap and then she made her way back into the house.

Daryl got up out of the gravel first and held his hand out to pull Rick up, but Rick swatted it away. That's all it took. Daryl was all over Rick again like white on rice until Merle of all people stepped up to be the voice of reason. He pulled the two men apart. "Ya'll better stop that shit right now 'fore that woman comes back out here with a gun 'gain" Merle told them "What the hell's wrong with ya two anyway?" Neither man would answer him, so Merle just turned them around and marched them towards the house.

The wives got their brawling husbands cleaned up enough to come to the table. Hershel looked around the room at his motley bunch and then asked the blessing. With a chorus of Amens, everyone went through the serving line. As usual, Annette had outdone herself. She had prepared most of the meal. Lori had brought the pineapple casserole, a dish that Annette had taught her to make many years ago and bless her heart, it was about the only thing she could cook. So, that's what Lori always took to any gathering. Beth had gotten off lucky this year – she didn't cook a thing. Glen and Maggie always brought a honey baked ham to go along with the turkey – Maggie wasn't much of a cook either, so a ham cooked by the HoneyBaked store was always a safe bet. What they didn't eat on Thanksgiving Day, they always used for brunch the day after. Carol had made a cherry cheesecake and brought it because she insisted that she could not show up empty handed, as any good southern girl knows – even girls from Kentucky knew that.

Everything was delicious and quiet, very quiet – unusually quiet for this bunch of people. The only conversation taking place was at the kids' table set up in the family room. Actually, kids' tables. Annette had set up one card table for Sophia, Carl, Andrew, and Seth since they were teenagers and probably didn't want to eat with what they considered to be "babies". Maggie had set up another card table just for Judith and Silas. They were certainly two peas in a pod and were just happy to be in each other's company again – they were in their own little world and they couldn't care less if anyone else sat with them or not. Silas tore into the pineapple casserole and Judith was hitting Annette's homemade mac and cheese pretty hard. Both of the youngsters were gluttons for ham, so they each had two slices of that on their plates. Beth and Lori knew they were blessed to not have children who were picky eaters. They loved their country cooking!

Glen had gotten up to get some more tea and brought the pitcher back into the dining room to pour refills for anyone that needed one. Glen caught Rick staring down Daryl and it made him extremely nervous. Seriously, he had no idea that families actually had brawls out in the driveway on major holidays. A smirk started to form on Daryl's face and Rick was developing a grin on his as well. Within seconds the two men were snickering and giggling like two school girls. Beth wiped her mouth with her napkin before looking across to her husband. Lori's attention was on Rick.

"Ya'll wanta share what's so damn funny after you've practically beaten each other's brains out?" Hershel asked anyone that would answer him.

"The good sheriff here sent Daniel Davis to the Atlanta International Airport to pick us up last night?" Daryl said.

"What?" Hershel asked "Rick? Why on earth would ya have sent Daniel Davis to go get them youngins at the airport?"

"Couldn't find nobody else – everybody else was busy" Rick replied never taking his eyes off of Daryl.

"Couldn't find nobody – hell, I's here all night" Hershel said.

"No offense Hershel, but ya can't see shit anymore" Daryl said. Hershel just sighed.

Beth loved her Rick – she really did, but she felt the need to help back her husband up here. "Know what else Daddy?" Beth began. Hershel looked to his youngest. "He was holding a sign with a really ugly saying on it 'cause Rick thought it'd be funny." Rick's gaze turned from Daryl to Beth and the man actually looked a little bit betrayed.

"What did the sign say Baby Girl?" Hershel asked her. Rick smirked because he knew Beth would never say it out loud in front of Hershel. Beth called his bluff.

"Oh, Daddy, it's just too ugly for me to repeat" said Beth in her most innocent voice. Lori rolled her eyes, but Merle and Carol were all ears as they had not heard this story yet. Daryl smirked at Rick, but then it turned to worry when he realized that Beth was going to go ahead and tell the man what was on the sign. "Well, it said "Dick" son and it had a picture of a hot pink penis done in glitter." There. She said it. And when she did, she cut her eyes at Rick as if to say "that'll teach ya."

"Good Lord" Hershel gasped "What the hell's wrong with ya boy?" he asked Rick.

Rick was mortified. He couldn't believe Beth ratted him out and he didn't have any words to offer in his defense so he wisely said nothing.

Lori's head dropped while Carol turned about five shades of red. Merle couldn't help but laugh out loud even when Hershel cleared his throat to try and regain everyone's attention. Glen and Maggie were snickering and Annette was wringing the napkin round and round her hands.

Merle looked at Rick and said, "Ya do know Carol and I was in Atlanta last night – we talked about it when we picked up Carl yesterday afternoon."

Daryl looked up at Rick and Rick had an evil glint in his eye. "Oh yeh, that's right – guess I musta forgot."

Daryl threw his chair back and started to go across the table after Rick, but Hershel told them both real quick there'd be none of that foolishness at the table. By the time everyone had a second plate of food, and a dessert or two in them they were all made up and laughing about it. Annette still just kept shaking her head saying she just didn't understand boys and how they thought.

There were plenty of board games to choose from when it was time to settle down for the evening. Judith and Silas alternated between Candyland and Hi Ho Cherry O. Carl, Sophia, and the twins were playing some sort of trivia game, Carol and Beth played Scrabble together, and the rest of the crowd played Rook – they had enough for two tables. A fight broke out at one of the tables when Merle accused Lori and Maggie of cheating. You know, the fairly traditional Thanksgiving Day stuff.

As it approached bedtime, Lori was getting her people ready to head back into town for the night. Daryl and Beth were going to stay in town tonight as well since Glen, Maggie, and their boys were staying with Hershel and Annette. Of course, Merle and Carol and Sophia were headed back to town. They all planned on returning in the morning for brunch.

"Hey" Daryl spoke up as he was zipping Si's coat up for him "tomorrow mornin after we eat breakfast, Beth and I wanta take ya'll somewhere – got somethang to show everybody."

Everybody wanted to know what it was and kept asking for hints.

"Nope" Daryl told them "ain't gonna tell ya. Ya just gonna have to wait and find out tomorrow." Merle of course had a real good idea where they were headed. Which reminded him that he had something to discuss with Carol when they got back to her place.

"Be sure ya'll dress warm – wear some boots – we'll do a little bit of walking" Beth added and she smiled up at her husband who promptly placed a kiss on her lips and hugged her tight.

"Ewwww" Andrew muttered. "Gross" Seth agreed.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Lots of Good Things!**

Maggie and Glen, as tradition dictated, prepared brunch for everyone each Black Friday. No one was really into all that shopping – none of them could really think of anything they would need so bad as to fight those crazy crowds. The Greene bunch, collectively, would much rather spend time with the family instead of fighting for a parking place at the malls. As one could probably figure out, Glen did the bulk of the cooking and he directed Maggie with the minor tasks like pouring the orange juice and placing ham slices onto the rolls. You know, things that won't result in kitchen fires and food poisoning. Brunch was served at 11:00 which gave everyone a little extra time to sleep in if they wanted. Rick was especially thankful for that since it gave him the opportunity to get a quick nap in. He had worked the night shift again, but was off for the weekend.

Glen waited for everyone to show up before he started on the scrambled egg so that they wouldn't be runny. The card tables had been left up from last night and would probably stay in place until Monday morning as this group of people would take several more meals together before then. Merle asked the blessing this morning and did a right fine job. He seemed to be in an exceptional humor Daryl had noticed and wondered what that might be about – probably the fact that Carol and Sophia both looked at Merle as if he hung the moon. It was hard to miss the deep connection that Merle and Carol seemed to have already formed and Sophia was quite taken with Merle, and he appeared to be doting on her.

Everyone lined up to fix their plates allowing Beth and Lori through the line first to fix the littlest guests their plates. The teenagers went next, followed by the women and the men went last. Hershel had always been a firm believer that a man didn't eat until his children and wife ate. The breakfast buffet was almost as impressive as last night's meal. Scrambled eggs (with add ins such as sautéed mushrooms, peppers, onions, diced tomatoes), ham on King's Hawaiian sweet rolls with melted Swiss cheese, sausage links, fresh fruit salad, yogurt with granola to sprinkle on top, and cinnamon toast. Yes, it was quite the spread and again, no one had any trouble getting Judith and Silas to eat.

Brunch was a much more civilized affair than dinner the night before. Either everyone had finally gotten their ruffled feathers put back into place, or they were still half asleep. The latter applying to mostly Rick as he was on his third cup of coffee since he'd arrived at the farm and probably hadn't uttered three words to anyone yet. Beth and Lori always had kitchen duty on brunch day – they believed in dividing the work. They were also in agreement that Annette had worked for weeks getting ready for the Thanksgiving meal and she deserved not to have to be in the kitchen at least one full day over the holiday weekend. Once, they pushed the start button on the dishwasher they were all loading up to go see just what Daryl and Beth had to share with them.

Hershel had still not located his glasses, and his new pair hadn't arrived at the eye doctor's yet, so he and Annette rode with Rick and Lori. Judith rode with Daryl, Beth, and Silas – Judith and Silas held hands in the back seat. The Rhees loaded up into their vehicle and Carl rode with Merle, Carol, and Sophia. It was quite the caravan heading out of town past the airport.

"Hershel" Annette asked him "Where on earth do ya think we're goin?"

"I don't know Momma" Hershel said rubbing his knee, "just sit back and enjoy the ride" he told her. Deep down, though, he knew where they were going. What he was uncertain of was how he felt about it. Not only had he given his baby girl away this month, but it was pretty clear that she would no longer be just a ten minute drive away.

The line of cars and trucks pulled up to the gate separating the outside world from Cherokee Estates. Daryl hopped out of the truck and had Beth pull the truck on through after he punched in the code. The others followed Beth in as Daryl stayed at the security panel to reenter the code as necessary. After everyone was in he ran and hopped back into the truck with his family. Beth led their family on through the housing development until they reached their driveway. Daryl told her to park just outside the garage and he ran in the side door to raise the door. As everyone stepped out of their cars, mouths were dropping and eyes were wide.

"My gosh Bethie! Is this your house?" Maggie ran up to Beth. Beth grinned and nodded her head up and down. Daryl led them into the house through the mudroom and the tour began. Since the last visit Daryl and Beth had made here, all of the appliances have been delivered and installed, every room had been painted, and Beth's canning/laundry room was complete. Mr. Vaughn had really kicked things into high gear. There were wires sticking out of every wall in each room that weren't there on their first visit. When Beth asked Daryl about them he told her that it was part of the security/entertainment system.

Everyone just couldn't get over the house. Or the view. Glen wondered aloud what they were going to do with all of those bedrooms. Poor Glen. He was the only one that hadn't figured it out yet. No, Daryl and Beth had not made a formal announcement as of yet, but let's see, Maggie and Merle knew. Carol knew. Lori and Rick knew. Hershel had a pretty good idea, and therefore, Annette had a pretty good idea. Yeh, Glen was pretty much clueless. And the kids, they didn't know. Well, Carl did but who knows if he remembered anything from last week.

After touring every square foot of the house, they all went out to walk the property. That's when Merle and Carol walked ahead of the others to the lot next door. No one followed them since they just figured they wanted to be alone. Looking over later though, Merle was found to be talking animatedly to Carol by pointing back towards Daryl and Beth's house. Then he would point over to the wooded area, and next the lake. All the while, Carol listening but, shaking her head in disbelief. The next thing that happened was probably one of the sweetest things they'd seen in a while. At least, since the wedding last week. Merle went to one knee and took Carol's hands in his own. He was holding up something for her inspection – something small.

"Elizabeth Annette" squawked her Momma "do you see what I'm seeing?" Annette elbowed Beth to get her attention. _What the world_ mumbled Beth.

"What the hell?" said Rick. That was the most Rick had said at once all day.

"I think it's one of the signs of the apocalypse" Maggie gasped.

As usual Hershel groaned out, "Margaret"

They all looked back over to the next lot to see Carol moving her head up and down, Merle jumped up from his kneeling position, and grabbed her to spin the woman around.

Silas walked up to stand in between his momma and daddy. He looked up at Beth and grinned. "You's right Momma – there is somebody for everybody!"

"You are right Baby Boy, you are right" his Grandmomma told him. "Look's like I've got a weddin to plan."

"Momma" Beth said "who even knows if they want a fuss made or not."

"Nonsense!" Annette scoffed "They're not runnin off – gonna have a church weddin – both of 'em deserve it."

Daryl looked at Beth and smiled – he really was proud for his big brother. Hershel just shrugged his shoulders and started walking back to Rick and Lori's car. "I gotta get off my knee Momma."

It was getting dark and cold by the time they all made it back to the farm. Daryl and Beth, along with a passed out Judith and Silas, stopped in town to pick up the pizzas they had called in before leaving Cherokee Lake. Beth stayed in the truck with the sleeping babes while Daryl ran in to pick up supper. Within minutes, Daryl was running back out to the truck with a stack of pies tall enough to feed an army.

"Oh my gosh Daryl, ya think we've got enough pizza?" Beth laughed.

"Ya ever seen Rick and Carl put away pizza – half of this is for them" Daryl told her.

"Daryl, you're awful" she said.

By the time they got out to Hershel's with supper, there was a huge discussion going on around the kitchen table about the upcoming nuptials. You can imagine the basic premise of that conversation. It went something like this: Annette insisting on a church wedding and her taking "care of everything" while Carol saying she didn't want to be any trouble and Merle not wanting to upset either of the two women. Maggie had finally interrupted them to just put the blanket statement out there that Merle and Carol should at least have some time to discuss matters themselves. Annette finally agreed to that notion and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Instead of playing cards or board games after pizza, Maggie and Glen took the older kids to a movie – they were going to drop Sophia in town after the movie and Carl was going to stay with the twins out at the farm. Lori, Rick, Carol and Merle went on home. Daryl and Beth stayed for a little while to visit with Hershel and Annette – and then Silas was hosting a sleep over for Judith. Daryl and Beth thought they'd give Rick and Lori a little alone time – they so rarely had that. It would also help them out as well. Judith and Silas would entertain each other and that would allow Daryl and Beth to start packing up some things for the move. By the looks of things at the house earlier in the day, it appeared that they may be able to move in before the 20th.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Enjoy Your Walk?**

Judith and Silas were so excited to be having a sleepover they just didn't know what to do. The chatter coming from the back seat of the truck was bordering on crazy. Daryl and Beth couldn't even decipher their banter – it was as if the two best friends had a language all their own. Once they'd pulled into the apartment parking lot, Daryl realized just how much shit they had to get packed in. All of Si's clothing, toys, and supplies from where he'd practically spent the past two weeks out at the farm. Beth had a lot of stuff she had gathered from out there as well, and of course, Judith had her overnight bag and various required stuffed animals and lovey blanket that would allow her to spend the night away from home. Judith had never stayed away from her own home very much at all. Silas was quite the traveler, but Judith, not so much. Daryl hoped and prayed they'd make it through the night without a breakdown – a particularly nasty and stormy night from last July replaying in his mind. There had been no soothing Judith that night – she wanted her daddy once the rumbling of the thunder had awakened her. Daryl had had to get out in the monsoon to take her home.

Once the four of them got all of their belongings into the apartment and in one big heap on the living room floor, Daryl and Beth realized just how much they were ready for their bigger space. The two of them stood there looking at all the crap.

"Ya know, there's double or triple that much junk crammed in all of the closets here" Beth sighed.

"I know" Daryl said. "Ya think ya can get these two bathed and in pajamas by yourself?"

Beth nodded her head. "Why?"

"Jus thinkin" Daryl scrubbed his chin. He really needed to trim his beard – he's starting to look a little wild. "Think I'll run to the liquor stores – get some boxes. They've got the best for packin shit. Maybe we can put a movie in for these two and you and I'll start packing – could get at least one closet done tonight."

"Sounds like a plan" Beth beamed up at him. Daryl put his jacket back on to head out in search of boxes. Within seconds, he was back in the front door with a message for Thing 1 and Thing 2 running around in circles around the apartment.

"Hey, you two – get a bath. And no fussin from either one of ya!" Daryl hollered at them.

The two children stood stock still and just stared at him briefly before continuing their circuit of running around like banshees. When Daryl finally returned, he had plenty of boxes. A good supply of the boxes came from the local liquor stores, but he also ran out to the dreaded Wal Mart to buy some. While he was there he bought plenty of packing tape, tissue paper, and bubble wrap. He was one determined man to get this tedious job started. Hefty bags – he also bought hefty bags as Daryl was pretty sure a lot of that shit Beth had stuffed in the closets could very well go to the dumpster and no one would be the wiser.

Daryl had made his second trip from the parking lot with his packing purchases to find Silas and Judith freshly scrubbed, dressed in their sleepy time best, and eating leftover turkey and fruit salad. They were enjoying the Disney version of Aladdin – one of Daryl's personal favorites. _Damn_ Daryl thought. He was going to have a hard time concentrating on the task at hand when Aladdin was on the flat screen in the living room.

"Ya think Si Pat can keep his pjs on all night since he's got company?" Daryl wondered aloud.

"Oh my gosh!" Beth laughed "I hadn't thought of that."

"Hate to have to explain to Rick why his daughter woke up with a naked boy" Daryl smirked. "Might get into 'nother altercation."

"NO more fighting!" Beth said. "It's not like they haven't seen each other naked – I bathed them together tonight."

"What?" Daryl asked "Ya think that's proper?"

"Proper?" Beth asked with a grin on her face. "Lori does it all the time – it's okay."

"I don't know 'bout that Beth. Ya know if he keeps eatin them beans and tators…." Daryl trailed off with that statement. Beth giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're awful – absolutely awful" she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Saturday morning after Thanksgiving was usually always spent at the farm. It was the last day for everyone to be together before they had to return to work and school. It would only be a brief three or four weeks until they could all be together again for the Christmas holiday and they wanted to make the best of it. There usually weren't any plans set in stone for this day, but Maggie and Lori always changed all the beds in the house, got the laundry done up, and just did a general cleaning of the house for Annette. Glen emptied trash, cleaned all the bathrooms, and handled any cooking that was done that day. Rick and Carl had always chopped and stacked wood for Hershel, but Daryl was stepping in for Carl today – mainly so Carl could go hang out with the young people but Daryl allowed Ms. Annette to think it was because he felt bad for beating up on Rick Thursday. Beth had always kept everyone else entertained, either by going for a hike in the woods, taking the kids for horseback rides, or just playing out in the barn. Daryl had all but banned Beth from getting on the back of a horse. He'd told her if the kids wanted to ride, he'd take them but, in his words "keep off the fuckin horses Beth – with your track record, ya'd just be askin for trouble. Ain't havin you or my baby in danger". Beth thought it wise to follow his instructions.

So, instead of riding horses that day Beth had come up with a nature scavenger hunt. The sun was shining and it was a cool, crisp day but not so much that you couldn't stand being out in it. Actually, it was fairly warm compared to the previous three days. Everyone still bundled up with at least a sweater, scarf, and coat. Beth made sure everyone's head was covered as well – no one wanted to battle an ear infection with the holidays coming up.

Beth had divided the kids up into two teams – cousins vs. siblings. Well sort of siblings – Beth didn't really know what to name Carl's team. The cousins team consisted of Andrew, Seth, and Silas. The siblings team was Carl, Judith, and Sophia. Beth guessed the more accurate description would be siblings/girlfriend – oh well! Judith and Silas were not happy at first to be separated, but Beth wanted them to try and do some things independently of each other. It also put a little one on each team. She hoped and prayed that nothing sinister would happen to Silas at the hands of his two dare devil cousins. Daryl made sure to put the fear of God into them before they left the house. "I mean not one hair better be outta place on this boy's head when ya'll get back – understand?" Daryl had said to them. Both boys looked as if they might shit themselves as they nodded in agreement. Merle snorted at Daryl overhearing his talk with the twins.

"Ya done gone soft on me Daryl" Merle said.

"Shit" Daryl told him "Ya ain't seen what those two are capable of – kinda feel like I should help Beth supervise the hellions."

"Oh hell, she can handle it" Merle told him.

Beth handed each team a pillow case to store their "finds" in and going over the rules for the search.

Daryl pulled Carl to the side. "Listen boy, Beth's in charge of this scavenger hunt, but you're in charge of gettin everybody back here safely."

Carl looked into Daryl's eyes and he knew this man meant business. Both Silas and Beth were his world and if they were to get hurt Carl would never hear the end of it. "I understand" Carl told him. Carl had been out in the woods plenty of times with Daryl to know dangerous situations to avoid. He'd also taught the boy basic first aid and survival skills so Daryl felt confident that Carl would do his best to keep everyone safe.

Each team had to find as many items from the list as they could. The list included items such as something green, something fuzzy, something you think is beautiful, something tall, something small, a pinecone or acorn, etc. If they could get the actual item – like a pine cone or a seed- they were to stick it in their pillow case. Silas and Judith were going to use all of the items from the pillowcases to make a collage. The older kids were to use their cell phones to snap pictures of the items that couldn't be retrieved – something tall, something alive, something dead or stinky(or both). They were also to document the whole adventure and then create a slide show of sorts to show all the old folks after supper that night. Hershel and Annette always loved seeing and watching products created by their grandchildren – both technical and more tactical.

The scavenger hunt was going really well. Beth reminded both teams to stay within eye and ear shot of her. Each team had nearly completed their list when they all heard the distinct bawling of a baby calf – they just couldn't determine where it was coming from. The poor animal sounded as if it was in quite a bit of distress and Beth was determined to find it before they all headed back to the house. Andrew quickly located the location of the animal – a small sinkhole. The calf was fairly new – probably a week or so and looked to have been bitten by something and then just left in the sinkhole to die. Beth didn't know quite what to do – she knew for certain that she wasn't leaving that calf there to die. She was going to get that animal back to the barn so that Hershel could take a look at it and see if he could save it. Judith was in tears and Silas was doing his best to comfort her. Sophia continued to snap pictures. The scavenger hunt had turned into a search and rescue and this was the stuff great documentaries were made out of.

In hindsight, Beth should have called the house and had one of the men come out and get the calf. But she didn't – she figured it was a little bitty calf. How much trouble could it be? Right? Right.

Carl and Andrew went down into the sinkhole to see just how bad off the calf was. Carl climbed back up to report to Beth that it looked like a coyote had gotten the calf and for some reason didn't finish him off. Beth asked Carl if he thought the calf could be saved. Carl nodded and said that Hershel should be able to take care of it. The only problem was going to be getting him out of the hole – he didn't know how much help Andrew and Seth would be in that department. Carl told Beth he could carry the calf back to the barn once it was out of the sinkhole, but he didn't think he could pack the calf and climb up out of the sinkhole.

Beth, Carl, Andrew, and Seth took of their coats and tied them all together to form a makeshift sled of sorts. Carl went back down into the sinkhole with it. The twins helped Carl to lift and place the calf on the blanket of coats. Carl began to pull the "sled" by two of the sleeves on the front side of it. It was rough going. The sides of the sinkhole were steep and covered in wet leaves causing Carl to lose his footing several times.

Carl finally drug the calf over the lip of the sinkhole and sat down to rest and catch his breath before they continued their trek back to the farm. Silas and Judith were so excited that they'd gotten the calf out of the hole and began jumping up and down, clapping and cheering for the teenage trio of boys. It was then that everything took a turn for the worse. In Si's celebration he stumbled and fell, sliding belly first down into the sinkhole. Beth screamed and went in right after him – the "Momma Bear" in her went in an upright position, but by the time she had reached the bottom of the hole, she was on her backside just as Silas was.

Sophia screamed, Andrew and Seth just watched everything unfold, and Carl was back in the hole nearly immediately – Beth had not even fully quit rolling yet when he made it to her.

"Fuck" Carl yelled out. "Beth, Beth. Ya okay?" The young boy asked. "Silas?" Silas was crying but not like he was hurt badly, just more scared than anything. This was bad – very, very bad. First of all, Silas had fallen in a hole nearly head first. Secondly, Beth had gone in right after him – and Carl knew she'd probably hurt herself. Thirdly, Daryl Dixon was going to beat his ass – just flat out beat his ass and that was all there was to it. In the back of his mind, he knew that Beth was pregnant. No one had come right out and said _hey Carl, Daryl knocked Beth up_ – but he wasn't stupid and he'd picked up on the conversation the week before in his kitchen. _Yeh, Daryl is just gonna beat the everlovin shit outta me_ Carl thought to himself.

Beth insisted that she was fine so Carl turned his attention to Silas. He checked for broken bones like Daryl had showed him – they practiced one time on Judith. At the time Carl thought Daryl was treating him like a baby, but he was sure appreciating Daryl's attention to detail right about now. Silas really did appear to be fine – "You're a tough little shit" Carl told him. Silas was certainly scratched up from briars, and thistles, and twigs from his abrupt descent into the sinkhole. He was probably going to have some bruises, but Carl was fairly certain that the boy had no broken bones.

Seth had come back down into the hole to retrieve Silas and he was able to hand Si up to Andrew who was waiting at the top. Silas and the calf were safely at the top, now to get Beth out. Carl told her he had to check her out before he'd let her even consider standing up. She scoffed at him and tried to pull the "I'm older than you" card, but Carl was having none of it. Beth quickly picked up on that. Carl determined that Beth hadn't broken anything either and Beth told Carl that she could get herself out of the hole. Carl stayed behind her and Andrew came half way down into the hole to help pull her up.

They were quite the sight coming out of the woods. Sophia and Judith were leading the pack – Sophia was packing everyone's bloody coats while Judith screamed at the top of her lungs to alert everyone to their presence. Daryl and Rick were stacking wood on the back porch when they heard Judith. Both men took off running. Merle and Hershel came out of the house in time to see the refugee looking nature lovers returning.

Following Judith and Sophia was Seth who was packing Silas on his back. Both boys were filthy – Silas especially – the boy had twigs and leaves in his hair, mud covered his tear stained cheeks, and the rest of his body was covered in scratches and abrasions. Next in line was Andrew who appeared to be carrying an animal of some sort.

"What in the world?" Hershel said.

Bringing up the rear of the vagabond parade was Carl and Beth – both walking on their own. Beth looked as rough and battered as Silas did, maybe even more. Daryl could tell by the way she was carrying herself that she was hurt – he and Rick took off at that point to meet them. Rick couldn't keep up with Daryl.

"Wha tha hell happened?" Daryl asked Carl "Wha tha hell happened?" Daryl couldn't decide which to go to first, Si or Beth. Seth stopped walking forward and came back to where Daryl was so that he could look over both of them at once.

Andrew kept trudging forward with the calf until Rick took the calf from him and they walked on to the barn together. Hershel had gone in to get his medial kit so that he could look the calf over. Daryl repeated the same process of checking for broken bones and other injuries that Carl had done in the sinkhole.

"Nothing's broke" Carl reported.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Daryl barked at him.

"Fairly sure – followed your checklist" Carl said in a shaky voice. Daryl's gruff demeanor with the boy softened up a bit.

"Carl, what happened?" Daryl asked in a more calm voice.

Carl reported everything that had happened as succinctly as he could –he'd learned the importance of that from living with a sheriff's deputy all his life. Daryl agreed that neither Si nor Beth had anything broken, but considering Beth's "condition" he was taking her in to the ER to have her checked out. To be on the safe side, he was taking Si in as well. Carl refused to stay home – he told Daryl he'd go in to town with him – offered to watch Silas while Beth got checked out. Daryl nodded in acceptance of Carl's offer.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **When a Mommy and a Daddy Love Each Other**

Daryl, Carl, Silas, and Beth arrived at the emergency room. There was no one in the waiting room and for that Daryl was grateful. He'd seen it of course, on many other occasions when it was packed. Carl was packing Silas while Daryl walked Beth slowly into the waiting room. The admitting clerk looked up as they entered. Everyone in this hospital knew Daryl and Beth so when she recognized them the clerk jumped up from behind the counter and came around to let them on in to the examination area.

"What in the world has happened?" she asked them. The girl didn't care who answered. She just wondered why Beth and Silas looked as if they'd been drug through the woods.

"Silas fell into a sinkhole, Beth went in after him" Daryl told the girl.

"Good Lord" she said. Then looking at Carl, who was covered in leaves, and grass, and mud, and blood possibly she asked "Carl, are you okay?" Everyone here in this community basically knew everyone else.

"Yes mam, I'm fine" Carl said "just dirty."

"Is that blood?" she continued her line of questioning.

"Cow's blood – had to get a calf out of the sinkhole too" Carl explained.

"Oh" the clerk was satisfied with that. She then looked up to Daryl as she put them in exam room 1, "Dr. Blake is on call this weekend – I'll send him on in."

"Fuck" Daryl said under his breath. "Figures."

"It'll be fine" Beth said.

"Who's Dr. Blake?" Carl asked. He figured he was in on enough of the secrets going around that he had a right to know.

"Asshole – used to try to get Beth to go out with him – even before Shane was killed" Daryl whispered to Carl. "Damn good doctor, but an asshole all the same." Carl frowned at that. He didn't even like that Daryl, a man he considered his uncle, had married Beth. He also still missed Shane – even though he knew what he had done to Beth.

There was a double knock on the door and then the door opened. A tall, distinguished looking gentleman entered wearing your typical doctor's white lab coat. "Well, well, well" he said "what in the world do we have here?"

"Phillip" Daryl greeted him.

"Daryl" he said in return. "Is this Silas?" he asked Beth. Beth nodded and smiled. "My goodness, he has grown since I've seen him last."

"He'll be three pretty soon" Beth told Phillip.

"So, Amy told me that Silas fell into a sinkhole" and with that statement Phillip looked up over his glasses at everyone and then looked back down "and then, Beth, of course, went in after him."

"That pretty much sums it up" Beth sighed.

Phillip looked to Carl. "What happened to you? You the Grimes kid?"

"Yes sir – I'm Carl Grimes" Carl said respectfully. "I'd already been in the hole - to get the calf out."

"Yes, there would be livestock involved in this whole fiasco. Are you okay Carl? Do you have any injuries?" Philip asked him.

"No sir, I'm fine" Carl told him.

Phillip turned to Beth, "And where was your keeper?" Beth had a look of confusion on her face.

"My keeper?" Beth sputtered "I don't have a .." Just about that time there was a knock on the door and Rick was pushing his way through holding a milkshake.

"Ah" Phillip said "there he is. Your keeper." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Here Beth" Rick shoved the milkshake at her "You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Chocolate?" she asked. Rick nodded and Beth accepted it with a smile.

"Am I missing something here?" Phillip asked. He looked at Daryl, "Didn't you two get married last week?"

"Yeh, why?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"I will never figure you people out" Phillip blew out.

"Blake" Daryl said "check Silas out first. Beth's situation is a little more, uhm, complicated." Phillip's eyebrows reached his hairline with that comment and he proceeded to check out Si's bumps and bruises. After giving him a thorough exam, he issued the boy a sucker.

"You are a very good boy Silas" Phillip told him.

Turning to Daryl, Phillip reported "Silas is going to be just fine – he's tough." As an afterthought he said, "Just like his Daddy." It was all Daryl could do to keep from throttling the man, but he decided to take the high road here. Rick on the other hand was seething – one of these days, he was going to end up gutting this man. He just absolutely could not stand him.

"Okay, it's awfully crowded in here" Phillip said "Can some of you people get out of here?"

Daryl made sure that Silas was okay with going out into the waiting room with his Uncle Rick. Phillip gave him two more suckers to sweeten the deal. So Carl, Silas, and Rick went back out into the waiting room. When they were out of the room, Phillip turned to Daryl and Beth.

"Alright" he said "what's up?"

"I don't think anythang's broken, she's walkin like her back hurts her a little bit, lots of cuts and scratches, probably gonna have some bruisin" Daryl was listing everything he could think of that he wanted Blake to check on.

"Daryl" Phillip sighed "tell me what's really bothering you. She's pretty damn tough too."

"I'm pregnant" Beth said with tears in her eyes "We're afraid I may have hurt the baby – or worse."

"Beth" Daryl said as he rubbed the scruff on his face "you didn't do anythang – it was an accident." Daryl was then rubbing Beth's shoulders and getting her a tissue.

"Okay, okay – " Phillip interrupted them. "Listen, Beth, you need to have an internal exam and I'm just not comfortable doing that. Pretty sure you're not either. Who's your ob/gyn?"

"Dr. Dobson" Beth whispered.

"Okay – I'm going to step out and call Dr. Dobson. I'm sure he'll come in and do the exam for us." Daryl and Beth both nodded their heads in agreement with that plan.

Moments later, Phillip showed up with Dr. Dobson. Dr. Dobson just so happened to be making rounds to check in on a couple of new mothers. While he was examining Beth, Daryl and Phillip stepped out into the hallway.

"Penny's not my child" Phillip told Daryl.

"What?" Daryl said.

"Penny – she's not my biological child" Phillip said "No one knows that. Well, you do now."

"Why are ya tellin me this?" Daryl asked him.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Her donor was an asshole – Si's donor was an asshole. They're both better off. I'm her Daddy and you're Si's Daddy – just wanted you to know I really admire you. And if you ever tell anybody I said anything nice to you I'll deny it." Phillip grasped Daryl by the shoulder.

Dr. Dobson came to the door and motioned for Daryl and Phillip to come on in. He was smiling so Daryl immediately felt better about the whole situation. Dr. Dobson questioned them about when they thought they may have conceived. The dates and numbers just weren't adding up.

"I been doin this baby gig for a while now" Dr. Dobson grinned at the both of them "You're a little further 'long than ya think ya are."

"How's that possible?" Beth started.

"Well, you see Beth" Phillip said dryly "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much"

Dr. Dobson cut his eyes at him "Phillip. I think you're done here." Phillip smirked at Daryl and then flashed Beth a smile before turning to leave the room.

Dr. Dobson cleared his throat, "I think I saw one of our ultrasound techs in the building. Whattya say we get a picture of this baby – just to really make sure everything looks good- and we can maybe get an exact due date."

Beth finished her milkshake and then Amy brought her a bottle of water to drink. Daryl went out to the waiting room to let Rick and Carl know what was going on. Silas had gone to sleep on top of Carl and they were both stretched out on a little, tiny sofa. Rick was pacing the floor. As soon as Daryl stepped out, Rick closed the distance between them – demanding to know if Beth and the baby were okay. Daryl assured him that everything was good and that they were going to get an ultrasound just to double check everything – he didn't share the part about Beth being further along than they had originally thought. Rick said that he and Carl would take Silas on back out to the farm. Daryl agreed that was the best thing to do and he asked Rick just to let everyone know that everything was fine – that they would be out just as soon as they finished up here.

Amy was waiting for Daryl to finish up his conversation with Rick. "Mr. Dixon" she said.

"Yeh" he looked at her.

"They've already taken your wife back to ultrasound. Come on, I'll show you back there" Amy told him.

Daryl walked into the dark room to find Beth in a paper gown with it pulled up to her chest. There was a blanket over her bottom half, leaving her very rounding belly exposed. The technician was squirting some goo on her belly. She smiled at Daryl and told him to come on in. Dr. Dobson came on in there next.

"Let's take a look at this baby" Dr. Dobson told the technician.

The technician put the wand on Beth's belly and began moving it around until she picked up something on the screen. Then, Daryl heard the most amazing sound ever. It was his baby's heartbeat. Dr. Dobson mentioned that it was a strong one, and fast. He looked over at the technician and smiled asking her "ya know what they say 'bout a fast heartbeat?" She smiled back at the seasoned doctor and nodded.

"What do they say 'bout a fast heartbeat?" Daryl asked and Beth had propped herself up on her elbows. No one answered Daryl.

"What do they say 'bout a fast heartbeat" Daryl asked again rather impatiently.

"Oh, it's just an old wives' tale" Dr. Dobson told him. Daryl wasn't really satisfied with that answer.

"Would you all like to know the sex of the baby?" the technician asked. Daryl and Beth looked to each other – they really hadn't discussed it, hadn't even had time to think about it. Beth smiled at Daryl and he smiled back.

"Yes, I think we would" Beth told the girl.

"Have ya'll started on your nursery yet?" the technician asked.

"Actually, we have" Beth answered wondering where she was going with that.

"What color are you going to paint it?" the technician asked.

"We had it painted buckwheat" Beth told her.

The technician looked a little confused. "It's kind of a soft goldenrod color" Beth went on to explain.

The technician smiled and said, "Well, I think that would be perfect for a little girl." Beth gasped and started crying while Daryl pulled Beth's hand into his to kiss. He had a few tears fall as well. The technician showed them all the baby parts on the screen and Dr. Dobson said the baby appeared to be perfectly healthy – unscathed from today's run in with the sinkhole.

Daryl and Beth floated out of the ER that night.

"What are we gonna tell them when we get out there?" Beth asked.

"Don't know – how much ya want ta tell em?" Daryl asked her. Beth shrugged her shoulders and she couldn't quit smiling.

"I can't believe I'm already sixteen weeks" Beth giggled "I forgot all about that double round of antibiotics I was on back in August."

They drove on out to the farm in relative silence. Neither could wipe the smile from their face. When they entered the farmhouse everyone was eating soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Beth's mouth immediately began to water – the milkshake that Rick had brought her helped but she was still pretty hungry. Daryl and Beth walked into the kitchen and fixed themselves some soup and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. They each kissed Silas on the top of his head as they walked past him to go to the dining room, noticing that someone had given him a bath. He smelled fresh and was free from grass, leaves, mud, and twigs. The happy couple sat down at the dining room table and everyone just stared at them waiting for an explanation of sorts, but they offered none. They finished their supper and took Silas upstairs with them to Beth's old room. After closing the door, Daryl and Beth let Silas in on the news that he was going to be a big brother. He was going to have a baby sister! Silas was quiet at first, but then started asking questions. "Will she be all mine?" Si asked. "No, she will be everybody's, but you will be her only big brother." "Will she take all my toys?" Si asked. "No, she will have her own toys." Silas rubbed and kissed Beth's belly and decided he'd ask one more question. "Will she love me as much as I love her?" Si asked. "Yes, she will love you very much."

Next Daryl had a question for Silas. "Si Pat? Would ya like to go down and tell everyone our news?" his daddy asked. Silas began jumping up and down and clapping his hands "Yes, yes, yes!" he said. The three of them went back downstairs to see that everyone was pretty much waiting to see what in the world was going on.

"Hey everybody, Si has something to tell ya'll" Beth announced. Daryl stood Silas up on the ottoman and Si suddenly became very shy with all eyes on him.

"Go ahead, Son" Daryl encouraged him "tell em our news."

"I'm gonna be a big brother" Si giggled. Everyone cheered and clapped. Of course, most people in the room already knew, but just hearing it sent Hershel and Annett over the edge. Glen, poor Glen, was completely caught off guard so he was genuinely surprised.

"I got sumthin else to say" Si yelled trying to get the crowd's attention. Everyone got real quiet to listen to the rest of the announcement. "I'm gonna have a sister."


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Don't Be Cheap Now**

"Daryl Dixon" Michonne scolded him over the phone "you cheap son of a bitch."

"What tha hell ya talkin bout Chonne" Daryl was utterly confused. "Ain't nothin 'bout me cheap."

"I just picked your wife and child up off the side of the road" she told him.

"Ya did what?" Daryl's voice boomed.

"Yeh, I just picked them up off the side of the road – dropped them off at home. Some weirdo from Joe's Garage had finally arrived with a tow truck. She was actually going to have the tow truck driver drop her at home." Michonne said.

"Was it Axle?" Daryl asked.

"Little squirrely looking dude – beady little eyes?" Michonne described him to a tee.

"Yeh, that's him – she'd been alright." Daryl told Michonne.

"Good Lord Daryl – I'm pretty sure I represented him once when I worked for Legal Aid! I hope he's a little more reputable than first impressions indicate." Michonne said.

"What was she doin on the side of the road?" Daryl had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

Michonne tried to fill him in the best she could. Apparently Beth and Silas had been to Wal Mart to pick up a few things and were heading home. Her car just up and died on her so she had called for a tow truck. Beth was waiting for the truck to arrive when Michonne happened to drive by. Michonne then proceeded to tell Daryl that Beth needed a new vehicle, that she'd been driving that Honda ever since she left for college. Hershel had bought it for her when she graduated from high school – used. It was a piece of junk when he bought it and that had been eight years ago. Yes, indeed. That piece of equipment was nearing the end of its usefulness.

"Michonne, thanks for pickin em up. Wonder why she hadn't called me" Daryl said aloud.

"I'm sure she'll call you when she gets Silas fed and settled. He was in rare form – hungry and cranky both." Michonne reported.

"Alright" Daryl said "Thanks again for pickin em up, and for callin me. I'll take care of it."

"You better" Michonne continued her rant "Can't have a grown ass man that works out of town allowing his wife to drive a piece of shit car that leaves her and their child stranded along side a road. What if she'd been coming to or from the lake house…" Michonne continued.

"Bye Michonne" Daryl said and he hung up on her. She was right. What if Beth and Silas had been driving to or from the lake house. What if she didn't have cell service for some reason. They could've set on the side of the road for hours before anybody came along. Or what if the wrong kind of person came along. Well, by this point Daryl had worked himself up into a frenzy. He immediately called Beth.

Beth knew just as soon as that phone buzzed that it would be Daryl. She asked Michonne not to call Daryl, to let her tell him. When Michonne had not even acknowledged Beth's request, she knew what that woman was going to do. Beth wrestled the washcloth out of Si's death grip, took a deep breath, and then tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey Babe" she chirped.

"Beth" Daryl barked out "You and Si okay?"

Beth sighed. "Of course we're okay Hon – just a little inconvenience is all."

Silas chose that time to start his "I don't want my hair washed" screaming fit. "What tha hell's wrong with that boy?" Daryl asked.

"It's bath time. He's tired and cranky" Beth sounded just as tired and cranky as the boy did. "I thought after I got him fed things would go a little smoother."

"Beth, it's going on ten o'clock" Daryl said looking down at his watch.

"I'm aware of what time it is Daryl" Beth snapped.

"Ya'll keepin late hours ain't ya?" Daryl asked.

"Well, as I'm sure you already know by now" Beth began "we had a little transportation issue this evening. Nothing I couldn't handle – I did handle it actually. And, it just put us a little behind schedule."

Silas was in full on breakdown mode now and Daryl had had enough. "Put me on speaker phone – now" Daryl ordered. Beth rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

"Si Pat" Daryl said. Silas didn't hear him at first because he was raising so much hell. "Si Pat" Daryl said, even louder this time. That got Si's attention.

"What?" Silas sniffed out.

"Why on earth are ya givin ya momma such a hard time?" Daryl asked him.

"I wanted a blue wash cloth" Silas whined. Beth tried not to laugh. "And I don't want my hair washed."

"Is ya hair dirty?" Daryl asked him.

"No" of course that would be what Silas would say.

"What'd ya have for supper?" Daryl asked him.

"Chicken strips and veggies" came the answer.

"Ya dip them veggies in ranch dressin?" Daryl asked.

"Uh huh" Silas said.

"Then, I'm pretty sure ya need a hair washin cause I ain't ever seen ya when ya didn't get whatever ya dippin with all in ya hair" Daryl told him.

"Okay Daddy" Silas starting to tune up again.

"Now, Silas. Ya stop that right now" Daryl told him "ain't no sense in it. Ya momma's just as tired as you are. She's lible to bust your butt if ya don't stop it."

Silas' eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Okay" he said.

"Daryl, let me get him bathed and dressed for bed and I'll call ya back" Beth told him.

"You eaten yet?" Daryl asked her.

"Uhm, I'll call ya back" Beth said and she hung up on him.

Daryl sat there staring at the phone. She hung up on him. And he didn't miss the fact that she hadn't answered his question about whether or not she'd eaten.

Two hours later she finally called Daryl back.

"Hey" she said.

"He asleep?"

"Yes. Thank God. Rough day today. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"Did ya eat some supper?"

"I'm eating right now."

"Beth, it's goin on midnight. Did ya eat lunch today?" Daryl asked her.

"Define lunch" Beth said.

"Lunch. Lunch Beth. The meal ya eat in the middle of the day – in between breakfast and supper." Daryl was getting a little irritated.

"I had hot fries, a snickers, and a blue Gatorade" she told him. "I interviewed people to take over most of my patient load so that I can stay home when this baby comes."

Daryl perked up at that. "Oh, how'd that go?"

"Really good. I think I've found my girl" Beth said. "She's going to work full time – they were on the verge of hiring another person anyway. I'm going to be taking care of more of the administrative side of it – which I can do from my home office. She's going to handle the patients. I'll be available two days a week as a consultant when needed and as a mentor to her. I'm pretty excited."

"Awww, Babe that's great" Daryl admitted. "I love you."

"I love you" Beth said.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help ya out of your situation today" Daryl told her.

"It's okay Daryl. I handled it" Beth tried to reassure him.

"How ya gettin to work tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Lori and Judith are going to come over here. While the two hellions play, Lori's going to pack up everything she can get her hands on. I'll take her car to work."

"Sounds like a plan – guess you don't need me after all" Daryl teased her.

"Oh, I need ya" Beth said "I need ya bad."

Daryl groaned at that last comment. She was messing with him in the worst kind of way. Daryl already felt like he'd gone a month without having any one on one loving with Beth. It hadn't been a month of course, but it sure felt like it to him. Without trying to bitch too much at her, Daryl told her that his baby girl did not want to eat hot fries and snickers for lunch, so she was going to have to do better than that. Daryl also told her that they were going shopping for some kind of vehicle this weekend when he was home. And Beth told him that that was completely unnecessary. Joe would get her going again – he always had.

True to his word, Saturday morning found them at the Chevy dealership in the next county over. Daryl had told Beth to pick out what she liked, what she thought she'd be comfortable driving, and they'd take it from there. He noticed that her eyes lit up when she saw the Cameros on the lot. It was at that point Daryl had to backtrack a little bit.

"Alright" he said "let me lay out some ground rules. No trucks – I'm the only one that gets to drive a truck, at least until Silas is of age."

Beth just blinked her eyes at him.

"And, no hot rods" Daryl went on "that would include a Camaro or corvette. They're off the table. We need some kinda SUV or a van or somethang. Whatever the hell grownups drive 'round in when they have a passel a kids." He grinned at her.

Beth really liked the Tahoe, but she just wasn't sure she wanted to have to climb up into it every time she needed to drive somewhere. Then something caught her eye.

"Does it have to be a Chevy?" she asked. One, Daryl was impressed that she even realized that there were other vehicles on the lot besides Chevys. Two, he sensed that the tides here were changing. She suddenly seemed a little more confident.

"Well, naw. I don't guess" he said "ain't buyin nothin foreign."

When he saw the glint in her eyes he knew he was in trouble. "I like that right there" she pointed to a row of Buicks.

"Which one?" Daryl asked, trying to stall for time "the white Buick Encore?" Daryl knew that's not the one she was pointing to. He knew it. And she knew he knew it.

"Nuh uh" she said "That Enclave – the one in dark chocolate metallic – the one that's loaded." And then she flashed those pearly whites at him.

"Uh, well, uhm Beth" Daryl started to sputter as they walked over to the vehicle in question. Beth already knew he was headed for the sticker in the window.

"The starting price is $39" Beth supplied "but I can tell ya right now, this one is not 39."

No it sure to hell was not $39. With all the damn bells and whistles included with this particular vehicle – the one vehicle on the lot that called out to Beth Dixon – topped out at $47,910. Daryl's palms grew sweaty and he felt a little light headed. He swore he could hear Hershel Greene laughing in the background somewhere - he could hear that old codger just a laughing and slapping his knee. They didn't make a purchase that day, but Daryl knew that he would return to this dealership. And it would be soon, and he would need to be ready to shell out close to fifty thousand. It was a beautiful vehicle – breathtaking he believed is the word Beth had used. Fuckin Michonne.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **I'll Add it to the List**

Daryl was running on fumes – if he lived to see Christmas, he wasn't sure that he'd survive the actual holiday. Daryl had stuff and things weighing heavily on his mind. The house being one of them, but it wasn't necessarily near the top of the list. Mr. Vaughn had pretty much handled all house business and had done an amazing job of it.

Mr. Vaughn had called him earlier in the week to let Daryl know that he and Beth could start moving anytime they wanted and they had been moving "stuff" out there every chance they got. However, since the furniture had not come in yet, there was really no reason for them to move as they wouldn't have anything to sit on or sleep in.

The flip side of that, and this being the positive aspect, was that just as soon as all the furniture did start arriving, it would immediately be delivered on out to the lake house. There were still plenty of people out there working, so just as soon as something was delivered Mr. Vaughn would have one of the workers put it together if assembly were required and then put it in its correct location. Mr. Vaughn knew exactly where every piece of furniture that had been ordered was going in the house.

Mr. Vaughn still had three crews of men out there working. One crew was building a privacy fence that would completely enclose Daryl and Beth's extra lot – Beth didn't know about that yet and in addition to that, she didn't know the reason that the fence was necessary either. Another crew was adding a screened in porch to the back of the house that would overlook the lake. The porch would connect to the deck that was already in place. Beth had mentioned once that she always wanted a screened in porch so Daryl thought _what the hell_. And the third crew was working on the small addition of a home office. Yeh, Mr. Vaughn decided that the laundry room just wasn't going to do - he didn't like the looks of it when he sketched it out on paper and he liked it even less as they actually started working on it. He'd told Daryl that was on him and he'd foot the bill on that.

So, let's take a look at the top five items giving Daryl Dixon grief this busy holiday season. They are as follows:

 **Item #1 on the Big List of Shit – Beth's Car**

Number one on the big list of shit was Beth's fucking car. He'd already called Joe and told him not to do one more thing to it – he wasn't paying for anymore repairs on a lost cause. That meant Daryl was definitely in the market for a new vehicle. He knew Beth wanted the Enclave and he had to admit, it was a sharp car. They could afford it – that wasn't the problem. Both of them worked hard and they both made real good money. So, it wasn't a matter of being able to afford the Enclave. It was just, Daryl thought that was an outrageous amount of money to spend on a vehicle – and it was.

One night while Daryl was in the middle of a work cycle and staying at the apartment in Atlanta, he and Merle were eating supper together and Daryl brought it up. Daryl explained that they were going to have to buy a vehicle – Beth had been driving Hershel and Annette's car for the last week – not that either one of them needed it. The closer they got to their move in date though, Daryl knew that Beth needed a reliable vehicle.

"What the fuck is the problem Daryl?" Merle asked him.

"God, Merle" Daryl blew out "that's a lot of fuckin money."

"It's just money Baby Brother. Just money" Merle told him. "Life's too damn short to worry 'bout money when ya got it."

"That's easy for ya to say" Daryl said "We've bought an entire house of furniture, already addin on to a fuckin big ass house we ain't even moved into yet, and got a baby on the way."

"And?" Merle said, as if to say so what."Ain't like ya don't have the money Daryl."

"Yeh, well, the car is nearly $50,000" Daryl told him.

Merle choked on his iced tea. "Damn Baby Brother – she's got good taste don't she?"

"Yeh, 'fraid so" Daryl told him.

"Ya know, if ya had cash money, they'd probably give ya some kinda discount" Merle suggested "ya got that much layin 'round?"

"It's not a matter if I got that much layin 'round – that's a lot of fuckin money" Daryl restated.

"Daryl, how much ya payin for that privacy fence?" Merle asked him.

"A privacy fence ain't a fancy ass SUV" Daryl countered.

"Beth know why ya puttin that privacy fence up?" Merle asked him.

Daryl looked a little frightened and shook his head no. "She don't even know the fence is goin up yet."

"Ya get ya ass to that dealership, throw down 50 and get that car if ya know what's good for ya" Merle told him.

"Yeh, alright" Daryl said.

 **Item #2 on the Big List of Shit – Beth Skipping Meals**

Okay, to tackle the next problem on his big list of shit. His constant worry about Beth eating properly when he was out of town. He'd nearly had his head taken off on several occasions when asking if she'd made healthy food choices that day. Yeh, not a good thing to ask a registered dietician – a registered dietician that's a little high strung right now and just as stressed out as he was. Silas was really giving Daryl and Beth a run for their money. Apparently, the terrible twos were just now kicking in for him as he would be three in March. Silas was still the same sweet boy he'd always been and he loved his momma and daddy, but when the boy had had enough, well there was no appeasing him. Typically, Silas would just pass out and take a nap when he got tired and cranky. Not so much anymore, he seemed to fight naps and bedtime now. It was a daily battle. Daryl had finally decided that the safest option would be to continue making Beth's breakfast when he was at home, and checking in with Silas to get a report of what Beth had eaten that day. There was no way to figure out what she'd eaten at work that day unless she just happened to bring it up. Not likely though since they'd already had a few knock down drag outs over this issue. Daryl has weaseled Rick into taking her out for lunch at least twice a week just so Daryl would know that she'd eaten that day. Daryl prayed that Beth never figured out that he was checking up on her diet through Silas and Rick.

 **Item #3 on the Big List of Shit – Having to Work on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day**

Then next item on Daryl's worry list was the fact that he was going to have to work on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. AND, he hadn't told Beth yet. He was going to have to do that soon. Normally, he would have to work one, but not the other. However, he'd had Thanksgiving off and he'd taken two full weeks off, very recently, for trips to the beach. He was still paying off people for covering cycles for him and what they say about paybacks being hell was certainly ringing true. Daryl was certain that Beth was going to flip her shit when she found out. Time was running out, and he really needed to have that conversation with her. He nearly puked the other night when she asked if they were going to spend the night at her mom and dad's on Christmas Eve or just drive over there Christmas morning. He successfully avoided answering the question that day, but oh, it was time to address that situation.

 **Item #4 and #5 on the Big List of Shit – Christmas Gifts**

Items number four and five were a tie. Both items were being delivered to the apartment in Atlanta the week before Christmas. Item #4 belonged to Silas and would be delivered the Monday before Christmas. Merle had promised that he would take care of item number four until it was time for said item to go home with Daryl late Christmas night. Item number four went hand in hand with the yards and yards of privacy fence being put up at the lake house.

Item #5 belonged to Beth and went along with the fact that Daryl was not going to be able to give her the SUV for Christmas because she needed a new vehicle right now. Oh, sure Daryl was going to tell Beth that the car was her Christmas gift, but seriously, he knew better than going home for Christmas empty handed. It didn't matter that she'd just gotten a brand new vehicle and a fully furnished dream house. No, he better not go home on Christmas night empty handed. Item #5 was being delivered to the apartment in Atlanta on Christmas Eve eve and Merle said he wanted no part of item #5 – he didn't like said item. Someone else in the apartment would have to help Daryl out with that right there.

In order for item #4 and item #5 to be a success, Daryl was banking on the fact that Beth loved all creatures great and small.

 **Item #6 on the Big List of Shit – Beth's Horny**

Now this item right here rounds out the top five problems Daryl is stewing over right now – remember, the fourth spot was occupied by two items that were tied, so this is kind of a bonus item.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for Daryl. Hell, he figured he could fuck Beth Dixon senseless unceasingly for the rest of his life. Well, he used to think that. Now, he's just plain wore out and feels older than dirt. Daryl has discovered that he is unable to keep up with "Beth's current needs" in the bedroom – hell in any room for that matter. Beth's hormones are so out of control that he's actually grateful when Silas has a meltdown that exhausts Beth and she just "wants to go to sleep". Doesn't happen often by the way, Beth seems to always be willing, able, and ready to go a round or two. Hell, she got Daryl trapped in the upstairs guest bedroom closest the other night when they took a load out there. He knew they shouldn't have left Silas at Rick and Lori's – that boy was his first and only line of defense.

There you have it – the top five place holders of things that are worrying Daryl right now. Don't worry about him though, it'll all work out. It always does.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not any of the TWD characters.

 **Checking Items Off the List**

Never let it be said that Daryl Dixon shied away from his problems. He figured he might as well start addressing those items on his worry list and the sooner the better.

Daryl arrived home from Atlanta around 2:30 a.m. on a Thursday morning. Beth was passed out, sprawled out crossways across the bed and Daryl was unsure if he could even move her without waking her. He sure as hell didn't want to wake her right now (refer back to Item #6 on the big list of shit) – he was fucking exhausted. Daryl had piloted five emergency flights the past forty-eight hours. Daryl decided he'd take the easy way out of this fix right here and go crawl in bed with his boy Silas. Silas had been in bed long enough at this point that he'd already stripped out of his pajamas and he was lying at the foot of the bed. Now Daryl weighed his options – wake up the "Great Horny One" or risk getting peed on by a naked toddler. He crawled into the bed with Silas and hoped for the best.

Four hours of solid sleep is all Daryl ever really needed. Seven a.m. rolled around and Daryl was up and at it. He stuck his head in his and Beth's bedroom to see that Sleeping Beauty had not stirred. She had rolled over to her back and that sweet baby bump was sticking out from under her sleep shirt that was riding up. _Damn_ Daryl thought, _maybe I shoulda woke her up earlier_. He adjusted his dick and went on in to the kitchen to start some breakfast for his two sleepy heads.

He hadn't even gotten the coffee going when Beth came around the corner. She went to the fridge and pulled out the grape juice, Welch's of course. It was now a staple on the grocery list. That was about the only thing in the fridge – that and some milk, eggs, and cheese. They were trying not to bring too much of anything to the apartment since they would be moving soon – very soon.

"Good morning Sweet Thing" Daryl said. He kissed her on top of her head and rubbed her belly. She returned his greeting with a grunt and Daryl was happy to get that. "That's my Sunshine" he teased her. Beth ignored his last comment, but instead sat down at the table to wait on some food.

Silas staggered into the kitchen next. The boy had managed to put his pajama bottoms on, backwards and wrong side out, but at least he wasn't butt naked. Without speaking, he walked to Daryl and hugged him around the legs – no words, but a little warmer greeting than he expected from the boy at this time of morning.

"Hey boy!" Daryl ruffled his hair. "Missed ya!" Daryl received a grunt in return – which is exactly what Daryl expected.

Si sat down at the table. Daryl already had Si's "milk" ready and waiting for him. Mom and son sat there sipping their morning beverage of choice while Daryl poured himself a cup of coffee. The menu was pretty limited today – scrambled eggs with cheese and toast – the last of the bread in the apartment. Daryl plated up a serving for the not so chatty Cathy's at the table and then sat down with them.

"I'm assumin since you're just now gettin up, that ya ain't goin to work today" Daryl said as he looked to his bride.

"That's correct" Beth answered.

She'd already eaten her eggs while Silas was still spreading jelly on his toast and Daryl hadn't even picked up his fork. Daryl scraped his eggs onto her plate and she started in on those. Daryl smiled because he was beginning to think that he could go ahead and scratch Item #2 from his "Big List of Shit". She was filling out nicely and he didn't think that she'd been skipping meals of any sort lately. If anything, it could be possibly that the entire day had turned into one big meal. He liked the idea of seeing her waddle around knowing that it was his fault –he liked it a lot.

"Well, good" Daryl started "we got some shit to do today – important shit."

Beth and Silas just looked at him and continued eating.

"Who needs a bath 'fore we leave?" Daryl asked.

"Not me" Si said quickly. Of course, he never wanted a bath, but Daryl figured he was telling the truth this go round – Beth usually never put him to bed without bathing him.

"I'm good" Beth finally offered "I took a shower before I turned in."

"Ya'll finish eatin – then pack your stuff. We're stayin at the house tonight." Daryl announced.

Beth and Silas both perked up at that. Silas crammed the last bit of eggs in his mouth leaving his toast before he ran to his room. Beth reached over and snagged his toast – she smushed it to her piece of her toast basically making a jelly sandwich out of it. Daryl just stared at her – he didn't think he'd ever seen her eat this much food over a day's time before. He certainly wasn't about to say anything though – again, refer to Item #2 that he had previously been worried about.

Beth finished everything on her plate and took her dishes to the sink. Daryl loaded the dishwasher and started it – they'd come back for the last few items that didn't take with them today later – her lease ran through the end of the year. Over the next two hours the three Dixons threw the biggest, most random collection of items into boxes you'd ever seen. Beth threw her makeup and what few clothing items she still had at the apartment into some boxes. Si's remaining trucks and cars that he couldn't go without and the books that Beth had read to him last night went into a box. Daryl didn't really have anything to pack – he'd gotten all of his stuff out to the house already and his shaving kit was still packed in his work travel bag that he'd left in the truck, so Daryl packed the bed linens from the beds and anything else he could find.

They made quick work of it so they could get on with their day – there was a lot they needed to get done. All of the bedding and linens had been delivered to the lake house, but had not been washed or put on the beds and that in and of itself was a huge task. As they pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward their lake house Daryl pulled Beth's hand into his and kissed it.

"I love you so much Daryl Dixon" Beth said.

"Love you" he said. Daryl looked to Si in the back seat holding Bingo to his chest – a smirk crossed Daryl's lips.

"What are you up to Daryl Dixon?" Beth asked him.

"Lots of things" he told her "lots of things."

The forty minute drive to Cherokee lake was peaceful. Daryl had the radio on some country music station with goofy DJs, but Beth didn't care. She was actually becoming quite the country music fan and she found herself humming to whatever was playing at the moment. When they passed the turn off for the lake, Beth looked to Daryl.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Silas was completely oblivious – he was just happy to be on an adventure. Everything to that boy was an adventure.

"Told ya – we got lots of things to take care of today" Daryl smiled.

After they crossed into the next county, Beth had a pretty good idea where they were going but she didn't want to jinx it by saying anything. She decided that at this particular moment that silence was indeed golden. Just as she thought, they were pulling into the Chevy dealership. Daryl pulled up right outside the front door.

"Ya'll just sit right here – I'll be right back" Daryl told her and then he walked into the dealership. When Daryl emerged ten minutes later, he immediately walked to Beth's side and opened the door for her. He helped Beth get down out of the truck and the salesman pulled Beth's car up for her. Daryl walked Beth to her new ride and made sure she was buckled in properly. With her window down, Daryl stuck his head in to give her a kiss.

"Thank you Daryl" Beth said with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful" she said.

"Just like you" Daryl told her. Daryl kissed her again. "Now listen, no speeding. Silas and I are gonna follow ya home."

"Yes sir" Beth told him and just like that, she was off. She didn't even wait for Daryl to get back into his truck.

"Where'd Momma go?" Silas asked Daryl when he got back in the truck.

Daryl laughed. "We just dropped Momma off to get her new car – she's gonna meet us at home."

Daryl never did catch up with Beth. She was really going to get a talking to about her lead foot. Daryl guessed he would need to add another item to the Big List of Shit. When Daryl and Si made it home, Beth was already in the house. She'd gotten home to discover that her mom and dad were already there and had been since early that morning. Annette had been washing bed linens and was just getting ready to make the beds. Hershel had been unpacking the kitchen boxes. Annette had shown him how to run the dishwasher and he was quite impressed with himself. He had now moved up to the baby's room and was playing with the stuffed animals. That's where Silas found his Poppa.

"Poppa" Silas yelled and jumped into his grandfather's arms. "Do ya like my new house?"

"I like it very much" Hershel said. "Ya got anything ya want me to help ya with? How 'bout I help ya unpack all of your boxes and get your room put together?"

"Yes, yes, yes" Silas said.

Daryl couldn't describe the feeling he had being in his new home. This lake house had been a dream of his forever. Now that he had a family, that dream being fulfilled was even more special. Daryl sat on the screened in porch for a little while just taking in the view. His plans were to work in the basement and get all of the guns and ammo into his storage room – locked up and secure before he moved on to any other task. Hershel and Annette had made plans to stay over for the next couple of days. Annette was going to help Beth get everything unpacked and set up just how she wanted, Daryl was going to take care of the more strenuous tasks, and Hershel was going to play with Silas and keep him entertained.

Later in the day, Annette rode with Beth to get some groceries. They'd been taking the basics out to the new house with each trip, but of course they needed some fresh items – milk, eggs, butter, bread – all that stuff. Annette couldn't get over Beth's new vehicle.

"Beth, this is just so nice." Annette said "What" Annette started sputtering and squirming in her seat. "My bottom is hot."

Beth laughed. "I know. Isn't that awesome – heated seats!"

Annette scrunched down further into the seat "Ahhh, heavenly."

"Beth" Annette said "You take good care of that man – he sure takes good care of you."

"I know Momma – I know" Beth smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

In our last chapter Annette advised Beth to "take good care of that man". Annette wasn't making an observation that Beth did take care of Daryl. Instead, Annette was advising Beth that she should 'take good care of that man." Hopefully, in this and the next few chapters I can have Beth taking care of Daryl a little more than she has been. Enjoy!

 **Getting Settled**

 **Or**

 **Checking Items Off the List – Part 2**

Beth and Annette had gone to purchase groceries and were gone for what seemed like forever. Daryl had started to worry and sent Beth a text after they'd been gone for nearly two hours.

 **Where'd ya'll go for groceries? Atlanta? – D**

 **No! Just now checking out – we've got two carts of stuff. – B**

 **Great! Can't wait to carry all that in. – D**

 **Gotta make sure my men eat. – B**

 **Love ya! – D**

 **Love you too – be home in 20. – B**

Even though Beth was unfamiliar with the little town she'd chosen to go grocery shopping in, it was a lot closer than driving back to Wal Mart. She also figured that this is where they would probably need to start doing at least some of their business even if it was in the next county. Heck, they'd already bought a car in the town, why not milk and eggs? Beth was pleased to find a Piggly Wiggly in the town and Annette agreed that she'd much rather shop there then at the bigger Wally World. The Pig was the only grocery chain around that still had high school boys employed to carry your groceries out and load them into the car for you. Now, you couldn't beat that with a stick.

Mother and daughter finally arrived back home and Beth carefully pulled into the garage – something she'd never really had a lot of practice with. Well, none actually. She chewed on her lip nervously while she made sure to line the car up just so – good Lord, all she needed was to put a scratch on that car on Day 1. That might just be what sends her mild mannered husband over the edge.

Daryl and Silas came into the garage to start lugging bags of food in. Daryl smiled and nodded approvingly at Beth's job of parking.

"Good job there Slick" Daryl teased her "didn't know ya had it in ya." Beth playfully punched him in the arm as she grabbed several bags and turned to walk in the house.

"Me either" she said "Where's Daddy?"

Daryl grinned. "In the nursery – puttin the crib together" he said, than added " kinda lost my temper with it."

"Aw, naughty boy" Beth giggled.

"Yeh, well, gotta get a hole in the wall patched" Daryl confessed.

"What?" Beth asked.

Daryl just grabbed as many bags as he could and skedaddled back into the house. Silas shrugged his shoulders at his momma and picked out two bags he could handle easily. Annette looked to Beth and mumbled something to the effect _oh dear_ – then she grabbed the bags containing the bread and eggs.

In the kitchen, Beth was already unloading bags and lining stuff up on the counter – she liked to unload everything, organize it, and then put it all away where it belonged. Daryl, on the other hand, always skipped the organizing step and just crammed it wherever he could find a place for it. Daryl and Silas dropped their load onto the kitchen table and went back out for more – they were hoping one more trip would get it, but it wasn't looking good for them.

"Beth, I thought I'd just fix sandwiches for supper" Annette said.

"That sounds fine Momma – we got stuff for sandwiches at the store, and those chips Daddy really likes" Beth told her.

"And" Annette smiled "I brought you some homemade bread and butter pickles."

"Yumm!" Beth laughed as she continued unloading bag after bag.

Hershel came into the kitchen to see all the bags of groceries everywhere. "My goodness" he said. "Looks like we're set for a while. Got that baby girl's bed put together – it sure was a doozy."

"Yeh, I heard" Beth said.

"Ah, ain't nothin a little dry wall and paint won't fix – good thing ya still got some of that stuff layin 'round" Hershel said.

Throughout supper, Daryl realized that Item #2 on his list of worries could definitely be checked off. Beth wasn't having any troubles getting enough to eat – made obvious by her polishing off that quart jar of pickles all by herself. Daryl had already made up his mind that he would address Items #3 and 4 when they went to bed that night. They would have themselves a little talk about his work schedule and he'd also let her in on the fact that he'd spent $650 on a puppy for Silas' Christmas gift without consulting her. Then, depending on how that conversation went, he would either handle Item #6 on the list, or not, guess he'd figure that part out when he saw how pissed she was.

Beth and Annette eventually got all those groceries put in their proper place and supper dishes cleaned up – thanks Chinette! Hershel was a little disappointed that he didn't get to load the dishwasher again – he was quite taken with that newly learned skill. Annette assured him that he could do the dishes tomorrow. With no dishes to load, Hershel volunteered to get Silas ready for bed – which tonight included a bath, no hair washing, and bedtime stories. Hershel was crazy over that kid and Daryl could hear the two of them upstairs just laughing and cutting up. Daryl remembered back to the first few times he'd been around Hershel and thinking what a kind and gentle man he was. Daryl's first impression of the man was spot on. There hadn't ever been a day since Daryl had known the man that Hershel hadn't been anything but a fine example of a human being.

After three stories, it was Friday after all, Hershel helped Silas with his prayers. Annette was already in the upstairs guestroom. At first Hershel didn't think his angel was in there so he called out "Nette?"

"In here" Annette sang out. Hershel stepped into the bathroom to find his wife sitting in a tub filled with bubbles. He couldn't remember the last time Annette had taken the time to pamper herself.

"Well, what in the world?" Hershel laughed.

Annette blushed when she saw Hershel standing in the doorway. Not because she was sitting there in the bathtub, goodness the man had seen her plenty of times without clothes on. She was blushing because she'd been caught doing something frivolous. Hershel didn't reckon that woman had ever wasted a minute of time in her entire life –not since he'd known her anyway.

"Beth insisted I take a bubble bath" Annette began to explain "somethin or another 'bout I should start takin better care of myself. She had this sweet little gift basket of smell good stuff up here for me."

"Want me to get your back?" Hershel asked her with a devilish grin. Annette nodded and blushed even more.

And, downstairs, more of the same. Beth had filled that big ole tub with hot water, turned the jets on, and had it overflowing with bubbles. She was dipping her toe in when Daryl entered the bathroom to take a shower. As he was stripping down he started looking around for the dirty clothes hamper – he wasn't afraid to admit it – this didn't quite seem like home yet - he sort of felt like he was in a hotel somewhere.

"Where's the damn hamper?" he mumbled.

"Round the corner" Beth told him. Beth admired Daryl's naked backside as he searched for the hamper.

"Hey" Beth said and Daryl looked up at her "why don't ya climb in here with me?"

A smirk crossed Daryl's face. "Well, I reckon that tub is big enough for the both of us, now isn't it?" _Damn well better be_ he mumbled under his breath. "I believe I will."

"I'll wash your hair for ya if ya promise not to scream and cry" Beth teased him.

"I promise" Daryl said. Daryl stepped into the tub and Beth motioned for him to sit in front of her.

"Need ya in front so I can wash your hair" she smiled at him.

Daryl made himself comfortable in between Beth's legs, and _damn_ he thought to himself, _this water is hot._ And, _what is this, grapefruit_? _Am I sitting in bubbles that smell like grapefruit?_ After a few minutes of sitting in the citrus brew Daryl started to realize that he liked the smell of those grapefruit bubbles and he wouldn't mind taking a shower in some of this shit sometime. He leaned in to Beth a little more as he began to relax, being careful not to fully put his weight on her. Beth's baby bump was rubbing up against his back and he thought it was one of the best feelings in the whole world.

Beth began to rub Daryl's neck and shoulders – she could tell that he had a lot of tension in them. Daryl sighed and began to relax even more – temporarily anyway.

"Something wrong?" Beth asked him.

"Naw – ain't nothin wrong" Daryl answered her, but he started to tense up again.

"Is it the hole in the wall upstairs?" Beth asked "it's no big deal – accidents happen. I'm sure it won't be the last hole in the wall 'round here."

"Ain't the hole in the wall Beth" Daryl snapped.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Beth, I gotta work Christmas Eve" he began.

"Okay" Beth started, but Daryl interrupted.

"And, I gotta work Christmas Day too" he blurted out "Christmas Day'll be the last day of my work cycle – gotta do a four day cycle." There, it was out there.

"Oooooo, Daryl" Beth said. Then there was silence. Daryl couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. She wasn't screaming and she wasn't crying. But, silence, it kind of scared him just as much, if not more as the screaming and crying.

"Ya okay?" Daryl finally asked her.

"Yeh" Beth whispered "Yeh, I mean we had Thanksgiving together, and ya have had to take a lot of time off – it's only fair ya cover for some of the others. Don't mean I like it – but, I understand. I mean, that's expected in your line of work – I knew that goin into this."

Beth stopped rubbing his shoulders to grab the shampoo. "I'm gonna open this shampoo bottle and I don't want no screamin" she teased.

"Yes mam" Daryl said. Beth washed Daryl's hair for him, spending extra time to scrub his scalp. Daryl damn near fell asleep during that part of it. They were both starting to "prune up". Since the tub also kept the water heated, they didn't really have a clue how long they'd been in there. "We probably need to rinse off and get to bed" Daryl said.

Daryl let the water out of the tub and stood up to turn the shower on. Beth took advantage of the situation and started rubbing his business.

"Stop that" Daryl said as he swatted at her "we need to get the suds off of us 'fore we slip and fall. Hate to have your old man come help us out of the tub, all wet and naked and whatnot."

Beth giggled and pinched his ass when he turned around. "Ain't kiddin Beth – stop it!" Damn, he guessed he's gonna have to address Item #6. It was a rough job, but somebody had to do it.

After drying off really well, Beth started lathering up with the lotion. Daryl noticed that she was putting some really thick stuff on her belly and that it came from a different container than her regular smell good stuff.

"What's that" he asked her.

"Mother's Friend" Beth told him "it's this cream that Maggie clued me into when I's pregnant with Si." Daryl stepped over to Beth and ran his fingers through the cream in the little tub.

"Supposed to help with stretch marks" Beth told him. He noticed that it was thick. He started to rub it on her belly – in small circles, being ever so gentle. He nuzzled her ear and whispered "need it anywhere else?"

Beth nodded. "My hips and ass would be nice."

"Consider it done" Daryl said gruffly.

"Boobs" Beth added in a whisper.

Well, one might imagine where things went from there. Yes, he addressed Item #6 or Item # Sex. Even though the both of them were really tired, and they each had a lot on their plates for tomorrow, there wasn't a lot of sleeping going on in that bed – yep, they christened that bed real good. Daryl had talked Beth into a queen sized bed, she refused the king size. He was kind of glad now. He was getting too damn old to chase her all over the place trying to pin her down.

In between rounds, Daryl thought it would be a good time to bring up Item # 4. She seemed to be in a pretty good humor since he'd been her sex slave all night.

"Beth" Daryl said in a whisper.

"Mmhmmm" she answered.

"I got Si something really, really special for Christmas" Daryl started.

"I know – we ordered that lego set and the fancy lego building table to go along with it – ya think we should put it in the rec room downstairs, or in his room upstairs?" Beth said.

Daryl offered no response.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned "What'ya think? Upstairs or down?"

"Beth" Daryl tried it again "I got him something else."

"Well, okay that's fine. Hope it's nothin big – he's already havin a pretty big Christmas" Beth started rambling and Daryl decided it was time to nut up.

"Beth, I got Silas a puppy – it'll be delivered to me at the apartment the Monday 'fore Christmas" Daryl finally was able to spit out.

Silence.

Finally, Beth spoke, "Oh my gosh Daryl!"

Daryl pulled Beth a little closer and nibbled at her neck. Beth swatted at him half-heartedly.

"What kind of puppy? Ya get it from a shelter or something?"

Silence again, but this time on Daryl's end.

Finally,

"Daryl?" Beth asked.

"Not exactly" Daryl hemmed and hawed around.

"I ordered him from a breeder in Atlanta"

"A breeder?"

"Yeh?"

"What exact breed is this puppy?"

"I'd rather ya be surprised – but I think ya gonna like it" Daryl smiled at Beth. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Better not be a messy, smelly, flatulent, drooling one – we've got a messy, smelly, flatulent, drooly one scheduled for delivery in May. Remember?"

Daryl pulled Beth in tighter for some cuddling. "Yeh, I 'member."

Daryl and Beth slept in till 9:00 the next morning – something Daryl rarely, if ever did. The only thing that woke them was the smell of smoked sausage coming from the kitchen. Daryl pulled on some sweatpants and a t shirt before wandering down to the kitchen. No need to scare the shit out of Annette. Silas was perched at the breakfast bar tearing up a biscuit and gravy. He had a side dish of fruit salad he'd been picking the blueberries out of.

"Mmmm" Daryl said "Something smells good Ms. 'Nette."

Annette smiled at Daryl and motioned for him to sit down at the table. Instead of sitting down immediately, Daryl poured Beth a glass of juice and set it on the kitchen table. Daryl thought Hershel looked unusually happy this morning. Perhaps life at the lake was agreeing with the old man. Annette brought Daryl a cup of coffee and a plate that matched Hershel's.

"Where's Sleepin Beauty?" Hershel asked as he blew on his coffee.

"She's just now rousin little bit" Daryl answered his father in-law "the smell of sausage and biscuit awakened her – just like smelln salts." Daryl smirked and Hershel snorted.

Beth stepped into the kitchen – she noticed her grape juice already sitting at the table. She bent down and kissed Daryl on the top of the head.

"Thank ya Baby" Beth whispered. She kissed Silas on the end of his nose "Mornin Baby Boy."

"Mornin Momma" Silas said as he stuffed a couple more blueberries into his mouth. Annette was scooping some more out of the big fruit bowl to put on Si's plate.

"Mornin Daddy" she mumbled "Mornin Momma" she said as she kissed her momma on the cheek when Annette handed her a plate. Annette turned Si's chair around so that he was now at the head of the breakfast table. She then fixed her own plate and joined the rest of the family. Everyone just looked at each other and Daryl took that as his cue that they were waiting on someone to ask the blessing. Daryl figured since it was his house, he got the honor.

They all joined hands and Daryl cleared his throat. He remembered the first time Hershel'd asked him to say the blessing at the farm. It was one Sunday after church services and Daryl thought he might just pee himself. He made it through it though, and he'd gotten to where he quite enjoyed asking the blessing. He was proud to set a good example for Silas. Daryl made a mental note to start asking the blessing at every meal – not just when his in-laws were visiting.

 **Lord, we wanta thank ya for our many blessins. You're a lovin God – offerin your protection, providin our every need, and presentin us with the ultimate gift – your Son, Jesus Christ. And for that we are very grateful. Bless this food, bless our family Lord, and may we always strive to do your will. It's in your name that we pray. Amen**

"Hershel, ya feel like goin for a walk today?" Daryl asked him

"Well, yeh, I do" the older man said "feelin kinda spry actually." Daryl didn't miss the blush that crossed Annette's face. He'd seen that blush before on her daughter's face. Beth was oblivious – her focus was on her second biscuit that she was pouring honey on.

"Thought you, Si, and I could go in the woods – get us a Christmas tree" Daryl suggested.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful" Annette agreed.

"Mmmmmhmmmm" Beth mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

"Beth, Dear" Annette chastised "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Beth swallowed and then took a drink of, was that chocolate milK?

"Sorry Momma" Beth said. "That's so exciting Daryl – our first Christmas tree and my three favorite men going out to get it!"

"Yeh, well don't get ya hopes up – ain't no tellin what we gonna come back with." Daryl laughed.

"Just make sure ya watch out for sinkholes" Beth joked. Silas had a look of panic on his face. Daryl shook his head at Silas.

"Ain't no sinkholes out there boy – I've walked every acre over there" Daryl assured his son.

Hershel told Daryl he'd be ready to go for their tree search just as soon as he cleaned up the kitchen. He'd been given a new lease on life with his newfound kitchen skills – he was just so excited about it and he took his assignment very seriously. Annette said that if she'd known how happy learning to load a dishwasher would make him she'd done it a long time ago. Annette told him when they got home she'd teach him how to sort laundry. Beth chimed in to tell her mom that she could teach Daryl the same thing. Daryl argued that he knew how to sort laundry he just chose to throw everything in together in one huge load so he didn't spend all day doing laundry. They all got a good laugh out of that.

With the men folk out of the house, Beth and her Momma set their sights on the kitchen and laundry room areas. They unpacked and washed dishes, debating where to put everything. Beth got a much needed lesson on canister sets. She'd never really understood canister sets and wasn't even sure she wanted one. However, when she saw the canister set in her pattern Beth had added it to her registry without much thought as to if she'd actually use it or not.

"So, what do ya put in these canisters? Snacks?" Beth asked, only halfway joking.

"Well" Annette sighed. Was this really her daughter she sometimes wondered. "I guess ya could. I keep my flour and corn meal in the refrigerator."

"Yeh, me too" Beth agreed.

"Ya could keep tea bags in one of them, snacks if ya wanted, cookies, whatever ya want to Baby – it's your kitchen." Annette told her.

Beth thoroughly enjoyed the time spent with her Momma that day. They laughed and talked about everything under the sun. They had the most fun in the laundry room and unpacking the canning supplies Annette had brought to Beth. Beth had never done any canning on her own. She'd helped her momma but never attempted it on her own. Annette assured her that anybody could do it and that she'd be there in August to help her when it was time to start "cannin".

Beth heard a ruckus in the garage and opened the door to see her three tree hunters out there debating how much they should trim off the bottom before putting it into the tree stand. There might not have been any sinkholes on their wooded property, but they all three looked as if they'd been in a sinkhole. They were covered in sticktights, mud and leaves, and Silas appeared to have stepped into some kind of animal shit – Beth was unsure as to what kind.

"Leave those boots in the garage" she told them. Daryl looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes'm" he obediently said.

Silas followed suit, 'Yes'm."

Daryl asked Beth to decide on where she wanted the tree in the house before he came dragging it all over the place. She told him either side of the big picture window in the family room would be perfect. She was never one to center things and she didn't want her view blocked. While Daryl and Hershel wrestled with the Great Cedar, Beth decided she'd get Silas out of his camo coveralls and start getting him cleaned up. It was getting close to supper time and she was certain that he must be starving. Well, all she had to do was mention B-A-T-H and all hell broke loose. Silas slipped out of her grip – all he had on was his thermal underwear bottoms and one sock. Silas took off out the side laundry room door that led to the large enclosed outside area. The boy was just too quick for Beth and she had been so surprised by his bolting it took a few seconds for it to register that she had a partially naked child running around outside.

"Well what in the world has gotten into him?" Annette wondered aloud and looked to Beth.

"Silas Patrick" Beth yelled out after him. She had to slip some shoes on before she went out to try and retrieve him. Beth got her boots on and went out into the enclosed area – she was a little shocked at just how big the area was. Lots of trees and hiding places – she began to wonder if she'd ever find him.

"Silas" Beth hollered again.

"I don't want no bath" Silas yelled from behind his hiding spot.

"Young man" Beth said "It's not a matter if ya want a bath or not – you're gettin a bath – ya got animal poop on ya!"

Daryl and Hershel had finally gotten the tree in place – little crooked. Daryl frowned at that and wondered how that could be fixed. Then he heard Beth yelling and Silas yelling and Annette yelling. _What the hell_ Daryl mumbled under his breath. Daryl followed the noise and Hershel followed Daryl. The two men emerged from the house to witness Annette standing there with her hands over her mouth. She was watching Beth trying to chase Silas down. Mother and son were yelling back and forth at each other.

"What's goin on Momma?" Hershel asked Annette.

"Silas doesn't want a bath and he bolted. Right now he's evadin capture" Annette explained. "Not sure how much longer Beth can chase him. She may just have to wait on him to come back in."

Daryl just stood there unsure what to do. Honestly, he was starting to become a little outdone with this bath time shit. There wasn't any sense in Silas doing Beth this way.

"The hell she's gonna wait on him to come back in" Hershel said. Then Hershel looked to Daryl.

"Daryl Lee, that boy right there needs his butt busted" Hershel told Daryl as he pointed to the spectacle of Beth chasing the now naked Silas. The boy had stripped out of his long johns, underwear, and the lone sock.

Daryl must have turned about three shades of green at the thought of having to spank Si. "Aw, Hershel, I don't know 'bout that – I don't think I oughta"

Hershel interrupted him. "Nonsense! I know what you've been through Daryl – I knew Will Dixon. Givin a child a well-deserved spankin is not the same as beatin a child half to death for no reason – there's a difference. And if you stand here and allow that boy to run your wife ragged, then I'm gonna end up bustin your ass instead – so, you make the choice."

So, Daryl did what had to be done. Once he'd gotten Silas within his grip, he gave him two or three well placed swats on his backside. Silas squealed and screamed as if someone had driven bamboo shoots under his fingernails even though everyone was fully aware that the swats weren't really all that forceful.

Hershel wasn't sure who had cried more – Silas, Beth, or Daryl. Hell, Hershel knew who was hurt the most – it was Daryl. Daryl went to bed without eating his supper and Beth joined him shortly after, she did eat though, leaving Hershel and Annette with the house and a very subdued Silas to themselves. The three of them had supper together in the kitchen. Annette cleaned the kitchen up so that Hershel could go up and read to and play with Silas until bedtime. Hershel knew everybody would feel better in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Really Getting Settled**

 **Or**

 **Beth Has a List Too!**

Daryl was coming out of the restroom when Beth had finished eating her supper and decided to go check on him. Beth could tell right away that he'd been crying – she walked straight to him and wrapped her arms around him. She'd only seen him upset enough to cry twice as long as she'd known Daryl Dixon. Once was when she was still in the hospital in Atlanta and he heard her screaming in pain while he stood out in the hallway and the other time after they had "parted ways" for a brief break-up. He pulled her in tight and sighed, kind of with that little hiccup thing kids do when they've been crying a lot.

"Can't believe I spanked Silas" Daryl whispered "I'm so sorry Beth."

Beth pulled away to look Daryl in the eyes. "Don't you dare apologize for doing what needed to be done" Beth told Daryl "he's been on the brink of needing one for a while now. I should've already done it."

They were silent a few more minutes. "I didn't spank him too hard, did I?" Daryl asked a few moments later.

"No, Daryl, he probably barely even felt it" Beth said. Then she started giggling.

"I don't think there's anythang to laugh 'bout right now" Daryl grumbled.

"I bet the little shit woulda left his clothes on if he knew he's gonna get his first butt spankin" Beth laughed "Guess he'll keep that in mind next time he has himself one of them Greene fits."

Daryl kind of groaned – he didn't want to even think about a next time. "I've seen a Greene fit." Daryl teased. "That seemed a little mild for a Greene fit."

"Stop it – that's not funny" Beth said. "Ya hungry?"

"Fuckin starvin" Daryl said "Don't 'member the last time I went to bed without supper – been 'fore I went to live with my Mamaw, I know that."

"Well, let's not break the streak then" Beth quipped trying to lighten the mood. "How 'bout I go fix ya a plate? I'll bring it in here, we can snuggle, watch a movie maybe?" Daryl nodded his head, but not before kissing Beth on those sweet, pouty lips of hers.

Beth returned about fifteen minutes later with not one, but two plates – Daryl fought the grin. She set the plates down on one of the bedside tables, and left the room again. She returned quickly this time with two large glasses of sweet tea. Daryl already had a movie going, he'd found Christmas Vacation playing on some random station.

Daryl and Beth spent the evening laughing at poor ole Clark W. Griswold and wondering how in the hell anybody could be so damn stupid. They really laughed when Daryl made the comment "oh look, Merle showed up" during the part of the movie when Cousin Eddie is standing there admiring the lights on Clark's house. Yeh, that right there was funny as shit. Speaking of shit – "Merry Christmas – shitter was full!" That never ceased to be funny to Daryl – Beth just thought it was gross.

Eventually, the both of them were feeling better about the whole spanking debacle and fell asleep – no hot sex that night, but lots of sweet cuddles with Beth still reassuring Daryl that he'd done the right thing.

Beth woke to the sound of some dishes rattling around in the kitchen. Beth rolled over to see that Daryl was no longer in the bed. That was no surprise since he usually was up before everyone else. She slipped her house shoes on before making her way down the hallway to see who was stirring – it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. She found her Daddy unloading the dishwasher and putting everything away looking like a cub scout trying to earn a badge or something.

"Mornin SweetPea" Hershel said "How's Daryl this mornin?"

"Not sure – he's not in the bed" Beth mumbled.

Annette came into the kitchen, fully dressed and carrying her overnight bag. "Daryl's upstairs in bed with Silas – got his arms wrapped around Si – precious I tell ya, just precious."

Beth wondered what time Daryl had gone upstairs. She also wondered why her momma and daddy appeared to be leaving at the butt crack of dawn.

"Where ya'll goin?" she asked them.

"We're headin on home, to get ready for church" Annette told her.

"Beth, normally, I'd remind ya'll to get your selves to church today, but I think I'd rather ya'll stay in today." Hershel said.

Beth was a little stunned, to say the least. She didn't ever recall a time when her father encouraged her to stay home from church.

"Well" Hershel went on to explain "Ya'll need to really settle in, Daryl needs time with Silas today – just one on one. Beth, ya got ya a fine man right there – gonna be a fine daddy, hell, he already is a fine daddy."

Hershel kissed Beth on the cheek and hugged her. Annette did the same. Beth walked them out to their car and the three of them briefly discussed the upcoming week – they were less than a week away from Christmas. Beth broke the news to her parents that they would not be seeing Daryl Christmas Eve or Day. Of course, they were both a little disappointed but they understood. Beth's parents told her that they would come spend a couple nights with Beth this week if she wanted them – that way she could get some last minute shopping done and whatever else she needed to do. Beth agreed that she would appreciate the help so they made plans to return Wednesday.

After her parents had left the driveway and were out of her sight, she realized just how peaceful and quiet it was out here. She turned to go back into the house and looked out over the lake – breathtaking summed it up. There was a light fog lifting off the water as the sunshine burned it away – no wonder Daryl had always dreamed of building out here. Beth stepped into the garage and decided that she needed to get her ass in gear. The first thing she was going to accomplish today was a good breakfast for her boys, and to get started on a decent supper. She was fairly sure she could find a bunch of other stuff to do as well.

Upstairs, Little Silas was starting to wake up from his slumber. He realized that he wasn't alone in the bed and somebody, somebody big and strong had him all wrapped up. Silas wiggled and wriggled around to see his Daddy. Silas wrapped his little arms around Daryl's neck and scooched up just as close to his daddy as he could get. Silas rubbed the beard on his Daddy's chin.

"Mornin Daddy" Silas said in a sleepy voice.

"Mmmmm" Daryl growled "Mornin Si Pat."

They laid there just like that for a few minutes.

"Ya mad at ya Daddy?" Daryl asked Silas.

"Yes" Silas said instantly.

"Well, 'm sorry you're mad" Daryl said "Not sorry I gave ya a spankin."

"Hmmmmph" Silas said.

"I can't have ya treatin ya momma like that" Daryl said "ya don't ever run and hide from ya Momma. And ya sure don't ever, ever yell at ya Momma like that."

Silas didn't say anything, but a little bitty tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

"Ya Momma does too much for ya for ya to treat her that way. Understand?" Daryl asked Silas.

"Yes sir" Silas finally answered. " m sorry Daddy."

"Ain't me ya need to 'pologize to. You're gonna 'poligize to ya Momma today." Daryl instructed the boy.

"Yes sir"

The boys finally decided to get up. Silas showed Daryl his bathroom – he was so proud to have his very own bathroom because only big boys like Carl had their own bathroom. Daryl had to admit, he'd been busy with so many details lately that he hadn't actually had time to look around upstairs much. It was pretty impressive if he said so himself, minus the hole in the nursery wall. Si's room was navy and gray with touches of what he'd call barn red – almost nautical, but not full-fledged. The guest room was in between Si's room and the nursery and Beth had it done in navy and buckwheat (the same soft golden color that the nursery was done in). The baby Baby Girl's room was done in buckwheat and gray. One might also find the occasional touch of periwinkle in there as well. Everything was soft and bold at the same time – it was so Daryl and Beth.

After Daryl and Silas both used the restroom – with Si reminding his Daddy not to "pee everywhere" (he'd gotten the speech before they moved in from his Momma), they rambled downstairs to see what was going on. Daryl heard that Beth had her Neal Diamond station on Pandora fired up and going strong. _Damn_ Daryl thought _she's in hippie mode already_. Beth was at the stove keeping a careful eye on something.

"Mmmm, somethang smells good" Daryl said as he hugged her from behind.

"Is it me?" Beth laughed.

"Well, always, but I meant food. Somethang smells really good." Daryl told her.

Silas pulled his chair to the kitchen table and climbed up into it. Beth had prepared French Toast and bacon for their breakfast and she had beef stew in the crockpot for supper. Daryl had Silas ask the blessing before they ate, and then encouraged (prodded more like) to apologize to his Momma for his behavior the night before. They had a million things they could have done that day – lots and lots of chores. Instead, Daryl decided he wanted to take Silas to do something he never got to do as a child. Oh sure, his grandmother would have taken him to do this but by the time she'd gotten Daryl he was too old for it and too jaded at that point. Daryl and Beth went to the mall so that Silas could get his picture made with Santa. Yes, the Sunday before Christmas and here they stood in line to see Santa. It wasn't so bad though, they'd gotten there early enough that Silas was pretty close to the front of the line. When they left Santa's Workshop though, the line was stretching the length of the mall and then some.

"Poor sombitches" he mumbled under his breath as he saw all the other dads standing there as if they'd been sentenced to hang.

Daryl and Beth finished up some last minute shopping and even made their first Christmas decoration purchase – Christmas stockings. Beth insisted that they needed something pretty special to hang above their beautiful fireplace. Who was Daryl to deny Beth anything, so $75 later, they had three "pretty special" stockings – thank God they were on sale!

They grabbed a quick mid afternoon snack from the food court and popped into the restrooms before loading up to head home. Daryl was not a fan of the mall and he'd spent enough time here today to last him until next year. Next year, they'd have Silas and Sis to visit Santa – and they damn sure wouldn't wait until the Sunday before Christmas. Live and learn – live and learn.

Just as one might predict, Silas was out like a light before even pulling out of the mall parking lot, which was ridiculous by the way – they nearly had three accidents before they got back out onto the main highway. Silas was still clutching the candy cane that Santa had given him in his hand. He refused to eat it – said he was "keepin it forever". On their way home Daryl and Beth had some time to discuss house issues, Beth's job, and Christmas plans. Beth had been stewing a while herself. She realized Daryl had a lot on him, and they still had a lot to do around the house – not that there was any hurry. However, she knew Daryl well enough to know that he was stewing over all the details and she wanted to do something to help him out.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" Beth asked Daryl.

"Naw, not goin in till Tuesday night since I'm pulling four days in a row. Plus all the holiday stuff" Daryl told her.

"Well, I've got to work tomorrow" Beth said.

Daryl nodded. "Silas and I'll be alright. We'll have supper ready for ya when ya get home."

Beth smiled at the thought of that because Daryl Dixon was a damn good cook.

"Well, the new girl, the one that'll be doin the patient load, well, she started last week. I have to check in on her, and I'm meeting with the tech guys." Beth explained.

"Tech guys?" Daryl asked.

"Yeh, the tech guys. The hospital is springing for all of my home office equipment – copier, scanner, fax, desktop, laptop – all that stuff. They want to make sure I'm not a complete idiot and won't tear anything up.

"All that's left to do in your office is to get the crown moldin put up" Daryl told her.

"That's it?" Beth asked. Daryl nodded. "Oh, guess what?"

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Hospital's gonna pay for our wireless" she said.

"Really?" Daryl said.

"Yeh, I'm thinking this working from home might not be half bad" Beth laughed. "Okay, got another question for ya. Where's all your meat?"

Daryl raised his eyebrows and smirked at Beth. "I'll show ya when we get home" he teased her.

"No – not that" Beth groaned "You're gross. No, all the venison and rabbits and doves. You know, all the innocent creatures you and your brother slaughter in the name of feeding your family.

"Aww, that meat. Well, why didn't ya say so? Merle and I rent meat locker storage – when the freezers get delivered, I'll stop and get it all. That'll be one less payment a month." Daryl told Beth.

Mentally, Beth added that to her list.

"Hey, on the subject of storage" Beth started.

"Yes" Daryl said knowing full well she didn't need any encouragement to continue.

"What about all your Mamaw's stuff you've got in storage?" Beth asked.

"Mmmm, yeh, guess we'll get 'round to that after the holidays – can't get to it right now." Daryl told her. "That'll be another monthly payment gone."

Beth added that to her list.

They pulled into the garage and Daryl grabbed Silas from the back while Beth got the few packages they had. Daryl took Silas up to his room and tucked him in to finish his nap out. When he came back down, Beth was checking on the stew.

"Smells good Babe" Daryl hollered as he went back out to the garage. When he returned he had some tools. "Come show me where ya want the stockins." As Daryl, under Beth's careful guidance, hung the stockings he made an addition to his list "get stocking stuffers for Beth and Silas." He wondered if he'd ever grow tired of thinking of ways to spoil his family – nope, he didn't think so.

Once they had the stockings hung, Daryl and Beth stood back to admire them.

"Yep, Babe" Daryl said "I believe that's the best hundred dollars I ever spent. Them's pretty special."

"Do you have to be such a smartass?" Beth asked.

"Naw, we coulda used some of my wool huntin socks" Daryl was teasing her now.

Daryl and Beth looked up to see Silas standing there – still holding that damn candy cane. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Momma, I'm hungry" the boy said.

"Well, it's a good thing supper's ready" Beth said and she ruffled his hair as she walked past him on her way to the kitchen.

Daryl went to follow Beth and stopped to pick Silas up. "See what I mean boy, ya Momma takes care of ya. Don't she?" Daryl asked Si.

Si just nodded his head up and down, still a little too sleepy to talk very much. After dinner, Daryl tried to take on Silas in a game of Chutes and Ladders, but he seemed to be getting his butt whupped. Beth sat in one of the recliners with her feet propped up.

"Whatcha workin on Babe?" Daryl asked her.

"Oh, I'm makin a list" Beth told him. Then she looked at Silas and added "and I'm checkin it twice."

Silas' eyes became big as saucers. "Guess ya heard that Little Man" Daryl told him.

 **Beth's To Do List**

Because Beth's list would never be titled "Big Ole List of Shit"

Get apartment emptied completely, turn key in, get deposit back

Call about getting freezers delivered.

Get Merle to help me empty their meat locker – eliminate 1 monthly payment.

Empty Daryl's storage unit – eliminate 1 monthly payment.

Set up my home office.

Set up basement with Mamaw's furniture for Daryl.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

Beth is getting ready to "step up" her game – at all costs! She has an agenda and it will require everyone's cooperation – and you know as well as I know, Beth Greene Dixon usually gets everyone's cooperation, one way or the other.

I am a child of the 70s and **Smokey and the Bandit** was one of my favorite movies – It still cracks me up! **What we're dealing with here is a complete lack of respect for the law. Buford T. Justice**

If you've never seen it, I highly recommend it. It didn't win any Oscars, but believe it or not, it was actually nominated for one for Best Film Editing. Sally Field received a Golden Globe nomination for Best Actress in a Motion Picture for it. FYI It's just a whole lot of fun!

The song lyrics are in bold and I thought it would be goofy to see Beth so focused on her mission and the song East Bound and Down, as sung by Jerry Reed from the movie Smokey and the Bandit, to be her theme song for the day.

 **Beth Takes Care of Business**

 **Or**

 **East Bound and Down**

Monday, December 21

Beth made the trip in to the hospital early – two hours early. For those that know Beth Greene Dixon, well, that's saying something. Beth was a lady on a mission. She organized her desk, gathered items and files that she would need at home to do her job, and collected all of her personal items. She would no longer be working out of this office and when she was here, she'd work from the conference table.

 **East bound and down load it up and truck it, We gonna do what they say can't be done**

 **We've got a long way to go and a short time to get there, I'm east bound just watch ol' Bandit run**

Beth also placed some very important phone calls to get the ball rolling on all of the projects she intended on completing this week. She called Mr. Vaughn to check on the installation of the crown molding. He told her that he could have someone out there today to take care of it. She thanked him ever so kindly and asked him to keep this phone call under his hat. Mr. Vaughn assured her that he would. She called her landlord to see if he could meet with her this afternoon to inspect the apartment. Beth informed him that the apartment was in as good a shape, possibly even better than when she moved into it, so if he could have a check for her security deposit, that would be great. Last but not least, she called Lori. Rick was off today so he was going to watch Judith while Lori helped Beth get every last stitch of anything out of that apartment. Between the two of them, Beth figured it could be done in an hour, two tops.

Greta, the young girl they had hired to handle the patient load, reported to Beth around 8:30. Beth went over this week's schedule of patients that she was to meet with and talked her through any possible problems she might encounter. Greta had a few questions and Beth listened patiently and offered her best advice. Greta would be working out of Beth's office – well, it was actually Greta's office now.

Beth had thirty minutes before she was scheduled to meet with the guys from the tech department. She took advantage of the time to call Merle. She and Merle made some arrangements – he agreed to meet her on Wednesday at the meat locker and together they would get the meat placed in the garage freezer. He also told her that he'd be happy to help Otis empty Daryl's storage unit – they could do that on Thursday. All she had to do was call Otis and make sure he was available.

 **Keep your foot on the pedal son never mind them brakes, Let it all hang out cause we got a run to make**

 **The boys are thirsty in Atlanta and there's beer in Texarkana, And we'll bring it back no matter what it takes**

When 10:30 rolled around and the tech guys hadn't shown up, she went looking for them. Surprise, surprise she found them holed up in their office playing some kind of online war game. Instead of sharing the choice words she would have liked to, she decided she'd rather get her home office set up.

"Hey guys" she chirped – really pouring on the charm.

"Hey" neither one of them looked up. Beth sashayed on in and sat down in one of the chairs. "Whatcha playin?" she asked them.

"World of Warcraft" one of them answered.

"Ohhhhh, I bet ya'll are really good at it" she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

The one with the curly hair, Zach she thought his name was, finally looked up. He momentarily became distracted by the blonde in front of him.

"Hi" Beth said and smiled that thousand watt smile "we were supposed to meet at 10:30. Ya'll are gonna install all of the equipment in my home office – get everything set up for me."

"Yeh, yeh" Zach said "you Ms. Greene?"

"Actually, it's Mrs. Dixon, but you can call me Beth" and she extended her hand. Zach put the game control down long enough to shake her hand. He elbowed the boy next to him.

"Hey, Patrick" Zach said "this is Beth Dixon – we gotta set that home office up for her." Patrick looked up from his monitor and just smiled the goofiest smile she believed she'd ever seen. All he needed was some masking tape to hold his glasses together she thought.

"Listen, guys" she said all perky like "ya think ya'll can come out to my place tomorrow morning and take care of everything?"

They both nodded their heads up and down. Beth left them the address and her phone number. "Now ya'll text me when you're almost there, I can buzz ya in through the gate."

"We'll be there at eight" Zach promised.

"Oh good – I'll have some breakfast for ya" Beth told them. Then she cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered like she was telling them some huge secret "I'm a real good cook."

Both boys, because basically that's what they were, just nodded their heads up and down and their mouths hung open. Beth stood up, spun around, but before leaving their office she turned back to them "bye Guys."

"Bye" they both said.

 **East bound and down load it up and truck it…..**

Beth was leaving the hospital by 11:00, she stopped at Taco Bell and ordered three chicken soft tacos – eating all three of them before she even reached the Grimes home. 11:15 she was walking in the front door and straight to the kitchen.

"Well, hello to you too" Rick said as Beth breezed through the house.

"Hey" she called out as she threw her hand up in the air. Beth stopped in the kitchen and took several swigs of milk from the jug. Judith stood there staring at her.

"Carl does that all the time" Judith told her. Beth shrugged her shoulders to let Judith know she didn't really care if Carl did that or not. Beth left the kitchen and pinched Judith's cheeks on the way out.

Stepping out into the foyer Beth yelled out, "Come on Lori – we burnin daylight!"

"I'm coming" Lori screamed from her bedroom.

 _Jesus Christ_ Rick mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong with Aunt Bethie?" Judith asked.

"Who the hell knows with her" her Daddy told her "probably on the verge of one of them come aparts."

By 11:45, Beth and Lori were throwing really random shit – random shit like a box of tampons, a crock pot, socks with no mates - into boxes. Each of them checked drawers, cabinets, and closets. They looked underneath furniture and beds – they checked the laundry closet and the dishwasher. The landlord was there by 2:00 with Beth's check. Three o'clock found Lori being dropped at her house.

"Thank you Lori" Beth told her. "You've helped me get a tiny piece of the puzzle tended to today. Love you!"

"You're welcome – love you too." Lori watched as Beth spun out of her driveway and took off down the street. Lori continued to stare at Beth's taillights until she turned left and headed out of town.

Lori walked back into the house. Rick looked down at his watch.

"Ya back already?" Rick asked in disbelief.

"Yeh, Beth seem a little off to you today?" Lori asked Rick.

"Ya think?" Rick rolled his eyes. "Damn crazy ass girl."

"I didn't even have time to enjoy that fancy new ride of hers" Lori complained. "She needs to slow down, by the way- think I've got whiplash" Lori mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 **East bound and down load it up and truck it….**

She wasn't crazy – _she just had a long way to go and a short time to get there_. As a matter of fact she had Daryl's ipod plugged in to her car speakers and was singing just as loudly as she could to Jerry Reed's _East Bound and Down_. She remembered Maggie sneaking her out to the drive in to see Smokey and Bandit. It was years after it was originally released, of course, and her Daddy would have died if he'd known Beth had gone to see it. She had fallen in love with Burt Reynolds that night. She guessed that's why she liked Merle so much, he reminded her of Burt's character in that movie, Bandit.

Indeed, she needed to slow down. Leon Basset clocked her at fifteen over when she crossed over from city jurisdiction into county territory. Immediately he flipped the lights on to pull over this snazzy little ride that still had temporary tags on it.

 **Ol' Smokey's got them ears on he's hot on your trail, he ain't gonna rest till you're in jail**

 **So you got dodge 'im and you got to duck 'im, you got to keep that diesel truckin'**

 **Just put that hammer down and give it hell**

 _Fancy Ass outta town yuppies_ he mumbled as he radioed the make and model of the car in. The call, of course, came across Rick's portable radio that was sitting on the charger in the kitchen. Rick was finding his milk jug had been put back into the fridge with no top and what appeared to be maybe, a thimble full of milk. _"_ Dammit Carl" Rick muttered as he dropped the empty plastic container into the trash.

"Nu uh" Judith said "Aunt Bethie drank all the milk." Rick huffed out an exasperated breath.

Leon was apparently worked up because the car didn't seem to want to stop, but finally did pull over. Again, he sputtered the identifying vehicle information over the radio. This time it caught Rick's attention.

"Lori!" Rick yelled.

"Yeh" she came into the kitchen.

"We're outta milk" Rick told her.

"Did you call me in here for that?" Lori asked him.

"Naw, what kinda car did you say Beth got?"

Lori shrugged "some kind of Buick – it's brown."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose – he felt a headache coming on. "Is it an Enclave?"

"Yeh, that sounds right."

Rick called Leon on his cell. He asked him if he'd approached the driver yet. Leon told him not yet, the driver appeared to be female. Rick gave him strict instructions "keep her there until I get there, don't care what ya gotta do, this stop is mine."

 **East bound and down load it up and truck it…**


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Mam, Do You Know Why I Pulled You Over?**

I know I used this movie quote on the last chapter, but it's pretty fitting for this one as well. Enjoy!

 **What we're dealing with here is a complete lack of respect for the law.**

 **Buford T. Justice (Smokey and the Bandit)**

Beth sat there impatiently waiting for whatever nimrod had pulled her over to get his dumbass out of the car and speak his peace. She didn't have time for this shit, she still had a lot of things on her list to take care of. Also, Beth was getting hungry and she was anxious to see what Daryl had fixed for supper.

Back in the county cruiser, Leon was killing time. The longer he sat in his car, the less he'd have to stall the driver until Grimes got there. He wondered who was driving that snazzy new vehicle – he had to admit, it was pretty sharp and he'd probably be a little heavy footed too if it were his.

Beth got her billfold out of her purse and retrieved the registration from the glove box. And then she waited. The officer was still sitting back there. Beth blew a curl out of her face and checked her make up in the mirror.

Leon Bassett had stayed in his car just as long as he could. He was starting to get twitchy, even more so than usual. Curiosity was also getting the better of him. Bassett wanted to know who was in this car – he wondered if it was a local or one of them city hipsters – the car was headed towards Atlanta after all. Leon couldn't stand it any longer – surely Rick would be there any minute. Officer Bassett stepped out of his car and positioned his hat on the center of his head.

Beth rolled her eyes when she realized who it was that had pulled her over. Shane used to pick on this man incessantly – it was kind of pitiful actually. Shane told her one time that the reason he was so hard on him was that Bassett had been stupid enough to tell Shane that if he wasn't man enough to keep little Beth Greene in her place, then he could give him some pointers. Sure, Shane was an asshole, egotistical, thought he was God's gift to all women – but nobody, NOBODY told him how to handle his personal business, especially how to handle a woman.

Officer Bassett approached the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Afternoon Mam" he drawled and hiked his pants up at the same time. When he looked into the window and actually figured out who he'd pulled over, well, his nervous condition worsened immediately. "Well, Beth Greene" he grinned, trying to be smooth "ain't this a nice surprise?"

"Hello Leon – how are you today?" Beth made small talk.

"I'd be a lot better if I hadn't just clocked ya at fifteen over" Leon began "and, I's beginnin to wonder if you's gonna pull over or if there's gonna be some kinda high speed pursuit" the stick figure of a man snorted at his own joke.

"Now, Leon" Beth drawled in her sweetest Southern Belle voice "ya know good and well I's gonna pull over – just lookin for a good spot. Didn't wanta get my new car dirty."

"Yeh, this is nice – real nice" he said running his hands down the side of the door.

"Why, thank ya – my husband bought it for me just last Friday" she smiled. "I's just tryin it out. Ya know, see what it could do?"

"Mmmm' Leon added. About that time, Leon turned as he had heard the crunch of gravel. Thank God it was Rick. Leon had a powerful urge to adjust himself and he was pretty sure he needed a coffee break somewhere real private like when he left here.

Beth looked up in her rearview mirror to see Rick high stepping it in her direction. Beth suddenly felt very smug, very brave – she had this thing licked because her big brother had just shown up.

"Ms. Beth, I'm gonna let Rick handle this from here" Leon said "I've got a pressing issue to tend to." And just like that Leon Bassett had scurried back to his cruiser and spun out, taking off for the hills apparently.

Rick wasn't even in uniform or in a department vehicle. He had on blue jeans, some kind of sweatshirt, a Carhartt jacket, and his cowboy boots. He'd put an Atlanta Braves baseball cap on but had it turned around backwards. He put both hands on the passenger door and leaned in the window.

"Whatcha doin Beth?" he asked her.

"Nothin" she said and smiled at him "just on my way home – ya know that silly. I just left your house."

"Mmmhmmm" Rick said "what's ya hurry?"

"Hmm?" Beth asked.

"Ya heard me – what's ya hurry?"

"No hurry"

"Really? Don't seem that way – kinda seems like ya in a big hurry. Ya rob a bank or somethang?" Rick was getting cocky now and Beth was started to become a little perturbed.

"Look Rick – I've got things to do" Beth said and she started her car.

"Turn the car off – ain't done here yet" Rick told her. Beth stared him down and put the car into gear. "Elizabeth" Rick said "I mean for you to turn that car off – right this minute."

Beth knew she better do what Rick told her – she didn't ever recall him calling her Elizabeth but a couple times in her life. Once she had to call him to come get her from a party when she was still just in high school, and the day she moved in with Shane Walsh. Elizabeth Annette Greene Dixon always liked to push the envelope though. She revved the car engine and continued the stare down with Rick.

Rick cocked his head to give her that sideways glance, "I'm gonna count to three – and by the time I've reached three, you're gonna have put this vehicle in park and turned the key off."

One – nothing, but revving of the car engine.

Two – more revving and an evil glint in Beth's eye.

Three – Beth caved. She did what Rick had requested – something about the twitch of his eye and the vein about to pop out of his neck frightened her a bit. She was afraid he was going to have a stroke or something.

"Get out of the car" he told her.

"I will not" Beth said and she crossed her arms.

"Beth, get out of the fuckin car!" Rick said.

Beth unbuckled, Rick opened the car door and helped her out. He then walked her around to the passenger side of the vehicle, put her in, and buckled her up. Rick proceeded to get into the driver's seat, adjusted both the seat and the mirror and then pulled out to take her home.

They didn't speak until they reached the gate at Cherokee Estates. He pulled over to the side and pulled out a pad of paper and began writing.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked him.

"Writin you a ticket" Rick told her.

"For what?" she gasped out.

"For starters, exceeding the speed limit. Fifteen over in a school zone to be specific" he told her. "Possibly fleeing an officer of the law, and most definitely contempt of a cop."

"You can't be serious" Beth said.

"I can be and I am. Now what's the fuckin code to get in this la te dah establishment?" Rick asked her. At that point Beth had gone mute again and was looking out her window. "Fine" Rick said. He pulled his cell phone out to punch some numbers in.

Yeh Daryl, hey it's Rick.

'm good man, listen, Beth and I are out here at the gate.

Awww yeh, she's okay

Hey, she won't give me the code to get in.

It's kinda a long story, but I bet you're gonna enjoy listenin to it.

'lright – just those six numbers?

And then push the green button?

'lright, I reckon I can do that.

We on our way.

Daryl met them at the door – wearing blue jeans, no socks or shoes, and no shirt. He did have an apron on though that said "kiss the cook". Rick looked at him and just shook his head.

"You really are pathetic" Rick told him.

"What?" Daryl asked? "m fryin bacon – don't wanta burn my nipples or these sexy abs."

"God" Rick blew out.

Daryl looked at Beth who appeared as if she could have chewed through nails at that point.

"Ya okay Baby?" Daryl asked her.

"Yes" she whispered.

"You ain't gonna be okay when ya have to pay for this speedin ticket" Rick said.

"Speedin ticket?" Daryl asked and then rubbed his eyes furiously "Beth – I told ya, you've got to slow down."

"I know" she said quietly "I will, I just, well, the car, it just has a whole lotta power, seems like a shame to let it all go to waste." Then, she smiled up at her husband. Rick rolled his eyes and went to their refrigerator.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Beth asked him as Rick pulled the gallon jug of milk out and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna finish off all your milk" Rick told her "and then I'm gonna stick it back in the fridge."

Beth went to stomp out of the kitchen, but Rick stopped her.

"Upppppp, hold on girl. Got something for ya" Rick handed her the speeding ticket as she walked by. Beth snatched it from his hands and stomped off to her bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

Well, before anyone starts in on my Beth and saying she's spoiled – yes, she is. I look at it this way. Beth loves Daryl and Daryl loves Beth. She takes good care of Daryl and she loves him like crazy, she's a good momma – she's raised Silas herself (not dumping him on her parents to raise), and she brings home a pretty hefty paycheck herself.

I live in a house full of spoiled-ass hell raisers myself– wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. They take after their Momma and Daddy!

 **Nothing a Bubble Bath and a Good Supper Can't Help**

"How'd ya get out here?" Daryl asked Rick as the man was still guzzlin from the jug of cow juice, occasionally he'd wipe his mouth off on his shirt sleeve.

"I drove hellcat out here" Rick answered Daryl "I wanted to drive that Buick – damn, no wonder she's speedin – it's nice!"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Where's ya truck?" Daryl asked.

"Side of the road" Rick said.

"Side of the road?" Daryl huffed out.

"Yeh – side of the road." Rick confirmed.

"Ya want me to take ya back to get it?" Daryl wondered aloud although he really didn't want anything taking his attention away from the meal he was preparing right now.

"Naw, I'll call Lori to come get me" Rick said.

Daryl told Rick to have Lori bring the kids out and he'd feed them supper. Hell, the Grimes had fed his family plenty of times in the past. The men began to wonder where Beth had gotten to. Daryl said when he finished the last batch of bacon he'd go retrieve her.

"Hell, I'll go check on her – make sure I didn't hurt her feelins" Rick shoved up from the table carrying the milk jug with him. Rick walked down the hallway to the master bedroom. He found the bedroom door pulled to, but not closed. He nudged the door open with his boot.

"Beth" he called out, but there was no answer. Rick stepped on into the room and then he heard her humming and splashing around. _Ahhh_ , he thought to himself – _bubble bath. Next best thing to getting your hair played with when you're upset._

"Beth" he called out again.

"I'm in the tub" she hollered out to him. "Whattya want?" she asked. Rick noted she didn't sound upset or mad.

"Just wanted to check on ya – make sure you're not too mad at me" Rick laughed and scrubbed his beard.

"No, I ain't mad" Beth said "not anymore anyway. Sit down out there by the door and talk to me."

"Alright" Rick said as he slid down with the door facing of the bathroom entrance at his back. "Ya really do have to slow down Beth."

"I know Rick" Beth said "I will. I's in a hurry – got a lotta things on my "to do" list. I gotta get em done before Christmas."

"I don't know what all ya up to, but it can't be worth gettin into an accident. Ya got too many people dependin on ya Beth." Rick told her.

Beth didn't respond.

"Ya been in there this whole time?" Rick asked her.

"Yeh, I'm just 'bout done" she said "I'm shaving."

"How long's it take to shave two little stubby legs?" Rick asked teasing her.

"Who said I's shavin my legs?" Beth quipped.

"Fuck, Beth" Rick blushed "why the hell ya do that to me? Jesus Christ." Rick was sputtering and carrying on. He decided to get up and go back to the kitchen. As an afterthought he yelled into the bathroom, "Hurry up. Lori and the kids are comin out for supper."

Beth stood up carefully since she was covered in soap and bubbles. She turned the shower on to rinse off. When Beth came back into the kitchen, she had Silas on her hip and her wild hair piled up on top of her head. Silas had been upstairs playing with all of his vehicles in his homemade town. Beth was wearing a fuzzy pair of pajama bottoms and one of Daryl's button down flannels. Most of her things were starting to get a little snug. Daryl smiled to himself when he saw her wearing his clothes. He had to admit, it kind of turned him on a bit.

Beth and Silas walked over to Daryl as he was scrubbing the grease from the George Foreman grill. Silas reached for Daryl to take him and of course, his Daddy took him right away. Daryl nuzzled the boy's neck and scratched with his whiskers. Si giggled and tried to push Daryl away. Daryl kissed Beth sweet and slow on the lips and whispered against them.

"Beth" he breathed out "ya know I'm real upset with ya right now don't ya?"

"Mmmhmmm" she said "I can tell."

"m serious" he said .

"I know" Beth told him.

"I just love ya so much – ya gotta slow down" Daryl told her again. Beth nodded her head. Daryl pinched her ass for good measure and to let her know he'd deal with her a little bit later.

"Come on Silas, let's go get the chicken off the grill" Daryl told the young boy. Beth handed Daryl a huge serving platter to put the chicken on.

"Si, look at all them hound dogs on this big ol plate" Daryl said.

"Yeh" Silas said smiling. Daryl winked at Beth and she smiled back at him.

"I'll finish cleaning up" Beth said. They exchanged a few more quick pecks on the lips before parting ways.

Beth heard Silas squealing outside. "JuJu, JuJu – let's go play in my room" Silas was screaming. Lori and Carl walked into the kitchen right after Silas and Judith went flying through before heading upstairs.

"Well, there's Danica Patrick" Lori said when she saw Beth standing at the sink. Beth, of course, was embarrassed. The whole town, thanks to Leon, probably knew about Rick writing her a ticket by now.

"What the hell do ya have on Beth?" Carl teased her.

"Bite me Carl – it's 'bout the only thing that I can get into right now – ya know I got that puffy thing goin on." Beth said laughing.

"Yeh, puffy thing" Carl said.

Dinner was really, really good. Daryl grilled chicken that he'd marinated in Alabama White Sauce. The bacon was for the loaded baked potatoes and Beth threw together a spinach salad. Lori brought some cupcakes and a gallon of milk – to replace the milk her husband had gulped down out of pure spite. Lori didn't want her little Silas to go without milk in the morning because his Momma and Uncle were into some kind of battle to see who had the worst manners.

Rick went nearly nuts over Beth's plates much like Daryl had. Both men agreed they'd never really paid much attention to the plates they'd eaten off of in the past. Of course, they'd never eaten off of plates that had some of the prettiest hunting dogs they'd ever seen. Lori and Beth got a kick out of it and Carl thought that both of them were idiots. Silas and Judith wanted to sit at the breakfast counter, just them – not Carl. They talked and talked and talked. Their mommas had to remind them to eat because they were so caught up in visiting each other.

After supper, Judith and Silas ran back upstairs to play some more. Carl unloaded Beth's car – he carried all of the random stuff that Beth and his mom packed from the apartment to the laundry room. Daryl and Rick said they'd go through all of it and decide what to do with it. Carl delivered all of the stuff from Beth's office at the hospital to her new office. Lori and Beth worked in there to put everything in its place. After Carl had completed his good deeds for the day, he watched some kind of loud killing movie in the family room.

When Lori and Beth had finished up their project in the office, Lori suggested that it was probably time to go home. Rick agreed and asked Carl if he'd go up and get Judith. Rick said chasing traffic offenders on his day off had worn him completely out. Beth thought silently to herself how she would eventually get even with him – the very idea of writing her a ticket. Silas followed Judith and Carl back down the steps. Daryl and Beth could tell right away that their son and Judith were up to something.

"Momma" Silas wrapped himself around Beth's leg "Can JuJu spend the night with me?"

"Silas" Beth said "I don't mind if Judith stays here tonight – but only if Rick and Lori don't mind."

Silas and Judith both looked to the adults who'd been given the final say. "Please" they both said in unison.

"Aww, Judith" Lori said "we didn't bring you any extra clothes at all. Don't ya think it'd be better if we waited until another time?"

"Please Momma?" Judith said "We're gonna camp out in Si's tent." Lori smiled and Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"Lori, really, it's okay. Judith can sleep in a pair of Si's pjs – they're close enough in size. And, I've gotta run to the mall in the morning anyway – I'll pick up a few changes of play clothes for her to keep here – wouldn't be a bad idea for her to have a couple of things to have on hand." Beth told Lori.

Lori finally gave in and that was the signal for Judith and Silas to continue with their running amuck and screaming like banshees. Daryl wondered if they would ever wind down. Beth smiled at Daryl because she knew that he was now going to have to dig that tent out that he'd purchased in Key West. Silas and Judith wanted to camp out and Daryl Dixon really wasn't one to deny anything to the ones he loved and he was most definitely crazy about those kids.

Beth was pretty tuckered out earlier in the evening, but she had gotten her second wind when Lori helped her put everything away in her office. There was something about getting things done that must have energized Beth. That and the fact that there was one cupcake left in the kitchen – she decided that the single cupcake would be a nice reward for getting the kitchen cleaned up. Beth also realized she needed to come up with something quick, easy, and delicious for breakfast the next morning. The two tech geeks were coming out to install all of the office equipment and get her up and going. Beth remembered she had promised them a good breakfast – and Beth Dixon always kept her promises.

This was Daryl's last night to sleep in his bed before having to report to work tomorrow night. That meant lots of snuggle time tonight and a lazy day for Daryl the next day. As Beth loaded the dishwasher and scrubbed up the serving platter by hand, she went over all of the things still left to take care of on her list. Yes, she still had a lot of items to get checked off, but it was doable and they were all projects that she was looking forward to taking care of – especially getting all of Daryl's Mamaw's pieces placed in the rec room downstairs. Beth could not wait to see the look on Daryl's face when she took him down there to surprise him on "their" Christmas Day.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **The Dumplins Ain't the Only Thing That's Hot**

It was Tuesday morning and the tech guys from the hospital were due any moment. Beth had prepared a breakfast casserole and cinnamon toast. Daryl had even be prepped that two really young guys would be working in her office and then they were going to eat breakfast before heading back into town. Judith and Silas had been fed and had gone back upstairs to play some more. Beth just asked that Daryl keep an ear out for them. He told her he'd do more than that and go upstairs to play with them. He really didn't want to spend any more time with the weird techy guys than he had to.

"I'm running into Hadley" – the town they were now closer to than the one they'd just moved from- "to grab a few outfits for Judith to keep here at the house" Beth told Daryl "I'll be back in less than two hours, so you can lay down and get a good nap in before tonight."

"That's fine – don't rush" Daryl said.

"I'm gonna have to run to Target – I don't have time to wait for the mall to open." Beth was explaining to him just so that he would have a general idea of where she'd be. Daryl wasn't controlling by any means, but he did like to know what his girl was up to. "I need to pick up a few things for myself too. Nothing fits – at all – not even my panties."

"So, don't wear any" Daryl told her with a mischievous grin.

"Daryl" Beth sighed.

"Okay – get what ya need" then Daryl laughed "might be good thing I've moved ya all the way out here – get ya as far away from that damnable Goose and Gander store."

"Haha" Beth said as she made a face at him. "Just for that, I think I'll just call 'em and tell 'em to order me a whole new maternity wardrobe."

"Naw, now. Ain't no need in that" Daryl cautioned her and he pulled her in for a hug and some good ole sweet smooches. "Just got them fuckers paid off."

"I know Baby" she said "Target will be just fine. You needing anything – to take to work with ya or anything?"

Daryl shook his head no. Zach and Patrick showed up soon after, Beth buzzed them in through the gate, and waited for them to get to the house. She greeted them at the garage entrance.

"Ya'll can come through here. Do ya have a bunch of stuff to pack in?" she asked them.

"Little bit" Zach answered her.

"Why don't ya back into the garage and then it'll be easier to unload everything as you need it" Beth told him.

Zach agreed and walked back out to their car to do as Beth had suggested. In the meantime, Beth showed Patrick to her office. He was really quiet without much to say except the occasional yes mam and no mam. Beth told him that when they got hungry that the food was on the stovetop in the kitchen and that there were some plates stacked on the counter for them to use. They could help themselves to milk or juice from the fridge (thank goodness Lori had replaced the milk).

Once Beth had the guys on task she hopped into her car and took off for Target – Beth really didn't want to be out all day long since she'd rather spend that time with Daryl before he had to leave for work. Beth hit the front doors of Target with a definite game plan. She would hit the maternity section first to grab some new stretchy underthings that wouldn't cut her in half. While in that department, Beth also got a few sets of sleepy time clothes that were warm and cozy and several outfits that wouldn't have to be stretched over her ever growing stomach.

Next, she scurried over to the little girl's section to grab some things for Judith. Beth knew that there was no way that Silas was going to be able to give up his "JuJu time". With Beth not going into town to drop Si over at Rick and Lori's as often in the near future she figured that Judith would be spending time with them. Beth may have gone a little crazy with Judith's shopping. She'd only intended to get a couple of outfits – Beth had to force herself to quit at four. Beth also got Judith two sweet little gowns, panties, and toiletries just for little girly girls. That's how Beth ended up in the infant's department – the girly bath stuff was in the aisle next to infants. It was in this section that Beth picked out a blanket or two, some onesies, and several packages of diapers and wipes for Baby Girl Dixon.

Beth was really trying to get the hell out of there before she lost all control, but managed to throw some snacks into the buggy for Daryl to take to work with him. Of course, she had planned on sending him with plenty of home cooking leftovers, but she wanted him to have some healthy snacks too. Some of the snacks were for his and Si's stocking. Beth didn't know how it was possible to spend that much money in one place in less than two hours, but she had. _Well, there went the security deposit_ she thought to herself.

Beth pulled into the garage and tried to grab as many bags as she could on her own – the fewer bags Daryl had to pack in the better. She noticed that Zach's car was still in the garage as well. Beth entered through the mudroom and heard the two young guys at the kitchen table eating and talking.

"Hey guys" Beth greeted them and she put the bags down on the counter.

They boys looked up and grinned around mouths full of food. Upon swallowing Patrick said "you didn't lie – you're a real good cook Mrs. Dixon."

"Beth" she reminded him. Patrick blushed and took another bite of his cinnamon toast.

"Ya got more stuff to pack in Beth?" Zach asked her.

"Actually, yes I do" Beth said "it would be great if you could get them all in just as quickly as possible. Ya can just put them in the laundry room."

"Yes Mam" the mop haired Zach told her.

"If ya want Ms. Beth" Patrick spoke up "while Zach's getting the rest of your stuff, I'll show ya 'round your office. Show ya where we put everything, answer any questions ya might have."

"That'd be great – thanks" Beth smiled at the boy.

It took Zach several trips to get Beth's purchases into the house and by the time he'd joined them in Beth's office, Patrick had pretty much covered everything. They had even assembled a fancy smancy binder with all password information, owner's manuals, and troubleshooting suggestions. Beth had to admit, she was pretty impressed and did not expect such professionalism from the two "geeks" that had been playing on the job yesterday. Each guy had included their business card with all of their contact information where they could be reached 24/7 (their words) if she had any problems. Beth thanked them and sent them on their way. She was excited to work out of her brand new home office, but first she wanted to check on all of her people upstairs. Beth assumed they were upstairs as none of them had greeted her upon returning from the shopping trip.

Yep, that's where she found them – all three of them. Silas was passed out crossways on his bed. Judith was sleeping on the floor – her body halfway under Si's bed. Daryl was in the tent with his legs sticking out the end. All three were snoring. Beth smiled at the sight, turned the overhead light off, and went back downstairs to start on some lunch.

Once Beth had the chicken on to boil for her homemade chicken and dumplins, she made her way into the laundry room. Beth wanted to wash Judith's new clothes and her own underthings before either of them wore the articles of clothing for the first time. She realized that it was probably completely unnecessary, but it was always something her mother had done and well, she did it too. Beth took the baby's things upstairs to the nursery and put them away. It was weird stacking the diapers and wipes into the storage compartment of the changing table – she'd never even bothered purchasing a changing table when Silas was born. Beth then packed up the snacks and put them in Daryl's truck so that he wouldn't forget them later on tonight. It seemed like no time at all had passed when the three slumbering buddies came into the kitchen looking for food.

Beth hollered to them from the laundry room where she was folding panties and hanging clothes. "Y'all hungry for some lunch?"

"Mmmhmmm" Daryl answered as his head was stuck in the pantry. "Somethang smells good – chicken?"

Beth popped into the kitchen and went for the cabinet to start pulling some bowls out. "And dumplins" she added. Dumplings was all that had to be uttered for Judith and Silas to drag their chairs to the counter – those two could eat their weight in boiled dough it seemed. Daryl poured the two ruffians some milk (again grateful that Lori had brought some last night) while Beth spooned up some hearty goodness so that it could start cooling.

JuJu and Si sat at the breakfast counter while Daryl and Beth sat at the table. Since the two little ones were entertaining each other, Daryl and Beth made more specific plans as to how the holiday would play out. Beth and Silas would go to the farm for Christmas Eve, as they always did and as everyone else in the family would – except for Daryl. And Rick. Rick was working the afternoon shift Christmas Eve. Beth and Silas would return home to spend the night so that Silas could wake up in his own bed on Christmas morning. Santa would visit Si at home after all even if his Daddy was working in Atlanta. If Daryl wasn't up in the air when Silas got up for Christmas morning they had decided that they would Facetime with each other. Daryl would have Si's "special surprise" with him when he came home late Christmas night, so Silas would get that extra gift the morning after Christmas.

After lunch, Daryl and Silas took a shower in the downstairs laundry room shower while Beth gave Judith a girly bubble bath in her big bathtub. Judith was excited to pick out the outfit from her newest wardrobe when Beth got her hair dried and her sweet little tushy powdered up. Lori came out midafternoon to pick Judith up and you would have thought that she and Silas would never see each other again. Lori and Beth both had to remind the two that they would get to see each other on Christmas Eve and they could eat, play games, and even exchange gifts – each mom trying to convince both children that it would be well worth the wait.

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief when Lori backed out of the drive. He loved Lori and he certainly loved Judith, but he also loved a quiet house with just his sweet thing and wild boy. They all settled in for the remainder of the evening – a pot of soup simmering on the stove, a skillet of cornbread in the oven, and Christmas cartoons playing in the family room. Daryl started packing his bag shortly after supper while Beth packed up leftovers for him to take to Atlanta with him. She always worried about what he would eat when he wasn't with her even though he assured her that he was completely capable of fending for himself. Silas sat on Daryl and Beth's bed playing with some cars and trucks while Daryl folded his boxers neatly before tucking them into his duffle bag.

"Ya gonna be good for ya Momma while I'm away?" Daryl asked the boy.

"Yes sir" Silas answered him.

"No hollerin at her, no hidin, none of that foolishness" Daryl reminded him.

"No sir" Silas said "no foolishness."

"Ya gonna call me 'fore bedtime every night and give me a report on what's goin on 'round here?" Daryl eyed Silas.

"Sure will" he said as if he'd been charged with the most important job in the world. Silas eventually tuckered out and Daryl carried him to his room to put him to bed. Daryl made sure he was covered snugly and had Bingo within reach before turning the lamp off on his bedside table. Daryl went back downstairs to find Beth slipping into some of her new jammies.

"Why don't ya hold off on puttin them sleep clothes on?" he growled in her ear as he grabbed her from behind.

"And why is that Mr. Dixon?" Beth giggled.

"I believe ya still got a speedin ticket ya gotta work off" Daryl mumbled his way down her spine, pulling the pajama bottoms off of Beth's ass.

"How long I gotta pay for that ticket?" Beth play pouted.

"Till ya debt's settled – could be a while" Daryl huffed out as he placed kisses along the dimples at the base of her back. He had gotten Beth laid out across that big ass bed.

Beth began squirming – she couldn't take the kissing of the back dimples – it tickled. She could feel herself getting warm. Warm, flushed, and wet. Oh God, she couldn't take much more as she moaned and turned around to wrap her arms around Daryl's neck.

"Oh, God, Daryl" she whispered. They continued kissing for what seemed like forever, each of them plunging their tongues deeper and deeper with each pass.

"What ya want Baby?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. "Ya been a good girl this year? Whatcha want ole Santa to bring ya?"

Beth shook her head no.

"What's that mean? Ya ain't been a good girl?" Daryl asked.

Beth whimpered and shook her head no again. "I've been a bad girl" she mouthed against his neck.

"Oh" Daryl said "Well, just what have ya done that's so bad?"

"Well" Beth bit her lip as if trying to decide where to begin. "I've been mean to my brother."

"Mmmhmmmm" Daryl mumbled as he took a nipple into his mouth. "That all?"

"No" Beth whined. "I got that speedin ticket."

"Mmmmhmmmm" Daryl was trying to stay focused on this game they were playing, but he was starting to have some trouble with that task. His tongue was now visiting her belly button and Daryl's hand were grasping Beth's thighs and beginning to pull them apart. "Anything else?"

Beth gasped because she knew what was coming next, just as soon as he got her legs open. "I spent way too much money at Target this mornin" she managed to squeak out before Daryl plunged his tongue into her hot core. "Oh God Daryl!"

"Sssshhhhhh" Daryl spoke into her throbbing pussy which caused a vibration to run through her entire body "gonna have to teach ya a lesson." Before all was said and done, Daryl had flipped Beth over so that she was on all fours – her favorite way to be taken here lately. As he was ramming into her pretty hard, she began bucking back against him and the force was just about more than he could take.

"You are a naughty girl, aren't ya?" he barked out.

"Yes – "Beth bucked again. Daryl spanked her ass – pretty hard. So hard, he kind of felt bad for a second. Apparently, hormonal Beth liked her ass to be spanked. "Again Daddy" she moaned out in a hoarse whisper.

Daryl being Daryl was not going to leave Beth wanting for anything, so he gave her what she wanted. He spanked that ass a couple more times before he emptied everything he had into her. As they both lay there in a breathless and sweaty pile, Daryl gently rubbed her bottom where he'd reddened it.

"Pretty sure that was way harder than what I even spanked Silas the other night." Daryl was feeling bad. "Didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No – it was good. I liked it." Beth laughed. "I don't want an ass whupping every time, but it was good – real good."

"Damn girl – you ain't right" Daryl teased her. "I gotta have another damn shower 'fore I go to work."


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own any of the TWD characters – Silas is all mine though!

This chapter will take us up to Christmas Eve.

 **Red Raisins**

Daryl had just stepped out of the shower after his and Beth's "disciplinary meeting". He was quickly running his shark towel over his shaggy hair realizing that he was way overdue for a haircut. After dressing, he took a tour of the upstairs to check all the windows (why he didn't know), but he also checked in on Si who was snoring and had managed to pull his pajama bottoms off already. Daryl ran his fingers through the tow head's curls. Beth had put her jammies back on so she could go to the kitchen and pull all of the Tupperware containers she was going to send with Daryl. She looked up and caught Daryl staring at her. Beth had no idea how long he'd been standing there.

"Dammit Daryl" she gasped "ya scared the shit outta me!"

Daryl laughed as he sidled up behind Beth. "Ya really should pay more attention to your surroundins."

"Ya tryin to scare me right before ya head to work – leavin me in this big ole house by myself?" Beth stuck her lip out.

"Ain't leavin ya by yaself – Silas is here – he's got ya back" Daryl mumbled into her neck. Beth visibly stiffened up at that comment. Daryl and she had both just realized that this was probably the first time she'd ever been left alone, basically in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors close by. Of course, she'd spent many nights alone in her old apartment, but there were neighbors on either side of her, and below her.

"You'll be fine Beth" Daryl said trying to reassure not only her, but himself too. "Ya know how to use the handgun – it's locked in my bedside drawer, I've checked every door and window in the house, and you're goin to set the alarm system when I leave. Okay?" Beth nodded her head. "Rick said that he was gonna start havin a deputy on this end of the county every night I'm at work – said he wanted somebody to be nearby if his baby sister needed somethang in the middle of the night." Daryl tweaked her nose when he told her the last part.

"We'll be fine" Beth whispered "just gonna miss ya is all." _Aw hell_ , Daryl thought, _here it comes_. And he was right – the waterworks had been activated. He could take nearly anything except this – not the tears. Daryl knew Hershel and Annette were coming out tomorrow to spend a couple of nights with her, but tonight she was on her own. As much as she probably didn't want to do it, Daryl knew that she needed to do it. If for no other reason, to learn that she could do it.

"Listen" Daryl figured he'd change the subject. "That envelope for ya Mom and Dad, I want them to open it last. And, I'd really like to Facetime with ya'll when they open it."

Beth perked up a bit. "What's in the envelope?" Beth could never keep a secret from anyone, and no one could keep a secret from her. She made it her personal mission to know everything, whether it was any of her business or not. One of her nicknames as a child was Nosey Rosey and that's precisely why Daryl had waited until the last minute to have this discussion.

"Ain't tellin ya what's in the envelope and ya damn well better not steam it open or anythang – cause I'll know if ya do" Daryl warned her.

Beth huffed in slight annoyance because she knew he was right – he'd know if she got into that envelope. "Okay" she grumbled.

"I gotta go Babe" Daryl kissed her deeply. "I'm gonna go put my bag in the truck – walk me to the door." Beth followed him through the mudroom and out to the garage. Daryl tossed his duffle bag into the back seat of the truck and then turned to get the bags of leftover homemade deliciousness that would sustain him, food wise anyway, until he came home in four days.

"I love you" Beth said and tried to offer up a smile.

"I love you too Baby" Daryl told her and pulled her in for a quick peck. "Now, put the garage door down when I pull out, lock up the mudroom door, and then ya set the alarm. Got it?"

"Yessiree Mr. Dixon" Beth teased him. "Text me when ya get there."

Daryl nodded and kissed her again, pinched her ass, and then rubbed her belly before getting into his truck and buckling himself up. Beth waited until his truck cleared the garage door and she followed his instructions to the tee. Once Beth was back in her bedroom, she pulled the notepad that she'd had hidden under her bathroom sink to check over her list of jobs to take care of tomorrow morning. She and Silas were going to meet Merle at the industrial park on the other side of their local airport. That's where one of Merle's "associates" had a place where Daryl and Merle had been storing all of their game. Beth wondered to herself how legit this associate was but then came to the conclusion that she probably really didn't want to know. Beth turned the upstairs monitor on from her bedside table. Listening to Silas' deep breathing and his occasional mumble of something or another about a candy cane, she finally turned over to snuggle up with Daryl's pillows before falling into a fitful sleep. Just as she was about to slip into slumber, her phone buzzed.

 **Got here safe and sound. D**

 **Good – miss you already. B**

 **I know – miss you too. You lock up? D**

 **Yes, Baby. Tight as a drum. Love you! B**

 **Love you too! Get some rest. D**

 **You too. B**

With Daryl safe where he was supposed to be and Silas safe where he was supposed to be, Beth could now go to sleep.

 **Wednesday Morning**

She didn't mean to sleep in that late. It was 9:00 for Pete's sake! She still wouldn't have been awake unless Silas hadn't crawled into bed with her asking for some breakfast.

"Momma?" the little boy whispered as he sat next to her.

Beth opened her eyes and looked into those brown eyes that were staring at her. "Can I have some oatmeal?" Beth pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Of course ya can. What would you like in it?" she asked him and she pulled Silas into her lap. The little boy looked real thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Uhm, butter" he said.

"Of course" Beth said. She thought that boy would eat a stick of butter if they let him – he loved butter.

"And, brown sugar" he added.

"Okay" Beth conceded "anything else?"

"Uhm, some of those red raisins" Silas requested. Beth had to think on that one. Red raisins? What was he talking about? And then it hit her. She had put craisins in the salad the other night and he and Judith had nearly made themselves sick they ate so many of them.

"Oh, you mean craisins? They're dried cranberries, so they call them craisins." Beth explained.

"Can I just call 'em red raisins?" Silas asked a little exasperated.

Beth giggled "yes, ya can call them red raisins. Let me use the bathroom and we'll go get your oatmeal started."

Silas waited patiently in the bed while his mommy used the potty and they went into the kitchen. Just as soon as Silas got seated at the counter to watch his mom work her magic, they heard a knock at the front door.

"Who in the world?" Beth mumbled, but then she realized that it was probably her parents. She shuffled to the door in her bunny slippers to let them in.

"My goodness Bethie" Hershel said "I didn't think you's gonna let us in. The garage is locked up tight."

Beth looked a little sheepish. "I just got up."

"Girl – ya always was a sleepy head" he Daddy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hershel, if the girl wants to sleep in she can sleep in. She's probably tired and worn out" Annette started in on her husband and patted Beth's tummy as she crossed the threshold. Annette's arms were full of stuff – magazines, furniture polish, canning lids – just an odd combination of stuff.

"Yes Dear" Hershel winked at Beth and walked past her to go see his grandson. Once Beth and Annette entered the kitchen Hershel turned to the ladies and asked "so, what's on our to-do list today my Dear?"

Beth pulled the oats from cupboard and retrieved a sauce pan to start Si's breakfast. He was already sipping on some juice. "Well, I'm supposed to meet Merle to get all of the meat out of their freezer unit but I also kinda need to hang around here and wait for our freezers to be delivered. They should be here by lunchtime."

Hershel looked thoughtful for a few minutes. "How 'bout I go meet Merle and you and ya Momma can stay home and wait on the freezers?"

"Do you mind?" Beth asked.

"No, not at all" Hershel told her "hadn't talked to Merle in a while – been missin him. Probably take him out for lunch – see how his love life is treatin him?" Hershel kind of let out a cackle.

"Ewww" Beth said while crinkling her nose. "Okay, I probably need to try and do a few things for work. Momma and I can wait on the appliances to be delivered."

"Alright, call him or text him or whatever it is you young people do nowadays and let him know I'm gonna help him with the meat" Hershel told Beth.

"Daddy, Merle is hardly young" Beth snorted.

"Hell, he's younger than me" Hershel laughed "he's a spring chicken as far as I'm concerned."

Annette had already pulled out some seed catalogs she'd brought with her. "Bethie, I thought we could look through these today if we have time. Start choosin what ya want to put out this year." Beth nodded happily. She had really missed not being able to have a full-fledged garden. Cherry tomatoes and herbs from her back balcony had kept her going, but she truly had missed having a garden even if it was a huge amount of work.

So, Wednesday was in the books. Beth had managed to take care of emails, spoken with Greta about a few patients, and planned out the upcoming garden. Annette had played with and read books to Silas all day in between loads of laundry, bossing the delivery men around, and starting some supper. Hershel and Merle had returned from town with all of the frozen game – it took both Hershel and Merle's trucks with six coolers a piece, but they got it done. Merle joined them for supper since Carol had an after work thing. Bedtime rolled around and Si was going to sleep with his Momma. Silas had some books and Bingo in the bed with him. They were going to try and not be disappointed if Daryl didn't call or Facetime them tonight. He'd texted shortly after Si's bath time to tell Beth that he was headed up in the air and she may not hear from him for a while.

 **Heading up Babe. Don't wait on a phone call tonight – go on to bed. D**

 **Oooooh, be safe. Love you. B**

 **Love you too. Kiss Si for me. D**

 **Thursday Morning**

Beth set her alarm last night – she didn't have time to be lazing around today. Today, it would take everyone to get what Beth had planned completed. Otis, Merle, Hershel, and a couple of rather seedy looking guys Merle had hired were at the storage unit to load up all of Mamaw's furniture. Beth, Annette, and Silas stayed at the house to get the downstairs ready to receive all of the furnishings. This, Beth hoped, would really please Daryl. They'd talked about using his grandmother's furniture for the downstairs but hadn't planned it all out.

Truck load after truck load kept arriving at the house. Annette and Beth directed the men where to place each item - Annette and Beth attacking each piece with the lemon oil and dust rags. When all was said and done, the downstairs had been transformed into quite the hideout for adults and kids alike. Beth's favorite piece was the double pie safe. It wasn't as tall as other pie safes that Beth had seen throughout her life – it was actually wider than it was tall. It was perfect for what she had in mind. It would be used to store board games and puzzles – that kind of thing. In front of the pie safe, the primitive style square table was placed. Daryl's grandfather had made it with his own hands – it was going to be used as a game table or for someone to sit and enjoy a snack. Two of the dressers went into the bunkroom for when they had overnight guests – something they were planning on having lots of during the summer months. The leather sofas and recliners – a purchase that Daryl had made shortly before he sold his grandmother's house – were perfect for the downstairs rec room. Annette and Beth were very pleased with what they'd gotten accomplished. There was a lot more to do – hanging of pictures and other fine touches as well as deciding what to do with all of the other furniture – for the time being it was all stored in Daryl's gun room. The good news was, though, that the unit had been emptied and that had been another loose end that Daryl wouldn't have to take care of. Hershel and Merle were pleased to see the women folk happy and Silas thought the button on the side of the recliner was a hoot. He was having a ball pushing it and waiting for his feet to fly up in the air. Each time he did it Silas squealed like it was the best thing ever. It really was the little things!

After supper, everyone settled down pretty quickly – they were all tuckered out from the amount of work they'd done that day. Silas fetched a couple of books from the bookshelf upstairs in his room and hopped into the bed with his Momma. Beth was going to read to Silas while they waited to hear from Daryl. Finally, Beth's phone buzzed. Beth handed the phone to an eager Silas.

"Hi Daddy" the little boy excitedly offered a greeting.

"Hey Little Man" Daryl said "How ya doin buddy?"

"Good – we been real busy" Silas told him. Bet bit her lip. She'd told Silas that all of that work they'd done today was a surprise for Daddy. She hoped he could keep the cat in the bag.

"Ya have? Whatcha been doin?" Daryl asked him. Beth gave Silas a warning glance and the boy caught on pretty quick.

"Aw, just the usual. Playin and stuff" Silas said "Momma wants to talk to ya."

Beth blew out a breath and took the phone from her son and handed him the book she'd been reading. Si picked up where she had left off making up the words as he went along. He'd heard the story enough times, he knew it by heart, but he was keeping up the pretense of "reading it".

"Hey Baby" Beth said "How are ya?"

"Good – how are ya feelin?" Daryl asked. Beth could hear it in his voice – he was tired. And down, really down.

"Ya okay Daryl?" she asked him.

"Had a rough one last night" he told her.

"Car accident?" Beth asked.

"Naw – wouldn't nothin 'bout this an accident" he started "don't wanta talk 'bout it over the phone – not ready to talk 'bout it yet."

"Okay – you don't have to" Beth told him "I love you"

"I love you too Beth" Daryl sighed "so much. So. Very. Much."

"Just two more nights" Beth chirped trying to cheer Daryl up.

"Just two more" Daryl confirmed "can't wait. Ya got any last minute things ya gotta pick up tomorrow?"

"No, believe it or not, I think I'm done shopping" Beth laughed.

"Damn" Daryl blurted out "think that's one of the signs of the 'pocolypse ain't it?"

"Oh hush" Beth said.

"Ya mom and dad there?"

"Yep" Beth answered him.

"Ya'll been keepin busy?" Daryl asked her.

"Yep, pretty busy?" she said.

"What ya'll been doin?" he asked.

"Oh, this n that" Beth answered. Daryl didn't think he needed to push that topic any further – something was up, but he just didn't know what. Beth heard something in the background on Daryl's end that peaked her curiosity. "Was that a cat?" she asked.

"What?" Daryl said.

"A cat – I heard a cat. Do you have a cat?" Beth pursued her line of questioning.

Daryl cleared his throat. "Naw – it's the puppy" he said, thinking quickly "must sound like a cat since he's still so little."

"Awww, is he cute?" Beth asked. She had a million other questions she wanted to ask – what kind is it? Is it a boy? What does he eat? Has he been sleeping with you? – but, with Si right there in the bed with her she decided against it.

"He's pretty cute – can't wait to give him to Si" Daryl said. "Hey, ya wanna have Glen, Maggie, and the boys out to spend a night or two when I get home and before they have to go back?"

"Yeh, that sounds fun. We can have game night – see if Seth and Andrew like the bunk room downstairs. Maybe let Silas have Judith sleep over – one big slumber party" Beth laughed.

"Alright, sounds good – set it up" Daryl told her. As what seemed like an afterthought Daryl laughed, "Ya don't reckon them hellions of Maggie's will burn our new house down do ya?"

Beth laughed, "Hope not."

Daryl and Beth wrapped their phone call up. Daryl didn't get a chance to talk to Silas again as the boy finally gave up on waiting for his momma to get off the phone and finish his stories. He hadn't minded too much though because he loved when he could listen in on them – made the little boy happy all over.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Stork Bite**

 **Friday Morning – Christmas Eve**

Silas and Beth had gotten up early – both too excited to sleep in. They would be loading up the car with presents and food before heading into town, and then to the other side of the county to spend Christmas Eve with her parents before returning home at bedtime so that Silas could wake up in his own bed – that was the only way Santa would know where to find him, of course. Even though she was sad that Daryl would not be with them, Beth was excited to see Maggie and Glen again. It had been Thanksgiving weekend when she had seen them last. Hershel and Annette had left out early that morning citing that Annette needed to pick up a few last minute food items from the grocery and she wanted to get home and get some things into the oven.

Beth tended to all of the household chores that needed attention and then she and Silas were pulling out of the garage. Silas had his little ragged Bingo in his clutches as he looked out the window at the fog rising from the lake.

"I wanta go fishin" he said.

"Well, when Daddy comes home and if it's warm enough maybe we can all go fishing. How's that sound?" Beth asked the boy.

"Good" Silas smiled and he seemed to be content for a few more minutes.

"Can JuJu go with us?" Silas asked.

"Of course JuJu can go fishing with us" Beth answered.

"I love JuJu" Silas trailed off and took a sip from his cup.

Beth was taken a little off guard. "I know you do" Beth said.

"She's my sissy" Silas said.

Beth was even more taken aback by this statement. "No sweetheart, JuJu is your cousin" Beth corrected him. "Kind of" Beth said that part under her breath.

"Oh" Silas said thoughtfully. "Ok."

The rest of the drive to the farm was relatively quiet except for the slurping that indicated that Silas had drained his sippee cup. As Beth pulled up into the drive she couldn't believe her eyes – Maggie and Glen were already there. Wow – musta been a good traffic day she mused to herself. The twins were standing in the driveway along with Carl and Sophia. Judith came running out of the house when she'd heard Annette mention that Silas was here.

"Silas" Judith screamed "Silas!"

"Hey JuJu" he smiled at her. Judith took his hand just as soon as Beth got him unbuckled.

"Carl's gonna take us out to see the baby calf" Judith told Si excitedly. Now that Beth thought about it, she had wondered how that little dickens was getting along.

"Momma, can I go to the barn and see the calf?" Silas asked.

Beth nodded. "Stay with the big kids and do exactly as Carl tells you, okay?"

"Yes mam" Silas said. Beth gave Carl a look that might have said something like "no emergency room trips this holiday".

"I got it" Carl grumbled. The twins followed them out to the barn like Carl's minions. Sophia turned to Beth and smiled.

"Ms. Beth, ya need me to help ya unload the car?" the shy girl asked.

"That would be great Sophia – that's so sweet of you" Beth told her. "Where is everybody?"

"Momma's helping Ms. Annette in the kitchen, Merle and your Daddy have gone in to Tractor Supply to get some more feed for the cows 'fore they close for the holiday weekend, Rick's in the house fightin with Glen and Maggie 'bout something, and Ms. Lori is doing some last minute shopping."

"Well, that sure was an informative report" Beth said laughing. Sophia giggled "sorry."

"Oh, don't be – I like a girl that knows what's goin on" Beth rubbed Sophia's shoulder and Sophia visibly relaxed a little. "Hey, when ya get in there tell Rick to get his ass out here and help me."

"Uhm" Sophia hesitated a bit "I'm not really 'llowed to use that kind of language."

Beth grinned. "Ya keep hangin 'round Merle much longer, you'll think nothin of it. Ya don't have to use that word – feel free to choose your own word."

"How 'bout keester?" Sophia laughed. Beth giggled "That'll work."

Beth kept pulling items from the front end of her storage area in the car to the back end so that all Rick had to do would be to pick it up. Rick came down the front steps scratching his ass. Beth rolled her eyes.

"What tha hell ya doin?" Beth hollered at him "Get your hand out of your pants – creep!"

"Just woke up – give me a break" Rick mumbled.

"It's ten in the mornin Rick – late night?" Beth teased him.

"Yeh, it was goin on two this morning 'fore I got home" Rick told her "wreck out your way – one fatality – had paperwork to do and had to wait on the state to send a wreck reconstruction team." The teasing mood gave way to a more serious one for the both of them, remembering back to the Easter weekend that Shawn, Beth's brother and Rick's running buddy from high school, was killed in a car accident.

"What a way to celebrate Christmas Eve every year – now it will always be the anniversary of someone's death" Beth said solemnly.

Rick grunted in agreement. "Ya gotta go in this afternoon?" Beth asked him.

"Yeh" he said. "Want me to take all this in?"

Beth nodded, "You're a good man Rick Grimes."

Another grunt from Rick as he pulled some really long boxes wrapped in camaflouge paper. He had to admit, his curiosity was peaked when he saw his name on one of the boxes.

The afternoon passed without any incidents resulting in required medical treatment – which was always a good thing. Silas and Judith did require a bath though since they'd both managed to step in cow poo while out in the barn. Not only had they stepped in it, it seemed they had used it to make mud pies to throw at the twins. Merle hosed them all down before he even allowed them into the house. The screams coming from the foursome were deafening.

"The water is cold", "we're freezing", "dude", and "stop it Uncle Merwllle" were just some of the things Beth heard.

"Shoulda thoughta that 'fore ya'll played in the cow shit – that's one of the damndest things I ever seen" Merle hollered back at him as he just increased the pressure of the water hose.

"Ouuuuuu" screamed Judith. "Stop Uncle Merwlle – don't hurt JuJu!" Si screamed.

"Ain't hurtin her Silas – she's just madder than an ole wet hen – just like her momma when she gets good and pissed" Merle told the boy.

Once most of the manure was off of them, the kids were allowed in the house where a hot shower awaited the twins – one in Hershel's bathroom, the other in the downstairs bathroom. Beth ran a hot bath for Silas and Judith in the bathroom attached to her old room.

"Want some help?" Rick asked her.

"Sure" Beth said.

"Don't want ya liftin them out of the tub when they're done" he told her.

"I do it all the time Rick" Beth reminded him.

"Well, ya probably need to not do that for a while" Rick said in his big brother voice.

Beth and Rick sat in the bathroom floor while Silas and Judith played in the bubbles. The two adults talked about everything and nothing – it was a good time for the both of them. Rick seemed to relax a bit after talking about his shift the night before. He kept apologizing for sharing his burden with her, but Beth just continued to tell him that she didn't mind one bit, that he needed to get that off his mind. When the kids' lips were starting to turn blue, Beth decided they should wash their hair and get them out of the tub.

Rick and Beth were both standing on their knees with shampoo suds up to their armpits. Rick was washing Si's hair and Beth was washing Judith's – each adult (or so called adult) was making mohawks with the suds and comparing to see which kid had the best hair do.

"Hey, look" Rick said as he elbowed Beth "Si's got a stork bite – 'bout the same place Judith's is."

Beth glanced over to Si's soaped up head. Si had nearly gone to sleep sitting up while his Uncle Rick was scrubbing his scalp.

"Huh – weird" said Beth. Beth turned the shower head on and checked the temperature of the water. When she was satisfied that it wasn't too hot, she began to spray all of the suds away from Judith and then Silas. Rick pulled each wet, wiggly kid out of the tub and wrapped them up in a huge towel.

"Ya'll stand right there and I'll dry your hair" Beth told them. Rick looked down at his watch.

"Damn, I need to get ready for work" he sighed "Ya got em?"

"Yeh, go on" she said. "I'll dry their hair, get em dressed – thanks for helping."

Rick kissed her on top of her head. "Thanks for listenin" he said. "Love ya."

"Love you too" Beth smiled back up at Rick.

With everyone cleaned up and in fresh, manure free clothing, people were starting to gather in the living room and kitchen. Well, everyone except Daryl and Rick. When Annette came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a Christmas towel, she raised her eyebrows at Hershel and nodded her head.

"The boss lady tell me everything's ready" Hershel said after he cleared his throat. "Let's all bow our heads and I'll ask the blessin."

 **Lord, we're all here today to celebrate Christmas. And while we can't help but to be excited 'bout what all's under the tree and the joy we see in the little 'uns faces, we know the real reason we're here. Ain't for a tree, or toys and clothes, or even my love's homemade sausage dressin – no sir, it's to celebrate the birth of your Son, Jesus Christ. We thank ya Lord for that gift. Bless this food that's been prepared with lovin hands, allow it to nourish our bodies, guide us to be a witness for your grand plan, and forgive us not if, but when we fail ya. It's in your name that we pray. Amen**

Annette made sure that the little people went through the line first – Lori and Beth went through with them to fix their plates. The teens followed next, and then it was every man and woman for themselves! Of course, everyone loaded up on all of the sides – Annette made sure to have at least one dish that each person considered to be their favorite and she also tried to add one or two new dishes each year. She would always decide if the new dishes were a keeper or needed to be done away with by listening to all of the comments around the table during the meal.

After dinner and dessert the children were starting to get antsy about opening presents. They'd managed to hold them off long enough for Merle and Carol to get most of the dishes done. Beth and Lori helped out in the kitchen too by putting all of the food away – packing up leftovers for each family to take enough home with them for a meal the next day so no one would need to cook if they didn't want to. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel and Annette were in charge of keeping the kids entertained long enough so the worker bees could take care of their kitchen duties.

The kitchen had been cleaned, dishwasher loaded and running, food and serving dishes put away and the kids were sitting in the living room floor just as patiently as they could. Beth walked into the living room and one look at Silas told her that he was just about to burst with excitement.

"Who's ready to open some presents?" Hershel asked as he put a Santa hat on his head. Both Judith and Silas jumped up and down and squealed. Even the older kids were starting to come apart at the seams, although they were doing a better job of hiding it. Glen – he didn't even try to hide it – he was just as eager as JuJu and Si. Hershel laughed at all of them and started to hand out packages. It was kind of an unspoken rule that you waited until all of the packages had been passed out before opening anything. The anticipation was killing the kids.

Once Hershel got the last present handed over to its owner, the chaos began. Paper was ripped, ribbon thrown through the air, squeals of pure delight and lots of laughter took over. Now, Judith and Silas had always been taught that when you receive a gift you should thank the giver immediately. And, that's just what they did. With each gift Judith opened, not only did she thank the giver but she also gave them a hug around their neck and a kiss to their check. Merle couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks when Judith wrapped herself around him.

"Thank you Merle and Carol for my Elsa doll" Judith said as she wrapped her arm around Merle's neck and kissed Carol on the cheek.

"You are welcome Baby" Carol said "hope you have lots of fun playing with it."

"I'm gonna make Si play Frozen with me" Judith smiled.

Merle got a kick out of that. He couldn't wait to see Daryl's boy playing with dolls – that'd be something he could use for ammo at some later point he was sure.

Glen was thrilled with what Daryl had gotten him – various clothing items in the good ole Mossy Oak pattern – tshirts, cargo style pants, and a pullover fleece. Yep, Daryl was determined to get Glen either in the woods hunting a buck or on the water going after some crappie. Nearly everyone else, male or female, got fishing gear from Daryl and Beth. He and Beth were already planning on many weekend family fishing tournaments at their place. With Merle's home having been started several weeks ago, they'd have even more room to house and feed weekend guests.

Silas got several Lego sets – which would be perfect to go with what Santa was bringing – books, puzzles, and a bridge building set from his Uncle Glen. Maggie had gotten him a huge book of famous bridges – it was mainly photographs – kind of like one of those books people buy to keep out on their coffee tables. Silas was beyond giddy. Beth was certain that he spend hours perusing the pages of that book.

Hershel and Annette slowly worked through their stack of gifts – always telling the givers that they shouldn't have, they don't need anything, etc. etc. etc. Beth had asked Glen to make sure that her IPad had an internet connection before the whole gift giving episode began. She looked to her brother in-law and he gave her the thumbs up signal. Beth called Daryl up. His face came on the screen and he smiled at her. "Hey Baby" she mouthed. He licked his lips and wiggled his tongue at her before everyone turned their attention to the screen. Beth blushed.

"Okay, Momma, Daddy" Beth said as she put the IPad on the coffee table. Silas ran over to the iPad and waved at his Daddy. "Hey Boy" Daryl said to Silas. "Hi Daddy" Silas grinned back. Hershel and Annette looked stupefied as if they were watching an episode of the Jetsons.

"Here's the last gift in your stack" Beth told her Momma as she offered her the envelope Daryl had given her a few nights ago. She held it up to the screen so that Daryl could see that the seal had not been tampered with. He snickered out loud and she smiled.

Annette took the envelope from her hand and looked over at Hershel with a slight quiver of her lips. "Just wish you's here with us" Annette said. Hershel nudged her "open it up woman – hope it ain't some kinda bomb or somethang." Everybody laughed.

Anette opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. She handed one of the tickets over to Hershel for his inspection and they both read the ticket they were holding in their hands. Nearly simultaneously, they both looked up to Beth but all Beth could do was shrug her shoulders – she had not been privy to this gift. The three of them looked to Daryl on the iPad screen.

"Daryl, these are tickets to the Grand Ole Opry" Hershel said with a wicked little grin starting to form.

"Yep, that's right" Daryl said.

"Beth and I are going to see Chris Stapleton at the Ryman in Nashville the weekend after Valentine's Day." Annette continued to stare at the screen. "Well" Daryl went on "if our honeymoon was any indication at how well your daughter does without her baby boy, then I'm not gonna be able to take her out of town for very long without him."

"Yeh" Hershel prodded him on.

"So, you and Annette are going with us so ya'll can keep Silas for us on Friday. Then on Saturday, the five of us are going to the Grand Ole Opry. Hope ya'll don't mind slummin it at the Opryland Hotel with us" Daryl teased them.

"Oh Daryl" Beth said with a tear forming in her eye "that's just the sweetest thing ever."

Merle rolled his eyes and inwardly thought, man, _what a pussy_. Carol said something like _awwwwe_ and pulled Merle's arm closer to her as she squeezed it. Hershel was just tickled – he hadn't been to the Opry in years. Annette, well, she was just beside herself.

"I knew you were a keeper the first time I laid eyes on you in that hospital room in Atlanta" Annette smiled at him. It was Daryl's turn to blush.

Merle and Glen were given clean up detail – Carl and Sophia helped to make sure no one had inadvertently left a gift card or cash lying in the pile of wrapping paper. Carol and Lori supervised the pulling off of the bows and ribbon that could be used again. Merle huffed out that he'd just set a match to all of it to be done with it, but when Carol shot him a look he mumbled something like _just kiddin, hell_.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own any of the TWD characters. I've combined two chapters – enjoy!

 **Reindeer Aren't the Only Things to Fly on Christmas Eve**

All the mess had been cleared and everyone enjoyed a few cookies and hot chocolate while sitting in silence. It was getting late and Seth and Andrew had already excused themselves for the night. Sophia's eyes were beginning to droop, but the little ones, they were still going full force.

"Ya gettin sleepy girl?" Merle asked her in a gruff, but teasing way. Sophia nodded and he patted her on the knee. "Reckon we need to get her home Momma?" he looked to Carol. Everyone that was still in the living room stopped what they were doing to witness the exchange between the newest couple in the family. "Santa can't visit till she's in her own bed – sound 'sleep." Merle winked at Sophia. Sophia had the funniest look on her face. Someone might think that Sophia thought Merle to be a creep or foolish to think she still believed in Santa. Beth, however, knew what Sophia was thinking. Carol had told her once a long time ago that Ed would never allow Carol to do the "whole Santa thing" – he said something or another about it was a bunch of bullshit and the sooner she learned that the better off she'd be. So, all through elementary school when everyone else was talking about what all they had asked Santa for or what all he'd brought to them, Sophia endured the conversations without being able to add anything to them. Beth could not imagine how painful that must have been for the little girl.

Lori and Beth both decided that it was time to get their little ones rounded up so that Santa could come see them as well. Each mom chased their child down, got them to brush their teeth and put jammies on, and then use the restroom before making the drive home. Beth had further to go that Lori, so it was really important to get Silas ready for bed – he would be completely out of it by the time they pulled into their garage.

Merle carried Silas out for Beth and Glen carried Judith out for Lori. Each man offered to follow the mom home and make sure they got in safely, but both declined. Rick and Lori had a system - he would swing by to check on them about the time she was unloading - years of practicing this routine. This was new to Beth though, but she realized she needed to develop a system that worked for them as well. Beth thanked her Momma and Daddy for everything and kissed Maggie and Glen goodbye. Carol gave her a hug as did Merle.

"Merry Christmas Baby Sister" Merle pulled her in for a hug just as she was getting into her car. Beth smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas Merle" Beth told him.

"Buckle up girlie" he told her "drive the limit." Beth blushed but didn't bother to make a smart comment – there wasn't any call for it. He'd reminded her out of love. Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it.

 **Hey Baby. D**

 **Hey. B**

 **Home yet? D**

 **No. Just leaving the farm. B**

 **Si asleep? D**

 **Yes! B**

 **Call me when you get in and settled. D**

 **I will – love you. B**

 **Love you – be safe! D**

Meanwhile, over in Lori's car, she was typing out a message for Sheriff Grimes.

 **Beth and I are leaving the farm. L**

 **Okay – see ya in twenty at the house. Be safe. R**

In turn, Rick typed out a message to three of his deputies on duty that night – strategically placed throughout the county – Bassett at his usual checkpoint, Smith a little further out than Bassett, and Rager at the entry of Cherokee Estates.

 **Baby Bird's leaving the nest. RG**

 **10-4. Bassett, Smith, and Rager**

Twenty minutes later, Rick was waiting for Lori and Judith in the driveway to help them into the house with all of the packages. He took Judith from the car seat and carried her into the house while Lori grabbed some of the smaller packages.

Twenty-five minutes later, Basset reports in on Rick's cell.

 **Bird just came through – reasonable speed. Bassett**

 **Good to know. RG** Rick smiled to himself. Maybe that little shit of a sister had learned her lesson.

Twenty-seven minutes later, a text from Smith. Rick looked at his watch and frowned. Or maybe not.

 **Bird just flew through – and I do mean flew. Smith**

 **Thanks. RG**

Thirty minutes later (should have been forty minutes according to the trial runs that he and the deputies had run when they got bored over the past week) Rager reports in.

 **Uh, Bird just rolled in to CE on two wheels. Want me to flash the lights? Rager**

 **Yeh – see if it slows her down any. RG** Rick was not happy – not happy at all.

 **Briefly – hit the brakes, floored it once she was inside the gate. Slippery one that girl. Rager**

 **Yep. RG**

 **Thanks guys. RG**

 **No problem. Bassett**

 **Most exciting thing I've done all night. Smith**

 **She really needs to slow down. Rager**

Rick rubbed the scruff on his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure which one would kill him first – Carl or Beth. At least Carl was a young, dumb hormonal boy loose on the roads – that was at least a half valid reason for his dumb ass driving skills. Beth, however, didn't really have an excuse – he was beginning to believe she'd been put on this earth to torment him. He really didn't want to be a snitch – what was it Merle told him once when he was trying to get him to mind his own business, _snitches get stiches_. Yeh, that was it. But Rick realized, he'd take stiches if it meant that it kept Beth safe. He fired off a text to Daryl.

 **Might want to ask your beloved how she got home in thirty minutes tonight. R**

 **Fuck. D**

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Shout out to The Big Bang Theory.

 **Busted!**

 **I'm on my way home right now. D**

 **Now Daryl, don't get crazy – it can wait till you get home tomorrow night. R**

 **Hell naw – Abe's here – I'm on my way. D**

 **Don't be too hard on her. R**

 **Are you fucking kidding me right now? D**

Rick didn't really know what to say.

 **That's what her problem is – you and Hershel have coddled her all her life – that shit stops tonight. D**

Rick knew that eventually Daryl was going to have to get a handle on her, but he sure hated that it was going to happen on Christmas for goodness' sake.

 **You gonna give her a heads up? R**

 **Hell no! And you ain't either if you know what's good for ya. D**

 **Can ya'll have this discussion later? Maybe the day after Christmas? R**

 **No. Don't call Beth, don't text her, don't go out there. D**

 **Noted. R**

Rick began to have crazy thoughts. He'd heard stories of Daryl's old man and even Merle back in the day. Surely he wouldn't "lose it" and hurt Beth. Rick had never really seen Daryl mad, like really angry mad, but he was certain that Daryl was beyond pissed right now. He sent one last text to Daryl before he was going to head home.

 **Remember what I told you at your reception. R**

 **Fuck you! D**

 **I'd never hurt Beth. Fuck you! D**

As promised, when Beth got Silas tucked into bed and she had herself settled into the house, she called Daryl.

"Hey Baby" she said.

"Hey" he said "Ya make it home okay?"

"Yep – sure did" Beth answered.

"Got everything locked up? Alarm set?" Daryl asked her.

"Yes – I miss you" Beth continued.

"I miss you too – so much." There was a pause. "Abe had to send Rosita back to her Momma's on a commercial flight – they had to put her in the hospital yesterday."

"Oh no – that's too bad" Beth said.

"Yeh, so Abe's been here a while – I'm on my way home" Daryl told her.

"Oh" the surprise evident in her voice. "Well, that's great Daryl – I can't wait to see ya."

"Yeh- we'll see 'bout that" he quipped.

"What?" she asked confused. "Daryl, what's wrong?"

"Nothin – 'm tired. I'm gettin on the interstate right now. I'll talk to ya when I get there." Daryl disconnected.

 _Hmmmm_ , Beth thought to herself. _He sounded strange – weird even_.

Beth had a little something planned for Daryl but she hadn't expected to have to pull it off until tomorrow night. Thank goodness she had mixed up the cookie dough that morning before she left for the farm. She turned the oven on to preheat it while she jumped in the tub for a quick bath. It had been a long day and she felt a little grimey. She certainly didn't want to put on her "outfit" without being her freshest.

An hour and half later Beth had just taken a fresh batch of homemade chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. She heard the garage door open, Daryl's truck pull in, and then the door closed again. There Beth stood in the kitchen in a short, flimsy see through outfit. It was red and lacey and plenty naughty. The bodice was trimmed in white fur as was the hem of the flippy little skirt. She wore a clicky little pair of heels and was completely unaware of the shit storm that was getting ready to hit that kitchen. There she stood, holding a plate of fresh baked cookies in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

Daryl entered through the mudroom. Beth heard him drop his duffle bag onto the floor and then place something else, no two other things on the floor. He pulled the laundry room door closed behind him and stepped into the kitchen to see Beth standing there looking the part of a slutty Santa's helper. She had all of her hair piled up on top of her head with little tendrils hanging down here and there. "Merry Christmas Santa" she whispered.

Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. What the fuck was he supposed to do about this? _Fuckin Rick – if he'd warned her 'bout what was comin_ he thought.

Beth took a step towards him and held out the plate of cookies. "I made you some cookies Santa" she said seductively. Daryl rubbed his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair. Beth, sensing something just wasn't quite right because 1) Daryl Dixon never refused chocolate chip cookies – fresh from the oven, no doubt. And 2) How in the hell could he be this under control with her standing here in this get up?

"Put the cookies down Beth" Daryl finally managed to choke out. Beth's face dropped.

"Daryl, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Beth" he started and then stopped. Beth continued to look at him. The silence was making her very uncomfortable. So uncomfortable, in fact, that she had broken out in a sweat and that would be hard to do under normal circumstances considering the lack of clothing she had on.

"Silas in the bed?" he asked.

"Yes" Beth told him. "Daryl, what is it?"

"Where's ya keys Beth?" Daryl asked her.

"My keys?" Beth asked "Like, my car keys?"

"Yeh, like your car keys" Daryl said.

"In my bag. Why?"

"Go get 'em" he told her.

"Huh? Why do you want my car keys?" Beth asked. She honestly had no idea where this was going.

"Dammit Beth – for once- do as you're told – Shut the fuck up and bring me the keys" Daryl barked out at her.

Beth scurried toward the bedroom, the little red heels clicking all the way. On the way back, she kicked the shoes off figuring they weren't really doing her any good anyway. She handed the keys over to Daryl.

"Damn good think ya work from home now" he told her "you've lost your car until further notice."

Beth just stared at him, not sure what to make of all this. Beth had never been in this situation. No one had really ever called her on her behavior before. Daryl took the keys and put them in the "junk" drawer in the kitchen.

"Are you serious right now Daryl Dixon?" she asked him. Now, she was a little pissed.

"Oh, I'm serious" he told her "someone here's gotta be the grown up."

"Well, I guess that would be you then" Beth remarked. "I'm goin to bed." She began to stomp away, but Daryl grabbed her by the arm.

"Ya ain't goin nowhere " Daryl said. "so fuckin pissed at you right now!"

Beth jerked her arm away from Daryl "take your hands off me" she hissed. Daryl let go of her arm, but directed her to a chair at the kitchen table.

"Sit your ass down – NOW!" he ordered. He'd had enough of this. "Beth, ya wanna know why I'm so bent outta shape 'bout ya speedin?"

"Who says I've been speedin?" Beth asked him – completely unaware that Rick had sold her out. She quickly realized what must have happened. A new fury began burning in her belly.

"Beth, all I've done for the past three days is fly all over this great state of ours pickin up mangled bodies – hopin I can get 'em somewhere in time that somebody can put 'em back together. " He started in on her. He wasn't yelling now – just talking. And she was listening, because she knew what it was like. She and Rick had had a similar discussion just earlier in the day. Hell, even Shane would eventually reach a breaking point on occasion and spill what he'd seen.

"Sometimes I didn't even get there in time for that – just got there in time to watch the clean-up crew hose their guts off the highway" his voice trailed off. Tears were starting to form in Beth's eyes and Daryl's voice was already cracking.

"Ya know the little boy that was in the car accident? Lost both his parents?" Beth nodded "Yeh, he got released from the hospital tonight – to a foster family. A fuckin foster family on Christmas Eve for Christ's sake!" he yelled.

Daryl continued, "Or, what 'bout the sombitch that shot his three kids while his wife watched, then he shot her before turnin the gun on himself? " Beth looked up at Daryl and blinked – tears flowing freely now, but no noise coming from her. "Yeh, unfortunately I got to that one quick enough –he just might pull through they say." Daryl slammed his hand on the table. "Bastard! He didn't even love his own family Beth! I love my family Beth! I'd move heaven and earth to keep 'em safe."

Beth could no longer look at Daryl. Daryl reached over and pulled her chin up gently so that he could look her in the eyes. "Beth – you and Silas are my world. That baby in your belly – she's my world."

Beth nodded her head at Daryl – she was unable to form words. "Please don't destroy my world out of carelessness. I would have no reason to continue on."

Now the sobs came, she was now pairing audio with the video. Beth was gasping for breath. "Come 'ere" Daryl told her. Beth got up out of her chair and Daryl pulled her into his lap, kissing her on the top of her head, hugging her, murmuring into her ears. "Beth, I love you so much, so much Baby", "please don't be stupid", "please", "please".

After a few more minutes of whispers and grunts, snuffles and hiccups Daryl wiped Beth's face. "Gimme some of them cookies" he growled.

Beth smiled weakly and held the plate out to him. They each had a glass of milk and ate cookies while Beth filled him on everything he missed at the farm earlier in the day. Daryl nearly spit milk everywhere when Beth was telling him about the literal "shit fight" that the twins and Judith and Silas had gotten into.

"You ever notice that stork bite on the back of Si's neck?" Beth asked.

"What's a stork bite?" Daryl asked starting in on another cookie.

"It's like a birthmark – usually they go away, but sometimes they don't. It's real faint – right where his hair line begins" Beth described a stork bite.

"Naw – guess I need to pay more attention" Daryl told her.

"Well, it was kinda weird' Beth started.

"What's weird?" Daryl asked her.

"Rick was washing Si's hair, I was washing Judith's hair and Rick was the one to notice it. He said something like _Hey, Si's got a stork bite in the same place as Judith_ " Beth told him. "Weird, huh?"

Daryl shrugged because he didn't know if it was weird or not. "I guess – don't know anythang 'bout stork bites."

"Hmmm" Beth appeared deep in thought. Daryl's phone buzzed.

 **Everything alright out there? R**

 **Hell yeh – leave us alone. D**

"Oh shit" Daryl jumped up "I've got something for ya."

"Like for my Christmas present?" Beth perked up real quick.

"Yes – it's your big gift. Well, it's actually small. Well, the price tag wasn't small, well, hell. Just stay right here." Daryl told her.

Daryl stepped into the laundry room and came back with something white and fluffy. Beth's eyes went wide.

"Daryl, is that a kitten?" Beth squealed.

Daryl smiled as he handed over the little ball of fur to Beth. "It's a ragdoll kitten – they have blue eyes – almost as pretty as yours." Beth stroked the kitten's fur and smiled up at Daryl. He bent down and kissed his little evil girl in red.

"Thank you Daryl – she's beautiful' Beth whispered.

"Not near as beautiful as you" Daryl told her and kissed her again.

 **Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur – happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr** Beth sang as she continued to rub the kitten's head. Daryl snorted out loud – _God, she was such a nerd_. The kitten just curled up to Beth's touch – nearly wrapping around her arm.

Daryl noticed that Beth had goosebumps. "Damn girl – ya gonna freeze in that get up" he said.

"Well, I hadn't planned on standing out here in the kitchen all night" she said.

Daryl smirked "guess not. Let's go to bed – gotta get somethang else first. You go on, get something warm on, I'll be right on."

Beth nodded and Daryl stepped back into the laundry room. There was no way he's leaving that hound out there by himself. The cat and the hound had already formed a special kind of bond – and the hound would howl into the night if left alone for too long. Daryl pulled him out of his travel kennel and pulled him up underneath his arm.

"Come on hound – I'll take ya back to your pussy" Daryl laughed "know ya can't sleep without her."

Beth was up in the middle of that big ole bed, with her footy pajamas on still lookin all matter of naughty, stroking on that ragdoll. Daryl approached the bed with the little Bassett Hound in his arms.

"Daryl!" Beth gasped "Oh my gosh – he's so cute." Beth rubbed behind his big floppy ears.

"He's a tri color" Daryl started.

Beth interrupted "Oh Daryl, is that a Basset Hound?" she asked.

"Yeh, why?"

"Oh honey, he's so cute" Beth said. "They shed constantly, drool incessantly, and howl."

"Yeh, correct on all counts" Daryl confirmed. "He's really cute though" Daryl held him up in front of her face so that his ears flopped up and down. "Ya even said so yourself."

Beth smiled, shifted the kitten to her other arm, and rubbed the puppy again.

"So, does he sleep in a crate or what?" Beth asked.

"Actually, they sleep together – they each have their own bed, but they usually end up together" Daryl explained.

"Hmmmm, sound familiar?" Beth asked him. Daryl smiled at her comment and left the room to run into the garage to grab their beds from the back of his truck. When he came back, the puppy was at the beginning end of a howl.

"He started that mess when you left the room – I don't know 'bout this Daryl" Beth said.

"Oh, it's gonna be great" Daryl said really trying to convince himself as much as Beth.

They continued to play with the newest members of the Dixon household. When Daryl got a glimpse of the clock it was going on three a.m.

"Damn, Beth. We need to go to sleep – for a little while anyway" Daryl sighed "Do I need to get that lego table put together?"

"Nuh uh – Merle did it this afternoon" Beth told him.

"Thank God" Daryl breathed out. The puppy and kitten had finally konked out and Daryl put them carefully into their beds. "Ya watch, they'll end up in the same bed."

"Okay" Beth giggled.

Daryl turned out the lights and pulled Beth in close to him. "I love you Beth" he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too – I'm sorry 'bout my lead foot." Beth told him.

"Gonna have to stop it girl – can't have ya'll gettin hurt over somethang that could be prevented" Daryl told her. "Okay?"

Beth nodded her head and placed a kiss on Daryl's lips – he returned the favor. It soon became obvious they weren't going to sleep anytime soon. Daryl needed her so badly. Not only because he'd been away from home since Tuesday, but he hated fighting with her. It was a rare occurrence – didn't happen often at all. However, Daryl felt strongly that it was an issue that needed to be addressed. He also felt strongly the urge to make her completely his tonight – he loved every part of her that night, over and over again. After a second round, he sent her to the kitchen for something, anything – the man was starving and he had at least two more shots left in him he was sure. Beth returned with a turkey sandwich and sweet potato casserole. Probably not what most people would eat when the sun was getting ready to rise, but most people didn't fight half the night, play with kittens and puppies, and then make love the rest of the night. God, he hoped Silas decided to sleep in. Just a little bit. Now, what are the chances of that?


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Ringing in the New Year**

Just about the time Daryl started snoring, and Beth was trying to roll him over she heard Silas over the monitor. Beth heard the boy's feet hit the floor, the distinct stomping to his bathroom, tinkling, and then flushing.

"Daryl" she said. "Daryl! Silas is up. He's on his way downstairs – get up!"

"Oh my God – what the fuck time is it?" Daryl ground out.

Beth looked over at the clock. "7:30. That's better than I expected. Come on we gotta get outta this room, or he's gonna see the puppy before ya want him to."

"Ugggghhh" Daryl groaned. "Alright – get on out there – stall him. I need five minutes – five minutes."

"Make it a quick five minutes" she whispered and kissed him on the check. Beth had put her footy pajamas back on and she still looked ridiculous. She was rocking that baby bump in those Hello Kitty pjs. "Merry Christmas Silas" Beth chirped to her baby boy. Daryl was wondering how in the world she was so put together – especially with it not even being eight o'clock yet. He would chalk that up to some kind of Christmas miracle or something.

"Merry Christmas Momma" the little boy said sleepily. "Is Daddy home? I thought I heard Daddy last night."

"He is home – he got home really late" Beth told him "he'll be out just as soon as he uses the restroom. How 'bout some breakfast?"

Silas nodded his head. "I wanta see if Santa came."

"Well, Si, I'm sure he did – you've been a pretty good boy all year, hadn't ya?" Beth asked him.

Si got quiet for a minute. "Yeh, mostly. 'cept that time I ran outside naked – that wasn't very nice."

"Well, I think we're allowed two or three times – I hope so anyway" Beth told Silas. "Now, how 'bout a scrambled egg or two and some toast with jelly?"

"Yeh" Silas told her as he scratched his belly.

"I see ya still have your jammies on this morning" Beth giggled "that's a good thing." But then she noticed that they were wrong side out – he must have redressed himself before coming downstairs.

"Yeh, well" Silas didn't even bother to finish the statement.

"Who is that in my kitchen?" Daryl hollered out as he came from down the hallway. Daryl's hair looked wilder than Si's – you could tell he'd definitely taken a tumble or two in the sheets recently.

"It's me Daddy! Silas!" the little boy laughed.

"Aww, I thought it was an intruder" Daryl said as he covered Si's forehead and neck with kisses. "I wonder if Santa came to see me last night?"

"Probably" Silas said. "You've been pretty good hadn't ya?"

Daryl grinned up at Beth. "Yeh, I think I have."

"I think you're 'llowed two or three mess ups" Si reported.

"Really? Who told ya that?" Daryl asked him.

"Momma did" the little boy said.

"Mmmhmmm, bet she did" Daryl laughed and Beth shot him a look as she served up eggs onto three plates. The toast popped out and she began buttering it. After asking the blessing and eating their breakfast Daryl asked if Silas was ready to go check out the tree. Of course, that was a pretty unnecessary question.

Si's eyes lit up when he saw the presents under the tree. There was a huge table made just for building things out of legos with storage underneath to keep them all organized, lots of cars and trucks of different kinds, and his own set of kid sized fishing and hunting equipment and clothing. They may have gone a little overboard at the Bass Pro Shop. They saved the stockings for last. Beth tried to fill them with healthy snacks and quirky items. Si's favorite item out of his stocking was a little camo flashlight. The most unusual item, or so Si thought, was a leash. Silas just held it up and looked at it.

"What's this Momma?" he asked.

"Gosh, Si, I don't know. Let me look at it a little more closely" Beth said.

Daryl took that as his cue to go back to the bedroom and get the puppy. When Daryl returned, Silas was more confused than ever. "Momma, I don't have a dog – I scared of dogs. I just have Bingo – he don't need no leash."

Silas looked up at Daryl with the Basset Hound puppy in his arms and his mouth dropped open, not knowing what to say or how to react. Daryl sat down on the couch with the puppy. "Silas, come over and see what Santa left for ya – he left it in our bedroom so we could watch him till ya got up this mornin."

Silas slowly approached his Dad and the puppy. "Go ahead, Silas. You can pet him, he won't hurt ya." Si timidly reached out and felt of the dog's ears.

"His ears are soft" Silas whispered.

"Yeh, they are" Daryl said. "Ya get to name him. Ya think ya can come up with a good name?" Silas nodded his head up and down. Beth pulled Silas up onto the couch and Daryl put the puppy in his lap. The puppy was just as taken with Silas as he was with the dog. Daryl looked to Beth to make sure she had Si and the puppy so he could go get the kitten – he didn't want to upset the pair.

Daryl came back into the family room with Beth's ragdoll. Si gasped. "Momma" he said "did you get a kitty?"

Beth nodded her head at Silas and smiled, "I did. I musta been pretty good too, huh?" Daryl rolled his eyes and grunted at that statement.

Beth had gotten Daryl a fish cleaning station to be installed whenever the dock was built. It was really a gift to herself because she didn't want fish being cleaned in the house. Daryl had gotten the family a paddle boat. It had a canopy – cause you know who can't take much sun- and it could be pedaled by one, two, or three people. There was seating for up to five people – pretty neat. All of them got life jackets from Santa – again, Santa went nuts at the Bass Pro Shop.

"Hey Daryl" Beth said.

"Yeh, Babe" he answered her.

"Come downstairs. Silas and I have something to show you" she said.

"Aw, well okay" he said. The three humans, and the two animals (being carried by their humans) went downstairs. As they approached the bottom step Beth said, "Now I want you to close your eyes until I get the light turned on. Okay?"

"Okay" Daryl said with just a little bit of trepidation in his voice.

He heard Beth fumbling for the switch. "Okay, you can open your eyes." She just beamed as Daryl took it all in. He was speechless – truly speechless. At first he thought she'd gone out and bought another room's worth of furniture and he was about to drop dead right there on the spot. But within seconds he realized that that just wasn't the case.

"Beth" he said in a low voice "how'd ya get all this done?"

"Some people call me bossy – I prefer to think of it as having leadership skills" she smiled.

Daryl just shook his head.

"Merle, Daddy, Momma, Otis, and a couple of men –not sure I want to know who they were or where they came from. We emptied that storage unit – so we don't have that payment anymore." Daryl just looked at her.

"Oh, I got the freezers delivered and your freezer storage has been emptied. All the meat's in the freezers and Daddy organized it. Ours is in the freezer on the right, Merle's in the left – for the time being – until he gets his house done."

"Beth – this is just amazin" he ran his hand over the table his granddaddy made. "I used to eat all my meals at this table." Beth just smiled up at him. "Ya did too much hon – ya shouldn't have gone to all that trouble – shoulda waited for me to help ya."

"Hush Daryl – I wanted to." She grinned and bit her lip "Do ya like it?"

"I love it" he told her and pulled her in for a hug. "Damn, now we need a big screen down here." They sat around on the leather sofa downstairs while Si looked through the pie safe at all the board games, puzzles and decks of cards. There were even poker chips in two round things that spun around – he thought those looked like a lot of fun.

Daryl hopped up from the couch. "Alright Si" he announced "get ya boots on. We need to take the puppy out to potty – we got to teach him how to go outside." Silas handed the puppy to Daryl to carry him back upstairs and he went to go find his muck boots in the mudroom where they were kept.

"Now, Silas" Daryl began "we're gonna put in a pet door right her that goes out to the enclosed yard. This here puppy is a scent hound and that means if he catches the scent of a rabbit or some other varmint he'll take off. That's why he comes out to potty and play in this part of the yard. Understand?'

"Yessir" Silas said.

While the boys – all three of them- were outside learning the wonders of puppy potty training, Beth and her ragdoll stretched out on the downstairs sofa. That's where she was found a little later passed out cold. Daryl had thrown a blanket over her. Silas talked his Dad into carrying his lego table upstairs to his room and that's where the boys ended up. Silas was sorting all of his legos and filling the drawers up while the puppy and Daryl crawled into Si's bed. Silas eventually wore himself out and crawled into the bed as well. It was nearly the supper hour by the time any of them started to stir. Apparently they were all exhausted - not just the fighters/lovebirds.

When they finally got up, Beth heated leftovers that she'd brought home from Christmas Eve and that's what they had for supper. Daryl and Silas cleaned up the family room while the ragdoll and puppy played with each other. They really did need to come up with names for those animals. They spent the rest of the evening just puttering around – Daryl, Silas, and the puppy sprawled out on the couch and watched a movie. Beth stretched out in the recliner with her ragdoll. Everyone was very quiet and happy to be where they were.

As much as they needed to go to church – because they had skipped the Sunday before – they were just unsure about leaving the kitty and the puppy so soon. They elected to stay home one more Sunday. It was a pretty warm day, so they bundled up after lunch and took the paddle boat out for a little spin – all five of them. It was quite the sight. They didn't go far, but it was a lot of fun.

Later that evening, after they'd finally gotten Silas to go to bed, Daryl and Beth were going over the plans for the week.

Monday, everyone was coming out if it was warm enough and they were going to try and do some fishing. Tuesday and Wednesday had been established as Beth's days to work in town at the hospital.

"I've got a doctor's appointment Tuesday morning" Beth said. "You going with me?"

"Of course – what time?" Daryl asked her.

"Ten o'clock" she said "it's with Dr. Dobson and his office is at the hospital, so I'll already be there. Oh, wait, are you gonna take me to work that morning? Cause, ya know, ya took my driving privileges away from me."

"Damn" muttered Daryl.

"Now, Wednesday, he'll go into town with me and stay at Lori's cause you gotta go in that night" Beth said.

Daryl nodded his head. Daryl would go in Wednesday night to work and would return early Saturday morning.

New Year's Eve was Friday of course, but it was going to be a super calm year for everyone. Daryl and Rick would both be working, so Lori and Beth would each be staying at their respective homes. Glen and Maggie were staying in Atlanta, Hershel and Annette always stayed in. Only Merle and Carol had plans – they had been invited to some big shebang of hospital people out at the country club. Daryl shook his head at the thought of a Dixon partying at the Country Club, but apparently they fit in there just as well as they did at the Do Drop In.

The week went pretty much as planned. Everyone came out on Monday – it was a beautiful day. Some of the family fished from the bank while others took turns taking the paddle boat out. The puppy and the kitty were a huge hit with everyone – Daryl was certain that there was a time limit on calling a puppy and a kitty Puppy and Kitty, but no one else seemed to be concerned. While Rick spent most of the day trying to get back in Beth's good graces, she put forth an equal amount of effort in avoiding his presence altogether.

Sophia had driven Merle and Carol out to the lake in the gift that "Santa" brought her. It wasn't a brand new vehicle, but it was way better than anything Daryl or Beth had ever had up until very recently. Merle had bought the girl a 2013 Chevy Malibu in midnight blue. She was thrilled, and needless to say, Merle had pretty much sealed the deal with Carol and Sophia.

Beth went in to work on Tuesday morning and hit it hard all morning long until it was time for her doctor's appointment. She was measured, weighed, and got several prescriptions. One for prenatal vitamins and another for an iron supplement – she had always had a problem with her iron levels. Dr. Dobson mentioned that she felt warm and he asked her if she was feeling okay. Beth assured him that she was – just probably worn out with the holidays and all. Dr. Dobson took her temperature, and sure enough, Beth was running a low grade fever.

 _I want you to go home and get in the bed_ Dr. Dobson had told her. Beth had told him she would not do that because she felt just fine. She could be lazy on Thursday of this week, but not until then. Dr. Dobson just sighed and shook his head.

Wednesday was uneventful except for the fact that Daryl gave Beth her keys back. She promised she'd drive in a reasonable and sane manner. Beth was still running a slight fever and just wasn't hungry at all. If she didn't feel better by the end of the day, she was going to drop by and see Dr. Dobson before heading home. Later that afternoon, however, she did fell a little better and she really wanted to spend time with Daryl before he had to report for work. Beth went straight to Rick and Lori's to pick up Silas and then they headed home. Rick reminded her to _be safe_ as she walked out the door. Beth ignored him as she'd done for the past several days. Daryl left the house for Atlanta around ten o'clock that night. Beth, Silas, Puppy, and Kitty all slept in the bed together.

Thursday the weather had turned kind of yucky and very, very cold. Beth was certainly glad she didn't have to go into town to work – she stayed in her jammies most of the day. She managed to get quite a bit accomplished on some budget spreadsheets that were due next week. Silas and Puppy were working out a regular little routine for potty and play time outside. Silas also had to take care of Kitty's litterbox when Daryl was away. Under no circumstances was Beth to deal with the litterbox while she was pregnant. Silas didn't mind a bit – he loved scooping poop. Beth was beginning to think he may have an unhealthy fascination with poop – cat poop, cow poop – it didn't matter, as long as it was poop. Beth still didn't have much of an appetite but figured it was because of all the food she'd consumed over the holidays. Daryl called at bedtime to see "everyone" piled up in his bed. He couldn't even be upset over it –hell, what did it matter if Puppy, Kitty, Silas, and Beth all piled up together? Daryl asked if Beth was feeling any better. Of course, she said she was just fine, but Daryl knew better. He could tell by looking at her that she didn't feel well.

Friday was even colder weather wise than Thursday was and Beth felt worse than she had all week long. She was even more grateful now that she didn't have to get out this evening and be festive. Thankfully, Silas was easy to entertain with the new family pets and watching movies all day in bed. They'd also done some drawing and coloring and reading. Beth fixed breakfast, lunch and an early dinner for Silas, but she didn't eat anything herself. The smells made her queasy and she'd even vomited a few times. Beth was certain that she was beyond the morning sickness phase and she had already decided that if she didn't feel better within the hour she was going to call her Momma and Daddy to come stay with her.

Beth didn't make it an hour. The pain hit her like a mack truck. She'd gotten up to use the restroom and while in there she nearly doubled over in pain. She screamed out and Silas came running.

"Momma" Silas asked her "What's wrong?"

"Silas" Beth was biting her lip to keep from just out and out screaming. "Silas, get Momma's phone off the bed." Silas ran to do as he was told. Beth didn't know who she was going to call. Her Momma and Daddy were too far away, Daryl was in Atlanta, and Lori was at home with Judith. Merle and Carol were getting ready for their fancy night out. Rick. She was going to have to call Rick. He was on duty and more likely on this end of the county "monitoring" his baby sister anyway.

"Here Momma" Silas held out the phone to Beth. Beth could tell Silas was scared but he was trying his best to be brave for her.

"Silas" Beth started "I want you to pull up Uncle Rick's picture in the contacts. Call Uncle Rick – get him out here. Tell him I'm sick."

Silas, thank goodness, knew exactly how to do what his momma had requested. He called his Uncle Rick and waited for him to answer.

"I knew ya couldn't stay mad at me forever" he answered in a smart ass voice.

"Uncle Rick" Silas cried.

"Si?" Rick asked "What's wrong?"

"It's Momma – she's sick – her side hurts – come quick" Silas told him.

"I'm on my way Si" Rick turned the lights and siren on. "Can you let me in the house when I get there?"

"Yessir" Silas said through tears. Rick could hear Beth in the background screaming out in pain, and then vomit. "I'm on my way Si – you stay on the phone with me. Tell me everything going on – okay?"

"Yessir" Silas said. Daryl got on his car radio to dispatch.

"This is Sheriff Rick Grimes, I need an ambulance to 108 Cherokee Lane now. Pregnant female, 25 years old. Approximately, 20 weeks along. Severe pain in side, vomiting. Get there. Now!"

"Si, ya still with me buddy?" Rick asked the boy.

"Yessir" the boy said.

"What's ya momma doin?" Rick asked him.

"She's asleep" Si told him.

Rick tried not to panic – he really did. He was already pushing eighty on the two lane state highway – he pushed the accelerator even more.

"Si, look at your Momma's chest. Is it movin up and down?" Rick asked. He didn't want to come out and say _is she breathing?_

"Yes, she's breathin." Si told him. Smart boy Rick thought. "I think she's just sleepin, I'm holdin her hand."

"That's good Si – keep holdin her hand" Rick told him.

Next he radioed Bassett and Rager telling them to get out to Beth's just as quickly as they could. He didn't know if they were closer than he was, but he had a feeling he was going to need all the backup he could get –he just didn't know what he would be walking into.

Rick made it to the gate and entered the code he remembered Daryl giving him.

"Si" Rick said.

"Yessir?" the little boy answered.

"I'm comin through the gate right now – come let me in the front door – turn the front porch lights on. I've got an ambulance comin. Okay?" Rick instructed.

"Okay" Si's voice was back to the quivering.

Rick rolled into the driveway and barely remembered to put the cruiser in park. He jumped from the car and ran for the front door where Si was waiting. Silas could hear more sirens coming – from the two deputy cars pulling down the road and the ambulance right behind them. The EMTs jumped out and ran into the house. Rick showed them to the bedroom while Officers Rager and Bassett tried their best to comfort a distraught Silas. Rick stood over the paramedics as they looked Beth over and discussed what they thought the problem could be.

"She's burnin up with fever" one of them turned to Rick and stated.

Rick didn't know what to say. He didn't know that she'd been feeling poorly. He called Lori to tell her that she would need to come out here to stay with Silas and to bring clothes for both her and Judith – he just didn't know what was going to happen. He did happen to ask Lori if she knew Beth's doctor's name and she did. He gave the name to the paramedics and they put in a call to him. Rick also told Lori she needed to call Daryl.

"Oh my God Rick!" Lori said "What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know Lori – tell him she's being taken to the hospital by ambulance, she not conscious. I can't even talk to her and figure out what the hell is goin on!" Rick burst into tears at this point. He quickly got it together. "Tell him to get his ass in a chopper and get to the hospital – ASAP!"

It seemed like it took forever to get Beth loaded into the ambulance, but once they had her in there the driver looked to Rick.

"Ya ridin or followin?" he asked.

"Ridin" Rick hopped into the back with Beth and held her hand "Step on it" he yelled out the door before they closed it. Rick had instructed the deputies to stay there with Silas until Lori got there. God, he needed to call Hershel and Annette. No, he didn't want them driving into town all upset. Hell, Hershel couldn't see at night and Annette didn't drive at all. He called Rager to tell him that when Lori got to the house, he needed to go to the farm and pick up the Greene's – bring them to the hospital.

Beth started to thrash around on the gurney. She was holding her right side and nearly doubling over. She leaned over the gurney and threw up all over Rick.

"Beth, Beth?" Rick said "Can ya talk to me? Tell me where ya hurt?"

Beth was crying. "My side hurts Rick – it's my side. Ya don't think I'm losing the baby do ya?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart – I don't know" he answered her "we're gonna find out though – real quick."

"I want Daryl" Beth screamed "Where's Daryl?"

"He's on his way – he's flyin in right now" Rick kissed her hand "Hell, he'll probably be waitin on us to get there." Rick laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Again, Beth leaned over and vomited. "I'm so sorry Rick" Beth cried.

"It's okay Darlin – it's okay" he said brushing the hair out of her face "ain't the first time ya vomited on me."

"No, I'm sorry for bein mean to you" she cried. Rick tried his best to shush her and tell her that there was no need to be worrying about that stuff right now. Beth drifted back off to sleep for the rest of the drive into town. They wheeled her into the room where Dr. Dobson was waiting – a very bleary eyed Dr. Dobson.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Rick asked him.

Dr. Dobson just stared at the sheriff. "It is New Year's Eve ya know?"

"Shit" Rick said under his breath.

Beth was taken to an exam room where Dr. Dobson looked her over. After checking her over pretty good he came out to talk to Rick.

"Rick, I believe that girl's got appendicitis" Dr. Dobson. We probably need to run an ultrasound and get a surgeon in here."

Daryl ran up behind the two men huffing and puffing – all matter of out of sorts.

"Where's Beth? What's goin on?" Daryl huffed out. Dr. Dobson took Daryl in to see Beth, who was currently throwing up in a bucket. Daryl crossed over to her and took the bucket from her.

"Somebody fill me in" Daryl ordered.

"I's tellin Rick I think she's got appendicitis – we need to get a surgeon in here. Pretty quick like too –gonna need to come out." Dr. Dobson stated.

"Where's Blake?" Daryl asked. Rick's head snapped up to stare Daryl in the eye.

"Blake?" Rick asked.

"Yeh, Blake" Daryl said. "If anybody's cuttin on Beth tonight, it's gonna be Phillip Blake." Rick turned on his heel and left the room. Daryl turned to Dr. Dobson "find Blake – get him in here."

"I already know where Blake is" Dr. Dobson said. "He's playin poker with your brother."

All the color drained from Daryl's face. "Son of a bitch" Daryl muttered. "Was he sober when ya saw him last?"

"Somewhat" Dr. Dobson replied.


	46. Chapter 46

I do not own any of the characters from TWD. Si Pat and Mamaw belong to me though. There's a dream/out of body experience included in this chapter – hope you like it.

 **Snowballs in Georgia**

Several nurses stepped into the room to get an IV going into Beth – to replenish fluids she was losing very quickly and to ease the pain a bit. Daryl held her hand and whispered into Beth's ear as they were inserting the needle into the vein they'd finally hit. Beth's arms were already bruising up where they'd had a hard time finding what they considered to be a "good one". With Daryl's background in emergency medicine, he knew they were doing what needed to be done but it didn't upset him any less that his wife was in pain and currently they were just adding to it.

"I love you Beth" he murmured into her ear "I love you so much Baby." Although Beth was on the verge of one of those good old fashioned "come a parts" Rick always teased her about, she only whimpered. "Beth, we're gonna get this fixed – you'll be better soon – I promise Baby. We're gonna get Philip here – he's the best. He'll know what to do." Tears started sliding down Beth's checks and she nodded in agreement. Daryl couldn't stand his Beth suffering – not for a minute.

Dr. Dobson walked back into the room to find the always rough and ready Daryl Dixon wiping tears from his cheeks. The elderly doctor rubbed the top of Beth's foot through the thin sheet that covered her.

"Rick's gone out to the club to pick up Dr. Blake – he should be right back with him if the way he took off out of the parkin lot is any indication." Dr. Dobson reported to Daryl, and then he looked to Beth. "Beth, we're gonna go 'head and prep ya for surgery – I talked with Philip and he's waitin on Rick to get there – he advised that he'd probably do it laparoscopically."

Daryl blew out a breath. He knew that a laparoscopy would be the least invasive of the options available to them. Recovery time would be quicker – shouldn't be a big deal. That was, of course, if Blake were sober enough to go into surgery and if nothing went wrong on the table. If Blake weren't sober enough, then they'd just have to go with a surgeon that was officially on call which meant that Beth would probably just be cut open. With that thought, Daryl was getting all worked up again himself.

Dr. Dobson glanced over at Daryl. "Ya need something to calm down son?" Daryl shook his head no and decided he needed to get his shit together. Hell, the gynecologist was trying to medicate him – he wasn't real sure how that would work out. Daryl didn't know if Dr. Dobson would fill him up with "woman drugs" or what.

Rick turned into the parking lot at the country club on two wheels and pulled up underneath the canopied carport with a screech, lights flashing but no siren. Merle and Phillip were standing there already waiting on him – Merle with a thermos of what Rick could only hope was the blackest coffee they could find. Blake was drinking from a Styrofoam cup. The men jumped into the back of the cruiser and Rick circled out of the lot and then back onto the highway. Rick kept glancing to Merle and then Philip trying to make a judgement as to whether or not he was going to allow Phillip anywhere near Beth – like it was his decision to make. He knew it wasn't his decision to make and that killed him. He'd always been a bit of a control freak and Lori had stamped that part of him down a bit over the years, as she was now the control freak. However, his Beth had usually always humored him at least – she let him at least think he was calling the shots.

Rick parked the cruiser in the ER parking lot. Merle and Philip hopped out. "Ya comin?" Merle asked when Rick just sat that with his head down.

"Yeh" Rick sighed "just need a minute." Merle gave him a funny look and then shrugged. Philip had already entered the building through the doctor's entrance.

As Rick sat there in his car alone, he remembered back to when Beth was away at college. When she got in a bind and it was something she'd rather her daddy not have any knowledge of, she'd call Big Brother Shawn to help her out of her jams. After Shawn's passing, well, that task fell to Rick. He smiled to himself thinking about the numerous situations she'd gotten into over the years. Getting locked out of her dorm room and car after being out all night at some frat party – yep, he took care of her. Arrested for using a fake ID in a club her sophomore year – yep, Rick got her out of that. Getting an overzealous crush from the college baseball team to leave her alone – yep, Rick and Shane took care of that (fuck, that started a whole nother shit storm). The more Rick thought about it, he figured maybe Hershel wasn't the only one responsible for the spoiled ass rotten girl in the ER – he began to see that perhaps he may have had a slight hand in it as well. Thank God, she had eventually grown up into a law abiding citizen – well, most of the time. Beth was one hell of a momma and she had developed into an amazing woman in her own right.

Rick decided it was time to get his ass back in there to see what was going on. He turned the car off and locked it up before he walked into the ER department. Merle was sitting in the waiting room and just stared at Rick when he walked in. Rick took a seat next to him and blew out in frustration.

"What tha hell Rick?" Merle asked him.

"I don't like Blake" Rick said in a low growl. "And he's been drinkin – a lot probably."

"Hell, Rick" Merle looked him strait in the eye. "Blake's fine – ain't had that much. It don't matter if ya like him or not – he the best there is. And we don't want nobody but the best for our girl in there."

Both men turned quiet. Rick put his hat over his face to try and get some sleep while Merle stared up at the TV. It would be midnight before too long.

Philip walked into the room where Beth and Daryl were. Beth was in a peaceful state as the meds they had given her had relaxed her and eased the pain somewhat. Philip walked over to Daryl.

"Daryl" Philip spoke clearly. Daryl thought that Blake seemed to be sober enough. "I've looked over the ultrasound they did. Dr. Dobson tells me that everything with the baby is just fine." Daryl visibly relaxed with that information. "Beth does have appendicitis and her appendix appears to be pretty enlarged and nasty – so I'm going to go in and get that thing out of her before it ruptures."

"Okay" Daryl said "ya foresee any complications with her bein pregnant and all?"

Philip was already shaking his head no. "No, not at all. I'm real certain I can do this without a major incision. I do these pretty frequently – never on a pregnant patient, but I know I can do it."

"Doc?" Daryl asked and looked straight into Philip's eyes. Philip returned his stare. "Ya good?"

"Yes Daryl" Philip assured him. "If I weren't I wouldn't be standing here – there's no way I'd ever jeopardize Beth or ya'lls baby. Dr. Dobson is going in with me." Daryl nodded his head. "the on call surgeon is too, just to have another set of eyes and hands if we need to take a more traditional approach at the last minute."

"Okay" Daryl said.

"Say your _see ya laters_ and we'll get her wheeled into surgery and get all this nastiness behind us" Philip told Daryl.

Philip left the room. Daryl bent down to give Beth a kiss. "Beth" he whispered. "Beth" he had to say it a second time. "I love ya – Philip's here. He's gonna take care of ya – okay?" Beth nodded her head. "Dr. Dobson'll be in there too. I love you"

"Love you" Beth slurred.

"I'll see ya when they finish up" Daryl told her.

An orderly entered the room. "I'm here for Mrs. Dixon" he stated. Daryl nodded at the young man while he went about his business and wheeled Beth away from Daryl. Daryl just stood there in the now empty room. Within seconds, sobs were racking his body. He could not lose Beth. She was his everything. He couldn't do without her – Silas couldn't do without her. Their baby girl – he couldn't lose her either. He knew it was selfish – he didn't want to lose either one of them. And hell, who was he that he should deserve anything so good as Beth and a beautiful baby girl. Regardless of whether or not he felt he deserved them, he prayed. He prayed like he'd never prayed before – asking God not to take his wife and unborn baby from him.

Daryl stayed in that room all alone for at least another fifteen minutes – he wanted to make sure that he was somewhat under control before he entered the waiting room. He knew Rick would be out there, but he didn't know who else had gotten there. Daryl wanted to appear calm and collected to everyone. As soon as he entered the waiting room, Merle was on his feet and pulling his brother in for a hug. Merle could tell with one look that Daryl was a ticking time bomb.

"She's gonna be fine Boy" Merle grumbled out "toughest damn bitch I've ever seen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth found herself on Michonne's doorstep. She'd rung the doorbell three times already and no one was answering. Beth was starting to get pissed. Michonne had called her over for some kind of top secret meeting after all – it wasn't like she'd shown up unannounced. Finally, Beth reached out to touch the door knob and the door opened all by itself. _Odd_ thought Beth. Stepping into the front hallway, Beth could smell Michonne's spicy specialty simmering away on the stove. Walking cautiously and calling out _Chonne_ – Beth made her way to the kitchen. No one was there. _Chonne_ she called out again.

"She ain't here" a man grumbled out. It was a voice she'd not heard in two and a half years. Beth turned towards the glass top dining table. The one where she and Daryl had signed paperwork many months earlier, he was sitting in the exact spot she had sat.

Beth stared at the man sitting at the table – just as handsome as always, chiseled jaws, crooked nose, thick dark hair. The scowl was gone– his demeanor not as sour as it once was. "Shane" Beth spoke softly.

"Come sit down. Ya hungry?" Shane asked her.

"I could eat" Beth said as she rubbed her baby bump. Shane snorted and actually had an all knowing grin on his face.

"I bet" he joked.

"What are you doin here?" Beth asked him.

"Could ask ya the same thing" Shane answered her "Ya ain't supposed to be here – not yet anyway."

"Where? Michonne's?" Beth asked clearly confused.

"Michonne's?" Shane asked "Girl, we ain't at Michonne's?" Beth looked around and she was no longer at Michonne's – she didn't know where she was exactly.

"If I shouldn't be here, then why am I here?" Beth asked.

"Don't have a clue – but since you're here, got some things to say to ya" Shane began. "Need ya to not run that mouth and just listen."

Beth just stared at him with those wide blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Beth – I'm so sorry" the man in front of her said "don't know what my problem was – you's the best thing ever to happen to me. You and Silas both." Beth stiffened at the mention of her baby boy's name. Shane noticed it.

"I never deserved either one of ya" he went on "I know Daryl's good to ya – loves ya more than I ever could. Loves my boy like his own." Tears slipped from Beth's eyes.

"I'm sorry Shane – Silas needed a daddy" Beth started to explain that Silas had been adopted by Daryl. "Daryl loves that boy – he's crazy 'bout him."

Shane held his hand up to her. "Nuhuh – ya ain't got to 'pologize or explain anythang. You done what needed to be done for our boy – 'cept he's Daryl's now – and that's okay. I just wanted ya to know that Beth – it's okay. And, I did love you. Still do– just didn't know _how_ to love you. I'm happy that Daryl does. Be good to each other."

"I wish I coulda made you happy Shane" Beth mumbled. "I tried – I really did" Beth was getting worked up.

"Don't do that" Shane stopped her. "You did everythang you coulda – I was the fuck up."

Beth wiped at her eyes.

Shane had one more thing to say. "Beth"

Beth looked up at Shane.

"Judith is" Shane quit talking and tried to compose his words carefully. "Lori and I" Shane stuttered. "We, uh"

Beth went to open her mouth but Shane was gone. The abruptness of his disappearance shocked her a bit. She looked down at the hands in her lap and when she went to get up from the table, someone else had taken a seat in front of her.

"Shawn?" Beth gasped.

"Hey Sis" Shawn smiled at her with that same goofy smile he always had for her. "I don't have much time – they're almost done with ya."

"Who?" Beth asked. This was the weirdest dream she'd ever had.

"They're just 'bout done" Shawn said. "Listen, I just need to tell ya something –it's real important, so I need ya to not talk and just listen." Shawn was referring to when they were both much younger – Beth never let anyone get a word in edgewise.

Beth nodded her head.

"Ya gonna have to slow down" Shawn told her. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Shawn" Beth sighed.

"Naw, now, watch that attitude Missy" Shawn referred to the nickname everyone used with her when she would be in trouble. "Daryl's told ya, Rick's told ya, and now I'm tellin ya. Slow it down." Beth giggled – this was becoming absurd.

"Shawn" Beth said, but he was gone. Beth rubbed her eyes trying to figure out how to get back where she was supposed to be.

"Beth" a soft southern voice said. Beth didn't recognize this voice at all. "Beth" the lady called out again.

Beth looked across the table and their sat a lady – an older lady. Her skin was sun weathered and tanned, but she was beautiful. Deep, steel gray eyes, high cheek bones, and white hair that was working its way out of the hair clips holding it back.

"Yes Mam" Beth responded weakly – she was so tired.

"Do you know who I am?" the lady asked with a warm smile on her face.

"No Mam, I don't – I'm sorry. Should I?" Beth asked.

"You're carrying my great grandchild" the lady told her.

Beth's mind raced to try and figure this out. She had never met her mother's mom, but she had her daddy's. However, she'd seen pictures of both her grandmothers – this was not either of her grandmothers. Beth continued to stare into the woman's eyes. About the time Beth figured it out the lady was speaking again.

"I'm Golden – I'm Daryl's grandmother" she told Beth.

Beth was in awe. She would have given anything to have known this woman that had raised Daryl and made him the loving father and husband he is today, and here she was, right in front of her. Daryl's Mamaw!

"Mamaw?" Beth questioned.

"Yes, Child. Mamaw" the lady smiled back at her. "I wanted to tell ya what a good job you're doin takin care of my Daryl –he loves you so. And that boy – oh my, he's a fool for Si Pat."

"Well, I guess I don't have to tell you what an amazing husband and father he is" Beth gushed. "I love him so much. I never thought I'd find what I was lookin for" Beth trailed off. "But I did" Beth smiled up at the older lady.

"Oh, honey" Mamaw said "it was just a matter of timin. Everythang happens when it 'posed to."

Beth wanted to reach out and take Mamaw's hands but she seemed so far away. "Speakin of timin – it's time for ya to go on back now. They're finishin up with ya – good as new" Mamaw said.

Beth looked behind her shoulder to see who "they" were – she still had no idea what was going on. She turned back around fully expecting Mamaw to be gone because that had been the pattern – Beth's focus would shift and another person would appear, but Mamaw was still there.

"Child" Mamaw said.

"Yes Mam?" Beth responded.

"I want snowball bushes at the north end of your garden – a wall of 'em" Daryl's grandmother told her. All Beth could do was nod her head and the vision in front of her vanished.


	47. Chapter 47

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Broth and Jello**

Daryl sat in the waiting room wedged in between Merle and Rick – he felt as if he were suffocating. He had sweat dripping down his back and he couldn't breathe. There was really nowhere for him to go as the waiting room was full. Merle had pulled Daryl into him and slung one arm around him. Daryl tried his best to shrug it off of him. Rick sat there on the other side of him and ground his teeth. Daryl wondered how they hadn't fallen out of his head yet. Every five minutes or so, Rick would get up and make a lap or two around the room.

Deputy Rager had picked up Hershel and Annette and brought them in to town. They sat off to themselves each holding the other's hand. Lori and Carol were there as well. Carl and Sophia had relieved Deputy Bassett from his Si, Puppy, and Kitty sitting duty. The teenagers also had Judith out at the lake house so that Lori could come to the hospital. A wild ass Maggie with a very flustered Glen running behind her had blown into the waiting room a few minutes earlier. Daryl could no longer just sit. He made his way to the nurse's station to see if they had any information for him.

"Ya know anything yet?" he asked the young lady behind the counter. Daryl chewed on the inside of his jaw, tasting blood were he'd damn near bitten it clean through.

She smiled back at him trying to defuse a potentially explosive situation. "No sir, it shouldn't be much longer now. I'll come get you" she told him "promise." Daryl nodded his head at her before leaving the counter.

Instead of walking back into the waiting room he made the choice to go outside instead. He found someone out there smoking and decided to bum one. He was an absolute wreck and needed something, anything to calm his nerves. It had been years since he'd smoked a cigarette – he'd quit long before he started dating Beth. He'd promised his grandmother that he'd stop. Daryl suddenly felt really, really guilty and dropped the cig to the ground before grinding it out. He turned around to see Rick walking out of the building.

"The nurse said Blake was finishin up – better get back in there" Rick told him. Daryl nodded at Rick.

"Hey, man" Daryl said "thanks for being there for Beth." Daryl got real quiet. "I shoulda fuckin been there!" Daryl had finally reached his breaking point.

"Hey, hey" Rick nudged his shoulder "ya can't do this shit. Ya can't be there 24/7 – I can't be there 24/7." Rick talked to Daryl like one would speak to a wounded animal – trying to soothe and calm, years of experience talking with stressed individuals in bad situations coming in to play.

"Yeh, but you were there Rick – not me! Not her husband! You!" Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"Hell, Daryl I wasn't there" Rick snorted "Si was there. Your boy was there – he handled it like a boss. I's fuckin impressed if ya wanta know the God's honest truth."

Daryl looked a little confused. Rick had forgotten that no one had really filled Daryl in on all of the details – there really hadn't been time.

"It was Si that called" Rick began to explain "he stayed on the phone with me till the ambulance and I got there. Let me in the house, held Beth's hand till we got there – knew enough to look and see that she was still breathin. Beats anythang I ever seen – ain't even three yet."

Daryl puffed up at that with pride "No shit?"

"No shit – think we got us a first responder in the makin with that boy" Rick chuckled. "Go on now - get back in there."

Daryl took off running for the building. He wanted to be there when Beth woke up and he wanted to know what Philip had to say about the whole situation. When he entered the waiting room area, the sweet little nurse from earlier was there waiting for him. She had given all of the other family members the good news that Beth and baby were doing just fine and that she'd be in recovery for a little while.

"Hi Mr. Dixon" the nurse chirped "ready to go see your wife?"

"Yes" Daryl said as he followed the young lady to one of the recovery rooms. Philip was there waiting on him at the door. He extended his hand out to Daryl for him to shake it. Daryl gladly took his hand.

"Daryl" Philip started "Everything's just fine. Beth did great, Baby Girl did great, and we got the appendix out with no issues. I'm going to keep her at least tonight, and we'll see how she's feeling tomorrow around lunch time. I may or may not keep her overnight again – we'll just have to play it by ear."

Daryl nearly collapsed at the good news. He'd never been pre disposed for hugging men, but he thought he just may make an exception. Blake must have seen Daryl fighting back the tears.

"Philip, I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank ya" Daryl choked out "She's my world."

Philip appeared deep in thought for a moment. "I know she is Daryl. She's going to be fine – just fine. I'll be by in the morning after breakfast to check on her." Philip slapped Daryl on the back and walked to the nurse's station to finish filling out some paperwork.

Daryl cautiously stepped into the recovery room. There was his sweet Beth hooked up to several monitors – all beeping and whirring. She was still sleeping and had a good color to her. Daryl noticed these things as he was in this line of work as well. He pulled a chair up right next to the bed, took her hand into his, and just waited. He kissed her hand, talked to her, and brushed the hair out of her face. Truth be told, she was quite comical. Beth had never been one to talk in her sleep, but she didn't handle anesthesia very well either. Beth was mumbling _I'm hungry – I smell gumbo_ , and a few minutes later she'd said something like _I don't drive fast – I really don't_. Daryl snorted at that. He couldn't hide the smile when she mumbled out _he's a good daddy, the best daddy – I love him so much_.

Beth's eyes started to flutter a bit and Daryl could feel her squeezing his hand.

"Daryl?" Beth whispered.

"Yeh, Baby" he said in a raspy voice "I'm right here."

"What happened?" Beth asked obviously a little disoriented.

"Ya had to have your appendix out girl – ya scared us to death" Daryl told her and he placed a kiss to her forehead. "You're gonna be fine though – Philip Blake worked his magic – just like we knew he would."

Beth smiled and closed her eyes. She suddenly opened them again and tried to sit up.

"No, no, nope" Daryl told her "ya stay put. Whatcha need?"

"Silas? Where's Silas? Is he home alone?" Beth was in a panic, attempting to pull the tubing out of her body to get up out of the bed.

"Stop that now Beth – shhh. It's okay. He's fine. Carl and Sophia are keeping Si and Judith at our place" Daryl told her. Daryl then got a sick look on his face. "Oh God, I hope they aren't gettin it on in one of our beds."

Beth giggled and tried to swat Daryl but missed him by a mile. Yeh, she was still a little loopy. "Daryl" she said sleepily.

"What Baby?" Daryl said trying not to laugh at her.

"I'm hungry" Beth told him. "I want some gumbo – I want some of Michonne's gumbo."

"Are ya now?" Daryl asked her "We'll see what we can do." Beth soon fell back asleep and he didn't have to worry about food quite yet. Two by two their family members were allowed to come back and just peek in at Beth. For the most part, they just wanted to lay eyes on her for themselves to see that she was okay and to rub that sweet Baby Bump of hers – ever so gently since it was bandaged up in some spots. Everyone eventually went home with Rick being the last one to leave.

Rick stood at the foot of the bed and just stared at Beth, his hat in his hand.

"What'd Blake say?" Rick asked Daryl.

Daryl relayed everything that Philip had shared with him including when she might go home.

"How long will she need somebody to stay with here?" Rick wondered aloud.

Daryl hadn't even thought of that yet. "Shit" he scrubbed his chin "I don't know. I'll ask him when he comes by in the mornin."

"Call me if ya'll need anythang" Rick told Daryl. Then Rick pulled Daryl into a bro hug, "I love ya brother."

"Love you too" Daryl told him. Daryl and Merle had a similar exchange earlier in the parking lot while Hershel and Annette were in with Beth. Merle had never been the sentimental sort, but Daryl could tell that this had definitely shaken his older brother up a little. As Rick turned to leave the hospital room, Daryl felt the need to text Carl and check in.

 **Hey dumbass – don't have sex in my bed. D**

 **Too late. C**

 **You son of a bitch. D**

 **JK man. Jeesh, chill out. Merle would fucking kill me if I tried anything like that. C**

 **Listen, is Silas still up? D**

 **No – he's asleep. We're in his bed. Sophia is asleep with JuJu in the guest room. C**

 **Let Silas know that his Momma and Baby Sister are just fine – he can come to the hospital to see her tomorrow. D**

 **Okay – will do. C**

 **Thanks for taking care of my boy – I owe ya. D**

 **You don't owe me nothing man. C**

A few hours later they moved Beth into a private room and once Daryl was convinced that she was comfy and tucked in for the remainder of the night, he stretched out on the couch to try and squeeze in a nap himself. They both must have slept like logs because neither one stirred until a nurse was bringing Beth some breakfast the next morning.

"Mmmm" Daryl said teasing Beth "I love broth for breakfast." Beth rolled her eyes at his attempt to humor her.

"I'm absolutely starving" Beth told him "I'd eat tree bark right now."

"Well, it ain't tree bark – it's broth. I can get ya some tree bark if ya want. Open up" he told her as he held the spoon to her mouth.

"I can feed myself Daryl" Beth huffed out.

"I know ya can – here, take another bite. Want some of this jello?" he asked her. Beth nodded her head and he dutifully obliged by offering a bit of the orange sweetness. That's how Maggie found them when she rapped on the door.

"Good Lord Daryl" Maggie sighed "Don't ya think the girl can feed herself?"

"What's it to ya?" he asked Maggie "What the hell ya doin here already – ain't even visitin hours yet."

"I know that. I brought her some clean clothes and I thought I could get her cleaned up, fix her hair." Maggie explained.

"Good Lord Maggie" Daryl mocked "Don't ya think the girl can brush her own hair?"

"Kiss my ass Daryl" Maggie laughed.

Beth took advantage of the both of them being distracted and started feeding herself – eventually turning the broth up to drink it from the bowl. Probably wasn't a good idea – the broth and jello combined hit the bottom of her empty stomach and was soon looking to make an exit.

"Daryl" Beth said weakly. Daryl was arguing with Maggie. When Daryl didn't respond she looked to Maggie for help.

"Maggie?" Beth was almost pleading now. She needed that little kidney shaped plastic thing to throw up in.

"Daryl?" She couldn't hold it much longer. Beth threw up all over the bed in front of her. Maggie and Daryl looked to Beth.

"Oh Babe, are ya okay?" Daryl asked her as he looked for something to start cleaning her up. Maggie stepped into the hall to flag a nurse down.

"I think I ate too quickly" Beth said as she wiped her mouth on her gown. Daryl had emerged from the bathroom with a towel that he'd soaked in hot water and wrung out. He began to wipe her face and hands.

"I'm so sorry Baby – fuckin Maggie" he said under his breath. Daryl went to the bathroom and rinsed the towel and then came back to finish cleaning Beth up. Maggie returned with a nurse and she scrunched her nose up a little bit.

"Oh my" the nurse stated "ya okay Mrs. Dixon?"

"Yeh, I just ate too fast I think – I was so hungry" Beth tried to explain and was starting to cry.

"Oh honey, it's okay" the nurse told her "happens all the time. We'll get ya outta bed, you can get cleaned up real good, and I'll change the sheets. It's no big deal – kay?"

Beth nodded her head.

"Bethie" Maggie asked her. Beth looked up to her sister.

"Ya want me to clean you up or Daryl?" Maggie asked her "my feelings won't be hurt with whichever one of us you choose."

"I want Daryl to clean me up, but I want you to try and do something with my hair" Beth told her.

Maggie laughed out loud. "Okay. I think I can handle that."

Daryl took Beth into the restroom and got Beth cleaned up to her satisfaction while the nurse changed the bed sheets. When Beth returned to get into the bed, it was fresh and clean. Maggie sent Daryl to get himself some breakfast while she got Beth all prettied up for the day.

"Hey Beth" Daryl said "I'm gonna go get some breakfast and I'm gonna go pick up Silas too."

Beth's eyes immediately brightened up just as Daryl knew they would.

"Will they let him in?" Beth asked.

"Like to see 'em try and stop me" Daryl said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Ya need anything from home?"

Beth thought about it for a minute and then she nodded her head. "Yes" she said "bring those seed catalogs Momma brought me last week. I think they're on the kitchen counter."

"Seed catalogs?" Daryl asked.

Beth nodded and smiled. "Alright" he agreed. Daryl kissed Beth on the head, threw his jacket on, and exited the room.

Daryl had already texted Michonne to see if she would fix a batch of gumbo for Beth. He knew she didn't need to eat anything that heavy anytime soon, but tomorrow or the next day she'd be able to have some. He told Chonne that he'd pick it up sometime the next day. He buzzed by McDonalds and picked up breakfast for himself and everyone at his house. If Daryl knew Carl, and he was pretty sure he did, his lazy ass would still be piled up in the bed and he'd be hungry when he got up – always hungry that boy was.

When Daryl arrived home, Silas was just coming in from the side yard with Puppy. Silas ran at Daryl and jumped into his arms. Daryl wrapped him up in a hug and Puppy howled – he was happy to see Daryl too.

"Daddy" Silas squealed "I missed you!"

Daryl squeezed the boy even tighter. "Awww, Si Pat. I missed ya too! I'm so proud of ya boy – so proud of ya for takin care of momma like ya did last night. Uncle Rick told me all 'bout it."

Si's little face started to form a frown. "I's so scared Daddy – Momma was sick. I didn't do nothin but call for help."

"That ain't so Si Pat. Uncle Rick said ya stayed with Momma and held her hand and let the EMTs in" Daryl said.

"Is Momma okay?" Silas asked.

"She's just fine boy – she's wantin to see her baby boy" Daryl grinned at him. "I'm gonna take a shower. Go upstairs and get everybody up – tell 'em I got breakfast here. Eat ya a biscuit and I'll take ya to town to see Momma." Silas nodded his head up and down. Before the hour was out, everyone had eaten breakfast, Carl had helped Silas get dressed, and he and Daryl were in the truck headed back to town.

Beth was thrilled to see Silas and the relief on the little boy's face was evident. He thought for sure that his momma was dying the night before. Maggie talked with Silas a few minutes before excusing herself to go on back. She and Glen were driving on home to Atlanta that afternoon – they'd left Seth and Andrew alone in the middle of the night. They could only hope for the best upon returning to see if the house was still standing. Daryl had to agree with her on that.

Silas had finally worn himself and Beth out with all of the questions he had for her about her ride in the ambulance and everything else that had happened to her since he'd seen her last. Daryl put Silas on the little sofa that he'd slept on the night before and covered him with a blanket. He crawled into the bed with Beth and hoped that no one would fuss at him too much. Daryl handed Beth the seed catalogs.

"What in the world did ya need these for – ain't plantin no garden anytime soon" he teased her.

"I'm lookin for something" she told him as she began flipping through the pages. She'd gone straight to the back where all the flowers and shrubs were.

"Hell, that ain't even vegetables" Daryl continued his teasing. Beth rolled her eyes at him.

After a few minutes, Beth was deep in thought and Daryl couldn't help but notice the wrinkles forming across her forehead.

"What tha world ya thinkin so hard 'bout?" he asked her.

"Daryl?" Beth questioned him.

"Hmmmm?" he said as he rubbed the back of her neck. She leaned into his big, strong hands.

"Ya believe in seeing dead people?" she asked him.

Daryl stopped rubbing and looked at her. "Ya mean like that weird kid in that movie – _I see dead people_ " he whispered just like the little boy had.

Beth shrugged her shoulders and looked a little embarrassed. "I don't know – I guess."

Daryl could tell that she was being totally serious right now, so he decided he'd quit teasing her for the time being.

"Why?" he asked her.

"When I's in surgery – well" she kind of stammered "I don't know if I died, or if I's just dreamin, or if they came to see me, or what?"

"Who Beth?" Daryl asked.

"I was at Michonne's – she'd called me to come over. Said it was an important meeting." Beth started.

Daryl nodded his head in hopes that she'd go on. "When I got there, she's cooking gumbo. I could smell it, but she wasn't there. I even called out for her."

"Were there other people there? Dead people?" Daryl asked her.

Beth nodded her head and she was unsure as to how Daryl would take the news of Shane being there, but decided she'd already started this farfetched tale, she might as well finish it.

"It was Shane" she whispered. "He was sitting at that table – the table where we signed the adoption paperwork."

Daryl just looked into her eyes – no judgment in them, just trying to understand what in the world Beth thought she must have seen.

"Did he say anything?" Daryl wondered aloud because he really wanted to know.

"Yes – told me I wasn't supposed to be there yet" Beth said.

"Where?" Daryl asked. Beth shrugged.

"Said he loved me – was happy for you and me – happy that you loved Silas. He seemed at peace. He apologized." Beth rattled off all that she could remember that Shane had said.

"Wow" Daryl said "that was some dream."

Beth just stared at him – she didn't really think it was a dream. She was certain that she'd gone somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

"There's more" Beth told him. "Shawn was there. He told me to quit driving fast." Daryl snorted at that.

"He said _Daryl's done told ya, Rick's done told ya, now I'm tellin ya_." Beth said in her best Shawn impression.

"Beth, I'm sure ya were just dreamin – all that stuff has been on your mind lately. Anesthesia does crazy things to people" Daryl tried explaining it all away, but Beth was having none of it. "Was there anyone else to pay ya a visit?"

Beth hesitated before answering. "Yeh" she said.

"Well, who was it?" Daryl asked her.

"Well, I didn't know who she was at first. But I figured it out pretty quick" Beth smiled up at Daryl.

"Who was it Beth?" Daryl asked again.

"It was your Mamaw" Beth told him. Daryl felt as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

"I know it was her Daryl. I know it was" Beth said trying to convince him of it too. "She had a dark complexion, just like you. Really dark eyes, high cheek bones like an Indian princess and her hair was pulled back in these little rhinestone clip things – they weren't fancy, but they were real pretty." Daryl swallowed because he knew exactly the clips she was talking about. There was absolutely no way Beth could have described his Mamaw in such detail – she'd never met the woman.

"Beth" Daryl whispered.

"What?" she whispered back.

"What did my Mamaw say?" Daryl wanted to know.

"She told me that I was doin a good job takin care of you" Beth smiled and Daryl nodded in agreement. "She said you loved me and were crazy about Silas." Daryl nodded again. "Mamaw said that we were made for each other – just took time for us to find each other."

Daryl smiled because all of that sounded just like something his grandmother would say. He pulled Beth into a hug. "Anything else?" he asked Beth. Beth flipped through the seed catalog and pointed to the pictures of the hydrangea plants.

"Yep, she said to plant snowball bushes at the north end of my garden" Beth smiled.

Daryl turned about three shades of white remembering back to the first time he mowed the yard as a young teen. His grandmother has just set out several new snowball bushes and they were still in the scraggly phase. The mower had gotten away from him and he'd chopped down about four of five of the plants before he realized what had happened. He was so scared. Daryl remembered his Mamaw just laughing and slapping her knee. She said the look on his face was worth the trouble and expense of having to set out more plants. Daryl smiled and hugged Beth. Looks like he'd be setting out snowball bushes as soon as the ground warmed up.


	48. Chapter 48

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **The Man or the Dog?**

Daryl never thought he'd see the day something like this would happen. Rick sure as hell never thought it would happen. Hershel had given up all hope of anyone ever accomplishing it. Annette was simply oblivious and Silas couldn't figure out this somewhat intimidating man that was bossing his momma around. Little Beth Greene Dixon had been put in her place.

Annette was sitting in the chair beside Beth's bed and she was knitting a baby blanket for Baby Girl. Every once in a while she'd mutter something like "shoot" or "sugar", pull out a couple of stitches and then get right back to it. Hershel was watching a western on the TV and was seated in the only other chair in the room. Rick had just gotten there and after stopping to place a peck on Beth's cheek, he stretched out and took up residence on the sofa in the room.

Daryl had taken Silas out for some fresh air and to get him a snack from the hospital cafeteria when they'd run into Philip Blake in the hallway. The three of them entered the room together. Philip was making his rounds and was there to check on Beth just as he'd promised that he would. He started by taking a close look at the small incisions he'd made the night before. Silas was fascinated and asked Philip if he could see. Blake was extremely accommodating and patient with the boy and explained everything he had done to help his momma.

When Daryl had shared Beth's "tossing her cookies" incident Blake didn't seem at all concerned. He just said that it happens sometimes when your stomach was so completely empty. He suggested that she not eat so quickly at lunch time.

"I will tell you this, though, Beth" Philip said "I'm not letting you go home until you can keep some food down." Daryl caught the look Beth gave Dr. Blake when he'd told her that. Her smile went from bubbly to nonexistent. Something close to a scoff escaped her mouth.

"I'm fine Philip – you said so yourself" she sputtered. "I can probably keep crackers down."

"Crackers aren't quite what I had in mind Beth" Philip told her as he scribbled something on her chart, then he looked up at her.

"Daryl" Beth said "Tell him I'm fine – you can take care of me. I'm ready to go home." Rick sat back on the couch with a smug look on his face. Apparently, he'd arrived just in time for the matinee performance of the "Beth Likes to be in Charge" show.

"I have every confidence in the world that Daryl can take care of you. However, I'm your doctor and I'm saying that you will not be going home until I'm satisfied with the amount of food you keep down" Blake restated his original directive.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard" Beth started in on Blake "I know for a fact that people go home the next day after having a procedure like this."

"That's true – they do." Blake was cool as a cucumber. "Those people aren't pregnant and in danger of becoming dehydrated."

"Bethie, it'd be best to listen to Dr. Blake" Hershel tried reasoning with her.

Daryl looked extremely uncomfortable. "Philip" he spoke directly to Philip and almost in a whisper "ya know, I can handle some vomitin and dehydration. I know what to look for."

Rick snorted out loud and a smirk was starting to form on Beth's pouty little lips because she thought that she was getting ready to get her way. Silas sat next to his Uncle Rick on the couch and was just taking it all in. Annette continue her counting. Blake shot Rick a look.

"Gentlemen" Blake said smoothly "a word please?" Blake opened the door and stood in the doorway waiting for Daryl, Rick, AND Hershel to follow him out. The three obliged the doctor and made their way into the hallway.

Philip just stood there and stared the three of them down. "Guys, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea here or anything, I'm by no means a Neanderthal, that's for sure, but damn, do any of you all possess a set of balls when it comes to that girl in there?" Crickets – you could have heard crickets. "Sometimes, you got to be a man, take a stand, tell that woman how things are going to work."

Rick wondered how the hell he'd been called into this meeting. All he'd done was fail to hold back a snort at an inappropriate time. Hershel had always been a pushover for the girl, and Daryl seemed to be following along in the old man's footsteps. No siree, Rick had no business being in on this meeting and he even tried to state his case.

"Hey, I didn't say anythang." Rick began to defend himself. "I try to make her behave – hell, I wrote her a ticket couple a weeks ago."

"Is that so?" Blake questioned him. His voice was riddled with sarcasm. "Bout time – getting tired of bailing her out?"

Daryl and Hershel both had shit eating grins on their faces.

"What are you grinning about? Hershel?" Blake now turned on Beth's daddy "you started this shit twenty something years ago." Daryl stood there all smug like and rubbing his chin.

"And lover boy over here" Philip jerked his chin toward Daryl "everybody at the hospital's talking about how pussy whipped you are. All I know is it must be pretty damn good." While Hershel's ears turned red, Rick got a ghostly pale. Daryl didn't even bother to look offended – he freely admitted being pussy whipped, and yes, it was good – very good.

About that time, the most manliest of men that their small town had ever seen walked upon this "Come to Jesus" meeting in the hallway. It was none other than Merle Dixon.

"Well, howdy. How's the Good Doctor doin today? Let me know when ya ready for me to take some more of ya money in a game of cards." Merle slapped Philip on the back having no idea what he'd just walked into. The four men just stared at him. Even as dense as Merle could be in social situations sometimes, he realized that something was going on. "What's up fellas? I came to check on Lil Sis – she texted said she's gettin ready to go home pretty soon." The three enablers, as Blake had referred to them, looked down to the floor while Philip maintained eye contact with Merle.

"What?" Merle barked out "I say somethang wrong?"

"Beth is not going home until she can keep solid food down" Philip stated as he looked into every man's eyes out in that hallway. Philip turned on his heel and walked back into Beth's hospital room with the other men trailing along behind him.

Beth looked up at all of them with those big blue eyes of hers. While they'd been out in the hall she'd told her momma to start gathering what few items she had at the hospital because she was "goin home in just a few minutes".

"Beth" Philip sat down on the bed beside her while Daryl stood next to him and chewed on his thumbnail, "if you can keep all of your lunch down, I'll let you go home this afternoon." Beth's eyes instantly turned from cornflower blue to storm cloud grey.

"Daryl" Beth started.

Daryl held his hand up and shook his head. "Beth, Philip ain't dismissin ya 'till ya keep some solid food down – best quit bitchin 'bout it. Ya ain't in charge right now – he is." Beth's usual pale complexion turned red and splotchy and Annette thought her daughter was going to stroke out.

Merle let out a snicker, but none of the other men folk dared to make a peep. Beth gave her brother in-law a death stare that made the hairs stand up on his neck.

"Now, what would you like for lunch and we'll see if they can whip it up for you?" Blake smiled at her in his smuggest of grins.

"I'd like Campbell's Tomato soup, a grilled cheese with mayonnaise, and some Lay's plain potato chips" Beth reeled off. "I'm hungry" she added as an afterthought when everyone's mouth dropped open with her lunch order. "Oh, and I want some Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies with a big tall glass of skim milk."

"Anything else?" Philip asked her teasingly.

"Nope – that should do me" Beth told him.

By four o'clock that afternoon, Daryl was pulling the car up to the loading area at the hospital. Silas was strapped in the backseat and eating a chicken strip dipped in gravy from Dairy Queen. The "no eating" in the new car rule had not held up long. A nurse met Daryl at the door pushing a grinning Beth to him in a wheelchair.

"Here she is" the nurse joked.

"Yep, there she is" Daryl answered in return.

The drive home was quiet. Daryl and Beth held hands the entire way while she sipped away on a chocolate shake that Silas had insisted on getting her at DQ. Silas was finishing up his chicken basket and staring at the passing country side. The houses on the way to his new home were starting to become familiar to him as his travels along this road were becoming fairly regular.

Beth was so glad to be home she didn't know what to do with herself. Daryl told her he knew exactly what she was going to do – she was going to bed. Philip had dismissed her with strict orders to rest in the bed – no household chores, no cooking, no getting "worked up" over anything for at least a week. Daryl was off for a couple more days and then Hershel and Annette were going to come stay for a while.

Daryl led her to their bedroom and asked her what jammies she wanted to put on. He got those out and offered to give his girl a shower.

"I think you'll feel better if ya shower – I'll get in with ya – wash your hair for ya" Daryl told her.

Beth gave him a funny look.

"I can control myself – I'm not a complete animal" Daryl said laughing.

"Okay – I think you're right – I feel kind of yucky right now" Beth finally admitted.

Daryl got the water going, nice and warm, but not too hot. He put Beth in, stripped out of his own clothes, and then stepped in behind her. He took some of her shampoo and squirted it in his hands, then began to massage it into her scalp. Daryl made sure to scrub her scalp and then he turned her back to the water flow so that he could rinse her hair thoroughly. He couldn't help but kiss her while she was standing there.

"I love you" he declared in her hair as he kissed her neck.

"I love you" she said. "So much."

Daryl soaped her up really well, and then washed himself as well. Beth offered, but Daryl could tell that she was getting sleepy. They finished up in the shower with Daryl drying Beth with one of the big, fluffy towels they had just bought. Beth wrapped her hair in a smaller towel.

"Ya want me to dry your hair?" he asked her. Beth shook her head no.

"Ya don't really need to go to bed with it wet Girl" Daryl fussed.

"I guess you're right" Beth agreed "Can I sit down?" Beth really was getting tired. Daryl walked her back into the bedroom and pulled a chair in front of her mirrored dresser. Next, he plugged the hair dryer into the wall and began drying her hair. Beth got a case of the giggles.

"What are ya laughin at?" Daryl asked her.

"You" Beth said "my newest hairdresser."

"Haha. Laugh it up" Daryl told her. When he'd finished up, he got Beth's special cream – the one she used to help keep the stretch marks at bay and rubbed it on her belly, ever so gently. Daryl also smoothed some of it on her thighs, hips, and breasts. Yeh, this ole boy was pretty good at the whole TLC thing. Beth had requested a pair of Daryl's camo pajama bottoms and an old Rolling Stones concert shirt to sleep in. Before leaving to check on the rest of the household, Daryl tucked Beth into bed and got her the remote control.

"Okay, My Love" he said "what else would you like?"

"Kitty, Puppy, Silas, and you" she said "Let's watch a movie." Daryl nodded his head and left the room to go fetch all of the things she'd requested.

Daryl returned with Si and the newest family members. Beth took Kitty into her arms and the cat just flopped out like a doormat. Beth cooed as she rubbed the fluff ball's belly. Puppy whined until Silas picked him up and plopped him in between his momma and daddy.

"Are we gonna name these animals? Or they just gonna go by Puppy and Kitty?" Daryl wondered aloud. At this point, he didn't really give a shit, he just wanted to know.

"I named Puppy" Silas informed them.

"You did?" Beth asked "When did you do that?"

"This mornin" Silas told her. "I named him Leon."

"Leon?" Beth sounded bewildered. Daryl's face dropped. Surely to all that was holy, Silas had not named his dog after that dim witted deputy.

"Yeh, Leon. Leon Bassett" Silas just grinned "Ya know, 'cause he's a Basset Hound. And 'cause Leon Bassett is my friend – he took care of all of us last night."

"Ya sure ya just don't wanta call him Puppy?" Daryl asked hopefully.

"Naw – he's Leon Bassett" Silas smiled at his Daddy. Beth shrugged her shoulders at Daryl and Daryl rubbed Leon behind his ears.

"I reckon Leon ain't too bad a name for a hound dog" Daryl surmised.

"Not just Leon Daddy" Silas corrected him "Leon Bassett."

Beth giggled and Daryl grumbled, but even he had to admit that it was pretty clever.


	49. Chapter 49

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **You Got a Little Sauce on Your Chin**

Beth was recovering nicely – Daryl saw to that. He waited on her hand and foot while he was at home. They took bubble baths together, he fixed supper while she sat at the kitchen table and clipped coupons, and he and Silas did laundry – with Beth's supervision, of course. Beth did insist on helping fold the laundry (mainly because she didn't like the way Daryl folded). Daryl would bring the laundry, warm from the dryer to their bedroom, dump it on top of her, and Beth would lie there wrapped up in the warmness like a butterfly in a cocoon. Once the laundry started to cool, she would sit up and start folding. It was quite comical really. Silas joined her a couple of times, but he got so still waiting for the laundry to cool that he fell asleep. When he finally did wake up his wispy hair was full of static electricity and it would stand straight up.

Leon and Kitty (Beth still hadn't come up with a name so Daryl was calling it Pussy) were doing well. Leon and Silas slept together every night and Kitty usually ended up in the bed with Daryl and Beth even though she had a fancy little bed in the corner of their bedroom. Daryl would laugh and say things like "who would have ever thought I'd have two pussies in the bed with me." Beth would cringe when he said things like that, but she was grateful that he said it in teasing and just when they were the only two around.

Daryl had to report Tuesday night for his work cycle so Hershel and Annette came out to stay with Beth and Silas until Daryl returned early Friday morning. They found plenty to keep themselves occupied. Merle came over on one of his days off and took Hershel with him to run some errands. No one really knew what the two were up to – they were pretty closed lipped about where they'd been and what they'd been doing. With Daryl out of the house, Beth caught up on some paper work from the hospital. Annette said she would only permit her to do any work if she actually stayed in the bed. Beth complied with her mother's wishes and worked from her bedroom with Kitty to keep her company and the occasional visit from Silas and Leon. In the evenings, Annette and Beth would look through the seed catalogs and sketch out Beth's garden. Hershel would offer his two cents every now and again when asked a question.

The one time she'd been out of the house was to go back into town and visit Philip at his office for a checkup of her incisions and then a quick appointment at Dr. Dobson's. Hershel had dropped Annette and Silas at Rick's while he took Beth to her appointments. Lori and Judith were thrilled to spend time with Annette and Silas. The ladies took the two playmates to story hour at the library and then to town to do some shopping. Hershel treated his baby girl to a brownie batter blizzard from Dairy Queen for behaving all week long and not raising too much of a ruckus at being required to rest. By late afternoon, Beth and Silas were both in great need of a nap and Hershel needed to get them home before it got dark. Annette figured she'd rather take her chances with Beth's lead foot than Hershel's night blindness.

By the time Daryl got home, Beth was just about stir crazy. He knew it had just about nearly killed her to stay home and practically on bed rest for the entire week. Frankly, he was pretty surprised that she had done as she'd been asked. He'd taken a shower when he got in that night and then crawled into the bed with Beth and Kitty. Sleep was within his grasp and he kind of felt like he'd heard himself start snoring.

"Daryl" Beth whispered.

Daryl turned on his side to look at Beth, propping his head up in his hand.

"What Baby?" he said.

"I'm bored" she said.

"Beth, it's 3:30 in the mornin. Ya oughtta be 'sleep" Daryl laughed.

"You know we don't sleep on your first night home" Beth smiled at him. He placed a kiss on the end of her nose.

Daryl grumbled playfully. "Yeh, I know" he sighed "I'm gettin too damn old for these all-nighters."

Beth giggled. "Can we do something tomorrow night? Can we go somewhere or have everybody out or something?"

"Mmmhmmm" Daryl mumbled as he went to pull her closer, but then he realized Kitty was in between them. He picked up Kitty, gently placed her on the floor, and then returned to the task at hand. "If that's what ya want." Daryl snuggled up to Beth and ran his hand down over her face telling her to go to sleep.

Beth nodded, but swatted his hand away. "Yes – I've missed everybody. And I'm soooooo freakin bored. I've even missed Rick and I'm still mad at him."

"What'd Rick do?" Daryl asked wondering what he'd missed.

"Pffffft" Beth blew out "he wrote me that ticket!"

"Damn Beth – that's been two weeks ago" he laughed "and ya know ya fuckin deserved it."

Beth offered no response.

"Hey, how 'bout we all go over to Hadley and eat at that new wing place they got. Then we can all come back here – play games or watch movies. Hell, everybody can even spend the night if they want."

Beth nodded her head excitedly. "That sounds like fun" Beth agreed.

"We'll have at least three or four designated drivers to go 'round – you, Carl, Sophia, and probably Lori" Daryl reasoned.

"Sounds good" Beth said. With that, Beth was satisfied enough to turn over and go to sleep, but not before shoving her ass into Daryl's groin causing a groan to come from him.

"Watch it girl" he warned her. Beth giggled because she knew what that did to him.

Daryl woke the next morning to an empty bed – well, except for Kitty. Kitty was on the pillow next to Daryl's head staring at him. Daryl opened one eye to see the fluff ball giving him the evil eye.

"The fuck ya lookin at? Got the wrong damn pussy still in the bed with me" Daryl said to no one in particular. He threw one leg at a time out from under the covers before deciding if he really wanted to get up or not. The smell of coffee and bacon wafting down the hallway aided him in his decision. After taking care of his morning affairs in the restroom, Daryl staggered down the hallway scratching himself along the way.

There was his sweet thing – standing there at the stove. "Ya supposed to be up cookin?" Daryl asked her in her ear.

"I been in bed a week – I followed Phillip's orders to the tee" Beth leaned back into him. "Ya want oats or grits?" she asked him.

"Ya know the answer to that" Daryl mumbled.

"Grits it is" Beth chirped.

The couple turned when they heard Silas talking as he came down the steps and walked into the kitchen. In the past, they would have wondered who in the world he'd been talking to, but now they knew he was talking to Leon. Leon was being hauled around underneath Si's arm just like Daryl had taught him to carry him. Daryl and Beth both looked at each other and grinned when they realized Si's pajamas were on wrong side out.

"Mornin" the little boy said "I'm takin Leon out." The two disappeared into the laundry room to make their way out to the fenced in yard for Leon to take care of whatever he needed to take care of.

When Silas came back in Beth reminded him to go wash his hands and then asked if grits were okay with him. He just looked at her thoughtfully and nodded. As long as there was plenty of butter and sugar to put on them, Silas would eat the heck out of some grits - just like his Daddy.

The small family sat down at the breakfast table, Daryl blessed the food, and then they dug in. You would have thought none of them had eaten in a week. To be honest, Daryl didn't remember eating the day before at all – he may or may not have had some donuts before heading up in the air yesterday –he wasn't for sure. Silas was a good eater anytime of the day and Beth, well, it might has well have been a week since she'd eaten – it'd been ten hours.

"I'm going to start calling everybody about tonight just as soon as we finish breakfast" Beth announced.

Daryl didn't say anything for a moment or two because he honestly didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. Beth must have picked up that he was pretty much dumbfounded.

"Daryl" she said " you said we'd all go out for wings and then come back here to play games or just hang out."

Daryl remembered now. "Yeh, yeh" he said "that's cool – it'll be fun."

"JuJu comin?" Silas asked.

Beth nodded. "And everybody will probably spend the night too Si – doesn't that sound like fun?"

All that needed to be said for Silas to get excited was that his JuJu was coming and that she was going to get to spend the night. Beth made all the phone calls while Daryl cleaned up the breakfast mess. He called the wing place to see what would be the best time for a crew of sixteen to come eat – not that it was the type of place to take reservations, but he thought he'd check. The manager told him that they would just have to take their chances since they were televising a huge game that night, and it was going to be wild.

Pretty much as the restaurant manager had predicted, it was WILD. Parking was a nightmare – they eventually parked across the road in a grocery store parking lot and took their chances crossing the four lanes of traffic. However, when travelers saw the size of the group trying to cross, they really had no choice but to stop and let them do so. To be fair, they weren't the only ones having to cross the busy road. Inside the restaurant it was loud, crowded, and crazy. They were told they'd have to wait at least forty-five minutes. The weather was actually half-way decent and they had an enclosed party deck type thing with space heaters everywhere – so, it was no hardship. The waitresses kept the beers coming and Silas and Judith kept everyone entertained by dancing to the music they were blaring over the sound system.

Finally, their tables were ready for them and the Dixon crew was assigned four waitresses to take care of them. Those poor girls were certainly going to earn their wage and tips tonight – they had nothing to fear though as every man in this group was known for tipping well. The menu was pretty standard for a wing place with some unusual spins – they had the BEST fried pickles and Silas could nearly eat his weight in fried pickles. Everyone was starving, so appetizers were a must because they could get those out pretty quickly. Nachos, fried pickles, cheese sticks, crispy individual pizzas, and potato skins were ordered in great quantities and shared by all. And the beers kept coming.

Eventually the wings made their way out – Rick and Daryl had decided to just order them by the dozens and had gone with the four or five most popular sauces with the group. Daryl not only had to try and keep the sauce out of Si's hair, but he also had to keep Beth cleaned up. Wings always gave her the hardest time – and now that she was pregnant and always hungry it seemed to be worse. Daryl had a pile of those wet wipe things they give you and he tried his best to keep the two of them cleaned up. A couple of times he just gave in and licked the mustard sauce from Beth's lips – even sweeter coming off her lips.

"Ewwww Daryl" Maggie said "Ya'll get a fuckin room."

"Margaret" Hershel sighed.

And the beers kept coming. Rick and Glen kept getting louder and louder. Maggie wasn't much better. Carol was having a good time, but she was quiet compared to everyone else. Daryl suspected it was because she was still trying to make a good impression. _Hell_ he thought to himself _ain't no need in that Carol – look at these morons_.

They were winding down and the restaurant was clearing out a bit – the game nearly over and not having gone the way most had wanted. Merle offered to take Silas and Judith over to the games and let them play a few games while everyone was finishing up. Daryl was using the last of the wet wipes on Beth's forehead and then her chin. Within a few minutes, Merle and the two little ones were coming back. Silas and Judith were giggling – both unable to keep a straight face. Beth looked across the table at her daddy and he had a smug look that she swore he was trying to cover up. Merle was right behind Silas and Judith.

"Carol, Carol" Judith squealed.

Carol looked up from the table. "What Baby?" Carol asked her.

"Ya ain't gonna believe what we won outta that machine" Silas piped up. Merle was just grinning.

"No, I don't guess I could" Carol smiled at Silas "What did you win?"

Silas looked up at his Uncle Merle and just smiled. "Show her Uncle Merle!"

The kids had won one of those oversized candy rings and had begged Merle to put it on Carol's finger just like he'd done with her engagement ring. Merle would do anything for the kids, even make a complete ass of himself.

So, there in that loud and noisy restaurant, Merle Dixon went to one knee again and asked, "Carol, I've been lookin for ya all my life" Merle began "I'd be honored if you'd 'low me to be your husband and Sophia's Daddy."

Carol couldn't speak, she only had silent tears streaming down her face. She did, however, nod her head up and down. Finally, she got the words out. "Yes! Yes!"

Merle got up from the floor, picked up Carol into a big bear hug and swung her around. Everyone clapped and cheered, even people they didn't know at all. It was probably one of the sweetest things Beth had ever seen in her life. Daryl was stupefied to say the least. He didn't know ole Merle had it in him.


	50. Chapter 50

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Nashville Bound**

Another work cycle had rolled around and it was time for Daryl and Beth to say their temporary good byes – he hated leaving. The one thing he did enjoy about leaving for work was anticipating the return home. Oh sure, Beth and Silas were always happy to see him and he felt the same. The thing that really got Daryl's motor going though was to see how much bigger Beth was each time he came home. Honest to goodness, it seemed she was getting bigger and bigger by the day. He didn't dare say anything to her to indicate the level of enjoyment that her growing waistline gave him. Talk about a duck fit, she'd sure enough have one. Daryl couldn't describe what the feeling was – pride maybe. Pride that this woman, his wife – the love of his life, was carrying his child. Daryl just didn't have the words.

Their Nashville getaway was coming up soon and Beth had told him that she was going to need to go buy a few things for the trip.

"Not a whole lot" she began "I just would really like a couple of nice dresses. I can wear them to church and work too."

"Beth" Daryl said "ya don't have to ask my permission to go shoppin and you certainly don't have to explain yaself to me." While Daryl didn't want Beth spending like there was an endless pot of money in the basement, he never wanted her to ever feel like she needed to beg for things or rationalize needing something new to wear. "Ya gonna go in to Goose and Gander or what?" he asked her.

"Oh no" she said "I don't need anything like that. I'm gonna run over to Target this week – they have some really cute things in their maternity section."

Daryl bent over and kissed her on the nose. "Ya get what ya need – Silas too. Don't want him lookin like some kinda orphan at the Grand Ole Opry." Beth giggled and hugged Daryl. "Make sure ya pack me somethang nice for Saturday night too – ya Daddy said we're goin to some fancy steak house for supper 'fore we go to the Opry." Beth nodded and added that to her list. She was going to have to have everything packed into the car and be ready. Daryl would go to bed when getting in from work, but if everything was ready to go, he'd be able to get an extra hour or so of sleep in before making the drive up to Nashville.

He was getting his duffle packed to head into work for four days – he was picking up an extra day for a coworker. They were a tight knit group and covered for each other when necessary. They had certainly taken care of him when Beth had gotten so ill – and he would need them again when the baby came. So, he was kind of paying it forward so to speak.

"Come walk me out Babe" he said grabbing and pulling her to him gently "then ya can lock up and set the alarm."

"Yes sir Mr. Dixon" Beth said as she hugged him tight. The swell of her belly pressed into him and he couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Mrs. Dixon" Daryl said against her mouth. Daryl rubbed his large hands all over Beth's bump – well, it couldn't really be classified as a bump anymore – it was pretty substantial and getting more so.

"I love you too" Beth whispered.

"I'm gonna run up and look in on Si 'fore I go" Daryl told her "meet me in the garage in five."

The next few days came and went – the weather was wretched. One day they even had ice pellets falling from the sky. Silas kept asking when he'd ever get to use his sled. Beth told him that there weren't many occasions in Georgia to use a sled, but you just never knew. Her answer did not satisfy the boy but he didn't put up too much of a fuss.

On one of the days that was a "home" workday, Beth and Silas drove in to Hadley to get everything they needed for their trip that was coming up that weekend. Silas was really excited about going to the Opry. Beth had looked up the venue on the internet to show him what all the fuss was about. They looked up who would be playing there the night they visited and Beth even found videos of those particular artists on youtube for Silas to watch. He was quickly becoming enthralled with all things country music – much to Daryl's delight. Silas would report to his Daddy each night what he'd learned that day about Nashville, Tennessee or the Grand Ole Opry, or country music in general.

Thursday evening rolled around and Silas was wild. He was looking forward to their trip and on top of that Hershel and Annette would be there shortly to spend the night. He loved having company. Beth had been slow cooking their supper all day in the crock pot and the house smelled heavenly. A light drizzle was falling outside now, and it was starting to get dark. Beth started to worry about her parents – she or Daryl neither one liked them out in weather like this, especially with night time approaching quickly. At last, she heard them pull up into the garage, and then them entering through the mud room.

"Where ya'll been?" Beth asked rushing to them and placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Oh, your mother had to stop at the donut shop and get those pastries Daryl's so crazy 'bout" Hershel told her.

"Hersh, ain't no sense in anybody cookin in the mornin" Annette said "and that boy deserves his favorite things."

Beth exchanged glances with her Dad and just smiled at him. They both knew that Annette Greene was a fool for Daryl Dixon. Silas ran into the kitchen with Leon Basset Hound following closely behind him.

"Poppa" the little boy yelled. Hershel bent down to pick up the tow head.

"What's my big boy doin?" Hershel asked him.

Silas hugged his neck tightly. "Been waitin on ya Poppa – let's go play."

Beth told him they had about a half hour before supper was ready, so Hershel agreed to a game of checkers in the family room, telling the boy he wasn't doing any steps until bedtime. That made Beth worry because she knew that her Dad's knee gave him fits during the winter, but it seemed to be getting worse. Annette laughed at the two men running off to play checkers and asked Beth if there was anything she could do. Beth told her that supper was under control, but the two women did go out and transfer Hershel and Annette's bags for the trip to Beth's car.

Supper was ready after Hershel had let Silas when a couple of turns at checkers. Beth told Silas that since he won at checkers he also got to ask the blessing tonight. The little boy beamed and everyone around the kitchen table bowed their heads to listen to some words of wisdom from a three year old's perspective – nearly three anyway. His birthday was coming up next month. _He and Shane shared the same birth month_. Beth didn't know where in the world that thought came from as she pinched the bridge of her nose to try and make it go away.

"Bethie" Annette said "this smells wonderful – some kind of soup?"

"Oh, it's chicken and corn chowder – found it on Pinterest. Supposed to be chicken anyway, it's really quail cause that's what I had in the freezer. I've never made it before – hope it's edible" Beth laughed. "Sometimes, those recipes can be hit or miss."

"I think it's a hit" Hershel said as he pointed over to Silas who was already three or four bites in. The boy was furiously blowing on a spoonful so that he could pop it into his mouth.

"It's good Momma" Silas mumbles around the chunk of potato.

"Thank you Baby – now don't talk with your mouth full" Beth reminded him.

"Yes mam" Silas said as he shoved a spoonful of corn and carrots in next.

"Bethie, it's really good. You've outdone yourself girl" her Daddy commented.

Beth smiled. "Ya can thank Merle when ya see him. I got the meat out of his freezer." Beth told them. "Hope he's still got meat in left in there by the time he gets his house built."

Hershel and Annette got a chuckle out of that as well. Beth had served a chopped salad and garlic bread with the chowder and it was absolute perfection on that cold and nasty February night. It would also heat up well so that Daryl could have a bowl when he got in from work later on.

Beth had gotten really good at being home in that big house by herself – well, with just Silas, Kitty, and Leon Bassett. She and Si had a routine for completing chores, getting ready for bed – that kind of thing. However, she had to admit, it was really nice having her Momma and Daddy for that extra cushion of help. It just gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling. Daryl really enjoyed having them there too. He was pretty much a teenager by the time he'd started living with his grandmother, but family was very important to him also.

Friday morning, eight a.m. and Daryl was on his third pastry and second cup of coffee, Silas was on his first pastry and mug of chocolate milk. Beth was wiping the sugar flakes away from Si's mouth and beginning to question the wisdom of pumping this kid full of sugar and then strapping him into a car seat for a four hour drive.

Merle pulled up into the driveway just as Daryl was announcing "last call for the restroom". Merle walked over to the garage with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeh, them's some famous last words" Merle laughed "especially since ya travelling with Princess Pees a Lot." Beth wanted to flip Merle off but her Momma and Daddy were right there, and it was true, she peed – a lot. As a matter of fact, she needed to pee right at that very moment. She smiled and quickly ran back into the house. Beth returned within two minutes, huffing, out of breath and pulling up on the waistband of her pants. She had just started wearing maternity pants and hadn't had time to get used to the panel of extra fabric yet.

"Merle" Daryl looked at his brother "Don't burn my house down while I'm gone." Merle, Carol, and Sophia were staying there this weekend to take care of Kitty and Leon Bassett Hound.

Merle acted offended that Daryl thought that was even a possibility. "Hell, it's my house first" Merle teased him.

"We'll be back Sunday evening sometime" Daryl told him as Beth was fighting with the seat belt. Daryl smirked at her and couldn't resist rubbing his belly. They made it to Chattanooga before Beth was asking for a potty break. It was good though – Si's first time in Tennessee. Daryl had done a little research this week. He had decided they had plenty of time for a little side trip before finishing their journey to Music City. After everyone (because, let's face it, everyone in that vehicle besides Daryl had tiny bladders – Si the toddler, Pregnant Beth, post-menopausal Annette, and a seventy-five year old Hershel) had used the restroom at the Welcome to Tennessee rest stop, they made their way to Lookout Mountain. They rode the Incline Railway up to the top of the tallest lookout point of the mountain. The candy shops along the tour were just an added bonus for Beth who was starting to develop a raging sweet tooth to match Daryl and Si. It was just what was needed to wear everyone out and to insure that the rest of Daryl's drive northward would be quiet.

Quiet but not stress free - traffic was crazy! Everyone in the world must have been on the interstate that day. Daryl had to remind himself that he was driving a car at the time and not flying a helicopter – his patience was wearing a little thin with all of the non-drivers in the Southeast today. It seemed just as soon as they had gotten out of all the maddening traffic that Chattanooga offered, it picked right back up. That was probably because they were nearing their destination – Nashville, Tennessee!

Hershel woke Silas up once they were within a mile or two of the Opryland Hotel – he wanted to make sure that Silas saw it. Hershel was just as excited as anyone else in the car. Daryl pulled up underneath the pavilion of the main lobby – he was going to take advantage of the valet parking. Once he stepped out of the car, he didn't plan on driving until it was time to go back home. Everyone rolled out of the Buick and there was a young man there immediately to take down all of their information from Daryl and another two to unload their luggage onto carts. The family began to walk to the lobby, but first they had to go through the large revolving door. Silas' eyes grew wide and he grabbed on to his Daddy's leg. The little boy had never seen anything quite like that. Daryl laughed and picked Silas up to carry him through the turning door.

Inside the lobby, there were people everywhere. Silas had never seen so many people in one place. Granted, he was only three years old, but Jiminy Cricket it beat anything he'd ever seen. There was a huge blown glass sculpture in the center of the lobby with big, fancy sofas encircling it. Daryl made sure all of his family were situated before he went to stand in the long line to get them registered. It was at least forty-five minutes before Daryl returned with key cards. The family hadn't minded though – it was fun to "people watch" and Hershel had been busy taking pictures.

"We're in the Delta section" Daryl told them. "Hershel, ya okay to walk a bit?"

"Yeh, I'm good – took an Aleve when we left Chattanooga" his father in-law assured him.

"Alright" Daryl said as he bent down to pick up Silas. He knew Si could keep up with them, but there were just so many people he couldn't risk losing Silas. "Let's go."

Beth never would have believed that she would get out of breath after a fifteen minute brisk walk, but she was really happy to finally arrive at their room. Daryl could tell that she was worn out. Daryl let Beth into the room, and deposited Silas down on one of the queen sized beds. Silas couldn't resist the urge to jump up and down on the bed – something about bouncing on a mattress that doesn't belong you. Daryl or Beth neither one bothered to tell him to stop. It wasn't like he could do any damage, the boy weighed all of forty pounds soaking wet. Beth plopped herself down into the comfy chair next to the French door that led out to the balcony.

Daryl knocked on the door that joined the room next to them. He heard some rattling around of the locks and Annette finally got the door open.

"Ya'll okay in here?" Daryl asked her and stepped into their room. Daryl looked around to make sure their room was just as nice as his – and it was.

"Yes, son, we're fine" Hershel told him.

Hershel was already looking at the TV guide to decide what he and Silas would be watching that night.

"Beth and I are gonna leave in a couple hours – gonna let her take a real quick nap" Daryl told Annette and Hershel. "We're gonna eat downtown 'fore the show. Ya'll order room service tonight – don't really want ya'll out and about without me."

Annette and Hershel exchanged looks and smiled at each other. "Yes sir" Annette told him. Daryl smirked. Now he knew where Beth got that little attitude.

"Alright – I'll see ya'll in a couple hours" Daryl laughed. "The luggage oughta be here anytime now." Daryl went back to his and Beth's room, closing the connecting door behind him.


	51. Chapter 51

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Dinner, Music, and Candy**

When the bellboy showed up with all of their luggage, Daryl made sure to ask him about transportation downtown. The guy told him that yes, the hotel did offer a shuttle service to and from downtown Nashville. The bellhop asked him what they were going to do downtown and when Daryl told him they were going to the Ryman to see Chris Stapleton the man just smiled.

"We've got a lot staying with us this weekend to see that man" the gentleman told Daryl "I really like his music. Ya know, people been listening to his work for years – he's written songs for a lot of them big time singers. "

Daryl nodded in agreement, thanked the man and then tipped him. He pulled back the covers on the bed that Si wasn't currently sprawled out on, turned to grab Beth out of the chair where she'd passed out, and tucked her in. Placing a kiss to her forehead he told her he'd be right back, he was going to take care of some things. He stepped out into the hallway and made his way back to the front desk to speak with the concierge. While he was out, he quickly mapped out the route he and Beth would take to get to the Magnolia canopy where the shuttle would be waiting to take them to the Ryman.

The TV was on in their room when Daryl got back, and Si was propped up in the bed beside his Momma. He'd moved every pillow over from his bed, so there were about ten or twelve pillows everywhere. Beth was still out like a light, Si rubbing her belly absent mindedly while he flipped through the channels, no doubt looking for the NatGeo or Discovery channel. That kid was certainly one of a kind.

"Hey Boy" Daryl called to him. Silas looked up at his Daddy and smiled.

"Where you been Daddy?" Silas asked him.

"Had to go check on somethang. Wanna hop in the shower with me?" Daryl asked him.

Si let out what could have been classified as a moan. "Might as well man – ya know ya gonna have to have a bath or somethang."

"Alright" Silas agreed. Daryl thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Silas to learn some Stapleton lyrics, so he took his iPod into the bathroom with them. Both of the Dixon boys from underneath the water could be heard belting out the chorus.

 **One's the devil, one keeps driving me insane, at times I wonder if they ain't both the same. But one's a liar that helps to hide me from my pain. And one's the long gone bitter truth. That's the difference between whiskey and you.**

The chorus is what Beth woke to. She thought she was dreaming at first – no one could sing that badly could they? Beth began to giggle when she realized that it was both Daryl and Silas in there crooning away. Beth decided to go ahead and start getting ready for their big night out. She pulled out the dress she planned on wearing and what she intended Daryl to wear tonight to see if any of it needed an iron run over them. Beth heard a light rapping on the door between the rooms so she went to answer it.

"Hey Momma" Beth said. Annette smiled at the groggy Beth in front of her, remembering back to when she was an itty bitty girl and waking up from naps looking a rumpled mess.

"Ya need any help gettin ready Baby Girl?" Annette asked her daughter.

"Actually, Daryl's shirt could use a touch up with the iron. I think my dress is fine though" Beth told her "Do ya mind to press his shirt for me?"

"Course not – matter of fact – I'll probably give everybody's clothes for tomorrow night a pressin if that's okay. Give me something to do after while" Annette just smiled at her daughter.

"What's Daddy doing?" Beth asked her mother.

"Oh, he's out on the balcony – watchin all those people mill 'bout down there. He said there's a water fountain and light show after while and apparently we have a front row seat from the balcony" Annette laughed.

Beth heard the hair dryer going while Daryl and Si were still singing at the top of their lungs. They'd moved from "Whiskey and You" to "Might as Well Get Stoned". The boys came out of the bathroom area, both with a towel wrapped around their waist. Beth jerked her head towards the open door between to the two guest rooms and tossed a pair of boxers Daryl's way. He stepped back into the bathroom to slip them on. Silas, on the other hand, ran on in to his grandparent's room stark naked, leaving the wet towel behind.

"Silas Patrick!" Annette exclaimed "I see your tally wacker!"

Silas just laughed and laughed. "It's gettin big ain't it? I been eatin lots of beans and tators!" Beth could hear her daddy laughing from the balcony.

Beth had slipped her dress on to see how bad her knees were going to look. She hadn't mentioned it to Daryl yet, but she had taken a tumble down the garage steps Tuesday morning on her way to work. Philip had glued one of the cuts on her left knee and cleaned her hands up when she had gotten to work that day. Beth didn't have to wait much longer for Daryl to find out though. He'd put his jeans on but hadn't yet zipped or buttoned them, they were just barely hanging off his waist. He was still shirtless, and damn Beth was too distracted to try and cover up her knees before Daryl got a glimpse of them.

"What the hell happened to your knees Beth?" Daryl asked her.

"What?" the spell had been broken and Beth was brought back to the real world.

"Your knees! What happened?" he asked her again.

"Oh that?" she asked, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. "I lost my balance coming down the steps in the garage Tuesday – took a little tumble."

Daryl crossed over to her in two steps and bent down to look at her knees. Both of them were scabbed over and the left one had what appeared to have been a pretty substantial gash that had been glued. Daryl rubbed each knee and placed a gently kiss on them, but then looked up at her seriously.

"Beth, why didn't you tell me that you fell this week?" Daryl asked her.

"I didn't intentionally keep it from you. Tuesday night when you called I was going to tell you, but then Silas was so excited to talk to you about the Opry, and then I just kinda forgot about it." Beth started to explain.

Daryl looked at her and then he did recall that after Silas had talked nonstop for nearly twenty minutes, that he had been the one to cut the phone call off. "What happened?" he asked her, hoping for more details.

"I don't really know – it happened so fast. I just remembered throwing my hands out in front of me to catch myself." Beth told him and held up the palms of her hands to show him. They looked much better than they did earlier in the week. "Really, Daryl. I'm fine" she told him "I woulda called ya if it were serious."

Daryl pulled her into a hug, and then kissed each hand just as he had her knees. "Who glued ya up?"

"Well, I's runnin a little late for work" she started.

Daryl rolled his eyes. _So help me God, if she tells me she got a speedin ticket, I'm gonna scream_ he thought to himself.

"Sooooo" Beth could read his mind. "I loaded Silas up and we drove on into town. I was a mess – I mean a mess. I had blood all over my clothes."

"Oh Baby" Daryl said "Blood?" he had panic in his voice.

"No, no. Not that kind of blood – just from my hands and knees – no spotting or anything" she assured him.

"When I got to Rick's, he cleaned me up as best as he could. Then, he called to see who was on call at the ER." Beth continued. Daryl nodded his head for her to go on. "Phillip was covering for somebody that day, so Rick drove me in, Phillip glued me up, and I went to work."

"Wow" was all Daryl could manage to say at that point. "I reckon I'm just gonna have to put you in bubble wrap or somethang."

With all that behind them, they dolled themselves up. Annette finished up with Daryl's shirt so he could get dressed. Beth had on a black swing type dress. It had long sleeves of black lace and she wore her tan cowboy boots. Daryl wore his favorite pair of blue jeans, a black button down shirt (from Gander – although he didn't know where it came from), and boots. They both looked pretty hot! Silas promised to be a good boy for his grandparents and the three shut ins for the evening began to look over the room service menu.

Daryl and Beth made the journey down to the shuttle pick up spot and waited for their bus. They were both really excited, and the fact that Silas wasn't an entire state away was going to help Beth enjoy her evening. The couple had a quick supper at Demo's downtown and Beth managed to talk Daryl into getting chicken since they were having steak the next night. After their meal, it was time for the concert over at the Ryman. It was a sold out show, as were all of his that weekend. You could feel the excitement in the air.

As Daryl looked around at all of the people in attendance, he couldn't help but think that there were indeed some pretty, pretty people there – people from all walks of life there to enjoy the same artist that he had grown so fond of. There were some very rich people there, and he figured it was safe to say that there were some there that had probably blown a whole month's pay just to be there. However, he could say without a doubt that no one there compared to his beautiful wife. And when he took Beth into his arms and they danced to "Tennessee Whiskey" – which Chris Stapleton sang with his own wife on stage, he was pretty sure that everyone had to have agreed with him, that Beth Dixon had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Once the concert was over and everyone was milling out of the auditorium, Daryl looked over at Beth and he could tell that she was getting a sleepy.

"Hey" he said.

Beth looked his way and smiled.

"Thank you for tonight – it was awesome" Daryl smiled back at her and they stopped walking long enough for him to place a kiss on her sweet lips. "I've got one more place for us to go 'fore we go back to the hotel – if ya feel up to it."

Beth nodded quickly. "Yes! Where are we going?" she asked.

"It will probably be your new favorite place in the whole wide world" Daryl teased her. They walked not even a block until they came to Savannah Candy Kitchen. Beth's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. As a matter of fact, Daryl recalled the same look in Si's eyes just this past Christmas. It was a good thing that the store was about to close when they got there because Daryl would not have been able to have afforded a trip there earlier in the day. Beth went wild. She managed to find both her Momma and Daddy's favorite candy, something she wanted Silas to have, and then she and Daryl picked out candy for themselves.

As they were riding the shuttle back to the hotel, Daryl noticed that most of the people on there had either been downtown partying, eating out, or at the Stapleton concert just as they had. Beth's head dropped onto Daryl's shoulder and he could feel her sinking into him. He was hopeful that when they got back to the hotel, that she'd be able to walk herself to the room. If not, though, he was prepared to pick that woman up and carry her. An older couple sat in the seat across from them. The lady just smiled at Daryl.

"We saw you two at the concert tonight – you're just precious" she said to Daryl "anybody ever tell you that?"

"No, mam" Daryl said "not recently."

"Well, you are" she said just beaming.

"Is this ya'lls first" the lady nodded at Beth's belly.

"No, mam" Daryl told her "we have a little boy – he'll be three next month. This one's a little girl."

The woman's husband smiled. "We have four of our own – seven grandchildren, three more on the way at the moment."

Daryl smiled and nodded at him.

Then the lady said "oh, well if you're looking for an unusual girl's name, you could name her after me."

"Oh really?" Daryl said "what's your name?"

"Golden" the lady answered him.

Daryl felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He hesitated a moment before he could form a sentence. "That's a beautiful name" was all he could manage.


	52. Chapter 52

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Daryl Dixon is Just the Sweetest!**

When they arrived back at the hotel, Daryl gently woke Beth with a kiss to her temple and sweet whispers. Beth was able to rouse herself up and grinned when she realized that there was just a trickle of drool running down her chin. Daryl smiled back at her and wiped the moisture from her face.

"We're here" Daryl told her "ya able to walk or 'm I gonna have to carry ya?"

"I can walk" she said "don't think even you could haul me around right now." Beth said it with a smile on her face, but there was no smile in her voice, none at all. Daryl didn't like the way she'd said that about herself. He hoped to goodness that she wasn't beating herself up about putting on weight and filling out. Daryl had to admit that she really was packing the pounds on, but isn't that what you were supposed to do? He loved the way she looked – he loved the way she moved – he loved the way she felt in his arms – he loved the fact that she was all his.

"Hey" he said as he pulled her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes "I can carry ya, don't ya worry 'bout that." She blushed and smiled – this time it was a little more genuine. They exited the bus and headed into the hotel, making their way to the entrance of the Delta area where things were just now starting to quiet down for the night. Daryl reached for Beth's hand and she quickly grabbed it in return.

"Pretty sure that's where your dad is takin us to eat tomorrow 'fore we go to the Opry" Daryl told Beth as they stood and took in the sight before them. It was the Old Hickory Steakhouse, an antebellum structure sitting along the river of the Delta region.

"Oh, Daryl, isn't it beautiful?" Beth asked.

"Yeh, it is" Daryl acknowledged. "Not as pretty as you though." Daryl bent down and began kissing Beth right then and there – he couldn't hold back any longer. "I love you so much Beth" he sighed when they had finally broken apart.

"Even if I am huge, and puffy, and swollen, and all out of breathe?" Beth had tears forming in her eyes. "and sweaty."

"Beth" he hugged her tight into his chest "ya ain't huge, ya perfect. Ya havin my baby, our baby – ya beautiful. Wanta show ya how much I love ya we get to the room."

Beth grinned and nodded her head. She knew just what he had in mind and she was feeling that maybe a dose of Daryl Dixon might do her some good.

"That is if ya ain't too tired" Daryl said.

"I'm good" Beth said.

"And, if Silas ain't piled up in our room" Daryl added as an afterthought. Beth snorted.

"I can be real quiet if I have to" Beth giggled.

"I don't plan on ya bein quiet" Daryl smirked "I want ya Daddy lookin at me funny in the mornin."

"Be careful what you wish for" Beth poked him in the ribs.

The two of them eventually found the elevator that would give them the shortest path to their room. They ran into the occasional guest or two that had been out on the town, and Daryl had to say that he and Beth were probably the soberest of all the people in the entire building right now, well besides Hershel, Annette, and Silas. Daryl slid his key card to gain entry into their room and he flipped the bathroom light on – they only needed enough light to see if Silas was anywhere around. Daryl uttered a silent "yahoo" in his head when he saw both beds in their room were empty. Beth stepped into the open doorway that led to her parents' room and saw that Hershel and Silas were in one bed, both snoring like grizzly bears, and Annette had the other bed to herself, looking like a princess with her hair splayed out on the pillow. Beth pulled the door closed and locked it from their side.

"Daryl, do you mind if I hop in the shower real quick?" Beth asked him "I wanta wash my hair so I don't have to do that in the morning."

"Want some help?" Daryl asked her as he was smiling mischievously.

Beth nodded, "That would be great."

Daryl didn't have to be told twice. He stripped out of his clothing right there on the spot, and then started to help Beth out of hers – a little more slowly, a little more thoughtfully- kissing every inch of her body as each piece of clothing came off. He turned her around and guided her to the bathroom where they showered together. Daryl washed her hair, Beth washed his and they just generally made out like horny teenagers. Daryl really didn't want to risk getting too active in the wet, soapy shower. Keeping Beth safe and their baby healthy was at the top of his list of priorities right now – barely nudging out "hot sex with Beth", but it did trump it none the less.

After drying each other off, they climbed into one of the queen sized beds and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

"Beth, I love everythang 'bout ya right now" Daryl growled from between her legs. With a lick, he mumbled "I love this sweet pussy."

With a lick and an added squeeze to her left butt cheek, "I love this tight ass."

Daryl made his way up Beth's body, lavishing sweet kisses on her ever expanding belly, "I love this belly, and this baby."

Making his way up to her breasts he began to knead them gently, "I've always loved these, but man, I really love 'em now." He noticed that a little bit of liquid was leaking from her nipple and he began to lick it up, and then suck her nipples, alternating between them, gently. "Oh my God Beth, I just can't get enough of ya."

Beth whimpered with every comment and action that Daryl made. "Daryl, you're my everything – you take such good care of me – and Silas – and the baby. I love you so much." She was crying, but not tears of sadness now, just crying. Beth just had no idea that she could ever love anyone as much as she did Daryl Dixon.

Daryl woke to a gentle knocking on the door that connected between the two rooms. He laid real still thinking that they might eventually give up and leave them alone for a little longer. No chance on that though because it was Silas knocking and if Daryl could say anything about the boy, it was that he didn't give up easily.

"Daddy" Silas yelled underneath the door "I know ya'll in there."

Beth had been roused and was starting to snicker at her boy's antics.

"Ya'll 'wake?" the little boy continued, and the knocking became more persistent.

Daryl and Beth were both laughing now. Daryl sat up and found a shirt and panties for Beth to put on, and decided he should put some kind of clothes on as well.

"Momma?" Silas tried a different approach.

Beth shot Daryl a look as if to say let him in. Daryl finally took pity on the boy and crossed the room to let him in. He was nearly plowed over by Silas who made a bee line to his mother to jump in the bed with her.

"Well, mornin to you too, Si Pat" Daryl laughed.

"Hi Daddy" Silas said, almost as an afterthought. Silas wrapped his little arms around his momma's neck and just held on for dear life. "Why's the bed so messy?" the little boy asked.

Daryl snorted. "Cause ya momma hogs the covers and I have to fight for 'em else I'd freeze to death." Silas nodded as if that were an acceptable answer and Beth rolled her eyes.

Beth heard her parents in the other room up and doing around. The smell of freshly brewed coffee lofted over from their room as well. Hershel stuck his head through the door.

"Ya'll decent?" he teased.

"Yes Daddy" Beth giggled.

"Daryl, I got some place I wanta take ya this mornin. Get dressed, make sure ya wear your dress shoes" Hershel directed the younger man.

"Alright" Daryl answered him, unsure of where they would be going on a Saturday morning wearing dress shoes "do I need to dress up?"

"Nope – ya can wear pajamas if ya want, but ya gotta have your dress shoes on" Hershel told him. Beth shrugged her shoulders at her husband.

Hershel told the rest of them to be ready in one hour because when he and Daryl returned they were going to one of Beth's favorite places – the mall! Beth perked right up at that. They had all decided to eat some healthy snacks in the room for breakfast (which Beth had packed BTW) and that they would eat an early lunch while out shopping, followed by an early dinner, and then the Opry!

Was Daryl ever surprised when he found out where Hershel was taking him. It was a surprise for several reasons, but one of them being the fact that Daryl had walked by this place many times since being here for less than twenty-four hours. His father in-law had taken him to the shoe shine stand.

"Son, this is one of the great pleasure of yesteryear – ain't nothin like wearin a shirt made just for you except maybe havin ya shoes shined while you're wearin 'em" Hershel told him. The stand just so happened to have two guys on duty that morning, so Daryl and Hershel sat down in the elevated chairs next to each other and got their shoes shined. Daryl figured it was the male equivalent of getting a mani pedi (whatever the hell that was). He had to admit – it felt pretty good to be taken care of like that.

As Daryl sat there next to Hershel, they talked with the shoe shine attendants and each other. Daryl couldn't help but notice the shop across the way from where they were seated. It gave him an idea – one that included Hershel.

"Hershel, my man" Daryl slapped him on the back "you and me need to take care of somethang 'fore we head back to the room."

Now it was Hershel's turn to be 's how Hershel found himself buying Annette a very expensive necklace. He wasn't about to let his son in-law one up him. When they returned to the room, Daryl had to show off his shiny dress shoes to Beth.

"Weirdest damn thing ever" Daryl said "felt like I'd gone back in time."

"Pretty snazzy" Beth teased him.

Hershel didn't even make it around to see a quarter of what Opry Mills had to offer. Hershel had taken Daryl and Silas to the huge Bass Pro Shop in the mall and the two of them were like monkeys being let out of a cage. After that, the men folk found themselves a bench to finish out the day by people watching and popcorn eating. Annette and Beth stopped long enough to meet the guys at Johnny Rockets for burgers, and then Beth had one more place she wanted to go.

An hour later, Daryl had to go to that "one more place" to retrieve her. He found her at the Vera Bradley store in a frenzy – he didn't reckon he'd ever seen anything like Beth Greene in shopping mode.

"Beth" he walked up behind her, quietly because he certainly didn't want to startle her and risk bodily harm to himself. She had several bags (they all appeared to be the same thing) in different colors and patterns. "Hon, we need to catch the shuttle so we can get ready for dinner" Daryl told her.

Beth spun around with a bag in each hand. She wore an expression that said "I'm extremely perplexed – help me."

"What?" he asked her.

"Uhm, I really like this pattern - It's a diaper bag. I know we're having a girl, but I kinda like this pattern 'cause it's not so fru fru, ya know – so I can pack some of Si's things in it if need be. Ya know, cause he's still little too" Beth began this crazy explanation "Which one do you like?"

"Just get both of 'em" he told her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Daryl, I'm trying to control my spending habits" she grinned. Daryl took both bags from her and made his way to the cash register, paid for them, and escorted his wife to her waiting parents. Silas was stretched out on the bench between the two of them. The group made their way out of the mall, right there at the entrance of Chuey's since that's where the shuttle had dropped them. They had timed it perfectly as the bus had just pulled up.

Arriving back at the hotel, they looked as if they'd been on some sort of scavenging raid. Hershel, Annette, and Beth were all loaded down with bags. Vera Bradley, Bass Pro Shop, Earthbound Trading Company, The Disney Store, Carter's, The Children's Place, and the Nike Outlet were just some of the places on the hit list that day. Daryl's arms were full of a sleepy, little boy. Everyone on the shuttle bus just thought he was the cutest, and of course he was, and complete strangers were asking to rub Beth's belly.


	53. Chapter 53

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Live, From the Grand Ole Opry!**

There wasn't even time for a nap – not for anyone. Thank goodness Silas had gotten a little bit of snooze time in on the way back from the mall. Everyone freshened up as quickly as possible, got all gussied up, and began to make the trip down for their early dinner reservation.

Beth was wearing another swing dress, but this one was quite a bit snazzier than last night's simple "little black dress". It was a camel colored suede number with cutouts along the bottom hem. Beth had gotten a pair of ankle booties in the same color suede to go with her dress. Yeh, she had every intention of driving Daryl crazy tonight. She also had every intention of making sure that all other women knew just who Daryl Dixon belonged to. Before Daryl had put the freeze on her Goose and Gander spending, she'd ordered a suede blazer for Daryl. So, tonight Daryl was wearing dark charcoal pants, a custom made navy and beige window pane shirt with a dark charcoal tie, and the suede jacket. Ole Daniel had fixed him up real good.

Beth checked her purse one last time and decided that she needed to touch up her lipstick. Daryl slipped up behind her while she was looking into the mirror wiping the excess color from the corner of her mouth. She frowned as she rubbed at some miniscule lines starting to form around her eyes.

"You're beautiful" Daryl told her.

Beth looked up at Daryl's reflection standing behind her. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"Got somethang for ya" Daryl said. Beth's eyes sparkled, as they always did because she sure did love a surprise.

"Daryl" she said "I don't need one more thing – not for a long while."

"Well, let's just say – it called to me" Daryl smirked "it was made for ya. Just like I's made for ya."

Beth blushed and really didn't know what to say. Daryl had the necklace already unclasped as he moved it to the front of her neck so that he could fasten it for her. The colors in the necklace complemented her outfit perfectly – a combination of freshwater coin pearls and turquoise pieces with sterling silver accents. It was phenomenal.

"Oh my God Daryl" she gasped "it's amazing."

"Pales in comparison to ya" he told her never breaking her gaze. "Come on, ya mom and dad are waitin on us in the hall."

They joined her parents and Silas in the hallway and Beth couldn't help but notice that her mom was sporting a new piece of jewelry as well. Beth smiled at her mom and complemented her on it. Annette just grinned all over herself and held Hershel's arm a little tighter. The group arrived at The Old Hickory Steakhouse minutes later and were seated right away. Everyone had been schooling Silas on his table manners, not that the little fella had horrible table manners, but this was a pretty fancy restaurant. There weren't a lot of near three year olds most people would even chance taking to an establishment like this, but Silas could handle it- Daryl had no doubt.

Beth and Annette ordered the lobster bisque for starters while the men had to be all manly and order the oysters. Beth giggled to herself in thinking her daddy might need those oysters later on tonight since he'd gotten Annette a little trinket of her own. Silas had crackers and butter and a little bit of Beth's bisque – he wasn't crazy about it, but he didn't turn his nose up at it either. Everyone ordered steaks, except for Si because there would be plenty for him. The sides were sharable so everyone picked one. Daryl went with the mac and cheese, Beth chose asparagus, Annette picked the mushrooms, and Silas, who insisted on picking Poppa's side, well, he went with the mashed potatoes. Everyone was just about to pop when they realized that they were going to have to get a wiggle on in order to make it for the first act.

Daryl was super excited about going to the Opry and everyone else was too. Daryl just wasn't sure who was the most excited – it was a close race between Silas and his Poppa. Daryl had really hoped for some currently popular artists to be playing tonight, but he knew you just kinda went with whoever showed up. Daryl figured Silas would be conking out about midway through – no way, no how was that little boy closing his eyes to anything that night, he didn't want to miss a thing. Afterwards, they took their time milling around outside. Bystanders were all too happy to snap family pics for them out in front of the huge guitar.

"Look Daddy" Silas said pointing over to the mall "that's where we were today."

Daryl puffed up with pride when he realized that Si had a pretty good sense of direction and his surroundings.

"That's right son" Daryl told him "now, look away 'fore ya momma gets the urge to go back over there."

Hershel got a chuckle out of that. They walked back across the footbridge to the shuttle pick up spot where busses were rolling in every ten minutes. When they boarded the bus, Silas noticed that it was the same man that had driven them over there.

"Howdy" Silas told the man.

"Well Howdy to you" the driver replied. The gentleman asked Silas "How was the Opry son?"

Silas looked up at him and said "It's pretty good I reckon!" and just smiled. The driver laughed and ruffled Si's hair as the rest of the family made their way back to look for a seat.

They were all still pretty keyed up so when they unloaded from the shuttle they decided to walk around just a bit – there weren't nearly as many people roaming around at this time of night and Daryl felt comfortable enough to let Silas walk while holding his hand. Never let it be said that Daryl was careless when it came to Si's safety. Annette and Beth did some window shopping (thank God all of the shops were closed). Daryl showed them where he and Hershel got their shoes shined –he was still talking about that experience. Beth wandered to the shop across from the shoe shine stand – it was like that kid being sucked into the light in that movie Poltergeist.

She looked at Daryl and grinned mischievously. "Is this where my necklace came from?" she asked him. Daryl nodded and Beth looked into some of the display windows that were all lit up. She mouthed "oh". Once they made it to their floor, Hershel offered to take Silas with them for the night.

"Naw, Hershel" Daryl said "we got him tonight. Ya'll get ya a good night's sleep." Daryl grinned at Beth. "Or somethang like that."

Annette blushed while Hershel cleared his throat "Well, okay. We'll see you kids in the mornin."

Beth ushered Si into the restroom, made sure he used the restroom, and then got him to brush his teeth. Once Silas entered the bedroom part of their hotel room, Daryl took over stripping the boy out of his clothes and getting him into a pull up (didn't want any accidents in the hotel bed) and jammies.

"Si Pat?" Daryl said.

"Yessir?" Silas answered.

"Ya wanta sleep in your own bed, or ya wanta sleep with me and ya momma?" Daryl asked.

"I wanta sleep with ya'll" Silas squealed.

"Course ya do" Daryl laughed "alright son, pick a bed." Silas jumped on the bed he was nearest to at the moment and plopped himself right in the middle. Before long, the three of them were piled up in the bed. Everybody told what their favorite thing of the trip had been and it wasn't long after that, they started drifting off.


End file.
